


NOG: Naruto's Overlord Game

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Naruto, Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Multi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 146,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Our favorite blonde knucklehead has been chosen to make his life into a game and become the all powerful Overlord! Watch as he grows and creates his own kingdom while aiding Konoha and using his new game skills to become an Overlord beyond all others before him! (Crossovers from other items, but Overlord and Naruto are the primary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. The Game Begins

**Hello everyone and welcome to** **an RPG Naruto with Overlord thrown in so if that is not your style then this will probably not be your fic. This is a harem fic, and I will work on the pairings and who will be bashed besides a few key people and a couple may be redeemed later on.**

**Yes, there will be lemons later on and they will be beneficial to Naruto in some way, but it will not be a lemon a chapter or anything like that. Though some chapters may get more than one Lemon.**

**Naturally this is NOT following CANON so no one complain about that. No offense, but if you want canon then go watch the anime or read the manga, the point of Fanfiction isn’t to just give you the story you already know, it’s to give you something new that is centered around something you know or may be interested in.**

**NOTE: A lot of this chapter will be setting up the game for Naruto and him beginning the game. So there may not be a lot of action this chapter, but I had to build the story this chapter in order to be prepared.**

**Also Note: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up unless I change their appearance and this also applies if it’s an OC and they will not be hanging around for a while.**

**WARNING: This WILL BE AN OP NARUTO FIC! While he won’t be defeating Orochimaru for a ways into the story, he is definitely going to be beyond any Genin, and I DO mean ANY Genin, and he will beyond quite a few Chunin before the Chunin Exams occur. So for example the Wave arc: He can keep pace with Zabuza for a while, but can’t beat him while Haku can be defeated by Naruto.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Overlord, or a few things here, would be nice if I did, but I don’t.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, one of the Five Great Ninja Villages of the Five Great Nations and arguably the strongest Ninja Village in the world. It had survived three great wars and an attack by the greatest of the tailed beasts, the Kyubi or 9-tailed demon fox. However, each of those had come with a price whether it was the first two Hokages, the leaders of the Konoha; an allied Nation such as Whirlpool, or the Fourth Hokage and his wife, this is of course not counting all the various ninja lost in the wars.

However, while this is important, the thing or rather someone we are focusing on is one Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage and his Wife and the container of the Kyubi or Jinchuriki of the Kyubi as the Fourth sealed the great beast into Naruto to not only protect the village but to also potentially grant his son enough power to protect what he cherished. The Fourth Hokage, or Minato Namikaze as he was named, wanted Naruto to be seen as a Hero for what he did in keeping the Kyubi contained. However, the village was full of fools and idiots and as such Naruto was neglected and abused in some form or another. Not always physical, though there were attempts and mild successes, but when you are a child and receive nothing but glares and looks of hatred, disgust, or fear, you can only take so much before it starts to affect you in some way.

He did have a few people he called family: The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Third’s grandson Konohamaru; Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, a father and daughter pair of Ramen chefs; an Anbu/Elite Ninja named Itachi Uchiha, who was one of the few who actually tried to teach Naruto anything, but had to leave after he massacred his own clan; and Iruka Umino, a teacher at the Ninja academy that saw a bit of himself in Naruto and tried to help him when able. Naruto’s dream was to be a ninja so he could be Hokage and show everyone he was not nothing and was not someone/something you could ignore. However, due to who he was, he had no help in that regard and many would go so far as to sabotage him to ensure he was weak and could be kept under other people’s thumbs. However, Naruto was about to get some help that would change his life, for better or worse would be up to him to make.

_Naruto’s apartment: Just after Naruto’s second Graduation exam._

A 16 year old Naruto was walking home with his hands in his pockets with a frown as he walked. He had just failed the Graduation exam for the second time, but don’t be confused into thinking he has fallen behind his fellow students. Quite the opposite in fact, he had taken both as a chance to graduate early but he failed both due to never being able to do the Clone Jutsu, which confused him as he could switch with another person via substitution, he could make a _real_ transformation with the Henge, but he couldn’t do a low number of clones.

The reason for him being 16 was because a few years back, after a certain massacre, the Hokage decided to raise the graduation level as a way to ensure the future Genin were more mature and able to handle the trauma and hardships of being a shinobi while also allowing them to learn more from their senseis right away instead of having to wait for certain things to be available.

He continued to trudge back to his apartment, which the Hokage had set up for him when he was 7, knowing that no one would be waiting for him and that he would be stuck possibly having Instant Ramen again. Don’t get him wrong, Naruto loved Ramen quite a bit, but he also knew he had to eat other things as well or he would be stunted in growth and other things.

When he got home and plopped on his couch, he heard a poof before a thud and he sat up straight to see a large tome sitting on the floor beside him. Frowning as there were no broken windows so no one threw it at the window, he sat on the floor and flipped the cover open only to be surprised when writing began to appear, _“To Naruto Uzumaki.”_

It read and Naruto blinked before he frowned slightly, _“Could this book have been smaller?”_

He thought before, to his amazement, the book shrank to the size of a hand book. Naruto blinked a few times before he turned the page, _“Hello Naruto Uzumaki, if my aim was right and my breaking of some dimensional walls and scientific laws worked, then you are now inside a game of my creation that will enable you to become someone that is far more respectable, powerful, and feared then you would be if you continued your life like normal. Before you say anything, NO I AM NOT KAMI, I am just someone who decided to make your life more interesting. Now, onto business; as you grow you will gain levels which are like the ranks of ninja but there are even more levels to obtain and you get certain stats and bonuses each time you level up depending on the game you pick. As this is your game, I am going to give you your options on how to do everything for the settings and then we can prepare to begin the game.”_

Naruto read and had his jaw dropped to the ground at what that could mean and provide. His thoughts were broken when the book suddenly flipped to a new page, _“Choose your game: 1) Pervert, 2) Adventurer, 3) Conqueror, 4) Zealot, 5) Killer, 6) Professional, 7) Hero, 8) Destroyer, 9) Ruler, or 10) Custom. Each of these has certain items, people, abilities, and other useful things that can only be obtained through them.”_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the titles before he tapped the first one, though he had a feeling he knew what it meant, _“Pervert game: You are the pervert that defeats all perverts. You can get any woman and do almost any perverted thing as everyone including you will be a pervert and thus will be easier to have sex with. You will level up and gain perks, abilities, and skills based off of who you have had sex with and your skills will center on perverted and sexual items. Gives a level bonus to charm and stamina each time you level up.”_

Naruto frowned before shaking his head, he wouldn’t mind getting to have girls and gaining points from it, but he didn’t want to focus solely on it and tapped the next one, _“Adventurer: As the name suggests you love having adventures and delving into uncharted places to explore and find treasure and are an expert in traps, finding hidden items, and ruins. You are known throughout the world as an expert on any and all histories and can be found going into tombs and ruins to find the treasures within. Gives bonuses to acrobatics, detection, trap making and disabling, and languages.”_

Naruto thought about it before shaking his head as the adventurer didn’t sound combat oriented enough to work if he had to fight someone, though he wouldn’t mind the chances of finding something valuable or interesting, _“Conqueror: You are a leader and believe Konoha should be on top and ruler of the nations, but more importantly that you should be the one ruling the nations. You know how to make alliances, train soldiers, and take control of areas whether by force, diplomacy, or other means. Your people will love, fear, hate, respect, admire, despise, and/or want to serve you depending on how you take land and assume control. Provides bonuses to diplomacy, leadership, politics, strategy, and warring.”_

Naruto considered this because he could make his home the super power that many believed it was, but decided to hold off and see what else was available, _“Zealot: You follow a god of your choosing and are the most loyal and fanatical follower they have. You adhere to their creeds and tenants and in return they repay you in methods they deem worthy. The more people you convert to your religion, the more your power will grow and the more your god will reward you and you will be able to worship minor gods that serve the major one thus increasing your rewards and possible empowerments. Provides bonuses to war, diplomacy, strategy, politics, leadership, and charm.”_

Naruto frowned, this was an interesting choice and one to consider, but there were still more options, _“Killer: You are death incarnate. You can assassinate anyone at any time in any location and not be brought down. You will become a destroyer of armies, walking death, and will be a ninja with the highest number of kills ever recorded. You can also train others to become deadly just like you, while you are still stronger than them of course. Provides bonuses to war, weapon usage, tactics, jutsu, stealth, explosives, traps, and offensive Jutsu.”_

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that, this one would definitely be a contender but to focus solely on killing seemed a bit much, _“Professional: You are the most elite of the elite ninja since Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, the Sanin, or any of the Kage. You excel in all ninja arts and know how to cut off your emotions when it is needed and how to deliver a quick clean kill without anyone knowing until it is too late. You will be the example taught to Anbu, the model ninja for all other ninja to try to be, the main soldier sent on impossible missions and will come back, and will be the prime candidate for Hokage one day. However, the other villages will be aiming for you because you are the prime/elite ninja of your village. Provides bonuses to stealth, combat, weapon usage, throwing weapons, jutsu usage, Genjutsu, explosives, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and leadership.”_

Naruto widened his eyes at that since he could be the greatest ninja and be on the fast track to Hokage, but there were still four more options and there were things that seemed to be kina cold about being elite, _“Hero: You are good incarnate and will ensure you right any and all wrongs you come across. You inspire others to be better than they are and show them paths they never thought were available until then. You strike fear into the heart of those who commit evil and are always willing to give a person another chance, but you know when there is a lost cause and will end the threat when it is necessary. You unlock perks, abilities, and powers the more good you do and will gain abilities that help you achieve that. Provides bonuses to diplomacy, leadership, charm, and tactics.”_

Naruto shrugged towards this one, while it sounded cool, he kinda wanted the freedom to do as he pleased, within reason of course, and read the next one on the list, _“Destroyer: You are anarchy, death, and chaos incarnate. You thrive on destroying, killing, pillaging, and all around just causing other people pain and problems. The more you kill, destroy, crush, obliterate, etc. etc. the more your power will grow and the more opportunities for destruction you will receive. Provides bonuses for weaponry, explosives, jutsu, combat, stealth, and assassination.”_

Naruto widened his eyes slightly, that sure gave him some freedom, but he wanted to do more than simply kill and destroy, _“Ruler: Become a member of a thought extinct royal family and begin planning how to rebuild your country and home while ensuring your people are taken care of. End threats, build a country from the ground up, set up trade with other nations, ensure your people’s happiness, secure supplies and resources, build defenses, research new equipment and items to help you increase your holdings and political power. Become the ruler you wish to be and make your country the super power it was destined to be and destroy anyone who dares to stand in your way. Provides bonuses to politics, crafting, leadership, economics, diplomacy, haggling, all research arts, banking, and recruiting.”_

Naruto nodded in appreciation as that could be interesting and fun to do, but he was curious about the last option and decided to see it, _“Custom: You are the master of your own destiny and as such you can set the rules, settings, and much more of how the game will go. You want to be a conqueror that is also a hero? You can do that, you want to be a destroyer who is also an adventurer? You can do that, you want to just junk most of those other choices and just build your own super class? You **can** do that too. You decide what you can do, what you will be able to do, how you will achieve your goals, what your goals are, and more. The choice is completely up to you! Bonuses: Experience points +10% does stack with similar bonuses; all powers, abilities, perks, people, items, and more will be available unless you make a specific decision that cannot allow one of those to exist. NOTE: You will be warned about a certain choice blocking an item or something else before your choice takes effect.”_

Naruto had a gobsmacked expression on his face before he saw the ‘ _confirm choice’_ tab and nodded rapidly, “HELL YES THAT IS WHAT I WANT!!!”

He shouted as he tapped confirm for custom being his choice. However, once he chose it he suddenly felt kinda sluggish, but also felt better than he had in years and the book flipped pages again, _“Congratulations on picking my favorite type of game, a custom one. As you noticed, you’re feeling a little sluggish that is because your stats were reduced back to base and then reconfigured to adjust for your new choice as you were already on the path of another game when I interrupted you. For reasons beyond your understanding, at the moment, I am not going to tell you which that was. Also, part of the reason you feel sluggish is because I went ahead and burned 5 stat points of yours to bring your body back from its malnourished state and thus ensure you are capable of reaching your max potential a little easier. I would recommend going clothes shopping in the future as you will be gaining your pent up growth spurts within the next few months. The important thing now is to build your game, keep in mind that anything you choose will alter the world to make it seem like the things you choose were at least semi-natural.”_

He read before the book flipped a few pages forward, _“Choose your class! Class helps to decide the adventure, which is always some form of adventure even if some are more exciting than others, and will help you decide where to place points later on.”_

He read before he started looking through the classes, _“Hmm, Soldier, Ranger, Warrior, Barbarian, Rogue, Mage... None of these really jump out at me. Wait, what is this one at the bottom, Overlord?”_

Naruto thought before he tapped the Overlord to read more, _“The Overlords: The rulers of lands that would bow to no one and were feared, respected, admired, and loved from person to person. They combined magic, combat, diplomacy, long range combat, leadership, and ruling into one being that was usually unmatched in those areas. To become an Overlord is to build your own piece of land, protect those who swear allegiance to you, travel to gather items that belonged to Overlords that will boost your power and influence, marry/court women of your choice; yes you read correctly Overlords had more than one woman with them throughout their lives. Rule your lands, build them up to create a super power, and become a being of power and influence that can shake the world. **IF** this is chosen: When you are done setting up the game, and have achieved the first Mission, go **directly** to Hiruzen and inform him you are the Overlord and things will be explained to you before the book will then explain more afterwards.”_

Naruto read and he was psyched due to this class having items that he wanted from the other game options. Naturally, he accepted it and the book flipped pages over to a new page, _“Class is chosen; additional options are now available. Would you like to see?”_

He read before tapping yes and options appeared, _“Gender bend a few of the male characters of the world into females: Only you will be aware of the change if someone you knew was changed or a few will not be gender bent and will gain a female family member that you can be with even if they already have one.”_

_“Increase the breast size of quite a few women, but they will not be noticeable unless they are out of their clothes whether they are due to seals or wraps will vary from girl/woman to girl/woman.”_

_“Make some of the women/girls of the world have a fetish or sexual fantasy that can create some fun for you. You can discover what these are in a variety of ways.”_

_“Bring back a few women that are dead. You will be the only one aware that they are not supposed to be alive if you have prior knowledge of them being dead.”_

He read as only those four stood out as interesting, he’s a hormonal kid that is almost seventeen! Get over it! He tapped those as accepted and the pages turned, _“Class chosen: Overlord: Magic unlocked, mana unlocked, 10 stat points, weapons skills +5, strength +10, constitution +5, 10 skill points allotted, 3 perk points granted, Leadership +5, and +5 to Lightning and Fire affinity; Perk awarded: Armor Master: You can now use all types of armor with only a minor -2 penalty to speed. Quest added: Beginning of the New Overlord: Mission 1: Obtain the Gauntlet: Objective 1: Find the tomb; Last known record of the Overlord was a tomb within the Forest of Death.”_

Naruto read and whistled slightly at that before the pages turned again, _“Choose a deity: Jashin: grants increased recovery rate at the cost of possibly taking more damage in combat._

_Kami: Grants increased charm with people and thus making you more likeable and gives access to light and holy based abilities, but can make you weak in the areas of demonic or dark arts that you may be able to use._

_Yami: Increased power and skill in any demonic or dark arts you may obtain while weakening you in the light and holy based abilities._

_Shinigami: Grants powers for delivering souls long overdue to the Shinigami and grants access to Void based abilities, but you become something of an enemy to Human, Demon, and Angelic beings due to you serving the god of death._

_No Major Deity: You pray to each god at your leisure and they provide a minor benefit for each service, deed, or prayer offered to them. Bonuses: 5% Experience Points and potential to unlock abilities from the other deities.”_

He read before shrugging and tapping the ‘No Major Deity’ option and the pages flipped again, _“Skills: Major Skills: Trap Making_

_Throwing Weapons_

_Acrobatics_

_Stealth_

_Explosives_

_You can spend 5 skill points to make another skill into a major skill. Making a skill into a Major skill allows you to upgrade it with one skill point instead of 2.”_

Naruto read and frowned before looking at the options before he chose Haggling and Detect Hidden since he figured the first would help with shopping and the second would help with finding the tomb. The book then flipped again, _“Stats: This affects you in general and is usually the basis of requirements for Perks, abilities, and skills while the items listed also gain a bonus depending on the amount of points put into the stats. Also, these are your stats with the bonuses from being an Overlord added in._

_Strength: 25 [while a direct reference to how strong you are physically, it also helps you carry more, withdraw the side effects from heavier armor, the amount of damage you deal with melee attacks, and other items]_

_Dexterity: 12 [affects balance, acrobatics, throwing weapons, long range weapons, likelihood of tripping or failing one of the previous items, and more]_

_Intelligence: 8 [affects the number of skill points you get per level, how well you understand things, and much more]_

_Wisdom: 5 [affects your magical abilities, your mana pool, chakra control, and more]_

_Constitution: 35 [your endurance, stamina, health, number of times you can take a hit and still get back up, how long you can last in bed, and more: NOTE: This is the reason you can outrun Anbu]_

_Charisma: 15 [affects people liking you, being able to persuade, lie, trick, or convince a person of something, and more later on]_

_Luck: 20 [how often you can find loot on an enemy, how often you win at games of chance, or how often something you search will have something you want/need]._

_These are your core stats and are needed the most, but more may become available later on through you gaining perks, having information given to you, and more, but you may have noticed your total chakra capacity was not listed. Well it will not be listed here until a certain requirement is met and then you will be able to alter it to your liking. You currently have 40 stat points to spread out at the moment and will receive more later on.”_

Naruto read and frowned at some of his scores before he put 12 into Intelligence bringing it up to 20, he put 8 into Dexterity putting it at 20, and then put the last 20 into Wisdom bringing it up to 25 and then hit confirm. He jolted slightly as he felt the effects before the book flipped to skills, _“Major skills: Trap Making: 20_

_Throwing Weapons: 20_

_Acrobatics: 30_

_Stealth: 40 (you run around in a bright orange jumpsuit, did you think you wouldn’t gain anything from it?)_

_Explosives: 20_

_Detect Hidden: 15_

_Haggle: 10_

_Other Skills: Ninjutsu: 15 (Affinial jutsu specialization unlocked at 30)_

_Genjutsu: 5_

_Taijutsu: 10_

_Magic: 0_

_Weapons: 20_

_Leadership: 10_

_Charm: 15_

_Diplomacy: 5_

_Politics: 5_

_Crafting: 5_

_Engineering: 0_

_Sealing: 5_

_Sexual Prowess: 10_

_Herbology: 10_

_Cooking: 10_

_Music: 5_

_Skinning: 5_

_Medicine: 10_

_More skills will be added as certain objectives, achievements, medals, and more are achieved. You currently have 35 points: 5 for each level you are and 1 point for every 2 points in your Intelligence. Also, keep in mind these can be increased much slower by practicing, apprenticing, or experimenting in them. Plus, some skills are inherent to you for one reason or another so you won’t be able to affect them due to them already being at a badass level.”_

He read and frowned slightly trying to think of what he wanted and started with adding 15 to Detect Hidden bringing it to 30 and 10 to Haggle bringing it to 20, which left him with 10 points left. He frowned and decided to add to his major skills and spent the remaining points to add Magic and Taijutsu to the major skills.

The book then flipped to another page, _“Perks: Bonuses that make a **big** difference in the long run. You currently have 10 Perk Points: 1 for each level you are (this will get harder so be thankful), 3 for choosing Overlord, and 2 because I want you to be kickass sooner and not the dead last you would be without things changing. Also, you don’t have to use all the points now.”_

Naruto frowned at the last part, but then he recalled how low his intelligence was along with a few other stats and decided to concede the point. He then read over the available Perks and was surprised that he found a few he wanted right off the bat, _“Energizer: You can keep going for hours without a break and only need to sleep for four hours a day without any hazards possibly coming from it.”_

_“True Killer: You are unaffected by Killing Intent and yours can become extremely potent when you learn to use it.”_

_“Family Legacy-1: Begin your path to being a prodigy in your family’s arts. Turns Sealing into a major skill and adds 15 points to it or if Sealing is a major skill this will add 20 points to it.”_

_“Prodigy Apprentice: You are a master/artisan’s dream for an apprentice. You learn things quickly and thus gain +2 points as you learn instead of +1 regardless of if the skill is a major one or not.”_

_“Animal Instincts: You have the hearing, smell, and sight of an animal. You will be one of the best at tracking and will be able to see very well in the dark.”_

_“Game Eye: You can see the stats of the equipment you are using and can see the health bar of your enemies that will show their different levels of health. Usually an enemy has three levels of health: Full, tired, and dead. Some enemies will be different and have a level where they will flee or will surrender and you don’t have to go farther than that to claim victory.”_

_“Venom Blooded: Your blood is potent enough that it neutralizes any and all poisons that enter your body and leave you unharmed by them.”_

He took those 7 and decided to leave the other 3 points alone since he didn’t know what he would be getting later. Once he hit confirm, the book gave a new message, _“Last Item: Appearances. Would you like to change something about yourself? Height will be taken care of automatically since you can’t very well be an 10 foot tall 17 year old and the same applies to muscle you have/show. But scars, color of hair, length of your lower self, length of hair, skin tone, eye color, and such are available and a cover will be explained after your choices.”_

Naruto frowned before he added scars under the experienced and badass category, he added red tips to his hair for a reason he couldn’t explain, and left the other items alone as he was sure he was alright in the lower region and he liked the rest of his looks. Once he hit confirm, the book turned a few pages, _“Game is set: Changes will take place tomorrow including your perks so you will get a full night’s sleep tonight.”_

Naruto read and nodded as that was reasonable and saw one last message, _“Only you are aware of the game and only you can access the book which will also serve as your inventory, quest log, and other functions. The book can’t be destroyed and only you know about it, if another person sees the book then they see a book of your choosing. Do NOT tell anyone about the book or the game without my permission or there will be consequences.”_

Naruto read, and gulped, before he nodded and set the book on his nightstand and went to sleep while looking forward to the next day and beginning his first mission of the game.

_Next Day_

Naruto awoke with a groan as his eyes, nose, and ears were suffering overload and he had to take a moment to calm down and focus. He also idly noticed his body being a little sore in a few areas and guessed it was his new scars as he heard some retired ninja complain that old scars would flare up.

Sitting up he popped his complaining joints and slowly opened his eyes as he got to the bathroom to wash up. When he got there, he slowly opened his eyes and then widened them when he got a good view of himself. He now had a diagonal scar from the middle of his forehead to just under his right ear on his jaw, he also had his hair changed and he was a little taller and leaner now.

He frowned as he felt stiff on his chest and legs and stripped to his boxers to show he had a scar across the back of his shoulders from end to end, one down his entire spine that went from his hair line to his waist, a scar across his chest and then from the two ends down diagonally creating an X under the line, his right arm had a scar spiraling around the entire arm up to the shoulder, his left arm had a long scar from between his ring and middle finger to the top of his shoulder, his left leg had a large thick scar down the entirety of the leg from ankle to the X on his torso, and his entire right leg was one giant burn mark of a scar.

Naruto whistled at the scars before information entered his mind on how he got each scar and nodded as they seemed legit and if anyone wondered why they hadn’t seen him than the official/cover story was that Hiruzen put an advanced Genjutsu over him and it recently broke during a training accident.

He nodded to himself as he washed up and got dressed before frowning at the outfit, “Man, I like orange but this is way too much, though it does make for great stealth training.” He commented absentmindedly before he blinked, “Damn, I really was stupid before this. That sucks!”

He commented before he dressed himself and ate some instant ramen, while knowing he freaking needed to get more food that was beneficial to him, grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouches, an extra bag since he didn’t know what the game may give him, and headed for what he recalled was the Forest of Death also called training ground 44.

It only took him a few minutes to arrive and hop the fence before he began thinking of where the tomb could be, _“Hmm, if I remember right, there was a section of the forest that people rarely go to. Guess that would be the ideal place to look.”_

Naruto thought while liking the benefits from having an increased intelligence and began moving towards the area he needed to get to while only idly noticing a pair of eyes watching him as he went.

As he leapt from branch to branch, he was aware that different animals were sensing him and either following him or trying to maneuver in front of him to try and eat him. Thankfully, his new senses allowed him to avoid most of them while his follower was thankfully following where he went.

It only took a few minutes, and a few run ins with some larger than normal insects, to reach the border to the section of the forest he needed to search, or hoped he needed to search and then remembered the book was to serve as his main guide. Taking it out, he found a map section and found a ring around an area in the center of the section and guessed that was where he needed to go in order to find the tomb and nodded to himself before he threw a kunai to his left and impaled a spider in one of its eyes, killing it. He went over and removed the kunai before he looked intently at the spider and decided to cut it open and rummaged through before he took what he could identify as the venom sac and the web sac before he set them aside and used the kunai to remove the stinger and the connected tubing. He set that aside before he cleaned the meat out and broke one of the legs off and tested it by smashing it into a tree a few times.

Deciding it was sturdy enough, he tied the tubing around the limb and impaled the stinger on the end of the leg before strapping it to his back and jumped off. A moment after he left, his follower landed to show a woman in a trench coat and pineapple styled hair. The woman looked over the corpse before whistling appreciatively, “Damn, that kid’s good. Nothing out of place and he managed to remove the two sacs and the stinger from the corpse without damaging anything along with the meat as well. Hmm, maybe there are some interesting future Genin coming up.”

The woman stated before she jumped after the kid. Naruto was analyzing what he just did and had come to the one conclusion, he got lucky as hell with that since he was sure he wouldn’t get a second chance at that and if he did? Then thank you game master for making his luck score that easy to use or at least making the skills he needed to do that as his inherent ones. As he jumped, he smelled more and more spiders as well as hearing their chittering, _“Should have guessed this, Overlord seemed like an advanced class so that means I have to deal with even more trouble. Oh well, I never was one for the easy way out.”_

He thought as he kept jumping while wondering if his sealing skills could help him. As if on que, he immediately realized he knew how to make exploding, silencing, storage, and a low level sealing tags with little to no issues and had some theories on how to use them without paper. Nodding to himself, he stopped on a branch and scratched off some good sized chunks of wood and carved some explosive seals into them before pocketing them and kept jumping while plotting how to deal with the spiders if they got in his way.

He arrived at a clearing a short time later, after killing a large tiger and imbedded its teeth and claws on his makeshift spear while keeping the pelt and meat stored away, and frowned as his nose picked up spiders and so did his ears. Taking a moment to center himself and focus, he looked closely at the ground and saw that there were lines in the dirt that he assumed meant these were trapdoor hunter spiders. Across the clearing was a large rock cropping, which seemed the perfect place to find a hidden entrance to a tomb. However, he had a nest of spiders to get by first and decided to put his pranking and trap making brain to work.

The woman watched as Naruto began gathering vines, bark, branches, thick logs, rocks, boulders, and taking stock of what he had. She knew about the spiders, as the Hokage routinely got a mission from the Fire Daimyo to wipe out a large section of them in order to keep their numbers controlled, and was curious to see how the kid was going to deal with them. With what she saw him doing, she could only assume it was going to be loud and quite impressive.

After about 20 minutes, Naruto was ready with an added weight to his makeshift spear in the form of a decent sized rock that he strapped to the end of his spider leg handle with vines and tree sap. Naruto gazed at his weapon as his Perk told him the stats which boiled down to a damage count of 15, which was good since it started with a damage count of 8.

He strapped it back on and then gazed over his other items; he had large boulders that had exploding seals engraved into them, though he had a blunted kunai now; some logs with tags carved in; some bolos made from rocks and vines with the rocks being carved with seals; he had spear points made from branches with seals in them; knives from the bark; and had a few spears and knives tied together.

Nodding to himself he started by pushing the boulders into the clearing with about 10 clones riding the boulders to attract the spiders, while inwardly he was thankful to his new intelligence allowing him to realize his reserves were too large and his control too poor to create only one clone so now he just used multiple clones.

As the clones rolled into the clearing, several spiders jumped at them only to go right through them before the boulders’ seals glowed and caused the boulders to explode taking several spiders out with the explosion and shrapnel. Nodding to himself he sent the logs in next and, as his new intelligence figured, the spiders didn’t take the bait and he was fine with that. Taking a pair of kunai in his hands, he ran into the clearing before somersaulting over one spider and ripping open its back side before he dove to dodge another spider before one spider pinned him down and he shoved both kunai into its bottom side killing.

However, before the other spiders that began coming out of the ground and trees could react, Naruto flared his chakra slightly and made the logs explode while the spider over him took the brunt of the shrapnel and kept him unscathed while the other spiders were shredded. Naruto grunted and got the carcass off of him before he rolled away from one of the last few spiders.

Growling, Naruto drew his spear off his back and stood ready as the spiders surrounded him. Naruto stood ready before he took and threw a bolo at a spider that leapt at him and when the rock slammed into the spider, they exploded and he spun and stabbed another spider that came behind him before he tore it out and threw a couple of his wooden knives at more spiders. The knives hit home and exploded destroying the spiders’ faces. He then took one of his spears with knives tied together and threw it at one spider and saw it hit him in its face before the knives swung in and impaled its belly.

Naruto then grit his teeth as one spider scraped his back with one of its legs and he reciprocated by slamming the rock at the end of his spear into its face before digging a Kunai into its face and then tore it out before he turned and threw it into another spider piercing its brain. Naruto then turned and threw two of his makeshift spears into two more spiders that jumped at him causing them to fall to the ground while looking like shish kebab. Naruto retook his ready stance as he still had a few spiders left to deal with.

However, what was making him concerned was the fact he had yet to find the female/queen of the spider nest. You see with spiders, the queen is always three times as big as the males and the males compete for the queen’s attention by bringing her different creatures to feed off of. So with Naruto being in the middle of a nest, he was expecting the queen’s attention soon due to so many of her males being dead and the explosions causing a loud ruckus.

As if on que, the males began to back off and Naruto heard thumping coming from the rock formation and he silently cursed as his new intelligence told him what it was. He watched as a huge spider easily the size of one of the Hokage Monument heads came towards him. Cursing to himself he took a Kunai and began scratching a seal into the leg of his spear before the queen charged while his eye told him she had a massive health bar.

Naruto took a breath as he knew he would have to get this timed exactly right before he then charged at the queen. When he got close, he dropped to his knees and slid under the queen while jabbing his spear up into her underbelly and cut along it as he went before he twisted to avoid her stinger and the queen seemed to be very angry at what he did. Naruto saw her health went down about a 12th of its maximum and knew he would have to do something big to kill her.

The queen turned and charged him again and he ran at her before he drew his spear back to use… well like a spear and when she opened her maws to bite/screech at him he threw the spear into her maw and it slid a good distance down before Naruto flipped over her and jumped off just before he flared his chakra, “Boom.”

He stated before his spear exploded and the queen splattered everywhere both from the explosion and the shrapnel exploding out. Naruto caught his breath, while idly noticing bold words of ‘CRITICAL HIT’ being above the queen’s carcass and assumed he hit a weak point before destroying her, as the spiders began screeching and chittering at him before they took off for the trees again. Naruto sighed and sat down a moment to catch his breath before he went digging in the queen and began being thankful his luck was so good. Why you ask? Because inside the queen was a slightly worn broadsword that was the length of his arm that was slightly corroded and rusted but nothing that could prove disastrous in using it. He gazed at it and the sword had a damage count of 16, which made him happy, and he then noticed the other stinger and the tiger claws and teeth were still intact and he collected them too before returning his gaze to the sword.

Silently thanking whichever deity he already got a bit of favor with or the game master for making his luck this good, he took the sword and some of his left over vines and fashioned a makeshift sling to carry it easier before he then removed the stinger from the queen along with destroying the egg sac and took the larger venom sac and web sac too before he then broke off the fangs of its maws to possibly use as daggers if the need arose. He then began going through the remains of the other spiders and removed any of the sacs that were still whole and took any meat that wasn’t full of shrapnel.

Once he was done, and silently thanking the book for being a storage unit, he removed his now torn jacket leaving him in a black t-shirt that had a small cut in it and stored his jacket away in case he could use it for something, and went for the outcropping. The woman that had been watching him was extremely impressed as he had pretty much broken an entire nest of spiders and managed to kill the queen without using anything more than basic shinobi skills and the clone jutsu. That was a feat that many couldn’t claim and unfortunately her time of following him was done as she had to report to the Hokage for a briefing, but now she would also inform him that when the Fire Daimyo sent the mission to remove the spiders then they could say they had the mission accomplished ahead of time and she would be sure to mention the kid doing it. With one last look to the kid that was interesting her; she took off back towards the village.

Naruto was looking over every rock and stone for any clue as to where the tomb’s entrance was and was getting a little annoyed before he paused and took a moment to calm down and focus his eyes for any sign of something out of place. He then idly noticed a stone was slightly farther out than the rest on the small cliffside he was in front of and pushed it before it began sliding back farther and farther. Frowning as it could be trapped, he took one of his spears and pressed against the stone and it continued to move back. After a few moments, he heard a click of the stone going into place before a crunch was heard and he pulled his spear out to see it was shattered right where his forearm would have been if he had pushed with his hand. Thanking his new intelligence for what felt like the 50th time that day, Naruto turned as a door way opened up and tentatively walked towards it before checking it for traps.

Finding none, he took his broken spear and wrapped part of his jacket around it and used a bit of chakra to make a spark and ignite it before he walked down the path the door led to, not even jumping when the rock closed behind him, and trudged forward into what awaited him in the tomb of the Overlord.

_Hokage’s office_

Hiruzen was busy doing paperwork, the most hated enemy of any Kage, and awaiting the arrival of one of his specialized Jonin to give her a briefing and then work on finishing off his enemy to get home at a reasonable hour. His thoughts were broken by her timely arrival, “Hey old man, here I am.”

She stated and Hiruzen sighed with a smile, “Nice to see you Anko, now can we get down to business?” He asked and she nodded, “Good, first off we have a few new prisoners for the I/T department and Ibiki can’t do them as he is busy training some new recruits and breaking one of the harder ones.”

He informed and Anko nodded with a sadistic smile, “Of course Hokage-sama. Is there anything else?”

She asked and Hiruzen looked over some papers, “Yes, the Fire Daimyo has sent his usual mission request to get the spiders under control and naturally since you know the Forest of Death the best, I want you to lead the squad.”

He stated before he saw her giving him a look that usually meant something was up. Giving her a hard look asking what she knew, she chuckled lightly, “Well, you see Hokage-sama; I don’t need to lead the squad because the spiders have been handled for the time being.”

She stated and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh? And how did this occur?”

He asked and Anko chuckled more, “Well you wouldn’t believe it, but a kid took out an entire nest by himself.”

She stated and Hiruzen widened his eyes, “What?!?!? Who?!?! How did he get there in the first place?!?! Where?!?!”

He asked in rapid succession and Anko tried to calm him down a bit, “For how he got there, he jumped the fence and was able to start evading the animals like a pro. For who, I don’t know it was some kid with blonde hair with red tips, a scar on his face, and wore an orange jumpsuit.” She stated shocking Hiruzen as he knew who it was and Anko continued, “As for where, it was that old outcropping of rock in the restricted area.”

She stated and saw Hiruzen stiffen before he took a thinking pose and sat back, “Anko, tell no one of this and I mean no one. I’ll handle this situation myself. You are dismissed and if I hear any rumors about this circulating, then not only will I demote you to Chunin, I will also ban you from Dango for three months and make you do nothing but D-Ranks for 6 months.”

He stated and Anko gulped before nodding, “Hai, Hokage-sama. Not a word of this will come from me.”

She stated before leaving, not wanting to press her luck, and Hiruzen looked to his hidden Anbu, “That threat goes double for you as well. Not one peep about this or there will be dire consequences.”

He ordered and felt the Anbu begin to sweat as he turned to the window and began smoking his pipe, _“Are you the one Naruto?”_

Hiruzen thought while hoping his surrogate grandson was alright and would make it through safely.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was sitting on the ground gasping for air as this tomb was no joke: An obstacle course where any contact with something over 5 seconds made blades shoot out of the area, a mental puzzle of which deity you should pray to for something and then step on the different letters for their name and if you missed you started falling into a pit, a huge drop into a pit where you had to catch the walls and make your way down to a certain level and find a hidden door with the pit being under a Genjutsu so he couldn’t cautiously make his way down, and then a massive tunnel of moving blades, boulders, guillotines, and slowly filling with poisonous gas mixed with something that made him groggy.

All in all, this place was one giant deathtrap, though he did get some parts from a few traps he had disabled. He was also on his fifth torch as he had to put out the first since he tested it against the ground in the first obstacle, the second was used as a way to remove the trap letters by tapping them with it, the third he dropped to catch himself when he started falling, and the fourth had to be put out as the gas was also flammable, which he discovered the hard way. Naruto still swore his eyebrows were thinner because of that and his shirt had lost the sleeves and his pants were darker now from the soot.

Naturally, his quest log had updated to _“Make it to the end of the tomb and claim the gauntlet.”_ Which made him groan slightly as he had expected difficulty and this was it, but he was sure the game was just being nice with the spiders to make up for the crap he was dealing with in the tomb. He sighed, “Ah well, balances out I guess. Crap happens and then something good comes to balance it or vice versa.”

He stated before standing and going down the tunnel further while still thankful his new sword hadn’t broken when he jabbed it into the wall when he was falling in the pit. As he walked, he started hearing heavy breathing and clattering and drew his sword on instinct and walked slowly and carefully. He turned a corner to find a small contingent of skeletons in armor and armed with weapons and shields.

Naruto’s eyebrow twitched, how was he supposed to kill skeletons when explosive seals could cause a cave in? Sighing to himself, he figured that it would be best to just get it over with. Naruto charged forward getting the skeletons’ attention and they charged at him. Naruto jumped one skeleton’s attack before bringing his foot down and broke the skull into pieces before he dodged another attack and picked up the down skeleton’s mace and smashed another skeleton sending the skull into the wall where it shattered.

Naruto bit back a curse as he got a sword cut to his side before he slammed the mace down on the skeleton sending it to the ground before he faced the last skeleton which was more heavily armored and had a war axe and tower shield from what his eye identified for him. He stood ready with the mace in one hand and his sword in the other.

The two charged each other and Naruto moved and leapt off of the tower shield to flip over and smash the mace into the skeleton’s back pushing it forward before it then blocked a strike as Naruto came at it. Naruto then kicked one of its legs forcing it out from underneath it before twisting and cutting off the shield arm and then brought the mace down on its head killing it… permanently.

Naruto stood there catching his breath before he gathered up the more usable armor, weapons, and shields figuring he could sell them to a shop or something. He gazed at each weapon and saw his broadsword was still the best and kept it as his main weapon, but he did add a simple cuirass that would protect his torso since he had taken two hits to it already and he wanted some padding there. He also found some fingerless gauntlets and attached them as well before finding a crossbow and some bolts on a skeleton and shrugged before he attached them to a second weapon slot the book showed for his inventory and then equipped the tower shield to a shield slot he had.

Nodding to himself, he pushed forward since his map showed his objective was just ahead. Taking his time as he knew the game would probably throw something at him; Naruto moved carefully and watched every inch of the floor, ceiling, and walls as he moved to watch for hidden switches or traps. He approached a large stone door carefully as he examined it for seals or traps before he pushed it open and tentatively walked into a large chamber.

He moved carefully, using his enhanced senses to search for anything that would tell him something was about to happen before he noticed a gauntlet sitting on a pedestal and three sarcophagi around it. Naruto frowned; he recalled seeing this kind of situation in a book once. One sarcophagus had something that wanted to kill him, another had treasure, and another had a trap that if you got past you would find something helpful, really valuable, or both.

Approaching the sarcophagi carefully, Naruto observed them wearily before seeing one had a small opening that had a piece of wire fed through it. Frowning, he tossed a spear a ways off before he cut the wire and then used substitution on the spear. He chose correctly as a jet of fire burst up around the sarcophagus and died down a minute later. Naruto approached the sarcophagus again, but, before he could open the one he activated the trap on, he had to jump away as the lid to the middle sarcophagus was thrown at him. Naruto landed and took his crossbow out as a large skeleton got out of the sarcophagus wielding a great sword in hand and wore old plate armor.

The skeleton rose and turned to Naruto before it raised one hand and launched a fireball at Naruto, who cursed and dived out of the way before firing a bolt into its hand pinning it to the shoulder. The skeleton didn’t seem bothered and tore its hand off the bolt and walked towards Naruto. Naruto decided to try something else and put one of his makeshift knives into his crossbow and fired it into the skeleton’s arm and this time the arm was blown off and the skeleton growled at Naruto before charging at him raising the sword high to cleave him in half.

Naruto cursed and blocked the strike with his tower shield, while biting back a curse from some pain, only to find he was forced back from the strength of the attack before he had to dive to the side as the sword came down on his position again. Naruto retaliated by throwing one of his spears into the skeleton, but it blocked it and the explosion launched it back into the wall.

The skeleton pried itself off the wall and was met by Naruto swinging his sword down on its head and cleaved the skull in half. Naruto took a minute to breathe before he tore his last remnants of his jacket and shoved his left shoulder back into place before he wrapped it tightly in the jacket to keep it stable until everything was set again. For not having any muscles, that skeleton packed a punch since the hit he blocked had dislocated his shoulder rather easily.

He took a minute to catch his breath before he took the armor and sword from the skeleton and saw the sword had a damage counter of 20, but he had to be at least level 8 to use it one handed, so he stuck in his inventory before going to the gauntlet and carefully took it off the pedestal, before looking around expecting something to happen, and then placed the gauntlet on his hand and felt power surge through him before it spread up his forearm and undid the gauntlet he had on his right arm. Naruto caught himself before he flexed his hand in the gauntlet and smirked at the power flowing into him.

He then turned and went to the first sarcophagus that he checked and found a glowing Orb inside. Frowning he took the Orb and placed it on a slot he found on the gauntlet and it fit perfectly before the metal covered it completely and Naruto felt more power going through him.

He then noticed his gauntlet had its own log, _“Overlord Log: Missions: Choose location for Tower, build your minion army, collect all the Overlord Items, get one or more mistresses, begin preparing for enemies, find store and safe houses scattered all over the place, build your fortress, establish your lands, and begin building your power.”_

He read of the categories and decided the Orb was probably a piece of one of those and would check it later since he still had one sarcophagus to check and then he had to find a way out of here. Walking over to the other sarcophagus, he opened it only to grin slightly at seeing a large money pouch, a helm, a second gauntlet, and a book on ruling essentials. Scanning the helm and gauntlet, he frowned at seeing he had to be level 10 and 13 respectfully before he could use them.

Naruto sighed at that, he should have guessed a few things weren’t going to be easy and set them in the inventory while the money went to his pouch. Naruto went over the room for a bit to find anything else of value and found a few more gold coins and some actual torches. As he checked his inventory, Naruto sighed as he saw his inventory reaching its capacity and knew he would have to purchase some sealing scrolls so he could release his inventory a bit until he could find a buyer for the items he possessed.

Finding nothing else to get from the room he began looking for some way out. He looked all over before he calmed and focused utilizing his detect hidden skill and looked all around before he found something at the back of the room and pushed open a gap in the wall that allowed him through before it closed. Naruto was beginning to get annoyed with this whole stumbling in the dark thing, though he was grateful that he could see somewhat thanks to his animal instincts, and was pleasantly surprised when the gauntlet glowed where the orb was and illuminated the corridor.

Following the path, Naruto felt himself climbing slightly on an incline before he reached another hidden door and pushed it open only to widen his eyes upon seeing a stocked room covered in dust that appeared to have not been used in years or even longer. Finding some wall torches he used some chakra to light them and was amazed to see a large store room full of crates, barrels, weapons racks, chests, and a small treasure horde sitting in the corner. Exploring a bit, he found an old throne with a skeleton sitting there holding a book. Taking the book carefully, as he hadn’t had the best luck with skeletons so far, he opened it and read the last passage, _“My time has come to an end. I leave my treasure, supplies, and other assorted items to the one who would be able to succeed me. This is what I can leave you to start with; I hope it will serve you well. Signed, The Whirlpool Overlord.”_

Naruto read and his book flipped to a new page, _“NEW QUEST! Honoring the dead: Bury your predecessor in his homeland of Whirlpool to bring him peace at last.”_

He read and he figured it was the least he could do for the man and saw an empty storage scroll and sealed the body within and put the scroll in his inventory which hit capacity and Naruto grabbed some of the money before he began looking for the exit. It didn’t take long before he found a ladder behind the throne and climbed it before finding a hatch and opened it to find he was a few miles from the outcropping in the forest and was coming out of a hollowed tree and he could see the outcropping a ways off through the trees.

Naruto closed the hatch and placed a sealing tag over it before placing four more along the inside of the tree to hide the opening and then bookmarked the tree on his map so he could find it easily and gather more items and such from there or restore it as an emergency stash. When Naruto came out of the tree he popped his back slightly before he remembered that he was to go see Hiruzen once he got the gauntlet and began making his way back to the village while wrapping his upper arms in the remnants of his shirt to hide his scars.

_Konoha_

Naruto reentered the village and naturally drew looks from people due to his gauntlets, cuirass, crossbow, sword, shield, and the scar on his face. Naruto simply ignored them and continued towards the tower, while a few of his classmates paused at seeing him and wondered what the hell happened to him especially since he had some spider blood on his clothes and wasn’t wearing his usual kill me orange.

Naruto reached the tower and entered before standing in front of the secretary named Niko who was 23 and had silver hair to her mid back, green eyes with brown flecks, an hourglass figure, and wore a robe style shirt that showed her generous cleavage that he guessed was at least a G-cup, a pair of low cut shorts that hugged her round ass, heeled sandals, and she wore dark red lipstick. Naruto, not for the first time, thought about how hot she looked before his wisdom and intelligence kicked in and reviewed all the times she was nice to him and seemed to be intent on not treating him like a brother or even a son. With those thoughts in mind, he straightened himself and approached her, “Hello Niko-chan, is Jiji in?”

Naruto asked and Niko looked up before widening her eyes slightly and had a light blush, “Oh, Naruto-kun. Yes, Hokage-sama is in and asked to have you sent in if you showed up.”

She stated and Naruto smiled, causing her to blush more, before he leaned in, “I wouldn’t mind taking you on a date when I graduate from the Academy. Would you like to?”

He asked before kissing her cheek and she blushed before she nodded meekly, “I-I would like that too Naruto-kun.”

She stated not being able to control her stuttering and blush and Naruto smiled before he took her into a deep kiss that caused her to widen her eyes before she submitted to it and returned it before she was pleasantly surprised to feel his tongue licking at her lips and she let him in and enjoyed the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This continued for a few moments before Naruto pulled back, “That kiss is my promise to take you on a date when I graduate Niko-chan. Wait for me and I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

He stated before kissing her forehead causing her to giggle and blush more before she nodded and stole one more kiss just before Naruto began heading for the office and Niko sighed happily, _“Kami, please let graduation come soon. I can’t wait for my date or what may follow it.”_

She thought before she blushed and straightened herself and got back to work, which was easier said than done as the scar on his face gave him more of a… mature look that appealed to her. Back with Naruto, he reached the office and knocked on the door and waited before he gained permission and entered the office and enjoyed the surprised look on Hiruzen’s face as he entered. Naruto stood across from him and leveled his gaze, “Jiji, as you can guess based on your reaction, I am the new Overlord and I would like some answers to a few things.”

Naruto stated evenly and Hiruzen nodded with a sigh, “Agreed.” He then reached forward to a PA system, “Niko, get me Danzo immediately. Tell him I found _him_.”

He stated and Niko gave a confirmation before Naruto took a seat and waited. A few minutes later Danzo came in, “Hiruzen, are you sure?”

He asked frantically and Hiruzen nodded before motioning to Naruto who lifted his gauntlet and the orb revealed itself and Danzo widened his eye before bowing his head slightly, “An honor Overlord.”

He stated and Hiruzen motioned for his former rival to sit, “I believe Naruto here is ready to know everything, Danzo and that is why I called you here since you know what he will probably have to do afterwards.” Hiruzen stated and Danzo nodded with a serious and concerned face and Hiruzen sighed, “Alright Naruto, I think it’s time we told you of your heritage.”

**DONE! Hope y’all enjoyed the chapter.**

**So next time you will hear some of the history I set up for Naruto in this universe/game; he’ll get his achievements, levels, and bonuses for his actions so far; he’ll begin building his base and main home, and you may get one story behind the scars while getting some Council bashing in too.**

**Well, that’s all I can think of at the moment; hope to get some good reviews.**


	2. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns some things about his family and begins building up his character base

**Hey everyone, welcome back** **, this will show Naruto getting some needed knowledge, items, skills, him getting his first subordinate, and of course his levels from last chapter, which I’m sure a few of you may have forgotten about.**

**Oh, and I am changing a few things of the Naruto-verse to give Naruto a potential lover that is both kinky and not kinky at the same time. It will appease a request I have gotten REPEATEDLY for her and thus will work as I have an idea for something for Naruto that could have worked without me doing this, but this solves one request.**

**OH! I am not doing the experience count. I know it doesn’t seem as much like an RPG without it, but with so many different games having different counts for each level and me having to come up with the amount he would get from different events and enemies, it would slow the update speed VERY VERY MUCH! So, I apologize if that is a problem, but I am not going to do experience point counts.**

**WARNING: This WILL BE AN OP NARUTO FIC! While he won’t be defeating Orochimaru for a ways into the story, he is definitely going to be beyond any Genin, and I DO mean ANY Genin, and he will beyond quite a few Chunin before the Chunin Exams occur. So for example the Wave arc: He can keep pace with Zabuza for a time, but can’t beat him, while Haku can be defeated by Naruto.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Overlord, or a few things here, would be nice if I did, but I don’t.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 2: Heritage**

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto frowned slightly as Hiruzen brought up his heritage as during his time in the tomb he had made some connections about him and his potential family and it had shocked him that he had never noticed or realized it, “I assume you mean about me being the son of the Fourth and the Red Death?”

Naruto stated and the two widened their eyes, “How did-?”

He started and Naruto shrugged, “If you take away my whisker marks and age me a bit, then I look like the Fourth and the only noteworthy Uzumaki to ever be in the village were Mito Uzumaki and Kushina ‘Red Death’ Uzumaki, so it wasn’t like it took a lot of thought to figure out.”

He stated and the two smacked their foreheads while muttering how stupidly obvious it was before Hiruzen straightened himself, “Well Naruto you are partially correct.” He stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow, “You see, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth, was your father, but Kushina was a surrogate mother to you as it was unknown if your real mother could have children so they used an operation to put her egg into Kushina and then fertilized it with Minato’s sperm. What I am saying is, you technically have 2 mothers, and have DNA from both, but Kushina is technically not your real mother.”

Hiruzen stated and Naruto blinked, “Huh wasn’t seeing that coming. So who is my actual mother?”

He asked and Hiruzen sighed, “We don’t know much, all we do know is that her name was Hyppolita and she didn’t come from any known clan or anything, so we know next to nothing about her.”

He stated and Naruto nodded, “And I assume all three are dead?”

He stated sadly and Hiruzen sighed, “Your father and mother are, but we don’t know about Kushina. You see Naruto, the night you were born, the Kyubi attacked and…”

“And my father sealed it into me. I figured, I’ve seen the seal on my stomach and I know it’s some hybrid of a storage and containment seal meant to keep something strong in and then you count in the night of my birth, the Fourth dying while allegedly killing the Kyubi, the villagers disliking me, and the fact that Mito Uzumaki was reportedly the one who kept the Kyubi from aiding Madara when he fought Hashirama Senju, which means that she probably helped him and possibly others with containment seals, and that gives you my father using me to contain the demon.”

Naruto stated and Hiruzen and Danzo blinked owlishly before nodding, “I suppose that is fair and I never realized how foolish the people of the village must be to not make the connections of your family and the Kyubi.”

Hiruzen stated and Danzo nodded before clearing his throat, “Anyway, Naruto about your family: The Namikaze were actually the owners of the land that Konoha was built on and were close friends with the Daimyo and as such the different businesses here that weren’t belonging to the Namikaze had to pay a tax to the Namikaze family. With you as the heir, you stand to inherit 33% of the village, but the damn civilian council and those two fools of advisors have ruined the buildings in hope that if someone ever should come for the businesses, then they could buy them cheap.”

Danzo stated while growling since he was friends with Minato, Kushina, and Hyppolita and hated the fools for using their legacy like this. Hiruzen nodded, “Not only that, but they have attempted to dig into the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan accounts multiple times but the Daimyo put them under his jurisdiction to keep them safe.”

Hiruzen stated and Naruto nodded, “Good to know, so either of you know where an appropriate place for me to set as my base is?”

He stated and Hiruzen nodded, “Yes, Kushina’s homeland of Whirlpool would serve you well, it was brought down in the second shinobi war when three villages and some minor villages banded together and attacked all at once and was the seat of power for quite a few Overlords. You should find some suitable buildings, fortifications, and other things there that will serve you well… once you fix them up of course.”

He stated and Naruto nodded, “Where is it? Also, I need permission to leave and still take the graduation exam in six months. Oh! And is there a clone jutsu that specifically requires a lot of chakra but not a lot of control?”

He asked and Hiruzen blinked before nodding, “Whirlpool is about a week’s journey from here, I’ll send a notification to Iruka, and yes there is one. Hang on a second.”

Hiruzen stated before rising and grabbing a scroll from a safe in the wall and opening it to the specific jutsu before handing it to Naruto. Naruto read it over, seeing it was the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and noticed the part that informed him that they give memories and can act autonomously before he looked to Hiruzen with a sweatdrop, “Uh, Jiji, why don’t you use this jutsu for paperwork so you can get done faster?”

Naruto asked and both looked at him with a twitching eyebrow before slamming their heads into nearby objects while muttering how stupid they were. However, that only lasted a few seconds before Naruto was swallowed by a hug from Hiruzen, “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!”

He shouted repeatedly and Naruto chuckled slightly, “No problem Jiji, though I was wondering if you had any books on defense strategies, politics, diplomacy, economics, seals, and basic leadership skills and any low class jutsu and chakra exercises that I could learn?”

He asked and Hiruzen thought for a moment before nodding and grabbing a decent stack of books and five scrolls. Naruto looked them over with his eye; _NOTICE: Bonus of Prodigy Apprentice is not counted due to these not being training from someone: Castle Defenses Through the Ages: +5 to Tactics and Engineering; The Political Battlefield: +5 to Politics and Diplomacy; Diplomatic Relations and How to Utilize Them: +5 to Diplomacy and Politics; Economics: How to Build Your Economy to Great Heights or Bring it Crashing Down: +10 to Economics and Leadership; Common and Uncommon Seals of the World: +10 to Seals; Shadow Weapon Jutsu: Using shadow clone jutsu on a weapon of any kind and is very effective when used on throwing/thrown weapons; Clone Explosion Jutsu: Overload the chakra stored in clones causing them to explode violently; Chakra Breath: Utilizing your chakra, you can either hold your breath or make it so you can slow your breathing to varying degrees depending on the amount of chakra you put in and continue feeding it; Beginner Chakra Exercises; Intermediate Chakra Exercises._

Naruto was impressed with the examples and was happy to utilize these techniques as he had heard from Itachi about a friend of his who was ruthless and cunning with just the Shunshin jutsu. He was also grateful that his inventory didn’t count books and scrolls, outside of storage scrolls which weighed more than a normal scroll, as weight in his inventory, “Thanks Jiji, I look these over tonight and head for Whirlpool tomorrow, but I assume that I can’t go alone.”

Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded, “That is correct Naruto, Danzo and I both will pick someone to accompany you and ensure nothing goes wrong.”

He stated and Naruto nodded before he frowned slightly, partially at seeing his option to use skills for a bit of conversation and chose it before saying what came to his brain, “Jiji, I think you should let Danzo-Jiji resume his Root program, but refined in a way that it isn’t cruel.” Naruto stated to the older men’s shock, both that he knew of Root and was saying to reinstate it, and Naruto sighed, “Itachi and I were close and _he_ told me about some things in the village as a way to ensure I knew a bit about the world and Root was one of them. You should allow him to use Root as both a security force, since the Uchiha are essentially gone at the moment, and an espionage group which is what they excel at. In return, he will allow you to approve of the targets and he won’t do the emotionless training unless the subordinates request it and will focus on making them elite saboteurs and guardians of the village. Anyone visiting our village will think twice about any funny business if they see actual patrols of highly skilled ninja and this would also alleviate some of the Anbu’s work load and stress level and give us more ninja for missions and village protection.”

Naruto stated reasonably, while thanking his new intelligence and his leadership, planning, ingenuity, and tactics skills, with planning, tactics, and ingenuity apparently being inherent but needed a boost at the moment. Both men blinked before looking to each other in silent communication on why they could never come to that agreement before looking back to Naruto and Hiruzen nodded, “That… is acceptable Naruto. Thank you for that.”

Hiruzen stated while not believing how easily he could have compromised with his old rival and made Konoha stronger. Naruto grinned before he remembered, “Oh! Jiji, is there a ninja or weapons shop I could go to? I have quite a few items from the tomb that I would like to sell since they aren’t all that good and I have the best on me at the moment. I also have some venom and webbing sacs from the spiders as well as a stinger and pincer of the queen. Oh, and is there a place I can exchange money? The tomb had some treasure in it, but it was in the form of coins.”

Naruto asked and clarified and Hiruzen nodded before writing down an address, “Yes, Higurashi’s should be acceptable to you and be able to stock your supplies if needed and here is a place where you should be able to exchange whatever you have and the person there works for the Daimyo and thus cannot be against you due to the Civilian Council not being able to influence them. Oh and here is permission for you to carry your weapons in the village without my Anbu or others trying to stop you. As for the sacs, you can give them to Inoichi Yamanaka and/or Shibi Aburame and they will put them to good use. As for the pincer and stinger, you can sell those to a weapons or material shop and they should be able to give you a fair price or you can even keep them and perhaps find someone who truly wants it and get a larger reward. Also Naruto, should you come into a decent amount of money, come see me and I can show you your properties and ensure the money goes to the right people to spruce up the locations.”

Hiruzen stated and Naruto nodded before Danzo spoke, “And if you need anything discreetly brought into the village, or Whirlpool when you get it running, or something found and/or retrieved then contact me and I can have the Root retrieve it and get it in place to be delivered.”

Danzo stated and Hiruzen spoke again, “And if there are any buildings within Fire Country you wish to buy, then I can get in touch with the Fire Daimyo and get it done without the Civilians or the two Elders interfering.”

Naruto nodded, “And I’ll be happy to invest in other areas of Konoha including ones that are outside of the areas I own property in. Plus aid in anything else the village needs in supplies, minerals, and metals once I get my home up and running again and begin making alliances with other places.”

He stated and both men nodded with smiles, “Jiji, I know my parents probably had a rule about me taking the name of my father, but is there a way around that now?”

He asked and Hiruzen frowned in thought, “Perhaps, you can take the name when you become a Genin if you can achieve a fraction of what your predecessor possessed. You will have to have at least one escort just to be on the safe side.”

Hiruzen stated and Naruto nodded before Hiruzen gave Naruto three letters and a key to his new home and Naruto shook their hands and left the office while the two former rivals sat there in silence for a moment, while feeling the awe and surprised feelings from the Anbu guarding the room. Hiruzen lit his pipe and looked to his old friend and rival, “He is going to make Konoha even stronger.”

Hiruzen stated and Danzo nodded, “Indeed. Now, shall we discuss business?”

He asked and Hiruzen nodded, while giving a hard look to his Anbu, who gulped and got the silent threat that nothing was to be spoken about what was said in the room or they would pay dearly for it.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was walking down the street towards the address Hiruzen gave him while ignoring the looks from people, both civilian and ninja alike, and idly noticed a few women and girls blushing as they looked at him. He frowned as he instinctually knew their different sizes and such and decided to consult the book on how he knew this and how he knew different ways to push their buttons and make them putty in his hands.

Breaking from his thoughts, he noticed he was approaching his former crush’s, as his new intelligence showed him he shouldn’t chase a girl who was just going to beat on him regardless of what he felt towards her, Sakura Haruno’s, mother Mebuki Haruno, who was one of the more tolerable members of the Civilian Council. Deciding to be courteous, he stopped, “Hello Mebuki-san.”

Naruto stated and Mebuki turned to see Naruto and widened her eyes at him, and had a minor blush, “Naruto-san?!?! What happened to you?”

She asked and Naruto nervously chuckled, “A lot, but don’t worry I’m fine.”

He stated and Mebuki frowned and nodded, “Alright, just be careful. You’re too young to be risking your life so much.”

She stated and Naruto snorted, “No offense Mebuki-san, but I plan to be a ninja, that means I am not too young for anything once I graduate. I’ll be expected to kill and other things that are not ‘appropriate’ for my age, so there is no reason to worry about it since it will probably happen at times.”

Naruto stated before bidding her goodbye and walked off while Mebuki was stuck on the ‘not too young for anything’ part he stated as she did find him cute and his scar did give him a more mature look. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, or trying to anyway, she went about her business.

Back with Naruto, he found the money exchange area and traded his 75 gold pieces for 50,000 Ryo and began walking towards the weapon shop only to be stopped by a Jonin with long raven hair and pure crimson eyes, “You there! You aren’t supposed to wield weapons unless you are a ninja or a samurai.”

She stated, while admittedly the boy had some looks to him for being young, and Naruto merely blinked at her, “Oh, one moment miss.” He stated before pausing, “I am going to take a piece of normal paper out of my pocket, please do not attack me for doing so.”

He stated before pulling the paper out and handing it to the woman who read it over before blinking in surprise, “I see, I apologize then.”

She stated while handing the paper back to him and he nodded, “It is no trouble, I am more surprised no one tried to stop me sooner. Well, I better be off. I am sorry for taking your time, Jonin-san.”

He stated before walking off while the woman looked after him before Anko came out of a nearby restaurant and walked up to her, “Kurenai-chan, what are you doing?”

She asked and the now named Kurenai blinked before turning to her, “I saw a young man walking around with weapons and stopped him, but he had permission from Lord Hokage to carry them so I let him go.”

She stated and Anko raised an eyebrow, “What guy?”

She asked and Kurenai frowned, “Blond hair, whisker marks, scar from his head to under his ear, wore a chest piece, carried a sword, shield, and crossbow, while wearing gauntlets and dark orange pants.”

She stated and Anko blinked in surprise, “Wow, so the kid got out alright.”

She stated with a smirk and Kurenai frowned, “What do you mean?”

She asked and Anko smirked, “I saw that kid go into the Forest of Death and followed him. I then saw him avoid animals like a pro, take out a spider with one kunai and then strip it clean, take down a large tiger by himself, and then he took out a nest of spiders by himself.”

She stated casually while Kurenai was shocked. Back with Naruto, he had found the shop he was looking for, but paused at hearing a very loud ‘WHAT?!?!’ from somewhere. He shrugged it off and entered the shop to see walls of weapons and racks of clothing all throughout the store. Reaching the counter, Naruto tapped a small bell to get someone to the front and waited a few moments. The door to the back opened to show a large burly man and a girl with her hair in buns. The man wiped some soot off and approached the counter and looked at Naruto with interest since he hadn’t seen weapons or armor like that in a long time and the girl was doing the same, “Yes, what can I do for you?”

He asked in a gruff voice and Naruto blinked a few times, “Well, the Hokage told me I should be able to get some equipment here and sell quite a few items here that I came across.”

He stated and the man raised an eyebrow, “You a ninja?”

He asked and Naruto shook his head, “Not yet, but I have a trip coming up that requires me to have an escort and I am allowed to carry weapons within the village. Plus, it would be better to have the equipment now and be used to it before I become a ninja so I won’t have to when I am an actual ninja.”

Naruto stated and the man nodded understandingly, “True and fair enough kid. So what kind of items are we talking about?”

He asked and Naruto began setting crossbows, axes, swords, shields, different pieces of armor, the tiger skin, claws, and teeth; and a piece of ore he found at one point. The man widened his eyes slightly at the arsenal the boy had, as did the girl, and let out a whistle, “Damn kid, that’s quite a bit. It will probably take me a bit to go through it all, if you want you can look through the shop and see if there is anything you want or could use.”

He stated as he saw a few items were in better condition than others and a few looked as if they hadn’t been used in years. Naruto nodded and turned to look before pausing for a moment, “Out of curiosity, is there any materials that you would want to get? I am going to be traveling quite a bit and I have a bit of the Devil’s luck when it comes to stumbling on things of value, so are there any materials or rare things that you would be interested in?”

Naruto asked and the man frowned slightly before giving a mental shrug, “Yeah, there are a few items that I wouldn’t mind having if for no other reason than to test it in a forging process or because it is rumored to work wonders in certain metals. Here, take this list just in case.”

He stated before digging in the counter and handing Naruto a hand written list that he glanced over before stopping with a large smirk on his face as he saw three items: _Pincer of a Spider Queen, Stinger of a Spider Queen, and a Queen’s Venom Sac_. Smirking further, he began digging in his bag and took the stinger and pincer out while deciding to see what he could get for the Venom sac from the two clan heads too.

The man was shocked that the boy had two of the items he wanted already, “Kid, what the hell were you doing in the Forest of Death?!?!”

He asked in shock while the girl gaped at Naruto and Naruto chuckled slightly, “A bit of training, and looking for something that belonged to a relative of mine.”

Naruto stated cryptically and the man widened his eyes slightly before schooling his features since he figured Naruto didn’t want the information to get out yet, “I see, I take it you also have the Venom sac then?”

He asked and Naruto nodded, “Yes, but when I informed the Hokage, he stated the Aburame and Yamanaka would be interested in the Web and Venom sac so I want to know what they would use it for as it may aid the village in some way and there is the fact they may have something that I want and/or need and can get it through giving them the item.”

He stated and the man nodded as that was fair, while he would probably only get one weapon or a set of throwing weapons, the Aburame or the Yamanaka would be able to do something to benefit the village as a whole, “Fair enough kid, since you got me these two items, I’ll give you 50% off your purchases today if I get them.”

The man stated and Naruto smiled and nodded before shaking the man’s hand, “Deal.”

Naruto stated before he turned and paused again, “Can you make any clothing I need resistible to weapons? Because then I could sell this Cuirass too.”

He asked and the man frowned slightly before nodding and Naruto nodded and began looking over the clothing with his eye and seeing any stats or other things he gained from wearing them. He was focused on it to the point he didn’t notice that the girl came up to him until she was behind him, “Can I help you miss?”

He asked as he kept looking over the clothing options and the girl blinked a bit at being sensed by a guy younger than her but shrugged it off, “I was wondering why you have vines wrapped around the sword and shield along with the crossbow?”

She asked and the man paused to listen in on this as Naruto kept looking, “Well, because I didn’t have the items needed to hold them. I got them while fighting for my life and thus had to work out something to hold them to my person, so I used the vines to make makeshift holders.”

He stated and the girl widened her eyes that he was in combat to get them and that he was able to rig that and Naruto chuckled, “That’s nothing; for a weapon, before I got these, I made a spear out of a spider leg, vines, tiger fangs and claws, a good sized rock, and a spider stinger. It was actually pretty useful, but I had to sacrifice it when I killed the queen of the spiders.”

He stated and both were shocked at him being able to rig such a weapon and Naruto kept gazing at the clothing, “So, if you have those weapons, why aren’t you getting any proper holders for them?”

She asked and Naruto shrugged, “Because depending on how much I have after I buy clothes, I may trade these for better armaments and thus would gain something to carry them by buying the new armament.”

He stated before grabbing a few articles of clothing and moving to the next rack while the girl nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”

She stated before she noticed what he was grabbing and was surprised since he was grabbing actual good ninja clothes and not just something he thought looked cool or would look good on him like other people had.

Naruto spent another few minutes looking over the clothing options before going to a changing room. A few minutes later, he came out and the girl blushed a bit while the man looked impressed. Naruto wore a crimson wife beater, a dark blue vest over his torso, his shirt pieces over his arms still, his gauntlets were still on his hands, steel toed and soul boots that went to his mid-calf that were under a pair of black cargo pants, a belt with many pouches that had the Leaf Emblem as the buckle, a black hooded trench coat that had the Uzumaki spiral on the back in crimson, a pair of pauldrons that were in the shape of fox skulls, his kunai pouch on his leg, and had a simple black mask that had life like flames coming from the bottom to just under his eyes.

All in all, he looked professional and dangerous and the girl was drooling slightly since the clothing showed the muscles he had. Naruto went to a full body mirror and looked himself over before nodding to himself and going back into the changing room. A few minutes later, he came out in a long sleeved black shirt, dark blue pants, a pair of boots, a belt with a kunai for the belt buckle, his gauntlets, and a small mask that covered half his face that was dark blue.

Again the girl blushed as the clothes were form fitting and Naruto moved over to the mirror again and looked himself over before nodding again. He went back to the changing room and got the first set of items and took them to the counter while adding the cuirass to the pile to sell, “How much are these?”

He asked and the man looked it over before doing the calculations in his head, “25,000 Ryo, but since it’s half off for you its 12,500. Also, the items would get you about 10,000 Ryo and the clothes your wearing will cost you 7,500.”

He stated and Naruto smiled and nodded before he began looking over the weapons. He gazed over the weapons looking at the level requirements and damage counts while wondering what he could use to fully work to his advantage. He noticed a large blade that his eye identified as a Zweihander and saw that it actually gave him +5 to defense and had a damage counter of 25 and only needed to be level 7 to use. Weighing his options, he nodded to himself before taking it off the wall, moved to the counter and added his sword and shield to the sell pile while putting the Zweihander onto his purchase pile before he went back to the wall of weapons and kept looking before he grabbed some Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, some actual bolts for his crossbow, and a few storage scrolls. Off the top of his head he knew he would be cutting it close with his money, but he knew he could always get more from his storehouse as well as getting more items to sell.

Taking the items to the counter, Naruto paused at seeing a pair of scimitars that were level five weapons with a damage count of 15 apiece. Frowning to himself, he decided to grab them and bring them up too. Setting them down, Naruto then added his old Kunai and Shuriken to the pile to sell and waited as the man began calculating everything. A few moments later, the man nodded, “Ok, for everything, with the discount and what I am going to give you for the equipment that you’re trading in, the total is 40,000 Ryo even.”

The man stated and Naruto smiled and nodded before he paid the man and sealed his swords into a storage scroll and his crossbow and ammo into the other with his Shuriken, Kunai, and Senbon going to his mission clothes’ pouches. Naruto shook the man’s hand, “Thank you for this, Mr?”

Naruto asked and the man grinned, “Moro Higurashi and the girl here is Tenten, my apprentice.”

The now named Moro stated and Naruto nodded, “A pleasure. Now, how long would it take to add some extra padding and weapon protection to the other set of clothes?”’

He asked and the Moro frowned, “Normally, at least a week, but I can expedite the process and get it done by tomorrow, but it will cost more.”

He stated and Naruto nodded, “Do it, I’ll pay whatever the cost.”

Naruto stated and Moro nodded before a thought came to Naruto’s mind, “Do you suppose that I could take some lessons from you on forging? I can’t begin for a while, but at the very least it would help me keep my weapons better maintained.”

He asked and Moro frowned as the kid obviously had potential if he was able to jerry-rig together some miscellaneous items into a usable weapon, but he already had Tenten as an apprentice. However, the boy only wanted part time lessons so he could theoretically work him in at times. With that thought in mind, Moro nodded, “Alright kid, I can give you a part time apprenticeship. Here.”

He stated before he gave Naruto two designs for a simple knife and how to make a bar of steel and Naruto grinned, “Thanks, I’ll look you up when I get back from some family business.”

He stated before heading out while Moro smirked at Tenten still blushing and slightly drooling from when she saw Naruto. Chuckling to himself, he closed her mouth before heading back to the forge and Tenten went to the counter to think about the blonde boy she had just met.

_With Naruto: Hours later_

Naruto was walking towards his family home with more money in his pocket as he took some more from the small treasure horde and traded it in and bumped into one Hinata Hyuga on his way to the Aburame compound. After a short interaction, Naruto had realized two things: 1) she liked him more than a friend and 2) she had a hidden side that he was able to see that got his attention and decided to set a few things in motion later on that could make his future interactions with her _very_ interesting and also realized the same thing about Tenten.

Anyway, Naruto went to the Aburame compound and requested an audience with the Shibi and got it. Shibi had been surprised, by Aburame standards, when Naruto revealed his 20 something venom sacs and web sacs, the queen venom sac, and the queen web sac. Shibi had politely offered to take half of the first two and the web sac for some tactical and strategy guides, a few bolts of extra strong spider silk, and 10,000 Ryo. Naruto had promised to bring more should he get them, much to Shibi’s appreciation.

Naruto had then gone to Inoichi Yamanaka and offered the same things while ignoring his former classmate Ino trying to talk to him to get info out of him as Inoichi was Ino’s father and Inoichi and Naruto had concluded their business when Ino returned home and was curious to why Naruto was there.

Naturally, Naruto ignored her and Inoichi accepted Naruto’s request to not tell Ino since she was a well-known gossip. Thus, he left an irritated Ino behind in her compound while he had several Herbology books, a few of the more exotic plants in their possession, and another 5,000 Ryo for his trouble.

At the here and now though, he was entering his new home and recognized the security seals on the gate as blood seals and bit his thumb before swiping blood on the seal opening the gate before it closed itself. Naruto frowned at seeing most of the landscape run down, but wasn’t surprised since it hadn’t been maintained in 16 years and new his first objective would be to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu to get this place in a more habitable arrangement, even if he may not be staying here a lot.

With that in mind, he entered the house to see a simple living space and a hallway that led to a dining area that was probably near the kitchen. Naruto walked to the dining table and set the items down to read and went to the Shadow Clone Jutsu first. Thanks to his intelligence and new control, he got the Jutsu down in 20 minutes and sent his clones out to clean, catalog, and sort out everything in the house, and sent a detachment to do the same for his new storehouse, another to begin practicing forging, and another to pack what there was in his apartment, while he sat and looked to the three letters in his hands.

Deciding to do his father first, he set the other two down and opened his father’s, _“Naruto, if you’re reading this then I and your mother are dead and you have reached a point that I specified to Hiruzen or have proven to be a natural prodigy and Hiruzen is allowing you to see it ahead of time. I hope you know that I am Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage and I am sorry for having to seal the Kyubi into you, but it was attacking the village and I had no other choice but to seal it into you. I am not naïve to believe that everyone honored my request to see you as a hero and I understand that if we meet somehow, that you decide to slug me for it. Getting to a more upbeat topic, in the study at the house are the instructions on how to use my two signature techniques and the list of locations that I own in both Konoha and Fire Country._

_Now, something I am sure you’re gonna like: Our Clan’s bloodlines. We have two special bloodlines unique in their own way; the first, and natural bloodline, is called the Adamantium Body which allows us to adapt to weights, gravity seals, physical exercises, and more, faster than others. Our bodies naturally remember stances, pushes itself to adapt to hardships, and makes itself stronger than we think possible with the only limits being what we set for ourselves. The other bloodline, which we gained from our ancestors when they were Overlords, is called the Magic Body: It allows us to gain an Elemental Affinity for any element that we know a spell for and from a journal of one ancestor, there are several spells centered on the elements. Combine that with the Adamantium Body and you get a deadly combination. Live life to the fullest, find love even if that means being with multiple persons, and protect that which you hold dear._

_I love you son, signed your father: Minato Namikaze._

He read and Naruto smiled slightly with tears in his eyes since he knew his father loved him, but he was kind of upset at him calling Kyubi an it. From what he remembered, Kyubi knew how to use chakra, could plan attacks, and seemed intelligent. If something has intelligence than it is someone not an it. He would call Kyubi an it for now since he had no idea if Kyubi was male or female as many women were just as, if not more, deadly and dangerous than males, but if he met Kyubi then he would treat it as a person and try to know what to classify it as since he felt it was insulting to call Kyubi it.

Inside Naruto, Kyubi stirred slightly since it could hear its host’s thoughts and it smirked slightly, **_“That’s one point for you kid, but only one.”_**

Kyubi thought as Naruto set his father’s letter aside and opened his mother’s, _“Naruto-kun, I am sorry I was not able to meet you as there can be no other explanation for you reading this letter. I was part of a small clan called the Corvus Clan that was barely able to survive the years as we all dwindled with time with mostly us having males that were skilled in combat and thus were primary targets on the battlefield. I am sorry to say that as far as my clan goes, you are the last of it. Now, as I am sure you were told, you have a surrogate mother and that brings me to the topic of a unique ability that could in theory be called a bloodline. It allows us to take in abilities and DNA from an individual we are in contact with at or near birth. Since you are my and Minato’s son, your person was Kushina thus you have Uzumaki blood in you but are not blood related to Kushina or at least it would be a distant relation beyond what anyone would count as family beyond having some relation from possibly hundreds of years ago. We received this ability from our ancestors as they were direct descendants from the First Overlord who had the unique ability to draw strength from his loves, followers, and even defeated opponents and it changed over the years._

_Our true bloodlines are what made us terrors on the battlefield: One was known as the Mind of a Weapon, which allowed us to have the uncanny ability to be somewhat familiar with any weapon we picked up and learn very quickly how to use the weapons. Our best swordsmen had only trained under a master for a year before they were extremely skilled in its use. Our second Bloodline is called the Scholar’s Eye: This allows you to recall anything you have seen or read at a moment’s notice and know what it means and what can be done with it, thus making us very intelligent and skilled individuals with the right topics and subjects learned. Basically, it stimulates our brain to allow us to remember everything our eyes have seen and then lets our minds go through different options, procedures, tests, theories, and other things that others would overlook, ignore, or just not realize and thus made us a knowledge super power. Now, you may be wondering why this hasn’t been activated for you yet, well the reason is that is has actually been activated but you haven’t connected it to your mind yet. All you have to do is send chakra to your eyes, but brace yourself for a headache since it will be hit with an influx of knowledge. Unfortunately, that also means you will always remember any of the unpleasant views the village may have given you because your father sealed Kyubi into you. If you meet Kyubi, try to be friendly as I don’t think Kyubi has had many people try to befriend it or try to even be civil around it. Also, apologize for me calling Kyubi an it as it was the best choice to not offend Kyubi since I would if I called it by the wrong gender._

_Your father and I love and are proud of you no matter the path you walk in life. Love Mom._

Naruto read and he had more tears flowing from his eyes before he put the letter away a moment and activated his eyes while dealing with the headache and then sat there a moment to let his mind process the information, while inside him, Kyubi looked at the ground a little depressed since what Hyppolita said was true as everyone was either intimidated, terrified, or overly respectful and stumbled over themselves to either kill, get away from, or please it in some way.

Back with Naruto, he smiled at the knowledge flowing through his mind as he grabbed his… carrier’s letter, _“Hi Naruto-kun! I’m Kushina Uzumaki and I was the one who carried and gave birth to you, so I guess we could be related someway if you got Hyppolita’s ability from the Overlords, which by the way my clan is related to a few of those too so you have an even bigger connection to the Overlordship if you ever became it. Anyway, I don’t know if I am dead or not, but if it is the latter then I am deeply sorry for whatever reason it was that I left and will try to make it up to you if you find me in the future… even if that means being something other than a mother or sister figure for you, which I wouldn’t mind since I know you would be a real looker in the future. Anyway, if you did get my Uzumaki DNA, then you probably have the three Bloodlines of the Uzumaki, our knack for seals, our abnormally high levels of chakra, and possibly our love of ramen, which I still say is a gift from Kami._

_Anyway, our three bloodlines are ones that are varying between Uzumaki. The first is our longevity, what that means is we live a long time, we age slowly, and we are fit even longer than other people. My Grandpa was over 100, looked 40, and fought like he was in his 20s. The next Bloodline is the Chakra Chains ability where you create chains of pure chakra that move on your thought and instincts alone and are able to suppress a Biju’s power while also being able to hold off another person’s chakra if your capacity is higher than the target’s, which it will be because of whom you are. The last is our ability to sense chakra levels as well as people’s emotions and the range grows as you train in it._

_Well that’s about it, I hope that I’m not dead and you do find me, especially if you’re as handsome as I think you will be. Signed, Kushina Uzumaki.”_

Naruto had to chuckle slightly at that and the kiss mark next to her name and then remembered the fact he hadn’t checked his book in a while and knew there might be something to benefit him more from the other books if he upgraded first. With that in mind, he opened his game book and was surprised it went to a Notes page, _“Kyubi cannot see this and is unaware of the game you are in. Kyubi also cannot hear any thoughts regarding the game or book, so there is no issue with you reading this at your leisure.”_

He read and was actually a bit happy about that since it wouldn’t do any good if Kyubi thought he was taking things in a chance to harm it. The book then flipped to a page where at the bottom of the page had a small doodle of himself doing a thumbs up over an experience bar where he had the number 5 on the left and a number 6 on the right. He then blinked as he saw the bar fill up rapidly before hitting the 6 and the option to spend now or continue was given and Naruto hit continue and watched as the bar filled up to seven and he repeated the previous choice. He watched as it filled another 4 times bringing him to level 11.

The book then flipped and went to an achievements page, _“MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! You retrieved the Overlord Gauntlet from the Tomb! Unlocks Overlord Item Quests (see gauntlet), Overlord Inherent abilities, and the next Overlord Mission._

_You learned your heritage and can take your name soon! +10 to seals, strength, Wisdom, Intelligence, and +20 to Constitution. Enables Bloodlines to be used._

_You took out a nest of giant spiders by yourself! +5 to skinning, harvesting, and poison making!_

_You killed a Queen Spider, killed it with a beginner weapon, killed it with a crafted weapon, and harvested it nearly perfectly! +10 to skinning, harvesting, poison making, crafting, and weapons!_

_You got a date with Niko! +5 to charm_

_You Found the Overlord Heart! +10 to Magic, Mana, Intelligence, Wisdom, and your Overlord Inherent abilities._

_You found the First Storehouse! +5 Economics and Leadership_

_You got Professional clothes! +5 Charm, Stealth, and Acrobatics._

_You’ve attracted the attention, whether possibly sexual or just curiosity, of at least 5 women! +5 Charm, Sexual Prowess, and Knowing Women._

_You’ve made allies with Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura: friendly, economically, and politically achieved! +10 to Economics, Engineering, Leadership, Diplomacy, and Politics!_

_You crafted a low level weapon with no training! +15 to Crafting and +5 to luck._

_You harvested a spider perfectly without training! +10 to Harvesting and +5 to luck._

_You skinned and declawed and fanged a tiger with no training! +10 to skinning._

_You’ve made contact with at least 5 political powers in Konoha! +5 Economics, Leadership, Politics, and Diplomacy._

_You set your dislocated shoulder correctly while having no medical knowledge of how to do that correctly! +10 Medicine and +5 Luck_

_Medal unlocked! You Lucky Bastard: You got a near perfect performance from at least 5 skills due to your luck skill! +10 to Luck!_

_You learned about the Kyubi: +10 to Wisdom (which affects Demonic Chakra control), +10 to Chakra and Demonic Chakra Capacity._

_Quest Complete! You found a buyer for the stinger, Venom and Web sac, and Pincer of the Queen Spider! Economical, Political, and Diplomatic connections to Moro Higurashi, Shibi Aburame, and Inoichi Yamanaka started._

Naruto nodded to himself with a smile as he was glad he had another way to increase his abilities besides leveling up. His book then flipped to his stats page, _“You have 40 stat points: Five for each Level and an extra 10 for hitting the first 10 th level and these have been updated for the bonuses you have received._

_Strength: 35 [while a direct reference to how strong you are physically, it also helps you carry more, withdraw the side effects from heavier armor, the amount of damage you deal with melee attacks, and other items]_

_Dexterity: 20 [affects balance, acrobatics, throwing weapons, long range weapons, likelihood of tripping or failing one of the previous items, and more]_

_Intelligence: 40 [affects the number of skill points you get per level, how well you understand things, and much more]_

_Wisdom: 45 [affects your magical abilities, your mana pool, chakra control, Demonic Chakra Control, and more]_

_Constitution: 55 [your endurance, stamina, health, number of times you can take a hit and still get back up, how long you can last in bed, and more: NOTE: This is the reason you can outrun Anbu]_

_Charisma: 15 [affects people liking you, being able to persuade, lie, trick, or convince a person of something, and more later on]_

_Luck: 45 [how often you can find loot on an enemy, how often you win at games of chance, or how often something you search will have something you want/need]._

_Chakra Capacity: 60 [Naturally it is your total amount of accessible chakra and it is recommended that your Wisdom be at least equal to two thirds of this score to give you some form of control until you begin the exercises]._

_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 30 [Same as above but Demonic]_

Naruto frowned as he looked it over and decided to add 20 to Charisma bringing it to 35, and then split the last 20 between Strength and Dexterity bringing them up to 45 and 30 respectfully. Naturally, the book then flipped to skills, _“Congrats: You can now alter your Inherent Skills! You have 50 points to spend!_

_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 37_

_Ingenuity: 37_

_Tactics: 37_

_(Thank your pranking mind for the above being inherent)_

_Combat Genius (Your ability to adapt in combat and make a quick plan when needed): 37_

_Magical Mastery (how easily you learn magic): 37_

_Knowing Women (As an Overlord, you have your predecessors’ knack for seeing women how they truly are, you can tell the way they want to be treated by a lover from their personality and actions, you can read if a woman actually likes you, and more): 42_

_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 20_

_Throwing Weapons: 20_

_Acrobatics: 35_

_Stealth: 45_

_Explosives: 20_

_Detect Hidden: 30_

_Haggle: 20_

_Taijutsu: 10_

_Magic: 10_

_Sealing: 30_

_OTHER SKILLS: Ninjutsu: 15 (Affinial jutsu specialization unlocked at 30)_

_Genjutsu: 5_

_Weapons: 30_

_Leadership: 25_

_Charm: 30_

_Diplomacy: 15_

_Economics: 15_

_Politics: 15_

_Crafting: 30_

_Engineering: 10_

_Sexual Prowess: 15_

_Herbology: 10_

_Cooking: 10_

_Music: 5_

_Skinning: 30_

_Medicine: 20_

_Poison Making: 15_

_Harvesting: 25_

Naruto nodded to himself as he looked over the options before him and decided he was gonna make some more majors. With that in mind, he spent 20 points to move Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Weapons, and Economics into his Majors leaving him with 30 points. Deciding that he was going to need specific ones soon, he put 10 into Magic, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu bringing them up to 20, 20, and 15 respectfully.

Before anything else could happen, two scrolls popped out. Blinking he looked to the book and it began explaining, _“You have unlocked the beginner stance and exercises for the Wing Chun style of Taijutsu and the Basic Genjutsu: Camouflage, which allows you to blend into your surroundings and the effectiveness is based off your skill in Genjutsu.”_

Naruto was interested in his scrolls, but also knew he had perks to do first and then some reading to do. With that in mind, he let the book flip to the perks, _“Please keep in mind that your bloodlines do not count as perks since you just need to train to unlock and utilize them. Now, you have 5 Perk Points: 3 that you kept and 2 that you gained from leveling up (I did say it would be harder to get these)._

Naruto nodded at that as it was fair, he was going to be a badass, but he wanted to strive to at least get some of his badassness. Clearing his thoughts, he read over the available perks, _“Like Father Like Son: You are your father’s son: +15 to sealing, Ninjutsu, and economics.”_

_“Magical Heritage: You are a descendant of all the Overlords and have access to their magical power! +20 to Magic.”_

_“Shadow Clone Master: You are skilled enough with Shadow Clones that you don’t suffer from backlash when they dispel and can use them and their knowledge gathering side effect to great heights without worry of the damage and can sort the information easily. You’re also able to use them in training to help you speed up the process and learn in weeks what would take years. Note: This will kick in immediately while the others will take effect fully the next day.”_

_“Bulk Up: You are tough, sturdy, and can easily increase your body’s sturdiness and strength: +15 strength and constitution.”_

Naruto nodded to himself and took these four and kept the last perk point for later. Naruto then tapped confirm levels and felt his boost slowly kick in and figured it wasn’t going to take full effect until tomorrow like his Perks would. With that in mind, he decided to look over his quest log while creating some extra Shadow Clones to read his books and scrolls, _“Quest updated: Beginning of the New Overlord: Mission 3: Claim the Minions: Objective 1: Go to Whirlpool._

_New Quest! Finish Your Father’s Work: Complete the Rasengan and Hirashin!_

_New Quest! Find your Carrier: Find out what happened to Kushina!_

_New Quest! Family: See if any evidence about your mother’s clan still exists!_

_Current Quest: Honoring the Dead: Bury your Predecessor, which is now most likely also your ancestor, in Whirlpool!_

_New Quest: Fixing Your Inheritance: Fix up all the properties you now own to top condition!_

_New Quest: Bloodlines: Unlock all your Bloodlines_

Naruto nodded to himself as the last would be partially finished since he had his mother’s two, Kushina’s longevity, and his father’s Adamantium and Magic Body. He would train in the ones he had, that he could anyway, but still needed to work on unlocking his sensing and Chakra Chains.

With that in mind, Naruto created some more clones to help in his training so it would speed up before creating and dispelling a clone to inform most of his other clones that they were to join in the training once their other tasks were complete.

Naruto then gazed at his gauntlet and saw the list come out and smirked at the note stating that the list was a game function as well and thus Kyubi could not see it. He then gazed over the list that was in the form of progress bars and saw a note before the list, _“?s are the ones that each Overlord has found a different amount of and there is no real knowledge of how many there are. Also, the count is for if the item(s) are in their proper place, so you may have items in your possession but they aren’t in the right place yet. Lastly, ALL of these items help you in some way, so do not shrug off anything just because you do not see how it will help._

_Smelters: 0/10._

_Hives: 0/?_

_Spell Stones: 0/?_

_Spell Catalysts: 0/?_

_Overlord Stones: 0/15_

_Weapon Molds: 0/50_

_Forge Stones: 0/15_

_Overlord Gems: 0/10_

_Gold Totems: 0/10_

_Black Totems: 0/25_

_Blue Totems: 0/25_

_Red Totems: 0/25_

_White Totems: 0/25_

_Heart: 1/1_

_Books: 0/?_

_Artwork: 0/?_

_Throne: 0/1_

_Relics: 0/?_

_Weapons: 0/?_

_Armors: 0/?_

_Storehouses: 1/?_

_Repairs: 0/?_

Naruto nodded to himself, even if he thought some of the items were strange, and was curious to the smelters and tapped it seeing the list of the smelters from worst to best if he had to assume from the names.

_Iron_

_Steel_

_Durium_

_Azurite_

_Arcanium_

_Sylvanite_

_Orichalcum_

_Chakra Metal_

_Prismere_

_Master_

He raised an eyebrow at the last one and tapped it hoping it would give info, but found that the info was blank. He frowned, but shrugged figuring he would know what it could do when he found it or the gauntlet updated the lists. Relaxing slightly, he decided since he didn’t know when he would be back from Whirlpool that he would get some Ramen.

With that in mind he left his clones to their work while he went to Ichiraku Ramen and enjoyed the meal, while flirting with Ayame throughout the meal, much to her enjoyment, and made a silencing seal so he could talk with her and her father Teuchi about his family and that he would probably be drafted into resurrecting the clans, which led to him asking Ayame out when he graduated while informing her he had a date with Niko as well and he may have more later on but he would be sure she was towards the front of the line. Ayame had thanked him with deep kiss, while her father smiled since he figured the two would get together.

After his brief make out session, he asked Teuchi for any cookbooks he had and if he would be interested in spider meat. Teuchi had sent Ayame to get the books while Naruto unsealed the meat and Teuchi looked it over before offering Naruto a free bowl of Ramen for every 10 pounds of meat that Naruto brought him, regardless of the animal, and Naruto had 50 pounds of spider meat and 10 pounds of tiger meat and enjoyed his 6 bowls plus a free one since Naruto was family.

Needless to say, Naruto enjoyed the food, and teasing Ayame when Teuchi wasn’t looking since his knowing women skill let him see how Ayame liked to be treated by a lover and was enjoying their little game when Teuchi was looking away, though Naruto believed he did know but unless Ayame complained or he overstepped his bounds then Teuchi wasn’t going to interfere.

After the food, Naruto kissed Ayame goodbye and went back to the estate and was surprised to find an item on the table with a note, _“Hey boss, this was in a hidden compartment of the throne our ancestor was on. The throne was built into the floor so we didn’t bring it, but the design of the item looked important and thought it may have something to do with Whirlpool.”_

He read and raised an eyebrow before looking over the item: It was a stone plaque with an armored figure standing in the middle carrying a large war axe and had small creatures standing beside them holding various weapons. Shrugging to himself, he placed it in a scroll before deciding to turn in early while leaving the log of the storehouse on his table to look at tomorrow while his clones continued training and he absentmindedly made a clone to inform the other clones to put the books and scrolls on the table before they dispelled.

_Next Day_

Naruto awoke and popped his protesting joints before he washed up and began eating breakfast while his brain processed everything from the clones and his book informing him of a few things. The clones mastered the Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu scrolls while doing all the beginner chakra exercises which included tree/wall walking, leaf balancing, and doing the tree/wall exercise with his hands then his hands and feet at the same time. His book informed him his Taijutsu went up 10 points both to training and because he had an actual style now, his Genjutsu went up 5 points, his Ninjutsu went up 10, he could make a pretty crude knife that was at least effective and made one steel bar in the forge his father had on the estate since they discovered a few designs in the office/library of the house, and he gained better natural control over his chakra due to the exercises.

He nodded to himself before reading the cooking books as he finished eating before having a clone do the dishes and some help him finish reading before he packed all the books, scrolls, and such in case someone tried to break in at some point and steal the knowledge inside. Once he was done, he went to Higurashi’s to get the mission clothes, while thanking one of his clones for writing two letters for him when he went to bed as he had two people he needed to leave something with.

When he arrived, he was surprised to find Moro already at the counter with his items bundled and ready and Naruto smiled before he took them and asked for Moro to give Tenten a letter from him and he went to the changing room to change into his mission gear with his swords on his back with the scimitars X’d on his back and the Zweihander down the middle of his back. He then frowned as he realized his Zweihander would be slightly uncomfortable down the middle of his back and took a shorter sheath off the wall, while tossing Moro some money for it, before he took a kunai and carved a seal into it to contain the blade in the sheath.

The blades all reached just above his waist and he walked out with his hood over the top of his head and mask on before he shook Moro’s hand before he walked out and left for the Hokage Tower. He naturally got stares and glances as he walked, but he ignored them and kept walking before entering the tower where he gave a wink to Niko who smiled and blushed before he went to the office to see Hiruzen relaxing with a certain orange book and a couple clones doing work.

Hiruzen glanced up before pausing in surprise at seeing the person before him before he saw the eyes and relaxed slightly, “I must say Naruto; you do look professional. Come with me.”

He stated as he got up and led Naruto through the village to the northern gate where Danzo, a pale boy around Naruto’s age, and a female Anbu that made Naruto smile were waiting, “Yugao-neechan!”

Naruto stated as he hugged the woman who chuckled and returned the hug, “Good to see you too, Naru-chan.”

She stated and Naruto pulled his mask off and smiled before turning to Danzo and waved, “Hey Danzo-Jiji.”

He stated and Danzo smirked slightly, “Naruto, this is Sai. He is one of my best up and coming Root Shinobi, I’m assigning him to help Cat here to escort you to Whirlpool and after he will continue to serve as your guard if you wish.”

He stated and the boy showed a smile that Naruto could tell was fake, “Hello Naruto-sama.”

He stated and Naruto frowned, “No sama, no fake smiles, and no trying to take hits for me on the trip if we get into any trouble or combat situations.”

Naruto stated in an authoritative tone and Sai blinked before nodding, “As you wish Naruto-san.”

He stated while inwardly he was surprised at the authority Naruto could put in his voice and so was Yugao, while Hiruzen and Danzo were smirking. Naruto then turned to Hiruzen and handed him a letter, “Could you give that to Hinata Hyuga please?”

He asked and Hiruzen nodded, “Of course.” Hiruzen stated before giving his surrogate grandson a hug, “Stay safe Naruto.”

He stated and Naruto nodded before placing his mask back on and took off with Yugao and Sai, while Danzo and Hiruzen began going back to the Tower with Hiruzen planning to call the Hyuga heiress to his office to give the letter.

However, when they arrived they were surprised to see a clone of Naruto there that smirked and left a scroll there before poofing away. Hiruzen approached and read the scroll, _“Hey Jiji, in this scroll is about 5000 ryo for 5 stores, I’ll trust your judgement on which should be started in the process of being fixed up. Danzo-Jiji, I would like you to be on the lookout for strange/abnormal items that people have no idea where they came from and I’ll pay for the info even if it doesn’t pan out.”_

It read and Hiruzen and Danzo chuckled as their new ally was an interesting one and the two began getting to work while also helping Naruto, _“Make us and your parents proud Naruto.”_ They both thought as they began sorting the work.

**Done. Next time will be the six months (which will have something random from my head I’m sure), the two letters (since I know you want to know), and some other things**

**Ok, some things about the three jutsu: The shadow weapon jutsu is somewhat a personal move: I have seen shadow kunai, shadow shuriken, and all that in other fics and people complain about the technical name so I just made it a semi-custom one.**

**The reason I had the Clone Explosion Jutsu as a basic jutsu is that I have seen and heard several theories that stated it could be used on any clone technique even the illusion kind and the explosion really depends on how much chakra the user put into the clone. Since most people don’t have massive reserves of chakra, and only put the bare minimum into the clones, it’s hardly utilized as well as it could be by someone like a Kage or Naruto.**

**Chakra Breath is based on Knights of the Old Republic 2’s Breath Control, where you can use it to bypass poison and get through a bar where the main attraction is the vents constantly pumping poison into the air, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ skill where they can last on one breath of air for hours through meditation and dedication.**

**Yes there is a bit of the Assassin’s Creed Games in the renovation and building areas of Naruto’s game.**

**For the currency amount, a Ryo is equal to a Dime and I read in an article that involved Video Game currency that a gold piece from the games would be worth roughly 100 dollars and I cut it down a bit for Naruto to not be crazy wealthy, yet, but he isn’t poor either. If I have the whole payments, buying, and selling thing messed up, then oh well because that is the least of my concerns at the moment.**

**Well, that should be it. See y’all later.**


	3. Prep Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is out of the village, now he needs to get to his homeland and start building his legacy

**Hey everyone, welcome back. This Chapter: Naruto goes to Whirlpool.**

**NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up unless I change their appearance and this also applies if it’s an OC that will not be hanging around for a while or is not a key person to some part of the plot I have planned for Naruto. An example would be some no named bandit or missing nin that I am just putting there to be in Naruto’s way for some reason or another. No point in describing them since Naruto’s just gonna remove them and never think about them again.**

**Something to point out: On the achievements that Naruto gains, he is gaining experience points for those, but, as I said before, I am not giving the values because there are too many different variants of how much for levels and what certain things are worth and it would slow down my updates a great deal. Just wanted to point that out for those who asked me why he was leveling up so quickly when his quests and enemies shouldn’t be able to add up to that many levels.**

**WARNING: This WILL BE AN OP NARUTO FIC! While he won’t be defeating Orochimaru for a ways into the story, he is definitely going to be beyond any Genin, and I DO mean ANY Genin, and he will be beyond quite a few Chunin before the Chunin Exams occur. So for example the Wave arc: He can keep pace with Zabuza for a time, but can’t beat him, while Haku can be defeated by Naruto. Part of the reason Zabuza would beat him is just plain experience in combat and killing.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Overlord, or a few things here, would be nice if I did, but I don’t. I did come up with some custom items that will be in this for Naruto to utilize.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, and/or Naruto’s pissed off voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 3: Prep Work**

_Few miles outside of Konoha_

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree with Yugao and Sai keeping pace as they had done for the past hour while noticing they weren’t heading straight for Whirlpool, “Naru-chan, you know we aren’t heading straight for Whirlpool right?”

Yugao asked her surrogate little brother and Naruto nodded, “I do Yugao-neechan, but one of my father’s scrolls had that he contacted the Fire Daimyo and the man took possession of something that my father didn’t trust to be left in the village and I want to get it before we head to Whirlpool.”

He informed and Yugao nodded, “So Naru-chan, can you tell me why we are going to Whirlpool?”

She asked and Naruto nodded, “Because I’m the new Overlord and I am going to need a base of operations and most of Whirlpool could be used again.”

He stated and Yugao widened her eyes slightly before smiling a little mischievously, “So, have you picked anyone for your harem yet?”

She asked teasingly knowing every Overlord had had a harem and since Naruto was the last of three clans technically then he could get plenty of girls. Her question also resulted in getting a raised eyebrow from Sai and Naruto chuckled slightly, “As a matter of fact, I have four picked out with one possible.” He stated surprising Yugao a bit as Naruto chuckled lightly, “So Sai, tell me about yourself.”

Naruto stated and Sai blinked, “I was drafted into Root as a child, I have the talent to use the Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll which makes anything I draw with my chakra ink come alive, I am decent with my tanto, and I can also use ink as a substitute for water in jutsu.”

He stated and Naruto sighed, “Ok, thanks for the rundown of your career and skills, but I was actually talking about you as a person not you as a soldier/tool.”

Naruto stated and Sai cocked his head to the side, “I like to draw, I hate anyone who threatens Konoha, I don’t care for spicy food, and I did wish to prove worthy of leading Root for when Danzo-sama dies, but since I may be serving as your guard then I wish to ensure you live the longest life possible as Danzo-sama believes you can make Konoha even greater than he could.”

He stated and Naruto nodded, “Alright, but if you are to be my guard, I want you to work on feeling emotions and experiencing life. If you enjoy being emotionless then fine, but if you are just doing it because you wish to be professional then learn to do it in combat and be yourself outside of it. There is no reason why you can’t be professional in one instance, but be fun loving in the next.”

Naruto stated and Sai grew silent with a slight frown on his face as he thought while Yugao smiled at her little brother as they kept jumping through the trees towards Fire Country’s capital.

_Back in Konoha: Higurashi’s (semi-lime start)_

Tenten had just arrived at the store and Moro immediately gave her the letter and told her to read it before cleaning the store room and then find him when she was done. Tenten shrugged and took the letter with her to the store room before she saw that it was from Naruto and blushed remembering how he looked and then opened the letter before nearly cumming from the first few words, _“Hell Tenten, I am writing this to inform you that I know your desires as I saw how you reacted to certain things, so I am informing you that I am claiming you as my property and you are now my slut and tool to use as I see fit and I will ensure I use you properly when I return from my business, while also treating you like my girlfriend when we are in public… except for when I decide to be naughty with my tool. If you understand this and accept it, which means you get to be used sooner when I return instead of me having to show you why I am in charge first rather than after, then you are to strip naked right now and then swipe some blood on the seal in the bottom corner of the paper to get your instructions.”_

Tenten shuddered as she read that as her nipples grew hard and her pussy got wet due to her personal fetish. You see, her fixation with weapons stemmed from her fetish, which was to be used however her owner/user/master desired in private but cared for and nurtured when in public or when she wasn’t being used, which in this case meant being used for her master’s pleasure, and thus would masturbate at times to thinking about herself being the sexy and devoted tool of a strong and capable shinobi and, if what Moro told her yesterday after Naruto left of him being a possible Overlord, which she read up on; then Naruto was by far her best and most desired option.

With that in mind, Tenten immediately stripped naked while wishing her new owner was here to see, and grope, her bubble butt of an ass that she was sure he would enjoy seeing jiggle if he fucked her back there and her DD cup tits which she was sure there were a few that had bigger, but when combined with her ass then she doubted many girls her age could match her fully. Once she was stripped, she swiped blood on the bottom seal and felt her pussy start leaking juices as she anticipated reading what her new master had given as orders.

When she did start reading it, her hand went to her pussy and started fingering it as she blushed and was thanking Kami for her new master, _“Congratulations my sexy tool, you are going to obey me from the start so there is no issues now. So, what I want you to begin doing to prepare for when I come back are as follows: 1) You are to have your pussy shaved bare, 2) you are to send me picture of you in sexy poses, which are your choice but I expect to see your ass, tits, and pussy and I will explain how to send me them in a moment, 3) you are to not wear a bra anymore and you are to wear rotors on your nipples all day that you are not at your home and I want pictures in various spots of the store with you wearing them, 4) you are only wear tight fitting pants that show off your ass and tight fitting tops that accentuate your breasts, 5) you are to have a vibrator in your pussy and ass at all times that you are not in your home and even then I expect a buttplug in your ass when you are home, and 6) you are to wear heeled sandals as I think they will accentuate your legs more and you have NICE legs.”_

Tenten panted as she fingered her pussy and clit as she read her master’s orders and found the idea of doing that with people maybe catching her to be hot and could only wonder what her master would make her do when he came back, which made her cum but her hand didn’t stop fingering her pussy and she saw more writing, _“Optional: I want to see how dedicated you are to me, which I figure will grow as time goes, and I am going to give you some optional commands that you can complete either right away or later on since I will be gone for six months, I know but I will make it up to you and you will probably be barely able to walk afterwards.”_

She read and her pussy squirted slightly while her nipples were diamond hard and two of her fingers went into her ass and she felt bad she had to wait for her budding master to take her for that long but could bear with it if he kept his word. With that in mind, she read the optional and immediately grabbed her panties to put in her mouth so her moan wouldn’t escape and she got on her knees and laid the scroll out so she could read it while her formerly occupied hand that was holding it went to her tits and began pinching and pulling her nipples, _“1) Get your nipples and clit pierced with tags stating you are my property, 2) every other day, wear a skirt that barely covers your ass, a thong, and keep the vibrators in your pussy and ass and do NOT change even when you get home. However, this doesn’t apply when you are on missions. 3) Bsuy a collar or choker with the Uzumaki swirl on it, the swirl on the back of Jonin jackets, to show those in the know that you are mine and mine alone, 4) If you see Hinata Hyuga any time after you get this letter then you are to ask her if she received a letter from me, if she says yes then you are to immediately take her somewhere private and make out with her for however long you two decide and take a picture together without your clothes on but any items that I ordered you to wear may be left on, and 5) You are to send me any pictures of women you think I would want and you will get a reward if they are perverted or sexual.”_

She read and she bit on her gag harder as she came again with her body now rubbing her nipples on the floor, one hand was pressing her sharpened thumbnail into her clit while the fingers were in her pussy, and her other hand was spreading her ass and fingering it and she saw the last bit of writing, _“You may be wondering about Hinata, well you are not the only girl that has a slavery/toy/tool fetish and I am going to make her mine as well and I expect you to get along as I will not have my girls be competing for my attention and trying to monopolize time with me. Trust me when I say, I have MORE than enough stamina to handle you girls and you don’t need to compete for a chance. Just be good, obedient, loyal girls and I will reward you. Now, for how you are going to send me things: At the back of this letter is a seal that works as a reverse storage seal in that it sends things to me and I can send things to you and the letter will get warm when there is something for either one of us. So I will be expecting those pictures soon and will give you any new orders that I decide on through this and you have permission to write me and vent a little and, if you’re a good little toy, I’ll send you a picture of my cock to help with your ways to scratch the itch._

_Hope to see and hear from you soon, my little sex tool._

_P.S. I don’t mind if you and Hinata have a little ‘fun’ while I am gone, but do not get yourselves into trouble by giving into your lust.”_

Tenten moaned as she read that and was thinking of looking for the Hyuga girl later and admittedly she was a little jealous to be sharing her master but she also knew that if he really was going to be an Overlord then she may need all the help she could get to handle him.

Once Tenten calmed down, almost 20 minutes later, she stored her bra away to get rid of it later, redressed, and then began organizing the room while planning which stores she could go to in order to get the clothes, toys, and other items she needed to appease her master and begin building up her rewards with him. If she were a less professional and in control girl, when not serving her master that is, then she would have squealed at the thought of being rewarded by her new owner before she hurried to get work done and start earning her master’s rewards and thinking about the women she could get for her master, _“Hmm, master would definitely like mom, her breasts rival that of Tsunade of the Sanin easily and she has knockout body and firm ass to go with those breasts. OOOHHH, I hope master doesn’t mind if I play with her if he does claim her. She is one hot MILF and would be fun to play with when Master is away or busy.”_

Tenten thought as she struggled to not go back to masturbating like mad to Naruto using both her and her mother, but resigned herself that there was always that night before she went to sleep and went back to work.

_Hokage Tower: two hours later (semi-lime end and short lemon start)_

Hinata was worried as she made her way to the Hokage’s office as the Hokage called for her specifically and her father had permitted it. With a hesitant breath, she entered the office to see the Hokage doing paperwork with clones and smoking his pipe, “Ah, Hinata-chan, good I have something for you.”

He stated as he pulled a letter out and handed it to her, “Who is this from Hokage-sama?”

She asked and Hiruzen smirked slightly since he could guess what Naruto was doing by giving her that letter and decided to help out a little, “It’s from Naruto-kun and do _not_ faint or I will have to take the letter away until you prove to be able to receive and read it without fainting.” He stated as he saw her blush and nearly faint before she forced herself to stop, “Now, I recommend you read it now as it may be something that will make you want to faint, however, with the lingering threat of me taking it away you may be able to keep it together and not faint.”

He stated and she gulped before nodding and opened the letter and started to read it before she had a massive blush and her pants and panties became very uncomfortable, but she refused to faint in front of Hiruzen and lose the chance she just got from Naruto, _“Hey Hinata, been a while, but listen the reason I am writing this letter is to tell you that I have decided that you are my slave from now on, my bitch, my cumdump, my toy, my property and you are going to do what I say from now on like a good little girl and you had **better** not faint as the letter has a seal that will tell me and I will be disappointed in you if you do. So here is what you are going to do, I assume you are in the Hokage tower at the moment so you are going to do three things: 1) you are going to leave the office, strip in the hallway, redress without your bra and panties, give them to Niko-chan, and leave your jacket open as you go home where the seal will give you more instructions on the letter; 2) you are to kiss Niko-chan on the lips, put your tongue in her mouth, grope her tits, and inform her that I want her to buy something sexy to wear on the date we are going on after I become a ninja; and 3) after you tell Niko-chan, you are to tell her that you are my slave and that I ordered you to make her cum if she accepts. If she does, then you are to pull your pants below your ass, take your jacket and any other coverings you have off your chest, ask Niko-chan for a pair of heeled sandals ,wear them, and then get on your knees under her desk and lick her pussy until she cums, or anything else if she wants, before thanking her for letting you, then you are to put your jacket back on but leave it unzipped, pull your pants up, and then (or just do if she says no) head back to your home and go to your room while keeping the sandals on your feet where you will get your next set of instructions. However, if Niko desires, you are to keep making her cum till she releases you and will do so again any time she wants, so long as it doesn’t conflict with any orders I give you or will cause you trouble at home or somewhere else.”_

She read and began breathing harder before excusing herself from the office and stripped in the hallway and removed her panties, which were soaked, and her bra before stashing them away to give to Niko-chan and showed her tight, but jiggly, ass and her large E cup tits. Now you may wonder why she was going along with this? Well, you see a couple scars Naruto has were from him interfering when the Kumo shinobi kidnapped Hinata. When Hinata saw him fight and get injured she got scared, but then he got very angry and smashed the man into a tree and began dominating the fight which caused her to blush. Years later, she began fantasizing to Naruto being like that with her and being in control of her and when she confided in her mother, she was told what it meant and thus her slavery and submissive fetish grew and grew and it was always centered on Naruto.

So, with her fantasy master now turned real master having given her orders she did her best to follow them as she refused to be a stutterer in front of someone her master was apparently going to date. With that in mind, she went to Niko and, before said woman could react, Hinata kissed her right on the lips and pushed her tongue into Niko’s mouth while her hands began groping and teasing her tits and nipples.

Niko for her part was shocked and turned on by Hinata doing this before Hinata then pulled back, “Naruto-sama told me to tell you that I am his devoted slave and that he wants you to buy something sexy for your date after he becomes a ninja.” Hinata stated and Niko widened her eyes before blushing and nodding as Hinata spoke again, “Naruto-sama also ordered me to give you my panties and bra and that I am to make you cum if you want.”

She stated and Niko blushed brightly before nodding and Hinata smiled before removing her coat and her mesh shirt underneath it before she removed her sandals, “Naruto-sama told me to ask you for some heeled sandals to wear.”

She stated and Niko nodded before digging in a drawer and giving them to Hinata, who liked that they were black, and Hinata put them on before she pulled her pants down to around her knees before she sunk to her knees and got under the desk before pulling Niko’s tight shorts off her legs and then pulled her sexy black lace thong off before Hinata dived into her snatch. Niko moaned as Hinata began licked her pussy and it had been a long while since Niko had anyone give her sexual pleasure.

Niko then had to cut off her moans as Kurenai came in and she scooted closer to her desk and held Hinata’s head to her pussy by her hair while putting her foot at Hinata’s pussy and began rubbing it getting Hinata to moan into her pussy, “Good morning Kurenai-chan, what can I do for you?”

Niko asked before she had to bite back a moan as Hinata slipped a finger into her pussy while sucking on her clit and pushing another finger into her ass. Kurenai smiled, “I have to see the Hokage about something is he free?”

Niko frowned and looked over some papers, “Yes, though he has a meeting in about 15 minutes so you may have to hurry.”

She stated as she pressed Hinata into her pussy and Hinata dutifully licked while her friend and temporary sensei was right by them and Niko had to bite back gasping as Hinata began licking her ass while flicking her clit with her thumb. Kurenai nodded and went upstairs before Niko pulled Hinata up and kissed her before she pulled her own tits out, “Suck my tits, if Naruto ordered you to make me cum then start sucking my tits and don’t you dare stop fingering my pussy and ass.”

Niko ordered and Hinata began sucking on Niko’s tits while fingering her pussy and ass and Niko held her head to her chest while smirking as she began palming Hinata’s tits and smacked her ass a few times getting Hinata to moan into her tits. Niko then moaned loudly as she came and quickly wrote a ‘be back in 10 minutes’ note and put it on the table before grabbing Hinata and her bit of clothing and dragged her to a nearby closet and pinned her to the wall before kissing her, “I’m gonna play with you until Naruto-kun comes back Hinata and I expect you to be a good girl for me, but don’t worry I won’t touch your pussy with anything besides my fingers and mouth so Naruto-kun can play with you there first.”

She stated before twisting Hinata’s nipples getting the girl to moan, “Yes ma’am, Naruto-sama ordered me to keep pleasing you till I could go home and to do it whenever you wanted so long as it didn’t interfere with his orders or cause me trouble at home.”

Hinata moaned, while internally doing a repeating mantra of ‘Don’t faint, don’t faint, don’t stutter, don’t stutter, don’t faint’, before her mouth was blocked with a kiss and Niko’s tongue invading her mouth. Niko then put Hinata’s panties into her mouth before putting her against the wall and unsealed a strapon from a small seal she had on her own panties and put it on before shoving it into Hinata’s ass getting the girl to scream into her gag as Niko fucked her ass and liked watching it jiggle. She then began spanking Hinata causing her to yelp and moan into her gag as Niko fucked her ass and her other hand moved and groped her tits.

A few minutes later had Hinata on her knees getting mouth fucked by the strapon while she fingered Niko’s pussy and ass, “That’s a good girl Hinata, I’ll train you to help you deep throat big cocks so you can impress Naruto.” The scene then changed to Niko grinding her ass on Hinata’s face while licking Hinata’s pussy, “That’s right you Hyuga slut, lick my ass just like you probably will for Naruto so he can fuck any of his other women’s asses. Who knows, maybe you’ll do this for Naruto too.” Finally, it was back to Hinata cleaning Niko’s pussy with the strapon shoved up her ass. Niko petted Hinata’s head, “You are to leave that strapon in your ass at all times unless Naruto-kin orders you to do something else.”

Niko ordered and Hinata nodded before they redressed and Hinata went home and to her room where she read the next part of her master’s orders, _“Now, you are to be serious in combat and not timid anymore, you are not to stutter or possibly faint, and you are to follow my orders to the letter: 1) You are to wear your jacket in a way that shows off your tits, 2) you are to wear skirts barely cover your ass or tight fitting pants that show off your ass, and if you do wear a skirt then you are to have stockings and garter to match the heeled sandals you got from Niko and you are to always wear heeled sandals 3) you are to have nipple clamps on your tits at all times, a vibrator in your pussy and ass, and only wear a thong to hold your vibrators in, 4) at some point you are to get your nipples and clit pierced with tags stating you are my slave and get a choker/collar with the Uzumaki swirl on it and wear it at all times, 5) I expect pictures of you showing your ass, pussy, and tits, of your new piercings when you get them, of you obeying my orders of clothes and toys on/in you, and of any women you think I would want to have in my harem and you will get a reward if you get me a sexy/perverted picture, 6) if you meet a girl named Tenten answer her honestly if she asks you a question and go with her if she leads you somewhere and follow along with her as she is also one of my slaves as I will be having a harem. You can send me the pictures, any information you wish to inform me of, and if you want to write me to vent your sexual desires a little by placing said items on a seal on the back of the letter and the letter will feel warm if I send you something._

_I expect to hear from you soon my Hyuga whore._

_P.S. You can have fun with Tenten as much as you want so long as it doesn’t get you in trouble and be sure to invite Tenten to some of the fun I am sure you will have with Niko. Oh, and if you’re a good little whore, then I’ll send you a picture of my cock.”_

She read before biting back a moan as she came from the image of her being nothing but a perverted slut and whore for Naruto and being used and she was unknowingly fucking herself with the strapon still in her ass as she planned out where she could get items and what women her master would want, _“Oh! Mother and Hanabi would work for Master and, if what I learned about my clan is true, then there should be no issues with master having all three of us as his devoted Hyuga whores.”_ Hinata thought as she began masturbating the night away while planning where she could go tomorrow.

_With Naruto and company: Three days later (short lemon area end)_

Naruto, Sai, and Yugao were heading for the shore that was facing Whirlpool after leaving the Fire Daimyo’s palace. The man had been surprised and upset that Hiruzen had kept the fact his oldest friend’s son was alive, but Naruto calmed him by pointing out his father had an army of enemies and wanted to keep his existence quiet since if the Fire Daimyo knew about him then he would have tried to take him away to raise, support, or show favoritism towards him which would draw attention and someone would connect the dots about why that is.

After hearing Naruto’s argument, the Daimyo calmed down and accepted his reasoning before giving Naruto two scrolls: one was the inner workings of the Hirashin, which the Fire Daimyo stated was incomplete according to Minato and that said man didn’t trust the village enough to leave it there; and the other was some suspected locations* of Overlord items and storehouses based on different rumors and myths that existed around the countries.

Naruto had thanked the man before heading to Whirlpool with the Daimyo offering him any support he could give whenever Naruto needed it. While heading to the shoreline, Naruto had gotten the pictures from his two slaves showing they were wearing what he ordered and had begun using the toys, their different assets on full display, and he was surprised to find that Hinata had already gotten her piercings and both had their collars/chokers with Tenten wearing a choker and Hinata a collar.

He had rewarded the two with a picture of his cock at full mast and knew they would enjoy it, while unknown to him both had creamed themselves and had vicious nosebleeds after seeing it.

Anyway, back to the here and now, they had been approaching the coastline while chatting away with Naruto having sent clones to some suspected areas on his father’s map/list while they continued on. Sai had opened up, in a way, in that he didn’t fake smile anymore and that he actually asked questions about emotions and such, while Yugao made it clear to Naruto that he was a brother and she had no romantic feelings for him and Naruto reciprocated those feelings while telling her that she should try for Genma, Hayate, or Kakashi for a potential significant other. Yugao had agreed to think on it as they went.

It hadn’t taken long before they made it to the coastline as all three looked around and Sai frowned, “We are going to have a hard time crossing this body of water, I doubt there are any boats we can just take.” Sai stated as he knew it was going to be a pain to get to Whirlpool, but that was also why its defenses were so good.

“Not necessarily, while I don’t know water walking yet, I believe my ancestors would have set it up for anyone they invited to come to the island nation without too much hassle. We just need to look.” Naruto stated as he had a clone skim the intermediate level chakra control exercises and saw the one for water walking and the clone got some partial progress to standing on a pond at the house.

Yugao was surprised Naruto even knew of water walking as it was usually a Chunin level exercise and Sai was wondering if such a thing was possible. With that in mind, the three began looking over the area with Yugao looking through the trees, Sai going one direction down the coast, and Naruto going the other, which was partially due to Naruto wanting to look at his map area.

However, he was surprised when his book instantly went to the notes page, _“Hey kid, so I have been doing some thinking and have decided to update your Game eye with a minimap, ammo count, and compass to improve it and I am also making it that you can trade 25 skill points for an extra, non-refundable, perk point. Now, before you frown and begin thinking I am being nice and making this too easy for you, here is the catch: I am going to give you a choice of either just losing 30 skill points your next level (which will be calculated after your stat points are divvied up), 20 stat points on your next level (and will carry over into subsequent levels until 20 points have been taken), or 5 of each for your next 3 levels.”_

Naruto frowned before nodding since giving him some additional options at the cost of some points immediately did even it out a bit. With that in mind, he chose to do the 5 of each since that seemed the best option to not damage him badly right off the bat and if he needed a certain skill or stat increased badly, then he wouldn’t be out of luck and a total of 15 of each points over 3 levels didn’t seem as bad as it could be. With that in mind, he chose that and blinked a few times as he saw info come up on his eyes, _“Minimap: shows the immediate area around you and is more detailed than the regular map and can show you areas, herbs, ore deposits, and other items that may not be seen by you normally or by the regular map. Ammo Count: Naturally it tells you how much you have remaining with the amount of ammunition you’re carrying. Compass: Aside from showing you which way you’re going, it will also point towards the general area (like the rock outcropping you had to search for the tomb) that the objective you are tracking is located.”_

Naruto nodded to himself while heading in the direction the compass pointed and picked up some herbs along the way while seeing his Herbology and Harvesting skills going up a point for about every 10 plants he picked. Once he got to the general area, which was a small rock formation by the trees at the shoreline, he used his detect hidden and began looking over the area before finding an old rune carved into the rock.

Knowing what it was from his father’s notes on the comparison between runes and seals, he flared his chakra a little to call Yugao and Sai back to him before he bit his thumb and placed his hand against the rune and pushed his chakra and mana into it before a rumbling occurred. The three looked around before a stone pathway came out of the water and began forming a bridge across the water.

Naruto blinked before smirking, “Told ya.” He stated as he began walking across with his gaping and surprised companions, with Yugao gaping and Sai just being surprised, and it only grew as the stones fell away after they passed them and more rose up for them to step on.

Within 20 minutes, they were across and were walking through the island forest and plant life while heading for the remnants of the village/capital/main city. Within 30 minutes, they found the remnants of the walls and walked up said walls before gazing at the remnants and Naruto smirked, “Oh hell yes!” He shouted as he saw several of the buildings were still structurally sound and just needed some work, while others would need quite a bit of work, and the wall was still mostly intact.

“It seems the Uzumaki and Overlords were very skilled in building their homes and defenses if these structures are anything to go by.” Sai stated as he was indeed impressed by how the buildings had held up after a siege and then years of neglect and knew if such a thing happened to Konoha then most if not all the buildings would probably be nothing but rubble.

“Indeed, so Naru-chan, where do we go?” Yugao asked as she didn’t know what he needed to do in order to be fully recognized as the Overlord and wanted to ensure her little brother was set before she may get called back to Anbu work.

Naruto looked over the area with his compass pointing towards the distance that was hidden by some fog, but he could make out the outline of a mountain, “There.” He stated as he pointed to said mountain before he walked down the wall with the other two.

They walked through the remains of the Village/budding city and Naruto’s eyes were showing him places that looked like good places to search for useful items as they went with his mind cataloguing where it was to look, while none of the three noticed his gauntlet pulsing as he marked the areas. Within a few minutes, they reached another wall and went through the destroyed gates to find a budding fortress area with a Keep there in the center and a large tower built in the middle of it. The walls circled around and connected to the mountain side the keep was in front of and there appeared to be a mine shaft in the mountain.

Naruto looked over the area appraisingly, “Damn, what I would give to have seen this place in its prime.” Naruto stated as he could imagine this place being bustling with Samurai, the rumored demonic soldiers of the Overlord, Ninja, and different citizens and merchants setting up shop here. He made a mental note to try and repay the villages that were responsible for the attack on Whirlpool that brought it down.

“Indeed it is most impressive, I can only imagine how it looked back then.” Sai stated as it was indeed impressive and he could see why Danzo was always talking about how the Uzumaki and the Overlord were to be both feared and respected since they easily could hold their own regardless of who was facing them.

Yugao nodded and followed Naruto as he entered the keep and went to a Throne Room of some kind that had a large stone sphere in the center of the large room. Naruto approached the sphere and placed his gauntlet clad hand against it before the gem he had glowed and the sphere reciprocated while all the torches in the room lit up alive, **“At last, a new Overlord is here to claim the land and power.”** A whispery, yet soothing, voice echoed around the room.

Naruto looked around before turning his attention to the sphere that was now glowing a swirl of Cerulean, red, and gold, “Who are you?” He asked as he could tell the sphere was sentient and aware.

 **“I am the Kingdom Heart. I was originally created and known as the Tower Heart and was the source of all the Overlord’s powers. However, this became a glaring weakness and one of my later masters repurposed me into the Kingdom Heart and created a sibling for me in the form of the Overlord Heart that rests in your gauntlet. I am in charge of keeping the land usable and act as a security system for the kingdom while also ensuring my lord and his armies remain at full health and skill, while the Overlord Heart gives my lord his powers and abilities as he restores them and allows him to summon his loyal soldiers, the Minions. I also keep track of the economy of the land, the standing forces, the treasure horde, the amount of different Life Force, and the current functioning percent of the kingdom.”** The now identified Kingdom Heart stated as it informed its master of the functions it and its sibling performed.

“I see and where are the Minions now?” Naruto asked after nodding to the Kingdom Heart and felt it hum in happiness at pleasing its master.

 **“Most were killed and their Hives taken from here, but two types remain below the fortress in the Spawning Pits and merely require you to go down and awaken them. They are the Browns and the Greys, while the Browns are your primary fighters, the Greys are the more leadership quality ones that are smarter than the other minions and are skilled at building, crafting, tactics, and other areas that typically have them organizing the other minions to complete tasks the Overlord has set before them.”** A harsher, but calm, voice stated and Naruto saw the Overlord Heart glowing slightly.

Naruto nodded and went towards the stairway the Kingdom Heart opened for him and trudged down past a forging area into a dark cavern that sprang to life with glowing runes when Naruto crossed the threshold into the cavern. Naruto blinked a few times to clear his eyes before seeing a large pool of water in the middle of the cavern with glowing lines connecting to two constructs that he assumed were the hives and the pool itself and saw at least another 5 potential Hive locations indented on the ground.

Following his instincts, Naruto raised his gauntlet and it glowed before it blasted the two hives with energy causing them to brighten in color before 5 Grey imp like creatures and 1 Brown creature came out of the water. The brown was more muscular than the greys and had a large blacksmith hammer, leather armor, gloves, and apron on, and goggles on its head. The first grey had buzz cut style grey hair, gold eyes, some cloth clothing, a clip board, and a pencil on his ear; the second was the same except it had grey hair to her mid back, a lab coat on over the same kind of cloth clothes with a pair of glasses on her face; the third had no hair and a basket hat with some overalls and boots on; the fourth was a in a nice business suit and top hat with his hair in a ponytail and an abacus under his arm, and the fifth was older and wearing grey robes with one eye missing and he was balding with a goatee on his face.

The fifth stretched slightly before seeing Naruto and gasped, “Alright you louts, straighten up. Our new lord has been chosen and arrived.” He stated and they immediately stood at attention before the robed one stepped forward slightly, “Greetings sire, I am Gnarl, your advisor and main tactician if you desire as I was to a few of your predecessors. Beside me is Giblet the best forger of your minions.” The now named Gnarl stated while motioning to the Brown who saluted with his hammer hand causing him to smash his face and fall over only to smack his face again as his hand came down with the hammer, “Yes, well, he is very good at his job even if he isn’t that bright. Next is Yuna, who is your head doctor, librarian, and researcher.” He stated while motioning to the female who gave a respectful bow, “Then there is Ace, who is your head engineer, architect, and builder.” This time he motioned to the one with a clipboard and pencil who nodded, “Then there is Giovanni, who is your economic and business advisor.” The one in the top hat tipped said hat towards him, “And lastly is Mac, your best herbalist, farmer, gatherer, harvester, and forager.” Finally, the one with the basket hat bowed lightly.

Naruto nodded, “A pleasure, I am Naruto Uzumaki Corvus Namikaze, with me are my allies and friends Yugao Uzuki and Sai and I expect you to treat them with respect.” Naruto stated with Sai and Yugao looking at him in surprise at his name as well as the minions.

“By the gods above, I didn’t know the three clans had come together on a single heir and one that can be traced back to each Overlord because of it.” Gnarl stated amazed as this boy before him had more claim to the throne of Overlord than any other being in history besides the second Overlord.

“They didn’t fully, my mother was Corvus, my father was Namikaze, and my surrogate mother was Uzumaki, which due to my mother’s clan made me Uzumaki as well.” Naruto explained and saw realization hit the 6, “Anyway, I want to begin getting this country livable again as well as burying the remains of my last predecessor.” Naruto informed them and Gnarl blinked slightly before nodding.

“Of course sire, Yuna can also go through any books you may have to place them in their appropriate place and begin building your library. Mac can show you what land would be proper to bury our previous lord without possibly interfering with farming, gardening, or any other such thing. Ace can begin examining the remains of the village and find what can be fixed easily and what will require time. Giovanni will begin planning and reviewing who would be best to trade and such with, but since I see the Konoha emblem on Miss Yugao, he will make Fire Country and Konoha the first priority. Giblet will begin organizing the Forge back to his way of things and see if there is any Overlord Armor or weapons left over for you to choose from. I will be organizing however many minions you can call forth in organizing and cleaning the tower and keep, while also checking to see what Overlord items still remain here.”

Gnarl informed while Naruto nodded and raised his gauntlet hand before a horn noise sounded and 15 Browns and 25 Greys came. Gnarl nodded at the sight, “Impressive Sire, we’ll divide these up into groups three and five respectfully as Giblet won’t need any help getting the forge back up and running. In the meantime sire, you are of course welcome to explore your new home and perhaps return any items you possess to their proper place here.”

Gnarl stated and Naruto nodded and they all went upstairs before Mac went out with his group to find the patch to begin as a graveyard as he was sure there were more people to be buried here than just his last master. Gnarl began cleaning up the tower and fortress, Yuna took the books Naruto had on him and went to the Library with her group and a contingent of Shadow clones from Naruto so he could have them begin learning more, Ace began looking over the buildings with his group also collecting anything that Naruto checked with his eyes since the Overlord Heart implanted the locations into their minds so the minions could collect them, Giovanni began taking stock of any goods they still possessed, Giblet went to organize his forge and possibly find any of the items that may have been stowed away before the attack.

Yugao went with Yuna to see more of the keep and Sai went with Naruto as he went back to the Throne Room as, unknown to Sai, Naruto’s Detect Hidden skill showed him something interesting. Upon inspecting the Throne Room, which now that he was used to the glowing sphere that was the Kingdom Heart, he found was lacking an actual throne and went to the area in which one would be placed and found a switch hidden in a large crest of Whirlpool and the area the Throne would go shifted and opened to show a stairway down.

Following them down, and thankful the torches lit themselves along the way, Naruto walked into a large circular room where he had to cover his eyes as the room’s torches came up and illuminated the room. When he could see properly, he was surprised to see statues of 15 different Overlords around the room and five gates strewn throughout the room. Before he or Sai could comment they heard Gnarl speak, “Oh! Sire I apologize, I didn’t realize you would discover the Sanctuary so quickly. Had I known that, I would have come to show you it immediately.” Gnarl stated as he came down the steps.

“The Sanctuary?” Naruto asked curiously as he felt a connection to this place and also sensed things calling out to him from behind the gates that wanted him to claim them, while Sai felt this place was to be respected at all times and should never be defiled by anyone or thing and Gnarl simply nodded.

“Yes sire, this is a place where past Overlords that achieved total control of the Elemental Nations or reached their full potential left something behind for their successors. Then the first Namikaze Overlord came and built in a rite of passage to ensure only an Overlord would be able to access the items here and keep them from being stolen. The Overlord to take the items has to find the tombs of these 15 lords and claim the Overlord Stones that are held within and then place them within their slots. Each of the gates you see will open as you make marked progress in retrieving the stones: 1, 3, 6, 10, and 15. However, it’s been so long since the gates have been opened that even I don’t know what is behind them… Other than they are unique items that made your predecessors terrors on the battlefield and each progressive reward is more dangerous than the last.” Gnarl explained as he hadn’t seen what was behind those gates in several generations.

Naruto nodded before he walked to the first statue which was of an Overlord holding a large axe and had minions beside him. However, what set it apart from the others was that he wore an open faced tri horned helm on his head with each horn having a skull etched on to look like they were impaled. Reaching into his inventory, Naruto pulled out the plaque from the last Overlord’s storehouse/tomb and placed it into the slot with a click, much to the shock and surprise of Sai and Gnarl, before the first gate came down and revealed the helm that the statue showed.

Scanning it with his eyes, Naruto widened his eyes slightly at the info, _“Helm of the Emperor: Harnesses the commanding aura of your predecessors into it to grant you greater command over your minions and soldiers while also protecting you from harm. Defense +10, Minion control +15, and is modifiable!”_

He read and was impressed as he took the helm into his hands as the gauntlet glowed, **“The Helm accepts you as its wielder and as the Overlord. As such, it has given me the command powers for you for when you aren’t wearing it.”** The Overlord Heart stated as it felt its own powers increase from connecting to the Helm.

Naruto gave a mental nod, thankful that on the way down the Hearts informed him that they could either talk to him solely or be heard by people, and walked back towards Gnarl. He then handed the minion his mask and his helm, “Have Giblet combine this mask as a removable mempo for my new helm.” He ordered and Gnarl nodded still surprised his new master had already found one of the hidden stones.

Naruto and Sai went back upstairs to find some minions coming from the Spawning Pit, all Greys at the moment, and he sent them to help clean and organize the Tower and keep while he sat in the Throne Room to relax for a bit.

It was a couple minutes later that Gnarl came up, “Good news sire, Giblet informed me that he has the Iron Smelter and one Forge Stone still from the last Overlord’s reign and he thinks there may be some items in the Mines and thus I have sent some of the Greys to begin clearing the rubble and begin searching it. Also, we still have the basic Fireball spell stone and the Lightning Shock spell, which are being cleaned and put into their proper place so you can use them.” Gnarl informed and Naruto nodded pleased with how things were going with his luck and Gnarl then spoke again, “Some of Ace’s minions have been bringing back some money and supplies that were in the rubble of the buildings and I have found we have one Red and one Gold totem piece remaining that we were able to hide in the Spawning Pits.”

Naruto nodded, “Very good Gnarl, continue organizing the Tower and inform me of any other discoveries and results. I will be here for six months before heading back to Konoha to begin my ninja career and I want this place at least semi-protected and running.” Naruto ordered and Gnarl nodded eagerly before going about making sure none of the minions were slacking off and kicking them in the ass or smashing their heads together if they were. Naruto then turned to Sai, “Your thoughts so far Sai?” Naruto asked curiously of his guardian.

“I think your luck is rather impressive and you should be thanking the deity that gifted it to you for it. These buildings could be worse off, the minions could’ve been completely taken from you and thus left you with nothing at all, the items could have been destroyed instead of simply taken or hidden, and the Sanctuary could have caved in from the battle up here. You are most fortunate and lucky that none of this happened.” Sai stated with a more real smile on his face.

“Hehe, it seems my luck was granted to me in exchange for having to contain the Kyubi and being the bane of the village’s existence. If this is the tradeoff then I’m fine letting those fuckers and fools think I’m the Kyubi and hate me. I’ll just laugh my ass off when they learn of my heritage and lineage, though I don’t think I would mind being a demon if the right circumstances were met.” Naruto informed and admitted getting a surprised reaction from Sai and, unknowingly, Kyubi.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand Naruto-san.” Sai stated with some confusion and, unknown to him, Kyubi was the same.

“I mean if I was offered to become a Hanyou, which is possible since I’ve had demonic chakra pumping through my chakra coils for over a decade now, then I would consider it as it would get me power, strength, longer life, longer life for any women I mark as mates if some of the myths are true, and from what I and my father theorize the Sage of Six Paths was the Original Overlord and was a Hanyou due to containing the Ten Tails and thus used his powers to create the Nine Biju. Plus if I was made a Hanyou then I could potentially survive letting Kyubi out of me.” Naruto admitted getting further shocked and surprised reactions.

“Naruto-san, why would you want to release the Kyubi?” Sai asked curiously with Kyubi wanting to know too.

“I feel that it wasn’t Kyubi’s fault that it attacked. I read several history items and not once does it ever mention Kyubi attacking **_anywhere_** for any reason or another with the exception of the night I was born and Kyubi was sealed into me. That leads me to conclude that we either did something to royally piss it off or someone managed to take control of it, which leads me to believe an Uchiha may have done it since Madara Uchiha was supposedly able to tame Kyubi and use it against the First Hokage at the Battle of the End before the First’s wife Mito used her bloodline and sealing skills to suppress it and contain it before letting it go once Madara was defeated. My theory is that some fool of an Uchiha, or some other arrogant asshole that has hypnotic powers or some strange way of possibly taming a Biju, tried to control Kyubi and failed before fleeing into the village and Kyubi was just trying to kill that one or more idiots before we retaliated or an Uchiha or other person succeeded and thus made Kyubi attack the village. Either way, Kyubi doesn’t deserve to be sealed into me for something that wasn’t entirely its fault. However, before I can even contemplate that, I need to grow stronger, get a better understanding of Seals, and maybe gain some favor with the Shinigami so he or she won’t be pissed if I mess with their seal.”

Naruto stated reasonably with Sai being surprised as he hadn’t thought of that and, now that he thought of it, he didn’t recall anything about Kyubi attacking places. He had read of the other Biju having done that, and being subsequently captured and sealed, but never Kyubi. This, naturally, made him realize that Naruto was correct and Danzo and Hiruzen needed to be told, “That is… most troubling Naruto-san, we’ll need to report this to Danzo-sama and Hokage-sama.” Sai stated as Danzo had given orders to make sure all information that came to him was also copied for the Hokage now that they were on good terms.

Naruto nodded towards him, while inside him Kyubi was deep in thought about Naruto’s reasoning and felt its respect, and felt a bit touched, for the boy grow. With that in mind, it nodded to itself, **_“Alright Naruto, you got my respect enough that I’ll talk with you, but you better not be trying to play me.”_** Kyubi thought to itself as it would wait till Naruto went to sleep to have a chat with him.

_Hours later: Naruto’s master bedroom_

Naruto was relaxing in the master bedroom, which was surprisingly well off compared to the other areas, and was just sitting around thinking about the day. He had buried his predecessor in a patch of land just outside the outer wall; the minions that were clearing the mine reported there were indeed a few items in the mine that they believed was due to someone trying to destroy them via explosives, rubble, and fire; Yuna had informed him that he had 5 books that went in the library and that they still had the historical scrolls of the clans and the ones regarding different Overlords and their soldiers that utilized his bloodlines; he had also ordered his minions that they were to bury any remains they found with honor and dignity regardless of if they were attackers or defenders; his minions under Mac had killed, skinned, and harvested quite a few animals in the surrounding woods and brought the Life Force, which was what he utilized to create minions, back and began stockpiling it for him as a couple minions cooked the food for Naruto and his two guards. But right now, he was gonna check over his status before getting some sleep. With that in mind, Naruto got comfortable and pulled his book out to look through some things, _“Quest complete! Beginning of the New Overlord!_

_Quest Complete! Honoring the Dead!_

_New Quest: Claim your Overlord rite! Find and return all the Overlord Stones and gain the items left behind._

_New Quest: Rebuild Whirlpool_

_New Quest: Earn Kyubi’s trust_

_Current Quest! Finish Your Father’s Work: Complete the Rasengan and Hirashin!_

_Current Quest! Find your Carrier: Find out what happened to Kushina!_

_Current Quest! Family: See if any evidence about your mother’s clan still exists!_

_Current Quest: Fixing Your Inheritance: Fix up all the properties you now own to top condition!_

_Current Quest: Bloodlines: Unlock all your Bloodlines._

_You got two slaves without having to do anything besides meet and interact with them! +10 Charm, Knowing Women, and Sexual Prowess._

_You’ve begun training your two slaves to be ready to serve! +5 to Charm, Knowing Women, and Sexual Prowess._

_You respected the dead and buried them with honor! +5 favor with Kami, Yami, and Shinigami!_

_You met the Fire Daimyo and have him as a political ally! +5 Economics, Leadership, Politics, and Diplomacy._

_You gained the inner workings of the Hirashin! +5 to Ninjutsu and seals._

_You gained control over the first two minion types: +5 leadership and Command._

_You gained the Command Helm and it gave its powers to the Overlord Heart! +5 magic, leadership, and Command!_

_You awakened the Kingdom Heart! +5 Chakra capacity, Demonic Chakra capacity, Magic, command, and wisdom._

Naruto nodded to himself before it flipped to his level up page and saw it go up four levels putting him at Level 15, which he was thankful for as he would get a bonus to help make up for the penalties he had for his Game Eye being updated. With that in mind, the book flipped to his stat page, _“You have 10 stat points this time: 5 for each level and an extra five for reaching the next 5 level marker and then 15 taken away for the update to your eye._

_Strength: 60 [while a direct reference to how strong you are physically, it also helps you carry more, withdraw the side effects from heavier armor, the amount of damage you deal with melee attacks, and other items]_

_Dexterity: 30 [affects balance, acrobatics, throwing weapons, long range weapons, likelihood of tripping or failing one of the previous items, and more]_

_Intelligence: 40 [affects the number of skill points you get per level, how well you understand things, and much more]_

_Wisdom: 50 [affects your magical abilities, your mana pool, chakra control, Demonic Chakra Control, and more]_

_Constitution: 70 [your endurance, stamina, health, number of times you can take a hit and still get back up, how long you can last in bed, and more: NOTE: This is the reason you can outrun Anbu]_

_Charisma: 35 [affects people liking you, being able to persuade, lie, trick, or convince a person of something, and more later on]_

_Luck: 45 [how often you can find loot on an enemy, how often you win at games of chance, or how often something you search will have something you want/need]._

_Chakra Capacity: 65 [Naturally it is your total amount of accessible chakra and it is recommended that your Wisdom be at least equal to two thirds of this score to give you some form of control until you begin the exercises]._

_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 35 [Same as above but Demonic]_

Naruto read it over and decided to test his luck and dumped the 10 points into Chakra Capacity bringing it up to 75. It then flipped to the skills page, _“You got 25 points: 5 for each level, 20 for your Intelligence score, and then minus 15 for your penalty._

_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 45_

_Ingenuity: 45_

_Tactics: 50_

_Combat Genius (Your ability to adapt in combat and make a quick plan when needed): 45_

_Magical Mastery (how easily you learn magic): 45_

_Knowing Women (As an Overlord, you have your predecessors’ knack for seeing women how they truly are, you can tell the way they want to be treated by a lover from their personality and actions, you can read if a woman actually likes you, and more): 65_

_Command (Your authority over the Minions and how well you can multitask ordering them in groups and still maintain your awareness on the battlefield. Plus, it also influences how well the more… mentally challenged minions obey your commands without royally screwing up): 45_

_Wind Affinity (This was your natural element and thus will be categorized under inherent, while those from your Magic Body will simply be under major since they weren’t natural in the sense that wind was): 25 (it is lower because you only recently unlocked the elemental affinities so it couldn’t be high right off the bat)_

_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 20_

_Throwing Weapons: 20_

_Acrobatics: 35_

_Stealth: 45_

_Explosives: 20_

_Detect Hidden: 30_

_Haggle: 20_

_Taijutsu: 30_

_Magic: 40_

_Sealing: 50_

_Ninjutsu: 45_

_Genjutsu: 20_

_Weapons: 30_

_Economics: 30_

_Fire Affinity: 5_

_Lightning Affinity: 5_

_OTHER SKILLS: Leadership: 50_

_Charm: 45_

_Diplomacy: 30_

_Politics: 30_

_Crafting: 30_

_Engineering: 15_

_Sexual Prowess: 30_

_Herbology: 13 (you got three points on your little gathering run while looking for how to get to Whirlpool)_

_Cooking: 10_

_Music: 5_

_Skinning: 30_

_Medicine: 20_

_Poison Making: 15_

_Harvesting: 28 (same as Herbology)_

Naruto frowned as he looked over his options trying to figure out what would benefit him the most at the moment and decided to put 10 into Fire and Lightning bringing them up to 15 apiece and used his last five to move Charm into his major skills. With that, his book turned to the Favor Page, _“Favor: How much favor you have with various gods and will allow you to make requests of them. At each 50 point interval the deity is more likely to say yes to a request or may offer you a trade of granting the request in exchange for you performing a service._

_Kami: 15_

_Yami: 10_

_Shinigami: 20_

_Jashin: 5_

Naruto was happy to see he already had favor with the gods before he even got a bonus and assumed his clan had connections to the deities and the Shinigami was being favorable to him since he was the one who got Kyubi sealed into him. For Jashin, well, he figured that he got some favor for becoming the Overlord and causing such a large massacre of the spiders in the Forest of Death. With that done, his book flipped to the Perks page, _“You have two perk points: 1 you kept and one you earned.”_

Naruto nodded figuring that so many levels or some special success would give him a perk point when he didn’t buy them himself, so he accepted the 2 and began reading the list and immediately caught sight of two that had him **_very_** interested, _“Minion Master: You not only get a plus 10 to your command, but you will be able to summon 2 minions for each Life Force from now on. Unlocks the Minion Overlord perk._

_Chakra Warrior: Your levels of chakra and your control are so great that you can actually use your chakra as a weapon without handsigns, screaming attack names, or even having to move at all. It also grants you the ability to use Jutsu, which have been mastered **fully** , without handsigns or calling the name of the jutsu.”_

Naruto whistled appreciatively before tapping accept on those two perks and a scroll popped out labeled chakra attacks and stages. He smiled to himself before setting the scroll to the side and went to sleep… or at least he planned to.

Naruto awoke to the sounds of dripping water and looked around to see that he was in a sewer of some kind, _“Alright, no way in hell did I fall through the floor or get kidnapped, so this must mean that I’m in my mind or the seal. So that must mean that Kyubi wants to chat. Well, best not keep it waiting and damn do I need to learn if Kyubi has a name or gender since I don’t want to keep calling it an it.”_ Naruto thought as he trudged towards the area he saw pipelines that were glowing red led to.

After a few minutes, Naruto stood before a large cage with a seal tag over it and then two large crimson eyes staring at him from behind it, “Hello Kyubi-sama, I apologize for not visiting or even trying to converse with you earlier, but I assumed the fact that we never met meant you didn’t wish to meet and I wanted to respect your wishes.” Naruto stated and saw Kyubi’s eyes widen and could tell he/she wasn’t expecting him to be so respectful.

 **“It’s alright Naruto; I thank you for respecting my wishes and for not blaming me for what happened the night I was sealed into you. I would like to have a more civil conversation so if…”** Kyubi stated and then began to ask before Naruto held up his hand for a moment.

 _“Ok, book guy, if Kyubi and I are going to get along and possibly become more than forced partners then I need to be honest with it. So, I am asking for permission to let Kyubi see everything.”_ Naruto thought and waited for a response, which came in the form of his book appearing in his hand.

 _“Alright kid, but as payment I am delaying when Kyubi would have been freed under normal circumstances to a later point and time. Have Kyubi go through your memories of when you failed the second graduation exam and it will be able to see everything that happened.”_ He read and nodded before turning to Kyubi, who was confused on why he made his book appear.

“Kyubi, as a sign of trust and to hopefully better possible relations in the future, I am going to let you in on a secret. However, to save time on explaining things and such, go through my memories starting the night I failed the second exam and then continue to now.” Naruto stated and saw Kyubi was even more confused before relenting and began watching his memories.

Naruto watched as Kyubi’s face switched between curious, surprise, and shock and then back and forth between them all again and again. Once Kyubi was done, it turned to Naruto and blinked at him quite a bit, **“So, some being of power turned this world into a game, made you the hero, and has been making it so you become a powerful ninja and kick anyone who stands before you’s ass?”** Kyubi asked curiously and with a bit of numbness and Naruto nodded.

“In a nutshell, as you saw, I wanted there to be honesty between us and make it easier to work together. I didn’t want to possibly influence you in some way with a skill and then have you find out later and us get off on the wrong foot.” Naruto stated and Kyubi nodded as that was reasonable, even if he was technically using his diplomacy skill without knowing it.

 **“It’s alright Naruto, I actually like this since you are gonna become a worthy host, which would make you a representative of my own strength; the fact you are well endowed, know how to make women want you, are already a bit perverted based on the choices you made when setting this all up, and can actually handle the number of woman you have and will probably have makes you a good choice for a mate.”** Kyubi stated and Naruto blinked before having a slight hope about something.

“I’m guessing that means you’re a woman too, but you realize that means I would know how to push your buttons and make you desire me even if you didn’t approve of how I do things?” He asked and Kyubi nodded without any signs of being insulted or anything and Naruto nodded, “Just checking, may I know the name and see the actual form of the vixen before me?”

He asked and Kyubi blushed and smirked before she was enveloped in a crimson haze before Naruto saw a drop dead gorgeous woman before him. She was around 5’7”, hourglass figure, long crimson hair that was in a ponytail to her mid-back, crimson slitted eyes, full luscious lips, at least H-cup breasts, a full firm ass, tanned skin on the lighter side, an elegant crimson kimono with orange foxes imprinted on it that reached just above her knees and was slitted to show off her right leg, and also showed she had no panties on underneath but did have a black lace garter on, and showed her cleavage off to Naruto, on her feet were black see through stockings in black heels, and the garter attached to the top of the stockings. Also, on the back she had nine tails swaying behind her and fox ears on her head with both being the same color as her hair.

All in all, she looked sexy and close to a goddess. Naruto whistled appreciatively as he gazed over her, while smirking at Kyubi blushing, before he approached the cage and cupped her cheek and rubbed it affectionately, “If I change the seal and my mind to be homier, will you be a good little vixen?” He asked, knowing which buttons to push on her, and Kyubi blushed and shuddered slightly as she knew what he was doing and loved it.

“Ha-Hai, I will be a good girl, Naruto-sama.” She stated before remembering he wanted her name, “Oh, and my name is Kara.” She stated as she liked Naruto affectionately rubbing her cheek and the warmth of his hand on her cheek, while Naruto was smiling at her in a caring way.

“Close your eyes for me then, my little vixen.” He stated and Kara blushed before doing as told and Naruto focused on his mind and changed it into a simple house, with plenty of comforts, sitting on a plain of grass and flowers with different trees being his memories and fox kits and smaller friendlier animals roaming about.

When he was done, he saw Kara still had her eyes closed and smirked seeing the seal become a black choker on her neck before claiming her lips in a kiss and grabbed her ass getting a moan for both his troubles before he began invading her mouth with his tongue. Kara was wondering what Naruto was going to change the scenery to before she felt him kiss her and felt her heart flutter with excitement and desire and it only increased when he grabbed her ass and put his tongue into her mouth. Not wanting to give in too easily, she battled his tongue and wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss.

After a short make out session, Naruto pulled back and kissed Kara’s cheek, “Open your eyes Kara-chan, I think you’ll like what you see.” Naruto stated and Kara did as told before she gasped at how beautiful the scenery was and the house looked perfect for her and she immediately glomped Naruto and took him back into a kiss to show her thankfulness.

When they broke, Naruto stroked her cheek gently, “I promise to be good to you Kara, but I should get back to my body and sleep.” He stated and she pouted lightly before kissing his lips quickly.

“I understand and I’m gonna set up a connection so we can talk, but do come visit me, your pet vixen will get lonely without you master.” She informed before stating seductively and Naruto smirked before smacking her ass getting a yelp and moan from her.

“Be a good girl Kara and I’ll reward you accordingly.” Naruto stated before he kissed her cheek and left his mindscape leaving a happily squealing Kyubi behind as she was joyful at finding a mate that would be powerful and knew exactly how to please her and push her buttons.

On the outside, Naruto stirred slightly before going back to sleep for the night and making a mental note to check the book for anything he might have gotten at getting Kara as a mate/pet.

_Next day_

Naruto awoke and popped his joints before looking at his book and seeing the achievements, _“You befriended Kyubi! +5 Demonic Chakra capacity, wisdom, and Wind and Fire affinity_

_You tamed Kyubi! +10 Demonic Chakra capacity, Chakra Capacity, and Fire affinity_

_You got Kyubi as a mate/pet! + 5 to all stats, and your affinities!_

Naruto smirked while hearing Kara state that was acceptable for her bonuses as she figured when he actually did claim her then he would get even more bonuses and chuckled at her reaction before dressing and heading out to start the new day as the Overlord of Whirlpool.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed the small lemon and the somewhat lime. Next time will be a summary of the six months, the graduation exam, the Genin exam, and Naruto having a little fun with some of the girls I am giving him.**

**Also, I was asked by a couple of people to give Naruto’s updated stats and skills as well as the Item list as he progresses. So with that said: _Strength: 65_**

**_Dexterity: 35_ **

**_Intelligence: 45_ **

**_Wisdom: 60_ **

**_Constitution: 75_ **

**_Charisma: 40_ **

**_Luck: 50_ **

**_Chakra Capacity: 90_ **

**_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 55_ **

**_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 45_ **

**_Ingenuity: 45_ **

**_Tactics: 50_ **

**_Combat Genius: 45_ **

**_Magical Mastery: 45_ **

**_Knowing Women: 65_ **

**_Command: 60_ **

**_Wind Affinity: 35_ **

**_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 20_ **

**_Throwing Weapons: 20_ **

**_Acrobatics: 35_ **

**_Stealth: 45_ **

**_Explosives: 20_ **

**_Detect Hidden: 30_ **

**_Haggle: 20_ **

**_Taijutsu: 30_ **

**_Magic: 40_ **

**_Sealing: 50_ **

**_Ninjutsu: 45_ **

**_Genjutsu: 20_ **

**_Weapons: 30_ **

**_Economics: 30_ **

**_Fire Affinity: 35_ **

**_Lightning Affinity: 20_ **

**_Charm: 45_ **

**_OTHER SKILLS: Leadership: 50_ **

**_Diplomacy: 30_ **

**_Politics: 30_ **

**_Crafting: 30_ **

**_Engineering: 15_ **

**_Sexual Prowess: 30_ **

**_Herbology: 13_ **

**_Cooking: 10_ **

**_Music: 5_ **

**_Skinning: 30_ **

**_Medicine: 20_ **

**_Poison Making: 15_ **

**_Harvesting: 28_ **

**_FAVOR: Kami: 15_ **

**_Yami: 10_ **

**_Shinigami: 20_ **

**_Jashin: 5_ **

**_OVERLORD ITEMS: Smelters: 1/10._ **

**_Hives: 2/?_ **

**_Spell Stones: 2/?_ **

**_Spell Catalysts: 0/?_ **

**_Overlord Stones: 1/15_ **

**_Weapon Molds: 0/50_ **

**_Forge Stones: 1/15_ **

**_Overlord Gems: 0/10_ **

**_Gold Totems: 1/10_ **

**_Black Totems: 0/25_ **

**_Blue Totems: 0/25_ **

**_Red Totems: 1/25_ **

**_White Totems: 0/25_ **

**_Heart: 1/1_ **

**_Books: 5/?_ **

**_Artwork: 0/?_ **

**_Throne: 0/1_ **

**_Relics: 0/?_ **

**_Weapons: 0/?_ **

**_Armors: 0/?_ **

**_Storehouses: 1/?_ **

**_Repairs: 0/?_ **

**And there you go, if y’all don’t want this after seeing the length then let me know and I’ll just ignore it in the following chapters.**

**Well, that should be it, see y’all later.**


	4. Genin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Academy's Genin Exam and some extra fun for Naruto

**Hello all, I am back with another chapter for you.**

**Anyway, this will cover the six months via summary, the graduation exam, and some fun between Naruto and his girls. It will also show a few other things that my twisted and crazy brain will come up with on the fly and I will decide their good ideas before I work them in.**

**NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up unless I change their appearance and this also applies if it’s an OC that will not be hanging around for a while or is not a key person to some part of the plot I have planned for Naruto. An example would be some no named bandit or missing nin that I am just putting there to be in Naruto’s way for some reason or another. No point in describing them since Naruto’s just gonna remove them and never think about them again.**

**NOTE-2: I tend to use the English names of Jutsu unless I know the Japanese name and it sounds cooler than the English name: Example Rasengan versus Spiraling Sphere, Chidori versus One-thousand Chirping Birds, and so on and so on. So if you see a Jutsu in English and you like the Japanese name, then send the name to me. However, I am going to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as is as I like it over Kage Bunshin.**

**Something to point out: On the achievements that Naruto gains, he is gaining experience points for those, but, as I said before, I am not giving the values because there are too many different variants of how much for levels and what certain things are worth and it would slow down my updates a great deal. Just wanted to point that out for those who asked me why he was leveling up so quickly when his quests and enemies shouldn’t be able to add up to that many levels.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Overlord, or a few things here, would be nice if I did, but I don’t. I did come up with some custom items that will be in this for Naruto to utilize.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text1_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 4: Genin**

_Six months since the last chapter: Whirlpool: Just outside of the main city_

Naruto was lying on the grass of a hill looking at the clouds and understanding why his friend Shikamaru liked to do this so much: sometimes it was a good thing to just do nothing and Naruto understood it after the last six months he had. If he wasn’t training, he was practicing his skills, if that wasn’t happening he was supervising his reconstruction projects, going exploring on his land, teaching Sai some chakra control exercises and training regiments, learning better sword control from Yugao though it was limited due to her not using the same style swords as him, and then resting from the other areas before redoing one of the other matters again. Naturally, when he rested he spent time with Kara to get to know his vixen better.

He was thankful for the stupidity of the attackers due to them believing that if they simply took a few of his items, shoved them into the mine, and used explosives and Earth Jutsu that they would destroy the items and screw over the next Overlord. Heh, the idiots actually did him a bit of a favor because not only did the items not even have a scratch, which according to Gnarl was because of some unwritten rule of magic had to defeat magic meaning they could only be destroyed by magical powers, but the fools actually revealed a large vein of Chakra metal ore. The only downside was that he/Giblet couldn’t use it until he found the smelter for it. On the upside, he had retrieved the items in the mine which were the Steel Smelter, a Spell Catalyst which could upgrade one of his spells to a higher form, a couple Gate crystals that Gnarl said would make a quick way to get back to the Tower/keep when used, a Blue Minion Totem which increased his spell power, his magical ability, his mana, and reduced his mana drainage when he used spells, and two weapon Molds that Giblet said hadn’t been used in dozens of generations, but Naruto had him begin forging them anyway as they might fit his style of fighting.

Speaking of which, he had mastered the beginner stages of Wing Chun thanks to his spamming of Shadow Clones and the book gave him the intermediate scroll due to his skills increasing to the 50 point marker through training and a few level ups he got during the six months. He sparred with Sai and his clones daily as Sai had informed him that besides his tanto and his jutsu, he didn’t have many skills so Naruto decided to break his weakness for Taijutsu by gradually giving him more and more opponents to fight at once while also lowering it at times so Sai could get used to fighting any number of enemies and not just high numbers. He also did the same for his Tanto training when Sai wasn’t practicing with Yugao as Sai needed to learn how to fight sword based and other opponents that used more than one blade, a longer blade, and/or a heavier blade instead of just those who use Tantos or Katanas.

Naruto furthered their training by making weight and gravity seals once he got his sealing abilities up to 75 and also made what he called a summon seal for his weapons and armor as he just had to activate a seal, which he had a clone put on the back of his neck before Kara used her chakra to make it be branded into his skin like a tattoo. The purpose of the seal was so he could call and replace any of his armor pieces and weapons as he needed with fresh/fully repaired ones as he had Giblet and his greys work on recreating his armor and making it better while also doing the same for his weapons. He planned to use this seal till he got some weapons that couldn’t be replaced and would keep them on him at all times while sending them back to the keep as needed to maintain them and ensure they didn’t break or get permanently damaged.

His Genjutsu had gone well too as he had several clones practice the Camouflage jutsu to the point he didn’t need handsigns or calling the name thanks to his Chakra warrior, which was also coming along nicely due to him practicing the basic attacks repeatedly and realized why he needed so much chakra and control as each one was difficult. However, that also made them a good thing since that meant even if someone discovered a way to copy his abilities; they would have to train for years potentially before they could do the simplest attack.

On another note, his Rasengan training was coming along and he could make a Rasengan with two hands but couldn’t keep it stabilized for long and it took him 30 seconds to create one. Nowhere near perfect, but still excellent progress and the same could be said for the Hirashin as Naruto broke down and reverse engineered the seals, for the most part, to use them, but he could only move five feet at the moment which was impressive in and of itself as his father took nearly a year to get that far as he made the seals from scratch. Which brings up the point of his father’s notes, he could easily see where his father wanted to go with the two infamous jutsu: The Rasengan would gain an elemental form and the Hirashin would allow him to not have to throw something in order to move. Naruto had some ideas of what he could try, but that wasn’t for him at the moment as he knew such a thing would be disastrous to him and possibly anyone around him if he attempted it too soon.

On another matter, he had leveled up quite a bit reaching 25 with his constant training and the fact he found and raided two storehouses on his island nation which contained a Black Minion Totem, which, according to the book, increased his Demonic Chakra capacity and any demonic abilities he gained while also making his Minions stronger and increasing their own unique powers. He also gained a second Blue totem which furthered his control and magical abilities, a few books, weapons, another spell catalyst, and a lot of money and supplies to use as well as more Life Force for his growing minion Horde as, contrary to what many believed, he could call as many minions as he wanted within the confines of his city it was outside that he was limited to how many he could call. There was also the fact his island had some decently leveled and powered creatures that he had the minions help bring down giving him even more experience.

He also managed to find another tomb, which was hidden in an undersea cave that Naruto found by accident while exploring when part of the cliff collapsed under him and Sai and they found it underwater when they fell and explored it before Naruto found the tomb’s entrance and the two made their way through a giant puzzle of moving tiles on the floor into the shape of the Uzumaki crest and granted them access to the Tomb which had a large pile of Gold, a Forge Stone, a chest of Life Force, and, of course, the Overlord Stone. He was still trying to get Yugao to calm down from that one, but on the upside he only needed one more tomb before he could get the next item of his ancestors.

On another note of his progress, his levels also yielded two more Perk Points which he used to get: Living Chakra Battery: You are a well of Chakra and have control to match: +30 to Chakra Capacity and Demonic Chakra Capacity and +20 to Wisdom/control. His second choice was Professional!: You are on your way to mastering all forms of Shinobi Combat: +10 to Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu, each Elemental Affinity, Dexterity, and Weapons. He was going to take the Minion Overlord Perk, which gave him the ability to summon 5 minions per Life Force, but it came with a warning that if he got it before he retrieved an item that was linked to a quest he was on then he would lose that item’s bonuses as they did not stack with Minion Overlord. However, if he got the item first then there would be no issue as the Minion Overlord Perk did stack.

Anyway, thanks to the Living Chakra Battery Perk, he was able to make even more clones and was able to unlock his Chakra Chains and currently could make 2 of them on instinct alone and could make 5 if he concentrated. His sensing was now at the point he could feel emotions and Chakra within 100 feet without concentrating and upwards of 250 if he really focused.

Continuing his list of skills and such, he could now throw fifteen Kunai, Shuriken, or senbon at once and hit the bullseye every time. He was now fluid with his swords, though he himself felt that he still needed a real teacher for them both as Yugao was _not_ a double sword or a heavy sword master. He had learned two jutsu for his Wind affinity, one for Fire, and one for Lightning and could cast his spells quickly and effortlessly, though he still hadn’t decided on what to use the catalysts on since he could either do it one on both or both catalysts onto one and boost the spell to higher levels. The cool and useful part about having them just floating around the Heart was that he could activate the Catalysts at any time he wanted through his gauntlet so if he found himself needing more punch in his spells he could activate them in an emergency and thus increase his power in a pinch. He also began testing/playing around on using two elements at once, two spells at once, and making his own techniques with one being a Genjutsu that he still had to refine and perfect better.

As for the city/keep itself, they had progress, limited as it was, due to Naruto gathering more Life Force to increase the workers. They had a decent sized farming area that was growing crops at the moment as well as a few goods as Mac told him they needed more seeds and tools before they could really begin growing and Giblet could only Forge so much even with the two stones helping to speed the process. Giovanni had recommended looking to the Yamanaka clan when he returned to the Village as they would more than likely have some or know where to acquire them or perhaps meet with the Aburame. Both options would not only get them possible items they needed, but also give them possible economic and trade ties. Naruto had agreed to check it out and see what plants at his compound could be transferred to the farming area to mass produce.

Back to the rebuilding, they had the keep back to livable conditions with some parts needing someone of Ace’s expertise to help with as Ace couldn’t handle the size of the job himself, the same was said for the city as a whole. However, they did have the mines running again, the inner wall was mostly repaired except for a few sentry towers and defensive platforms that needed to be fixed and then stationed, Yuna had her medical building started as it was small at the moment and she was just fixing the stupider minions that either got injured on the job or got injured being stupid like finding it funny to start beating each other in the head with hammers and 2x4s, and they had the main Barracks/armory at the first stage of construction meaning that it could house about10 people and store some ammo and weapons and needed to be expanded soon.

He was broken from his musings by a voice, “My Lord, Yugao-sama and Sai-sama are ready to go and Gnarl-sama has prepared the items you wanted ready for your return to Konoha.” Naruto turned to the voice to see a Samurai standing there in steel armor and a pair of blades on his back. That was another thing as well, the Fire Daimyo had utilized his Samurai to find some of their friends or old allies that had become Ronin and sent them to Naruto to give them a country and Lord again and Naruto accepted the ones that hadn’t become corrupt or dark in their time as Ronin and gave them a purpose again. Admittedly, they and the minions were the only residents at the moment due to Naruto wanting his home under wraps until he could get the outer wall and some actual form of transportation set up

Naruto nodded and stood meeting the man eye to eye as his growth spurts had occurred over the six months putting him at 6’ 4”, lean and muscular like a runner, no baby fat present at all, his face was more angular, his hair was in a small ponytail that reached the base of his neck, and most of his body was muscle with just enough fat to keep him healthy. All in all, he was turning into a fine young man and had the body to match now, “Thank you Kie, inform them I will be there momentarily.”

Naruto stated with his voice being a bit deeper now and the Samurai nodded and saluted before heading back on one of the wild horses of the island while a few of his Samurai had some horses of their own already, they needed more to accommodate them as their forces grew thus Naruto and some minions began taming horses. Naruto stretched as he had been lying in the grass for quite a while and his muscles went to sleep. He twisted slightly enjoying the feel of his mission clothes being more form fitting than before thanks to seals helping them fit and would even repair themselves if they got damaged, would dry out if he got soaked in water, and would keep him warm or cool depending of the weather.

Naruto popped his protesting bones and rolled his shoulders before placing his mask on again which now had a lightning storm on the top of the mask to match the flames on the bottom before he began Shunshining through the trees while planning to thank Yugao again for teaching him it.

He arrived at the outer wall to see Gnarl there with a scroll in hand and Sai and Yugao there. Yugao was still the same with the exception that she now had a better Katana thanks to Giblet forging her one made of pure steel that was also lightweight and easy to wield, while Sai had more padding on his shoulders, chest, and legs with two tanto on his back as he had been practicing with Naruto in duel wielding swords. He also had a belt with pouches, a vest with pockets, and his shoulder/upper arm protectors also had pouches and they held already prepared drawings, inks, brushes, Kunai, Shuriken, and some other supplies.

They nodded their heads towards him as he approached and he returned them before taking the scroll from Gnarl, **“Keep the minions working Gnarl, I’ll make a gate in Konoha and switch between staying here and there at times depending on convenience.”**

Naruto stated in a warped voice due to a seal put in the mask to hide his real voice when on missions and Gnarl nodded, “Of course sire. We’ll inform you of any developments and progress made over the Heart connection.” Gnarl stated and Naruto nodded before turning to his guards and seeing they were ready.

 **“Shall we?”** He asked and they nodded before they took off for the coast while Gnarl turned around and began smacking some of the minions on the head to get them back to work.

_4 hours later: Just outside of Konoha_

Naruto, Yugao, and Sai were making good time on making it to the village before Naruto halted as he sensed something. Yugao and Sai stopped on a branch next to him and looked confused, “What is it Naru-chan?”

Yugao asked and Naruto frowned before growling slightly, **“You two go on ahead to the Tower, I’ll catch up.”** He stated and they blinked before nodding and left towards the village while Naruto went to the left slightly and came upon a scene that made him growl and his blood boil along with Kara’s.

**_(This next bit is from the other people’s perspective until Naruto identifies himself)_ **

“Hold still bitch. We’re gonna have some fun with you before sending you back to Konoha looking like the slut you are.” Yelled one Iwa Chunin who had his two teammates hold down one Kurenai Yuhi while he began undoing his pants and tearing her dress to show her DD sized breasts in a crimson bra and her slender legs connected to her perfect ass that was in a crimson thong. The three had worked hard to ambush any Konoha ninja that were returning from a mission and they felt lucky to ambush a Konoha slut that they could enjoy before sending her back.

Kurenai for her part was beginning to cry and fight back as she refused to let these pigs have their way with her and wished someone would come save her. Her prayers were answered as the leader screamed bloody murder and she opened her eyes to see a sight that horrified her, made her mentally jump for joy, and made her inner feminist smirk. What was the sight? Well the leader lost his manhood to a shuriken that was now imbedded in his leg while his manhood was on the ground, **“I strongly dislike men who attempt to force women to do the things you wanted to do. It’s too bad you chose the time that I was passing by as now I will have to kill you.”**

They heard a deep warped voice echo around them as the other two drew weapons and found Kurenai was gone and in the arms of a man standing behind their dying leader and wore a crimson wife beater, a dark blue vest over his torso, scraps of cloth over his arms, gauntlets with one having a glowing jewel in it and the other having spikes all along it, steel toed and soul combat boots that went to his mid-calf that were under a pair of black cargo pants, a belt with many pouches that had the Leaf Emblem as the buckle, a black hooded trench coat that had a spiral on the back in crimson, a pair of pauldrons that were in the shape of fox skulls, a kunai pouch on his right leg, and had a simple black mask that had life like flames coming from the bottom to just under his eyes and lightning coming down from the top towards his eyes.

Kurenai blushed at the feeling of muscles under his shirt and from her current state of dress with him holding her. The figure then set her down and took his coat off and wrapped it around her before cupping her cheek, “Don’t worry miss, I’ll handle this.”

He stated with his voice seeming to be caring and un-warped, while Kurenai liked the warmth of his hand, as the gauntlet on his right was bare on his palm thus allowing her to feel his warmth. The figure then stood and faced the two Iwa shinobi that were shocked that they didn’t see or sense him take the woman. The figure then growled loudly before he flicked his hand forward and kunai launched at them from the trees impaling one and the other getting grazed while the leader was already down and out from blood loss as the shuriken hit an artery in his leg after going through his manhood.

The figure then jumped between the two with a Zweihander in hand and cut their heads off in one fluid motion before doing the same to the leader and sealed the three heads into a scroll figuring there may be a bounty. He then went back to Kurenai and saw her looking grateful and apprehensive and the figure paused before removing his mask and attaching it to the side of his belt. Kurenai blushed at the man before her as he was lean, muscular but not too much, and was handsome as well with the scar on his face giving him a more mature look. The man moved to her and knelt down before cupping her cheek, “Are you alright?”

He asked and she lowered her head and nodded slightly, “Ye-yes, I am.”

She stated but he wasn’t fooled and pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair getting her to blush and widen her eyes, while internally loving how warm he was, “It’s alright, they can’t hurt you now, just let it out.” He stated and she hiccupped before she tackled him into a hug forcing him to sit on the ground as she cried her heart out about how scared she was and how she wanted someone to save her. The man just kept rubbing her back and played with her hair while whispering sweet things* into her ear.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and he picked her up bridal style causing her to blush but she did curl into him instinctively enjoying his warmth and smell. He smiled down at her, “Are you going to Konoha miss…”

He started asking before she realized he didn’t know her and she nodded, “My name is Kurenai Yuhi and yes, I’m a Jonin of Konoha.”

She stated as she tried to get him to put her down but he shook his head, “I don’t know much about medicine, but I know enough that I can tell you’re not well enough to tree jump and it’s still a little ways to the village and I am heading there anyway, so I’ll just carry you.” He stated causing her to be surprised and blush. The man smiled, “I’m Naruto by the way.”

He stated and the woman nodded, “A pleasure, Naruto-kun.” She stated and he smiled at her, making her blush again, and nodded to her before taking off through the trees. Kurenai decided to be comfortable and snuggled in close to him and caused him to chuckle lightly, “Say Naruto-kun, why are you going to Konoha?”

She asked and he kept jumping as he talked, “To be honest, I’m heading there to take the graduation exam as I have yet to become a ninja.” He stated surprising her and he chuckled, “I know it is strange, but I have actually been training away from the village for the past 6 months to get my skills up and, due to my unique training regimen, I have reached at least low Chunin level strength in the overall areas. I plan to be even higher in the coming time as I want to be extra prepared for the next Chunin exams.”

Naruto stated and Kurenai nodded impressed with how he was working himself into a full-fledged shinobi warrior. Deciding it was going to be a bit, she snuggled into his chest again and dozed off slightly while he kept jumping from tree to tree before reaching the village gates where he was stopped by the gate guards, “You’re kunoichi was attacked and wounded, she needs medical attention.” Naruto stated and the guards nodded and let him through before he took off for the hospital and carried her in, “This woman needs medical attention.” Naruto stated and a doctor and nurse came and he put her on the gurney before kissing her forehead, “See you later Kurenai-chan, you can keep the coat till we see each other again.”

He stated as she smiled and blushed before she was wheeled off and Naruto left for the Hokage Tower with his mask back on. Naruto stopped and gave Niko a quick kiss and a little grope, which she returned, before heading for Hiruzen’s office and found Yugao, Sai, and Danzo there as well, “Sorry for the delay, but three Iwa Chunin attacked a kunoichi named Kurenai and I intervened before they could try anything before taking her to the hospital. Here are their heads.”

Naruto stated before tossing Hiruzen the scroll and he nodded with an irritated face as he hated Iwa as much as they hated Konoha and Danzo felt the same way, “I see, thank you Naruto, if these three have bounties I’ll have it transferred to your account as well as giving you a C-Rank mission pay. On the same matter of payment, the five stores I invested as you asked have begun to make a small margarine of profit and it has been sent to a holding account that you can empty whenever you choose and it will continue to fill each time your properties turn in their profits whether it is weekly or monthly. Further, thanks to the Fire Daimyo’s centralized banking system, any banks in other countries should be able to give you the money and then contact the bank here to send them the money to compensate them paying you instead of this one. Naturally this also means that if you are to buy and then reopen any banks not only would your income increase but you would get a discount on any fines the banks put on your funds to let you withdraw them and even increase the size the account can hold.”

Hiruzen stated and Naruto nodded, “Ok, I need a place to use a crystal that will allow me to travel between my base and here, I figure I will use the Namikaze estates since no one goes there anymore.”

Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded, “Alright, now can you give us information on your skills and anything else you feel we should know?”

Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded, “I am at least low Chunin overall and am proficient in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Sealing, Weapons, and Throwing Weapons. I’ve reclaimed the Brown and Grey minions and I’ve also learned some magic and developed some new attacks that revolve around chakra itself as a weapon. Oh and I’ve been experimenting on using two elements at once and making my own jutsu.” He stated getting surprised looks from all around as Naruto never trained in his magic or charka abilities with Sai or Yugao around due to them potentially being dangerous if he wasn’t careful, “Oh, do you have a list of properties that I own? One of the Greys is a financial wiz and has helped the previous Overlords and I want him to look over the properties.”

He asked and Hiruzen broke from his stupor and nodded before pulling a list of the properties from the wall safe and Naruto looked over them while seeing a note next to a few indicating he put money into them and Naruto nodded, “Alright, when are the graduation exams?”

He asked and Hiruzen looked over a document, “Tomorrow, but with Sai and Yugao vouching for you, I can give you a pass and then you just have to show up for the team placements.” Hiruzen offered and Naruto frowned before shaking his head.

“Nah, this way I can see the other Genin hopefuls and let them see firsthand what I can do.” Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded his acceptance before Naruto bid them good day and headed back down the tower, before he came up to Niko and groped her ass a little, “Are you ready for our date Niko-chan?” Naruto asked and Niko blushed and moaned as his hand did magic on her ass.

“I, ah, yes, Naruto-kun. I got something sexy to wear like you wanted me to and am ready to go out anytime you want.” She stated while biting back moans and groans and her own desire to jump him since she always thought he was cute and kinda attractive but thought he would never consider her because of the age gap, which naturally made her ecstatic when he wanted to take her on a date.

Naruto smirked, “Good, it will be another day or two since I can’t take the exam until tomorrow, so be ready for tomorrow or the day after to go on our date.” He stated while rubbing her ass more appreciatively while now kissing and licking her neck.

“Ok, Naruto-sama.” She said seductively as she licked her lips at him causing him to smirk before he took her into a kiss and began playing with her tongue while gripping her ass possessively causing her to moan loudly.

After another couple minutes of this, Naruto pulled back, “I expect to be turned on by your outfit Niko-chan and maybe if you’re a good girl we can have some fun on our date.” Naruto stated causing her to blush before he gave her ass a slap and a kiss to the cheek before walking away with her still blushing wildly. Niko sat down in her chair before taking a pillow she kept under the desk and squealed happily into it.

Back with Naruto, he decided to go see Tenten and talk to Moro so he headed for Higurashi’s with his mask back on his face. As he walked many in the village moved out of his way or gave him cautious/curious glances while a few women and girls he passed blushed as his clothes showed his muscles and lean body. However, Naruto just ignored everyone and headed for Higurashi’s.

When he entered, he smirked at seeing Tenten stocking a lower shelf and her ass being displayed through her tight fitting pants before he put his mask on his waist and he came up behind her and pulled her pants to just under her ass earning a gasp before she turned to yell at the pervert that did it only to have her mouth claimed in a kiss and widened her eyes at seeing her new lover/boyfriend/master/dom being the one kissing her. Of course, once she realized this, she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around him when he grabbed her ass and lifted her.

Tenten moaned as Naruto kneaded her ass and explored her mouth before moaning louder when he gave her ass a smack and gripped it possessively, which to Tenten was fine since she was his so long as he treated her right outside of their fun, and pulled back to play with her tongue a bit before he set her down and pulled her pants up… with his hands inside her pants on her ass and him being pleased that she still had her buttplug in her ass, “I missed you Ten-chan.”

Naruto stated as he kissed her cheek and held her close to his chest and Tenten sighed happily at the feeling of his warmth and his muscles while he still had her ass in his hands like it was his property, which all together made her giddy, “I missed you too Naruto-kun.” She stated happily as she nuzzled the crook of his neck as he was a good bit taller than her now.

Naruto smiled and moved one hand to stroke her back, “I’m sorry if I was a bit forceful in the letter, but I could tell it was what you wanted and like I said, in public you’ll be my girlfriend. However, what I should have emphasized was that in private you’re my girlfriend, tool, and lover as you please since there will be times that one of us will want to make love over just fucking.” He stated and Tenten looked up at him with a beaming/dreamy smile before she leaned up and kissed him.

“That sounds perfect, master.” She stated with a smile and blush that Naruto found cute and kissed her nose getting a giggle from her.

“You know I will be with others though, right? I mean I know you know about Hinata and Niko, but I want you to know there will probably be more than that and you should know what you are getting into.” He stated and Tenten nodded with a smile.

“I know Naruto-kun, while part of me doesn’t like the idea of sharing; another part of me actually likes some of the fun I’ve had with Niko and Hinata; and the last part knows that I would need the help in handling you since from what I learned the Overlords were all stamina freaks.” She stated with a small nosebleed and a blush on her face and Naruto chuckled before leaning into her ear.

“Oh, you have no idea my sext little tool.” Naruto stated and Tenten got extremely wet at his tone and her nickname before Naruto pulled back, “We’ll be going on a date sometime in the next week Ten-chan. I have graduation tomorrow and Niko was first in line to get a date with me and then there are you, Hinata, and Ayame Ichiraku. I also need to make sure you girls train as I want my girls to be the best there are… and so they can crush any guy that tries to touch them but me.” He stated and her eyes lit up in glee before she glomped him and took him back into a deep kiss before she moved to his ear.

“I’ll be sure to dress enticingly, master, and I will be happy to let you play with your tool while we are out and when we are training.” She stated and Naruto smirked before he smacked her ass hard and pressed on the buttplug causing her to gasp and moan.

“Be good Ten-chan, I don’t want to have to punish you after all.” He stated and she blushed before smirking slightly.

“I don’t know master; I’ve been a bad girl and may need a punishment.” She stated with a cute pout and Naruto smirked.

“Well, maybe if you behave on our date, I’ll make sure you enjoy your punishment.” He stated and she nodded before Naruto then let her ass go, much to her disappointment, and kissed her forehead, “Anyway Ten-chan, is Moro here? I wanted to see if there was anything he could teach me or have me start working on for a few hours.” Naruto asked and Tenten shook her head.

“Moro is out of the village for about a week due to some business the Fire Daimyo needed taken care of.” She stated while hoping she didn’t disappoint him and Naruto smiled before raising her chin.

“I’m not mad Ten-chan. I’d like to stay here and tease and/or make out with you, but if Moro isn’t here for now then I need to get some other work done. But don’t worry; I’ll make it up to you when I am freer than I am now.” He stated before giving her ass and left breast a squeeze and smirked at feeling the piercing under her shirt and moved to her ear, “Maybe after the date, I’ll have you invite me to your house for dinner and tease you or have you service me the entire time.”

He whispered and Tenten had to bite his shirt to suppress her moan as the image made her cum hard and Naruto smirked before kissing her one last time before leaving the shop and Tenten was thinking about what she could do to earn a reward or punishment from her lover/master.

_Next Day: Academy_

Naruto had arrived and stared at the academy with indifference as he didn’t honestly care about the place. After he left Tenten, he had gone to the Namikaze estates and used the Crystal to call a small structure in the open area of the estates that acted as a pathway between the Tower/keep and his clan home and had a group of minions begin cleaning the estates again and tending the areas while he made sure no one had entered the estates and even reset the seals to ensure his blood and that of his minions were the only ones capable of opening the seals. He and Giovanni then had a lengthy discussion about his properties and what he already had in a few of them before deciding to go on a tour of his properties after his graduation. He then spent the rest of the day training his skills more with lots of Shadow Clones before cooking for himself at home.

So now he was at the Academy and knew Hiruzen, Danzo, the Clan Heads, and the Jonin Senseis of this year would be observing from Hiruzen’s office via his crystal ball. With that in mind, he walked in to the building with his mask on and a note in hand from Hiruzen to ensure there would be no issues about him coming in late in the year. With that in mind, Naruto entered the academy and knocked on the appropriate door before the door opened to show one Iruka Umino and Naruto smiled behind his mask before handing him a note and Iruka read over it before widening his eyes and nodded before letting him into the room.

As he entered, all the chatter in the room went quiet as the students turned to look at Naruto, without knowing it was him, and Naruto gazed over them all finding their power to be, less than satisfying. He noticed Hinata dressed in tight fitting tank top, her jacket only zipped up to her cleavage, her collar on full display, tight fitting shorts that showed her ass and legs, heeled sandals on her feet. He then noticed someone else, Mato Haruno, Sakura’s twin brother, who had pink hair, a build similar to Sasuke’s, and had pale blue eyes. The last person he noticed was a girl his age, raven hair in a braided ponytail down her back, black eyes, a tight fitting corset like top that had sleeves and showed her cleavage to be at least DD, tight pair of shorts that showed off her ass and that she wore a thong, a small skirt that was over the shorts, black heeled knee high boots with stockings going to just under the shorts, and on the back of her corset was the Uchiha Crest, this was Sayuri Uchiha, Sasuke’s younger sister. Iruka stood by a desk, where a less than pleasing individual named Mizuki sat, and cleared his throat, “Class, we have a last minute addition today. This person will be joining us for graduation.”

He stated and one of the students, a guy named Kiba if Naruto recalled, growled and slammed his hands on the table, “Why the hell does he get to come in at the end of the term when we have been here for years?!?”

He shouted and, before Iruka could comment, Naruto chuckled, **“Probably because I’m not a weakling like you.”** He stated as his warped and deep voice made a few of the girls blush and the guys to feel uneasy. Naruto wasn’t one to insult people mind you, but he had never liked Kiba, Sasuke Uchiha, Mato Haruno, Mizuki, and/or a few people in the village, so he had no problem insulting them though in honesty it wasn’t an insult so much as it was the truth.

Kiba growled while the dog he was with whimpered and didn’t want to make Naruto angry as he, unlike his partner/master, could still remember how Naruto smelled and thus knew it was him at the front of the class and could tell the boy had grown leaps and bounds beyond Kiba, “What the hell did you say?!?!”

He shouted and Naruto chuckled, **“Weak and deaf. Well let me be clear about it.”** He stated as he pointed at Kiba, **“Weak.”** He stated before pointing to a boy in the back with a high collar and glasses that he remembered was named Shino, **“Strong.”** He then pointed to a platinum blonde named Ino, **“Weak.”** He then pointed to a new and improved Hinata, **“Skilled and becoming Strong.”** He then pointed to one Sakura Haruno, **“Weak.”** He then pointed to Mato, **“Pathetic.”** He then pointed to a lazy boy named Shikamaru, **“Skilled but lazy.”** He then pointed to a larger boy named Choji, **“Strong but lacks the will to use it.”** He then pointed to Sasuke, **“Pathetic.”** He pointed to Sayuri, **“Skilled and adequately strong.”** He then pointed to himself, **“Skilled and growing stronger every day.”** He then pointed to Mizuki, **“Pathetically pathetic.”** Lastly he pointed to Iruka, **“Powerful.”**

Naruto stated with many in the room being aggravated by his words while Iruka thought his assessments were spot on, though he’d never say such things out loud. Naruto then yawned boredly as he felt microscopic levels of Killing Intent before popping his neck, **“As for why I get to skip, I’m actually not since I was here for a time but took a training trip for a while and thus got a pass as I improved my skills enough for qualification and thus was able to skip the remainder of time I needed for the academy.”**

He stated and Iruka knew he wasn’t exaggerating as he could feel the power coming off the boy due to being a sensor ninja, “Anyway, Naruto please take your seat.” Iruka stated missing the shocked looks and Hinata perking up at his name.

Naruto nodded, **“Of course Iruka-sensei, we should get some Ramen later and catch up.”** He stated and Iruka smiled and nodded before he walked forward and threw Kiba from the chair next to Hinata and sat next to Hinata, who, to the shock of many, smiled happily and hugged him before snuggling into him, as he returned the hug, and sighed happily before kissing his cheek.

“Hey! Get away from my girl!” Kiba shouted as he came up to Naruto who looked at him in annoyance and a little anger. Naruto then lashed out and grabbed Kiba’s shoulder before pressing his thumb in the shoulder causing Kiba to go to the ground.

 **“A) you have no authority to command me, B) Hinata is not yours, C) I am not going to let you touch one of my women, D) she clearly is wearing a collar with a clan tag on it showing she belongs to said clan which happens to be mine, and E) get away from me because your breath reeks.”** Naruto stated surprising several people before he shoved Kiba away. Hinata smiled at her owner/master/boyfriend/lover and snuggled in closer to him while he stroked her hair.

“I missed you Naruto-kun.” She stated and Naruto smiled while playing with her hair and she sighed happily before frowning, “Kiba, if you try to hurt Naruto-kun, I will Juken strike you so hard that you’ll never have a chance at having kids and will be walking funny for a month.” She stated as Kiba was about to try something before Hinata noticed it due to her training seriously again and even beating her sister in spars while pointing out to her father and grandfather that Hanabi was still young and would only get stronger.

Kiba gulped and decided to do the smart thing, for once in his life, and took another seat while Hinata stopped frowning and snuggled up to Naruto again before Iruka cleared his throat, “Uh, sorry you two, but you’re going to have to separate till after the first part of the exam, which is a written exam.”

He stated and Hinata pouted before Naruto lifted his mask slightly and whispered something to Hinata that made her blush slightly and move back to her original position in a flash with her fidgeting slightly. Iruka just shook his head as he could practically feel the grin coming off of Naruto, “I don’t want to know.” Iruka stated before he and Mizuki began handing out the tests but Naruto frowned as Mizuki placed a test in front of him that had a Genjutsu on it. Deciding to show this man who not to mess with, and knowing his two Jijis were watching, Naruto pulled a prank.

 **“I see you are curious about my abilities, teacher.”** Naruto stated getting Mizuki to freeze in place and everyone else to look at him curiously before Mizuki looked at him with sweat forming.

“Wha-what do you mean?” He asked as he was sure this brat couldn’t have sensed the Genjutsu as he was a no talent demon and his fears were not alleviated as Naruto’s eyes went into a U shape.

 **“The Genjutsu you placed on my test, and since no one else has one on theirs that means you singled me out and I can assume it was to see how good my abilities were.”** He stated causing Mizuki to sweat more while certain parties narrowed their eyes and Iruka came and inspected the paper before turning to Mizuki with a frown.

“He’s right Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?” Iruka asked and Mizuki was panicking before thinking of a way out.

“Hehe, sorry Iruka, I just wanted to test the kid since he has been gone a long time so I wanted to see if he actually did train or just said he did.” Mizuki stated nervously while Iruka narrowed his eyes and decided to report this later on.

“Fine, but don’t do it again.” Iruka stated before Naruto, to the shock of a few, broke the Genjutsu over the paper like it was nothing before, within 5 minutes, he finished the test and laid on the desk for a nap.

A while later, he awoke to Hinata kissing his neck and cheek and he stretched slightly hearing Iruka state that they were to go to the Taijutsu field for the physical portion of the test while he went over the written portion. As they left, with Naruto and Hinata hanging behind a bit, Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a hug courtesy of Sayuri and he felt his shirt becoming wet, **“Sayuri-chan, why are you crying?”** He asked one of his friends that he knew almost as long as Hinata.

“Because you idiot, I thought something had happened to you after you disappeared 6 months ago!” She nearly screamed and clutched him tighter while Naruto smiled sadly as he hated making his friends upset and Sayuri was one of his oldest second only to Hinata at his age and fifth if he counted Hiruzen as a friend instead of his Jiji and then Ayame and Teuchi.

He had met the two girls at two occasions that gave him his scars, according to the game’s implanted memories at least, as he had been walking around the village at night enjoying the night air and stars before seeing that Kumo nin kidnapping Hinata and had gone after her while making a loud racket so every Hyuga in the compound would wake up and as he went off. He had found the Kumo nin and tackled him off a tall branch, but the guy wasn’t exactly ‘kid friendly’ and stabbed Naruto in the back with a kunai and when they landed his hand slid along giving Naruto one of his back scars. Unknown to him at the time, Kyubi had healed the wound but due to Naruto’s age and size it couldn’t be fully healed without overwhelming him and Naruto had tried to get Hinata away from the guy but he came at him with a sword and cut his back another two times. He then gave Naruto his spiral scar on his right arm saying it would remind puny brats about not interfering in Kumo business and that was when Naruto went Kyubi on him and tore him to pieces before passing out. Naruto had awoke in the hospital with Hinata, her father Hiashi Hyuga, her mother Hitomi Hyuga, and Hiruzen there seeing if he was alright and thanking him for saving Hinata, though he was disappointed he couldn’t save Hinata’s uncle Hizashi.

Anyway, after that, Hinata and he played together and hung out from time to time with only a few of the Hyuga elders throwing fits about it as they were the outdated ones that thought they were too high and mighty for a, believed at the time, orphan nobody to be around. It was four years after that that he met and saved Sayuri along with her mother Mikoto Uchiha. He had been on his way to the Uchiha district as he wanted to see Itachi about learning some sword skills and found the district littered with dead bodies. He planned to go get help, but he heard a scream and decided to help if he could. He arrived to find Mikoto standing between Itachi and who he assumed was Itachi’s father Fugaku and Sayuri crouching near her father. However, he quickly tackled Mikoto and pushed Sayuri away while screaming in pain as Fugaku was using his wife as a shield to hit Itachi with a fire jutsu, thus Naruto got his scarred leg, and was pushing Sayuri forward to swing a Katana and instead cut into Naruto’s other leg all the way up. Itachi, being shocked, couldn’t react to his father getting angry and taking a said katana and stabbing Naruto in his arm before riding it up as he thought Itachi would be distracted helping the boy.

However, he was not expecting Naruto to grab a Kunai and stab his leg before Itachi stabbed him through the head killing him. Itachi then turned to Mikoto and Sayuri as they were worrying about Naruto, who grunted as he stood, ignoring the pleas of the two girls, in front of them and refused to let Itachi kill them while stating Itachi would never forgive himself. Itachi relented and then Naruto smiled before he passed out and Mikoto and Sayuri took Naruto away as Itachi prepared to leave before Sasuke interrupted him and Itachi used his Sharingan on the guy. For the second time in four years, Naruto had awoken in the hospital and found Mikoto and Sayuri there thanking him for saving them and, like Hinata, he began to hang out and play with Sayuri, much to Sasuke’s displeasure as he felt Naruto wasn’t worth an Uchiha’s time.

Back to the matter at hand, Naruto smiled sadly and stroked Sayuri’s back as he took his mask off, “I’m sorry Sayuri, I wanted to leave you a letter but I was afraid Sasuke would find it and destroy it or something worse.” He stated and she calmed down slightly causing him to smile slightly before he leaned into her ear, “We can have some fun later and I need to talk to you later since I will be getting a few women.”

He stated and she looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes before nodding, “Ok Naruto-kun.” She stated before they went to the training field where everyone gathered with Mizuki being the instructor for this section.

Naruto simply sat against a tree with Sayuri and Hinata next to him, with them getting up when it was their turn, and then it was his turn and he stood on the field in front of Mizuki, who he could tell was going to enjoy trying to beat him to a pulp, “Ok Naruto, all you have to do is hit me to get points and if you get me out of the ring then you get bonus points.”

He stated and Naruto shrugged as Iruka came out after finishing the scoring for the written test and got ready to track Naruto’s score since he thought Mizuki wouldn’t be able to. Mizuki rushed at Naruto, who stood there with his hands in his pockets, before Mizuki was sent skidding back via an arm thrust from Naruto, which shocked people as no one saw him move. Mizuki growled and came at Naruto again with a haymaker that Naruto stopped by putting his forearm into the crook of Mizuki’s elbow before he wrapped his arm around Mizuki’s and delivered five rapid succession punches to his gut, a punch to his face, a backhand to his face, and then Naruto gripped his shoulder tight and threw him out of the ring.

Naruto merely popped his neck while the other students were gaping at him as Mizuki hit them at least twice before the end of their practice. Iruka smiled at how strong his surrogate little brother had become and led the group of Genin hopefuls to the target area for the marksmanship portion. Everyone took their turn with Sasuke having the highest of 9/10 and Naruto walked up for his turn before he merely moved the Kunai on the table to face the targets before he literally flicked each one forward and they embedded themselves halfway to the hilt in the bullseyes shocking the hell out of everyone seeing it while Naruto just walked back to the waiting area before Iruka took them to a practice field to do the jutsu portion of the exam.

When they arrived Iruka addressed them, while also noting an Anbu jumping away with a still unconscious Mizuki, “Alright class, for this portion you have to do the Clone, Henge, and substitution jutsu, then you may do any other Jutsu you know for bonus points.” Iruka stated and they all began with the most clones being five and the best extra jutsu being Sasuke with his Grand Fireball.

Naruto then stepped up, with Kiba, Sasuke, and Mato mocking him as he approached since he was the dead last for years and there was no way he could have made up such a large gap due to his clones always being crap. Naruto simply ignored him before he made a one handed sign and 30 normal clones appeared making Iruka gape slightly as the amount of chakra needed would be pretty decent. The clones then faded away to show Hiruzen in Kage robes and smoking his pipe before the form faded to show Naruto before he substituted with Sasuke, then back, then Kiba, back, Mato, and then back again with Iruka nodding as he wrote down perfect scores for Naruto so far. Naruto then raised his right hand towards some training dummies before his arm was engulfed in flames and lightning, which shocked (no pun intended) the viewers, before it all condensed into a ball onto his open hand and Naruto smirked before he blasted the ball into the middle of the dummies causing it to unleash a wave of fire that scorched the immediate area before lightning blasted out and stuck the other dummies outside of where the fire hit.

While everyone was gaping at the power, Naruto was internally going over what he saw and checking it against what he believed the potential for the attack was and what he could do to make it stronger… besides using his Catalysts that is. Saving those thoughts for later, he turned to Iruka who quickly wrote on the clipboard he had and led the class to the classroom, with Kiba, Sasuke, and Mato glaring at Naruto the whole way, and began handing out headbands with Naruto getting a black one that showed he was the Rookie of the Year and Naruto tied it around his scraps wrapped right arm. Naruto retook his seat before Iruka explained they had some more testing tomorrow to help determine what teams they will be on before dismissing them.

*******LIME START*******

Naruto told Sayuri that he would talk with her tomorrow and gave her a kiss to the cheek before walking off with Hinata before they found themselves on the roof where Naruto pinned Hinata to the wall and claimed her lips in a kiss while grabbing her ass causing her to moan and return/submit to the kiss. Hinata then moaned again as she felt Naruto pull her shorts down and kneaded her ass while playing with her buttplug and his other hand went to her jacket and unzipped it all the way before pushing her tank top up and began kneading her left breast and pulling her piercing/tag. Naruto then removed her coat and then broke the kiss to pull her tank top off before invading her mouth with his tongue again.

Hinata then reached down and unzipped his pants before pulling his cock out and stroked it before Naruto pulled back and pinned her back to his chest with his cock sitting in her thong clad ass crack and both of his hands playing with her tits, “Have you been a good girl Hina-slut?”

He asked and Hinata shivered at his tone and name for her while loving their game and she nodded, “Yes Naruto-sama, I’ve kept the vibrator and buttplug in me at all times except for some fun with Ten-chan and Niko-chan. I’ve also taken my training to the highest level possible and worked on my flexibility over the rigidness of the traditional Juken and am now leading for the Heiress position and am the top Kunoichi of the academy. I also think my father will want to talk to you after tomorrow to discuss some things that I can’t tell you about yet.” She stated while moaning loudly as Naruto pinched, pulled, or twisted her nipples causing waves of pleasure to go through her.

Naruto nodded, “Good girl and I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Now, since I know you’ve cum a few times, I want you to be an even better girl and suck my cock.” He ordered and her eyes lit up with glee and lust before she nodded and he stepped back before she squatted down and began licking his cock while he enjoyed the view of her thong clad ass sticking out while her breasts were on fill display with her tags clinking every so often. Hinata licked his cock lovingly tracing every vein and inch of skin there was before she took it in her mouth and began sucking it and bobbing her head causing Naruto to groan, “That’s a good girl, suck my cock like the slut you are.”

He stated and Hinata moaned before she pulled her thong down around her ankles and began pumping the vibrator in her pussy before Naruto made a clone and pulled her onto her hands and knees while said clone began spanking her ass while moving the vibrator in deep and Hinata moaned as Naruto began fucking her face and bottoming out in her throat before he pulled back and wrapped her tits around his cock before hooking some cord through the tags to keep them together and began to fuck her face and tits. Naruto groaned slightly before he reached down and pulled on her tags getting her to moan around his cock while he thrusted faster.

Within a few minutes, give the guy a break since he is new to this too, he gripped her head again and began fucking her face rapidly, “Get ready slut, I’m gonna cum soon and I want you to drink it all down.” He stated and Hinata began sucking harder and working her tongue and throat muscles before humming as well causing Naruto to lose it and cum down her throat which she happily drank down and milked more of his cock before he pulled back and came the last bit in her mouth.

*******LIME END*******

Hinata cleaned him up before they redressed and Naruto sat on the roof with her in his lap while he stroked her hair, “I’m sorry if I was a bit forceful in my letter Hina-chan, but I was afraid that if I did it in person then you would faint and then we would be slowed down quite a bit.” He stated and she nodded while cuddling close to him.

“I guessed as much Naruto-kun, though I hope this is more than just us enjoying my particular fetish.” She stated and Naruto was confused before mentally slapping himself.

“Yes Hinata-chan. I was going to write it in the letter that outside of our fun and occasionally during it, that you’ll be one of my girlfriends and I will treat you as such in public, the times where we are making love instead of just having a fuck, and when we are like this just enjoying the other’s company. Though, I will have some fun with you in public areas as I’m sure you will enjoy what I have planned. After all, you are my good little Hyuga whore and slave.”

He stated and she shivered at the possibilities and nodded before looking up at him, “Then why didn’t you?” She asked and Naruto chuckled slightly while playing with her hair.

“If you had seen or heard the word girlfriend and it included me with how you were before, what would you have done?” He asked and she blushed before pouting slightly.

“I probably would have fainted.” She stated childishly causing Naruto to chuckle and kiss her nose getting a giggle from her.

“Exactly, so I figured I’d tell you when I came back and knew you would have had some confidence boosts and wouldn’t faint.” He stated and she nodded with her pout still present before Naruto removed it by giving her a kiss, “Anyway Hina-chan, I’ll take you on a date sometime this week as I’ll take Niko out tonight, then I need to schedule you, Tenten, and Ayame Ichiraku with Sayuri probably having to be worked in too later.”

He stated and she nodded since it was fair as he technically had Niko in his life first due to her being the Hokage’s secretary for years, then it could be debated if Ayame or her came into his life next but he also had to take into account what the teams would be like and when the girls would have time for a date due to them having different times they couldn’t go. Naruto then kissed her forehead and stood before giving her ass a squeeze, “Wear something sexy for our date once I schedule it.”

He stated before he gave her ass a slap and left the roof with her, while only he was aware of an eavesdropper that was particularly horny after hearing their conversation and seeing their fun, _“Naruto and Hinata are a couple?!?!?! And she’s his slave and is fine with him having other women?!?!?”_ The figure thought before finding her pussy to be soaked, _“Why? Why does that thought not only turn me on, but make me want to join in?”_ The figure thought before they left the area as well.

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto, with his mask back on, was entering the Tower to find Niko and then see Hiruzen, but he got a surprise by bumping into Kurenai, **“Hello Kurenai-chan, I’m glad to see that you’re doing alright.”** He stated and Kurenai turned and smiled at Naruto before she pulled him into a hug with his head being in her breasts.

“Oh Naruto-kun, I never got to thank you for saving me and I will need to give you your coat back.” She stated with him chuckling slightly, while being glad he added seals in his mask to let him breath though they were intended for if he was underwater.

When he finally got free, though he could have stayed there for a while, and chuckled, **“It was no trouble Kurenai-chan, but yes I would like my coat back at some point. Though knowing that such a beautiful woman has it does give some peace of mind to me.”** He stated and she blushed while giggling slightly.

“If I’m so beautiful, why haven’t you asked me out yet?” She asked with a pout forming her face that he found cute and he chuckled.

**“I honestly didn’t know if you would want to, and then there is the age gap, difference in ranks, and the fact that I didn’t believe someone as beautiful as you didn’t have a boyfriend.”**

She smiled lightly before putting her arms around his neck, which he reciprocated by placing his hands on her waist with his fingers brushing her ass slightly, “Yes I want to, I don’t care about the age as you are within the realm of reason, rank doesn’t matter as that can change at any time, and no I don’t have a boyfriend as most of the men in the village are perverted jerks who only want me for one thing.”

Naruto smirked slightly before leaning into her ear, **“I don’t really blame them Kurenai-chan, you do have a gorgeous body and I will admit I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on it. Though unlike them, I wouldn’t just simply abandon you afterwards or brag about it and would more than likely kill anyone who dared to suggest that they did.”** He stated and she blushed before he pulled back, **“So would you like to go on a date Kurenai-chan?”**

He asked and her eyes lit up as she nodded, “Of course I would Naruto-kun! When did you want to?” She asked excitedly causing Naruto to chuckle before he put a finger over her lips and he hummed in thought for a moment.

 **“Sometime this week, I have a date with Niko-chan today, and there are three others awaiting their turn for a date with me. And before you call me a pervert, they know about each other and are accepting of me dating multiple women as they know there are certain circumstances that require it. If it is a problem for you, then I understand and hope we can be civil in any other meetings.”** He stated causing her to widen her eyes slightly as she hadn’t guessed he was one of the few special cases that were allowed to have multiple women to be with.

She frowned slightly as she hadn’t expected to share him, but when she thought about it there wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to it as she was a bit bisexual, which she discovered after a drunken night with Anko and could always, maybe, enjoy her future sisters if such a thing was required. With that in mind, she smiled slightly, “I understand Naruto-kun, just be sure I get a shot with you, ok?”

She asked and he smiled before lifting his mask and kissing her cheek, “It’s a promise, Kure-chan.” He stated and she blushed before walking off with Naruto finding Niko and telling her they would have their date tonight, much to her enjoyment, before he then entered the Hokage office. He smirked at seeing Hiruzen relaxing in his chair going over a few things with Danzo while clones were doing the work and chuckled slightly, “Working hard Jiji?” He asked as he put his mask on his belt and Hiruzen looked up and smiled at his surrogate grandson along with Danzo.

“Ah Naruto-kun, good to see you and I must say that was an impressive display of power you gave for the test and thank you for showing that Mizuki was sabotaging you. I have my top two IT people working on him right now.” He stated and Naruto nodded before taking a seat in front of him and then looking to the Anbu in the room causing Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow, “They know the difference between you and Kyubi, Naruto, and they are some of my most trusted so they won’t reveal anything that you say.”

He stated and Naruto nodded, “I left it out earlier, and I’m sorry I did, but Kyubi and I have an agreement and I will be able to use her demonic chakra with no harm to my body and the more I do it the more my own reserves will fill and I potentially could become a Hanyou.” Naruto stated surprising the Hokage, Danzo, and the Anbu and Hiruzen sighed before he blinked slightly.

“Four things: A) did you just say she? B) How do you know you can trust Kyubi? C) Will there be any consequences from you becoming a Hanyou? And D) I’m getting too old for this shit.” He stated and Naruto chuckled lightly at the last one.

“You could always just turn the hat over to me now.” He stated causing the old men and the Anbu to laugh a little as Naruto could always lighten the mood, “Anyway in order: Yes, Kyubi is female and so long as she behaves then I may consider her a mate later on and yes I am serious and I don’t want to hear any crap about it. I can trust Kyubi as my Uzumaki sensor abilities let me know if someone is lying or not and she wasn’t and I altered the seal in my mindscape slightly so if she lies to me without good reason then she gets a shock from it. I’ll have more desires to fight, I’ll live even longer than I would normally or potentially even be at the point where I won’t die except being killed, and I can mark any mates I get and they will become somewhat of a Hanyou as they will have demonic chakra sustaining their bodies and it will last so long as I’m alive.” He informed and the two nodded before Danzo remembered something.

“Naruto-kun, that reminds me, we reviewed some laws and found that while you will have to have some wives, you will also have to have some women under the term concubine. The difference between the two is at your discretion, but there must be an obvious showing in their positions and terms of status in your clan or clans not to mention any kingdom you build as the Overlord.” Danzo stated surprising the Anbu, both for him having clans and being an Overlord, and Naruto blinked before shrugging and sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

“That actually works out a little as, according to traditions, ‘rules’, and contingency plans set up by the two Hearts and the previous Overlords, I have to have wives or mistresses if you prefer and have some servants or concubines that I am intimate with both to provide heirs but also to… entertain myself if my wives are unable.” He stated with a light blush while the two men and the Anbu were blushing as well, “Anyway, I’ll figure out what the difference is later and when I have a certain number of women in my life then I’ll bring the matter up to them as they should have a say in what they are considered, officially at least, in my clan/family.” He stated and the two nodded as that was fair and it wasn’t like he was getting married in the next few days so there was no rush, “To other matters, I wanted to let you know I’ll be changing my headband.”

He stated confusing the two, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still going to wear the Leaf symbol, but it isn’t the only symbol I’ll wear.” He stated as he took the headband and took the plate off before attaching a new one that had the Leaf Symbol on it right next to the Uzumaki Spiral, “I am both a shinobi of Konoha and of Whirlpool.” Naruto stated as he was as he served his kingdom along with the village.

Hiruzen and Danzo blinked before nodding, “That is fine Naruto-kun, we understand that, while you aid the village, you also serve your own empire.” Danzo stated though he did kinda wished Naruto only served the village but if the boy became Hokage then the village would definitely benefit and it was better to have the boy as an ally than as a potential enemy.

Naruto nodded before he stood, “Well, I better go get ready; I have a date with Niko-chan tonight.” He stated before Shunshining out of the room causing the others to widen their eyes before chuckling and getting back to work.

_That Night_

Naruto stood outside the door to Niko’s apartment with some moon lilies in hand and dressed in a tight fitting long sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, slacks, and dress shoes after knocking on her door. When it opened, Naruto widened his eyes and whistled appreciatively as Niko stood there in a tight fitting black dress that was had a split down the middle to just above her waist leaving none of her cleavage to the imagination and showed she wasn’t wearing a bra or wraps and thus showed Naruto that he was right in thinking her breasts were G cup, it sat just below her ass and Naruto suspected that if she bent over he would get a full view of said ass and her pussy, she had black heels on her feet, stockings that went to just under her ass, and a garter that peaked out under her dress. Basically, she looked sexy as hell and Naruto gave a light bow while kissing the back of her hand, “A pleasure to meet you, miss?”

He stated and she giggled and blushed, “Stop Naruto-kun, you know perfectly well who I am.” She stated and he smirked before pulling her to him and giving her a deep kiss while exploring her mouth and grabbing her ass with his free hand causing her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck and submitted to his hands and tongue.

After a few moments, Naruto pulled back and smirked, “Ready for our date?” He stated giving her the flowers, which caused her to smile before she placed them on a table and took Naruto’s offered arm before they walked through the village with the men and some women staring at Niko and the majority of the women staring at Naruto. Naruto took her to one of his places as he had a clone deliver more money to Hiruzen to put into one of the nicer, or at least supposed to be, restaurants yesterday and apparently, thanks to the game, the effect was instantaneous as it was fixed up to at least a 3 star level place.

The wait staff, knowing Naruto owned the place, immediately walked him past the dozen people waiting in line, while both he and Niko enjoyed the gaping looks when patrons demanded to speak to the owner about letting the ‘demon brat’ cut in line only for them to find out Naruto owned the place and it was one of the most popular now. Anyway, they were seated in a more private area in the back that gave them a bit of privacy but they could still see the rest of the dining area, though they may not see them due to some curtains and arranging of the seats.

Niko moved right next to Naruto as they waited for their waiter and Naruto smirked as she rubbed his crotch slightly and he responded by pulling her dress up to show her ass and that she had no panties on and groped her ass appreciatively. She moaned lightly as he moved to her neck and kissed, licked, and sucked it, “No sex tonight Niko-chan, we can have fun, but no sex yet. I have something special in mind for that.”

*******LIME START*******

Naruto stated and Niko moaned in frustration before nodding with a pout before she locked lips with him again and pulled his fly open before pulling his cock out and stroked it. However, Naruto leaned back and made a motion to hold on just in time for the waiter to come back and Naruto stated he would have steak and potatoes and Niko ordered a light salad as she felt she was going to feel full shortly. The moment the waiter was gone, Niko had her dress off her shoulders and over her ass before she went under the table and started licking and sucking his cock while Naruto groaned and petted her head, “That’s a good girl Niko, service my cock like the good little exhibitionist slut you are.”

He stated and Niko moaned as she wondered how Naruto knew to push her dirty talk buttons and how he knew she was an exhibitionist. She nearly came when she remembered he had something planned for the first time he would fuck her, which was fine in her mind as she wanted HIM to fuck HER not it be mutual or her fucking him, she wanted him to dominate and fuck her brains out. Kami was she thankful that Naruto realized how she felt and decided to act.

Naruto looked down and smirked at seeing her own tits pierced that read she was his property and he reached down to play with her tags and Niko moaned before Naruto pushed her head down as the waiter came back with some wine and Naruto bobbed her head up and down on his cock fucking her throat and put his foot at her pussy and rubbed appreciatively as he used her as his toy before bottoming out and cumming down it while telling the waiter Niko went to the ladies’ room. Once he was gone, Naruto picked her up and filled her mouth with the last of his cum before putting his cock back in her throat and began making her bob it again, much to her enjoyment as she kept sucking and servicing her dom/boyfriend.

Naruto then smirked and made her get up on the booth with her ass and pussy pointing out towards the dining area as he kept making her suck him off until he came down her throat again. He then had her lay on her side and used the Henge on a spoon to turn it into a large dildo the size of his cock and shoved it into her ass while he fingered her pussy and clit and used his other hand to hold her head as he fucked it. Naruto then put the extra table cloth over her as the waiter came back with their bread and wine and Naruto kept his cock down her throat as she tried to moan as they were close to getting caught before Naruto came down her throat as the waiter left. Naruto uncovered Niko and grinned evilly at her causing her to cum again before he propped her ass up high where he was sure there was a high chance of someone in the dining area seeing her ass and just kept fucking her face while having a clone start moving the dildo, while Niko was thanking Kami profusely for giving her Naruto as a lover/dom.

*******LIME END*******

After another four loads, Niko returned to her seat just before the food came and she was glad for her decision in ordering a salad while Naruto fingered her throughout the meal, specifically pinching her clit, causing her to cum a few times before they left the restaurant and walked a bit, “Um, Naruto-kun, can I stay with you? I will respect the no sex yet, but I still want to spend more time with you.”

She asked and Naruto smiled, “Of course, we’ll stop by so you can get a change of clothes for tomorrow and then go to my home.” He stated and she nodded before half an hour later, the two were at the Namikaze Estates and were heading to the bedroom as the date took a little longer than they had anticipated. Naturally, Niko stripped down to her stockings and garter and loved Naruto eyeing her like she was his property and Naruto reciprocated by stripping down to nothing and Niko smiled before they both got into bed with Niko laying on Naruto’s chest and her hand on his cock and him having an arm wrapped around her with his hand on her ass, “Night Niko-chan.”

He stated and she smiled and sighed happily, “Night, Naruto-sama.” She said teasingly earning a slap to the ass causing her to moan before she snuggled into Naruto with a smile on her face as she went to sleep. Naruto smiled and began going to sleep, while mentally spending time with Kara and reminding himself to check his book tomorrow as he felt it needed his attention for something.

**Done! Hop you all enjoyed the chapter and I will be majorly switching up the teams from the standard versions.**

**_Level 25:_ **

**_Strength: 80_ **

**_Dexterity: 60_ **

**_Intelligence: 60_ **

**_Wisdom: 90_ **

**_Constitution: 80_ **

**_Charisma: 60_ **

**_Luck: 75_ **

**_Chakra Capacity: 120_ **

**_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 85_ **

**_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 55_ **

**_Ingenuity: 55_ **

**_Tactics: 60_ **

**_Combat Genius: 55_ **

**_Magical Mastery: 55_ **

**_Knowing Women: 75_ **

**_Command: 70_ **

**_Wind Affinity: 60_ **

**_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 40_ **

**_Throwing Weapons: 45_ **

**_Acrobatics: 35_ **

**_Stealth: 45_ **

**_Explosives: 30_ **

**_Detect Hidden: 40_ **

**_Haggle: 25_ **

**_Taijutsu: 70_ **

**_Magic: 50_ **

**_Sealing: 80_ **

**_Ninjutsu: 65_ **

**_Genjutsu: 40_ **

**_Weapons: 60_ **

**_Economics: 30_ **

**_Fire Affinity: 50_ **

**_Lightning Affinity: 40_ **

**_Charm: 50_ **

**_Sexual Prowess: 50_ **

**_OTHER SKILLS: Leadership: 50_ **

**_Diplomacy: 30_ **

**_Politics: 30_ **

**_Crafting: 35_ **

**_Engineering: 20_ **

**_Herbology: 20_ **

**_Cooking: 15_ **

**_Music: 10_ **

**_Skinning: 35_ **

**_Medicine: 20_ **

**_Poison Making: 20_ **

**_Harvesting: 30_ **

**_Earth Affinity: 10_ **

**_Water Affinity: 10_ **

**_FAVOR: Kami: 15_ **

**_Yami: 10_ **

**_Shinigami: 20_ **

**_Jashin: 5_ **

**_OVERLORD ITEMS (ONLY MARKING WHAT CHANGED): Smelters: 2/10._ **

**_Spell Catalysts: 2/?_ **

**_Overlord Stones: 2/15_ **

**_Weapon Molds: 2/50_ **

**_Forge Stones: 2/15_ **

**_Black Totems: 1/25_ **

**_Blue Totems: 2/25_ **

**_Books: 10/?_ **

**_Weapons: 5/?_ **

**_Storehouses: 3/?_ **

**_Repairs: 5/?_ **

**_OH! Someone requested that I mark what the ranks are for the skill levels so: 0-15 is Academy Student_ **

**_20-35 is Genin_ **

**_40-80 is Chunin_ **

**_110-140 is Jonin_ **

**_175-210 is Anbu_ **

**_230-260 is Sanin caliber/Specifically Jiraiya if we are talking about sealing_ **

**_And 300+ is Kage level/Uzumaki if we are talking about sealing_ **

**In between those counts, Naruto isn’t better than the previous rank but not quite the next rank. Kinda like Anko was considered a Special Jonin, which meant her skills were passed Chunin but she wasn’t quite a full blown Jonin yet. THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO STATS!**

**Before anyone states Naruto is already able to beat Orochimaru and/or Zabuza because of the Hirashin: I reiterate HE CAN ONLY GO FIVE FEET!**

**NOTICE: Before anyone suggests that I made Kurenai too weak, I have evidence on my side: 1) In the Anime they state clearly that she only recently became a Jonin before taking her team so she is only just barely Jonin level and even a seasoned Jonin can’t handle three capable enemies at once depending on the situation. 2) Kurenai SUCKS AT ANYTHING BESIDES GENJUTSU, she has flat out stated before that she is a Genjutsu expert just as Guy sucks at anything besides Taijutsu and weapons, which is why you never see him use anything besides those two. 3) The three had surprise attacked her so she was at a disadvantage from the start. It is not unreasonable to suggest she lost and was at their mercy before Naruto interfered.**

**Anyway, that’s it, see y’all later.**


	5. Tests and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has made Genin, now he's gotta handle some other matters pertaining to him

**Hello people, welcome back to the game.**

**Anyway, this will do the placements and some other things as well.**

**Something to point out: On the achievements that Naruto gains, he is gaining experience points for those, but, as I said before, I am not giving the values because there are too many different variants of how much for levels and what certain things are worth and it would slow down my updates a great deal. Just wanted to point that out for those who asked me why he was leveling up so quickly when his quests and enemies shouldn’t be able to add up to that many levels.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Overlord, or a few things here, would be nice if I did, but I don’t. I did come up with some custom items that will be in this for Naruto to utilize.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 5: Tests and Politics**

_Naruto’s Mindscape: Day after Niko’s date_

Naruto was sleeping peacefully… at least on the outside since on the inside he was having fun with Kara. They had actually done this a bit while he was in Whirlpool after she had begged for some form of love/contact, which she was denied since the death of the Sage of Six Paths, especially since she was going to have to wait to be outside with him and actually feel him touch her. Naruto had agreed and they progressed from groping, to oral, to sex, and then Naruto letting Kara have her fantasy of being his pet vixen that he fucked and enjoyed at his leisure. Oh they trained at times sure, but Kara just wanted to keep feeling Naruto and him asserting himself over her as an alpha male and her future mate.

*******SHORT LEMON START*******

At the moment they were in her bedroom with her wearing a collar with a leash attached to it and Naruto holding the leash as he fucked her ass from behind while spanking her ass while he fucked her, “Ah! Naruto-sama, please keep fucking and punishing your slutty vixen. I deserve it and more from you master!”

Kara moaned as she enjoyed herself with Naruto ‘punishing her’ for some slight that she or he came up with. At this moment, it was her not giving him a blowjob when he appeared in the mindscape as she was supposed to, “Yeah, that’s it you slutty vixen, take my cock up your slutty ass.” Naruto stated as he fucked her faster before grabbing her right tit and pulled her against his chest, “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out slut.”

He ordered and Kara came slightly before obeying and Naruto took her tongue into his mouth while kissing her and she moaned as he teased her tits and moved the hand holding the leash to her clit and pinched it getting her to scream out and tighten her ass which caused Naruto to cum as well just as he bottomed out in her ass and set off another orgasm for Kara.

He then pulled out and Kara turned around and wrapped her large breasts around his cock and began sucking the head as she moved up and down repeatedly as she had acquired a taste for Naruto’s cum and a few times on their extreme play he would shoot his cum in a food bowl and she happily ate her ‘food’ from the bowl while he enjoyed her ass and pussy. She could only fantasize about actually doing it and more when she was allowed out of the seal. However, for now, she could settle for being his devoted pet and slut in his mindscape until she was allowed out.

Her thoughts were broken when Naruto grabbed her head and really began fucking her face before he flooded her throat and mouth with his cum and she happily drank it while purring around his cock to make him give her a little more before she pulled off his cock with an audible POP and then licked his cock perfectly clean.

*******SHORT LEMON END*******

Naruto kissed Kara’s cheek, as he knew she was slowly drinking his cum to savor the taste as she really was addicted to the stuff almost as much as he used to be to ramen, and laid on the bed which Kara then joined him once she finished her snack, “That was wonderful Naruto-kun.”

Kara stated as she never thought that she would love being with a human so much, though with this game they were in she had to wonder if the guy in charge was going to leave Naruto as a human for the entire time. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead getting a purr from her and he chuckled, “That it was, and it will be even better when we do it outside the seal, my sexy little vixen.”

He stated making her blush and shift slightly, “Oh stop Naruto-kun or I won’t let you out of this bed and you have your Genin exam today as well as checking what the book wants.” She stated as she was about a hair’s width away from doing just that and Naruto chuckled.

“Well that isn’t really a threat or a bad thing, but you’re right. I’ll see you tonight Kara-chan and I remember that I still have a bit of business with someone when I get to the academy.” Naruto stated and Kara smiled and smirked before kissing his cheek as he faded from the mindscape and she sighed happily with the thought of getting her lover outside of this place.

_Namikaze Estates: Outside Naruto’s mind *******SHORT LIME START*******_

Naruto opened his eyes to see a very arousing and enticing sight of him lying on his bed and Niko’s perfect ass over his face while he felt her servicing his cock while she still had her heels, stockings, and garter on. He smirked before he gave a slow lick along her pussy and clit getting her to moan around his cock before she pulled off and kissed his cock, “Hello, Naruto-sama.”

She said teasingly before gasping as Naruto slapped her ass and gripped it tightly like it was his, “Hello slut, I see you gave me a proper wakeup call.” He stated before he sucked on her clit getting her to moan out as her clit was sensitive.

“Ah, yes sir. It’s 6:30 and your placement exams don’t start until EIGHT!” She informed before screaming as Naruto already made her cum and she decided she wasn’t going to let him go without her morning treat and it would be kinda mean to him. So with that in mind, she bottomed out his cock in her throat and began sucking, curling her tongue around him, and humming causing him to moan out before he began attacking her clit and pussy with his tongue and fingers before both moaned out as their lover filled their mouths and both greedily drank before cleaning the other and Niko took her lower ‘clothes’ off and joined Naruto in the shower where the fun continued with her giving him an assjob, which was where Naruto basically fucked her ass cheeks like they were her tits, and was rewarded with Naruto eating her out to a whopping 5 orgasms.

*******SHORT LIME END*******

The two exited and dressed before Niko gave Naruto a deep loving kiss for the date, being her perfect match, and for discreetly making a Shadow Clone to make her a breakfast to go as she had to get to the tower. Once she was gone, Naruto opened his book and found the notes page as the location, _“Hey kid, no I won’t stop calling you that until you’re at least 18, I’ve seen how you’ve been doing, relax I didn’t watch your fun just got a summary of it, and I am pleased you’re getting some loving and training nicely. So I decided to give you three rewards, and another five that you HAVE to unlock a certain way. Now the three, I’m just gonna say shut up and take it since you’re getting them anyway and you’ve earned it already. For the other five, I’m just not going to tell you how you unlock them, which will make up for the three also, so you will not know how to get them until you get them. Also, to make it even more interesting, I made it so that your five rewards will be ok, good, better, great, or extraordinary depending on how well you handle whatever you must do to unlock them. So, try VERY hard in everything you do since you’ve got no clue how to unlock the rewards and you don’t want to get lazy, like a certain troublesome clan, and this is my way to motivate you even more than you normally are.”_

He read and frowned before figuring the five were fair since he couldn’t get overpowered unless he did something really awesome and Kara had gotten him to calm down about this whole getting crap from an unknown entity. So, he tapped the page and saw the info fill his book, _“Overlord Sense: Anytime you are within a certain range of an Overlord Item, tomb, or something useful to you as an Overlord, your Overlord Heart will glow in four stages: white, red, yellow, blue. White means there is nothing in the area up to 300 feet, red means there is something in the area but you’re a distance over 100 feet, yellow means you are within 75 feet, and blue means you are within 25 feet of it and the heart will get warmer the closer you get. Also, your minimap will show the item/location when you get within 10 feet. PS: Your hearts know this is a game and know not to tell anyone.”_

He read and nodded since he felt that did make things somewhat easier in tracking down the items, finding the tombs, and potentially finding something else that could be useful to him. He glanced at the heart in his gauntlet, which he put on his nightstand last night, and was surprised it was glowing red and made a mental note to have clones go all over the village to check where the places potentially were. Shaking his head of that thought for now, he turned back to the book, _“Harem Peace: You’re so influential and loved by your girls that they will be polite and courteous to each other and the more time they spend together, with or without you while having fun or not, the more sister like and friendly they will be with each other and negate any of the potential drama or fights they may have over who is the alpha or who gets more time with you. Trust me, you could handle it later on in life, but right now it would just exhaust you and make it harder to introduce new girls.”_

Naruto blinked before nodding, _‘Hear that Kara-chan? He’s making it so you and the others don’t get into a catfight over being the dominant or getting more time.’_ Naruto stated through his link while feeling his vixen nod.

 _‘Yeah, that is probably a good thing especially if you get any of my old girlfriends as they can be a handful at times. Though it’s worth it in the bedroom.’_ She replied and Naruto chuckled before giving her a mental kiss to the cheek making her blush at the affection before he turned back to the book.

 _“True Heir to the Overlord: Due to you being a descendant of every Overlord Line, you have the potential to match such a lineage. Politics and Diplomacy moved to Major skills and receive 10 points and your Sexual Prowess gains 10 points. Also, you get a +5 to magic, weapons, sealing, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Explosives, Haggling, Leadership, Economics, and Engineering.”_ Naruto blinked slightly before shrugging to himself and tapped the page before another scroll popped out for intermediate stages of Wing Chun and pocketed the scroll before he got ready for his day and then went to the Academy where he hoped to meet with someone specific.

_Academy: *****LEMON START*****_

Ino was walking through the Academy to the class room where they were all to gather before moving to a testing ground while not being able to get certain things out of her head as it had kept her up all night. However, as she passed one of the bathrooms, she was pulled in with a hand over her mouth and another hand on her right breast teasing it causing her to moan and fight as she didn’t want someone touching her… unless it was someone specific, “Hello Ino-chan, fancy meeting you here.” She heard Naruto say into her ear and she stiffened slightly while his hand kept teasing her breast and the hand that was over her mouth went down to her shorts and skirt covered pussy and began gently rubbing it.

“Wha-what are you doing Naruto?!?” She stuttered as she tried to yell before he pulled her into one of the stalls in the bathroom and sat on the toilet with her on his lap as she kept struggling before he licked along her neck getting her to stiffen again.

“I know you saw me and Hinata yesterday and heard she was my girlfriend and slave.” He stated causing her to stiffen even more and he smirked, “I know you liked what you saw and that you haven’t stopped thinking about it and wanting it for yourself. Do you want to be my good little slut slave Ino-chan?” He stated and asked into her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe and she had to suppress a moan.

“No… no I didn’t enjoy it and I don’t want that.” She stated weakly and without conviction and Naruto smirked before he raised his hand and showed her his fingers were wet and he put them to her mouth before putting them in her mouth and she found herself licking and sucking on them.

“Your body says otherwise Ino-chan, but if you really don’t want it then I guess I’ll just stop.” He stated before taking his hands away and stood before setting Ino on the toilet and was about to walk out before he felt someone grab his sleeve and saw Ino there with a blush and Naruto blinked, “If you want it, then you have to actually say it and be slutty about it.” He stated and she blushed harder before she began fidgeting.

“I-I want you to train me as your de-devoted… cum loving slave sl-slut while treating me like a girlfriend in public and at times in private… master.” She stated shakily and blushed harder as her body shook from being so turned on and Naruto smiled before he pulled her up and claimed her lips in a kiss while grabbing her ass and Ino widened her eyes in shock before she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and then began playing with his tongue when his went into her mouth.

After a minute or so, Naruto pulled back, “You sure about this Ino? Once I start training you, I doubt you’ll want to stop and neither will I. So you’ve got one shot to get out of this now.” He stated and she nodded while trying to kiss him again and he smirked before going to her ear, “Then I want you to strip naked right now and display yourself to me.”

He ordered and Ino widened her eyes in shock and lust as her nipples grew hard and her pussy got wetter before she fidgeted and nodded before Naruto sat on the toilet and Ino decided to entice her new master and danced as she stripped, which Naruto found sexy and hot, and began with her top that surprised Naruto by showing she had wrappings around her breasts before she pulled her skirt and shorts down revealing her purple thong clad ass. She then undid the wrappings around her legs which, in Naruto’s opinion, were sexy and he made a note to order her not to cover them again before she then slid her thong off and then her wraps around her breasts before turning to face her new/first lover/master.

Naruto looked her over approvingly as she had slender legs, a somewhat jiggly ass, D cup tits, and of course her pretty face. The only complaint he had was it was obvious she was on a diet as she was overly skinny, but he could help fix that, “You’re absolutely sexy Ino-chan.” He stated and she blushed and shifted slightly while noticing the tent in his pants. Naruto stood and walked up to her before spinning her and putting her back to him as he kissed her neck and collar bone while running his hands up and down her sides, “Starting today, no more wrappings around your legs, as they are sexy and hot, and no more diets or weight loss things. I want you to start eating whatever you want and then just work it off with training. It’s unhealthy to starve your body like this and I won’t let you harm yourself like this Ino-chan.”

She heard him say into her ear and she swore there was genuine concern for her and not just him wanting her to be his type of woman, “Ok, Naruto-sama.” She stated while biting back a moan as she liked his hands doing magic on her. She then blushed at feeling a certain appendage of his in her ass crack and Naruto smirked at her.

“Would you like a taste Ino-slut?” He stated and she blushed harder as her pussy made juices run down her legs and she nodded before Naruto sat on the toilet and pulled his cock out and Ino blushed and drooled over it before she got on her knees and tentatively began licking it causing Naruto to sigh in pleasure as she began experimenting with his cock by licking it at different places and at different degrees of pressure and speed. She then began to suck his cock before they heard voices and Ino paused before Naruto put a hand on the back of her head and began pumping his cock in and out of her mouth.

“Man, I hope I get Sasuke-kun on my team or maybe that guy Naruto, having him on the team wouldn’t be so bad. I can just imagine him without clothes on and the muscles he must have.” They heard a girl say as Naruto kept fucking Ino’s mouth while Ino internally wanted to rub it in their faces that she got to be with Naruto but she was content with her master fucking her face.

She then looked at him and widened her eyes when she saw him mouth, ‘I’m going to cum, be sure to drink it all down’ before he began really fucking her face before cumming down it and she moaned causing the two girls to stop speaking to listen before Naruto pulled her up and bent her over the toilet before he began rubbing against her ass while Ino pushed her thong into her mouth while spreading her ass for him before giving in a sexy wink as she shook her ass invitingly. Naruto smirked and pet her head before he shoved his length into her ass making her moan into her gag before he began fucking it and Naruto palmed her ass before leaning over next to her ear, “You have a nice ass Ino-chan, maybe I should train you to be my anal whore and pet.”

He stated before clenching his jaw as her ass tightened up like a vice as he kept fucking it before he heard the two girls leave and smirked before he began spanking her and she moaned out with her gag falling, “Oh fuck yes! Fuck my ass Naruto-sama. Break it, make it shaped to your cock, turn it into your private cumdump!” Ino moaned/screamed out and Naruto smirked while inwardly glad he put a sound barrier around the stall when the girls left just in case. Naruto grabbed both her hips and continued fucking Ino’s ass while spanking her before he grabbed her right tit and pulled her against his chest and claimed her lips in a kiss before both pulled back slightly and just had their tongues play together, “Naruto-sama.”

Ino moaned lovingly as her body loved the attention he was giving her before she felt his cock get thicker and he began thrusting frantically and she knew she was going to fill her ass with cum and she wanted it badly, which was why she began clenching and unclenching her ass repeatedly while trying to milk his cock before he bottomed out and filled her ass while pulling her into a kiss to muffle her scream/moan as his sound barrier may slip if his concentration broke. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out and Ino immediately sat on the toilet and inhaled his cock before lovingly cleaning it with her mouth and tongue while she heard him sigh in pleasure over the sound of his cum leaking from her ass into the toilet. Naruto petted her head, which for some reason turned her on, and nodded, “Good girl Ino, I assume you want to be one of my girls now?”

Naruto asked as he gazed at the current cumslut form that was Ino Yamanaka and she nodded before doing something that both turned him on and made him find her cute, she nuzzled his cock like she was actually his pet, “Oh yes, I would be honored and happy to be your girl Naruto-kun.” She stated while mentally burning every image of Sasuke from her mind and any fangirl feelings of him that may still be in her mind.

*******LEMON END*******

Naruto smiled before he picked her up and brought her into a loving kiss, which Ino felt was different than the other ones and enjoyed it. Naruto then gave her ass a slap getting a gasp and moan from her before he kissed her cheek, “Well I’m happy to have you. I’ll stand outside and make sure you’re clear to exit without me being around. Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give your front entrance some loving next time we have time for fun and I’ll be sure to get you time for a date as well.” He stated before kissing her cheek again and left the bathroom while Ino blushed and put her panties back into her mouth before squealing happily and then getting dressed being sure to leave her chest and leg wraps off this time as she wanted her legs and tits on somewhat display for her new boyfriend/lover/master.

_Classroom: couple minutes later_

Naruto and Ino both entered the room to see they were still a bit early and only Hinata, Shino, Sayuri, Shikamaru, and Choji were there. Hinata was smirking a little at them and licked her lips showing she knew what the two did and Naruto smirked under his mask before taking a seat next to Hinata, after she moved down one, and Ino took her spot next to him. Naruto then took a piece of paper and scribbled on it before folding it into a plane and sent it to Sayuri who read it and nodded before she used some fire chakra to torch it with the words in her mind still, _“Rooftop at lunch.”_

As they waited, both Hinata and Ino laid their heads on Naruto’s shoulders while he had an internal discussion with Kara about whether he should request if he could tell his other mates about his game world and frankly there were pros and cons to both sides of the argument and it was finally decided that he would ask for permission later on as it was too early to jump the gun on it as there could be serious consequences, like Kara having to wait even longer to get out just because Naruto wanted to tell her, and the author/designer was being generous with letting him tell Kara so they decided to just wait until it was absolutely necessary to tell them.

Before long the rest of the graduated class came in, with Kiba seething at Naruto sitting next to Hinata, but then Sakura came up with a frown, “Ino, why are you with him? Shouldn’t you be trying to get with Sasuke-kun?” She asked, though she wouldn’t admit to anyone but herself that she wouldn’t mind being one of the ones sitting next to Naruto as her usual late night dreams of being swept off her feet by Sasuke had changed to Naruto being loving one moment to being her owner the next, even now she had to fight the blush that wanted to coat her face. Ino merely turned to her, then to Sasuke, blinked, and then shook her head.

“No, you can have him if you want, I have Naruto-kun.” She stated shocking everyone present while Sasuke found himself a little annoyed since Ino was supposed to be his devoted fangirl, she had no chance with him but she was still supposed to fawn over him and worship him. Sakura then broke from her surprise and frowned.

“But, he has Hinata already, he can’t have you.” She stated and many then frowned as that was right yet Hinata and Ino didn’t seem to even bat an eyelash at the fact they both desired him.

“Oh, that, it’s not a problem since Naruto apparently can have more than one girl and even if he didn’t, we don’t mind sharing him as he is man enough and big hearted enough to love us and others equally.” Ino stated while snuggling into Naruto which Hinata reciprocated and, before anyone could react to Ino’s statement, Iruka came in and had them all follow him out to another training field where the Hokage, Jonin Sensei, Clan heads, Danzo, and some families/interested parties were… which meant the civilian council and elders.

Iruka stood in front of them all while Naruto leaned on a tree with Hinata on his right shoulder, Ino on his left, and Sayuri leaning against his chest, which made Kurenai pout as she wanted to do that as well, though Naruto did notice that Ino’s mother was scowling at him while her father didn’t seem to mind at all, “Alright class, here you can challenge people to different things, show off skills, abilities, and talents or anything else in order to help the Hokage build the teams effectively and thus will help determine what type of team you will be on as this year the Hokage is building the teams with their mission oriented status in mind. Also, we have two people joining us at the request of someone from a highly respected and honorable status. With that said, I would like everyone to please welcome Sai and Yakumo.”

Iruka stated and Naruto lifted his masked before kissed the girls’ foreheads before standing with a smirk since he had requested that Sai and Yakumo be allowed to be here since he felt he could help Yakumo with her issues and Sai was going to be assigned to him anyway. Naruto shook Sai’s hand, though the guy bowed to him before doing so, and hugged Yakumo, **“I missed you, Imouto.”** He stated and she stiffened before tearing up and hugging him tight as when they were younger, just after Naruto met Hinata and shortly before Sayuri, Naruto played with her before a particularly drunk villager tried to harm both him and her and she went into one of her moods forcing Naruto to tackle the guy out of the way of a several rocks, branches, and the broken bottle that the villager was using, but wasn’t able to dodge the bottle and thus got his scar on his face. Little known fact about Yakumo, if she got pissed she could use her powers to actually move some objects around instead of making Genjutsu become real.

After that, Yakumo was sent to the medical facility to get treatment and he hadn’t seen her since but had told her that she was his little sister no matter what anyone else told her. She never forgot but feared he had and, now that he was showing her he did in fact remember, we get the current situation of her crying while hugging him while Naruto smiled and stroked her hair before kissing her head and let go as Iruka cleared his throat to start and, immediately upon them breaking apart, Sasuke was in Naruto’s face with a scowl since he didn’t like Naruto showing more power than him, “Fight me!”

He demanded and many frowned at his attitude before Kiba and Mato came forward demanding the same thing before there was a rustling in the bushes and out came Gnarl looking absolutely pissed, “How dare you! No one makes demands of the Overlord, why I ought to tear out your intestines and hang you by them!” He stated as several armed Browns and Greys came out and stood around Naruto protectively shocking many at their appearance while Hinata, Sayuri, Ino, and Kurenai found them cute for some reason.

 **“Now Gnarl, while that would be fun and interesting to see, I think I will oblige them since they so badly want me to pummel them into the ground. However, I believe the others should get their chance to show their skills before I send these three to the hospital or home to bed.”** Naruto stated in his warped voice before he moved to the sidelines and removed his mask and set it on his belt before waiting while the others went. About a half hour later, Naruto moved into the ring while Mato took position in front of him, while he, Kiba, and Sasuke didn’t notice their sisters and mothers blush at Naruto’s looks.

Mato charged forward and slammed his fist into Naruto’s face, which only turned slightly, before Naruto turned his face back with Mato’s fist still against his face. Naturally, this shocked people since Mato was only behind Sasuke and Hinata in Taijutsu and wasn’t a slouch in the strength department either. Naruto moved Mato’s fist off his face before putting his hand, fingers straight out, at Mato’s stomach with his middle finger’s tip touching his stomach. Then, in a flash, Naruto’s hand slammed into Moto’s gut with the second knuckle and the result was Mato hunched over and gasping for air. Naturally, this surprised people since Naruto only gave him a one-inch punch and knocked the wind out of Mato. Naruto then grabbed Mato’s head and slammed him into the ground, hard, causing a crater before he tossed him out of the ring.

Everyone was shocked at the display before Kiba went towards the ring only to find that Akamaru wasn’t going with him and, when he tried to get the dog to go with him, Akamaru ran over to Hinata, Sayuri, and Ino who all smiled lightly and pet the dog while he shook his head rapidly at the unasked question/demand of him fighting Naruto. Kiba growled before entering the ring while Naruto just stood there not caring about Kiba and said boy charged at Naruto with his claws and swiped at Naruto, who bent and contorted with a natural grace to dodge and bring his foot up under Kiba’s chin before he spun and slammed his heel into Kiba’s ribcage, where he was certain he heard a crack emanating from, and sent the dog boy sailing out of the ring.

Naruto stood there before Sasuke took off at him and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at Naruto that he easily batted aside like they were nothing before Naruto turned sideways and began blocking the attacks with one arm while the other was behind his back. Naruto continued this, much to Sasuke’s ire and the on lookers’ amazement, before he grabbed Sasuke’s arm and twisted it making his body twist too before heading for the ground and Naruto slid his leg forward and slammed his shin into his side sending away before he hit the ground and rolled a bit. Naruto stood straight while Sasuke got off the ground with a growl, with their positions still the same which was Naruto standing in front of the spectators and Sasuke in front of the building, before he flipped through handsigns and Naruto had to bite back a curse even as the Jonin and Hokage screamed for him to stop but it was too late as Sasuke breathed out an extra-large grand fireball.

People were screaming for Naruto to move but he merely frowned and began channeling his chakra. Everyone was surprised as Naruto began glowing blue like he was on fire before he spread his arms and roared out as a large wall of blue shot out in front of him and, when the fireball slammed into it, Naruto brought his hands forward and the wall wrapped around the fireball before Naruto roared and through his hands up sending the encased fireball into the air where it exploded.

Everyone was shocked and awed by what Naruto did before he turned with a pissed off face to Sasuke and moved faster than most could track and grabbed Sasuke by his throat before he began repeatedly slamming his fist into Sasuke’s stomach before he slammed him into ground and then finished it off with a powerful axe kick that created a crater under him. Naruto then reached down and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the ring before tossing him onto the ground outside of it, “Puny Uchiha.” Naruto muttered as he walked by and Hiruzen and Danzo had a flashback of Mito Uzumaki doing the same to a few Uchiha that had insulted her and the Uzumaki, they still shivered involuntarily at the memory.

With the events over for the day, Naruto nodded to Hiruzen and Danzo; gave a kiss to Kurenai’s hand, much to the ire of Asuma Sarutobi; told Hinata and Ino they could meet him at Ichiraku Ramen if they wanted; and then left with Sayuri while noticing the slightly disappointed look on Mikoto’s face and Naruto noted to see her later. What he didn’t notice, was Tsume and Hana Inuzuka blushing and struggling not to pounce on him as he was clearly prime Alpha material: he didn’t start the argument/fight, but like a real alpha he sure as hell finished it and they both made mental notes to possibly see him in the future.

On the roof, Sayuri was about to speak before Naruto pinned her to the wall and captured her lips in a kiss causing her to widen her eyes before she gripped his face tightly and returned the kiss before inviting and accepting his tongue with her own and moaned when Naruto grabbed her toned and muscled ass. Naruto then began kissing down her cheek and neck to her collarbone and Sayuri moaned, “I missed you so much Naruto-kun.” She stated as she, like Hinata, was in love with him and she figured her mother did too, not that she minded since she always felt her father was a bastard and not as ‘skilled’ in bed as she had heard him brag about to others, and knew Naruto had enough love in him for her and others as well. He wasn’t the type to just use women for his own enjoyment… unless of course they wanted that from him.

“I missed you too Sayuri-chan and we’ll have to make up for lost time, but not right this moment.” He stated as he pulled back and she moaned at the loss of his pleasurable kisses and he smirked before kissing her cheek, “C’mon, let’s head to Ichiraku Ramen, we can start working out who gets a date when.” He stated and she nodded before they left the roof and arrived at the ramen stand where Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, who had bumped into Hinata and Ino and was invited along, were already there talking with Ayame before the two walked in and they all chatted, with Teuchi giving his blessing for Naruto to court Ayame, before it was decided that Ayame had a date in three days, Tenten would get hers in four days, and Hinata, Ino, and Sayuri would have to wait till they found out what their mission and training schedules were like.

After an hour of eating, teasing, making out, and chatting, Naruto left for the Hokage Tower as he wanted to run some suggestions by his Jijis about the teams. Upon arriving at the Tower, he was surprised to see Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga there, “Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama.” Naruto stated respectfully giving them a bow of the head while noticing Hiashi pleased to see him and Hitomi blushing, which made his knowing women skills send alarm bells off as he could tell she wanted to strip and present herself to him as a sign of submission before serving him as he pleased. This wasn’t the whole just during the fun type thing, it was full on serving him as his loving and devoted slave.

“Good day Naruto-san. I must say that was an impressive display of power you gave today.” Hiashi stated and Naruto nodded his thanks, “However, I feel there are some matters we must discuss soon as it pertains to my daughter, Hinata, and her choice of attire and sudden change in skill as well as some matters about our clan that you will need to be aware of if you wish to have my daughter. It also concerns two others as well, but it should be discussed in private.” Hiashi stated and Naruto nodded his consent knowing that when dealing with clans there was quite a bit of crap to get through to make any headway, “Very good, please come to our compound when you are finished here and we can discuss these items.”

Hiashi stated and Naruto nodded before they both gave a respectful bow and Hiashi walked out while Hitomi came and gave Naruto a kiss to the cheek and put his hand on her ass, “I look forward to when you come, Naruto-kun.” She stated into his ear and Naruto instinctively smirked and pinched her ass getting an eep from her before she walked out while swaying her hips left and right. Naruto chuckled before heading up to the office and waited outside the room as Niko told him Hiruzen was still in a meeting though he could make out a few people asking for students and unsurprisingly his name came up quite a bit.

After about five minutes, he sensed the people leave and knocked on the door before entering to see Hiruzen and Danzo sitting there with contemplative looks on their faces, “Working hard Jijis?” He asked jokingly snapping the two out of their thoughts before seeing Naruto there.

“Ah, hello Naruto-kun, we were just thinking about the team placements and such. But before that, what was that technique you used to stop Sasuke’s fireball?” Hiruzen informed then asked and Naruto smirked as he took a seat.

“That was a chakra wall, using my control and large reserves of chakra I released it and made a wall before wrapping it around the fireball and then used more chakra to launch it into the air. It is one of the intermediate techniques that I’ve learned to use with my chakra by itself.” He stated impressing the two but since he specifically stated he used **_his_** large reserves, they abstained from asking if he could teach it to others, “So, about those team placements.”

He stated and two men broke from their thoughts, “Yes, there are requests for students with Kurenai Yuhi wanting Hinata Hyuga and quite a few requesting you though two wished to take you as an apprentice, they are Kakashi Hatake, the student of your father, and Anko Miterashi, she was the one who told Hiruzen that you entered the Forest of Death. I take it you have your own position on this matter?” Danzo asked as there was no harm in hearing him, especially since they had an uneven number of graduates this year and Naruto would need to think logically and tactically if he wanted to lead his own team, lead his country/empire, and this village one day.

Naruto nodded, “I’m not surprised Anko has an interest in me since she and Yugao-neechan are a bit of an item so Yugao-neechan probably told her about me.” He stated surprising those in the room, “Also, yes, though it will be unorthodox for the most part, which shouldn’t surprise you since it is me after all.” He stated getting chuckles from the men and the Anbu there, “Anyway, for starters I think Kiba, Sasuke, and Mato should be with Asuma Sarutobi; Kurenai-chan should get Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Sayuri Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno with Yugao-neechan assisting with the team; and Genma Shiranui should have Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino.”

He stated and both men raised their eyebrows at his recommendations since they seemed to work, but they wanted to know where that left him, Kakashi, Anko, Yakumo, and Sai out and why he made those choices, “Interesting choices, can you explain your reasoning and why you left yourself, Sai, Yakumo, Anko, and Kakashi out?” Hiruzen asked and felt his senses going off telling him he was about to be impressed again.

“Well for the first group it’s because they fit an assault squad the best with Asuma’s wind and fire affinities then you add in the other three’s jutsu and Taijutsu and you get a perfect assault squad. For Kurenai-chan, it’s because she is a Genjutsu Mistress and her team are all potential Genjutsu mistresses as well as medic ninja. However, due to Kurenai-chan’s over specialization in Genjutsu, she lacks in other areas such as Taijutsu or Kenjutsu. Yugao-neechan is skilled in those areas and could help train not only the four Genin hopefuls but also Kurenai-chan as well in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu which would make the five even deadlier since most people don’t think Genjutsu experts can fight up close and try to keep eye contact to a minimum, but if they knew Taijutsu and Kenjutsu then they become even deadlier than they normally would. Plus they also can fit the scouting and interrogation squads due to Sayuri having her Sharingan to help with the Genjutsu, Ino being a mind walker can scout or get info, Hinata’s Byakugan can make her invaluable to a scout team, and Sakura’s excellent chakra control make her able to learn and use Genjutsu easily and could learn medical jutsu easily as well, but that is mainly due to her reserves being small thus having both Kurenai-chan and Yugao-neechan on the team means the four girls can get equal training and help in areas that they lack in and Yugao-neechan can increase her Genjutsu abilities by working with them as well.”

“For Genma, his fits an assault, espionage, support, or interrogation squad due to his skills in Kenjutsu and demolitions, Shikamaru’s genius and strategic mind, Choji’s raw power, and the multi-use of Shino’s bugs and his strategic mind. However, they all way overspecialize with their family techniques and don’t try to learn anything new, which is why Genma would come in handy with them due to his contacts in Anbu and the other Jonin being able to help him find suited methods to train and expand his Genin plus he could call his best friend Hayate to help even more. For myself, Sai, Yakumo, Kakashi, and Anko, I say put us all on a team. I know the rules on apprenticeships, but if they share me as a half time apprentice, then Kakashi can take Sai as a student and Anko can take Yakumo, which benefits everyone. Sai, and no offense when I say this Danzo-Jiji, has little to no skill in Taijutsu or Ninjutsu that doesn’t use his ink while his sword skills are mediocre which I assume is due to him using his ink constructs to silently kill for him or overwhelm with. Yakumo-chan has a big ZERO in any and all skills outside of Genjutsu and needs to learn to fight with other skills which Anko can provide and Sai, myself, and Kakashi can help with due to us working together thus lessening the strain that having two apprentices would have on both Anko and Kakashi.”

Naruto explained and Danzo, Hiruzen, and the Anbu had their jaws hanging as the teams would work wonderfully in those situations and would help prevent quite a few from not getting adequate training from in their early stages if they should pass the Genin exam and with the Chunin Exams coming in less than a year’s time it would be quite a sight to see this year’s Genin showing off there for the village. Naturally, they believed that Naruto would be the main event if word got out about him and everything, “That is quite a sound and reasonable argument Naruto; I think we will try what you have suggested here for the teams. Now…”

Hiruzen stated and was then interrupted by Niko coming onto the intercom, “Lord Hokage, I’m sorry to interrupt, but the Civilian council and the Elder have called a meeting to talk about today’s events, Naruto-kun, and other annoyances.” She stated and everyone in the room frowned before Naruto mentally called Gnarl to him from the Heart and the Minion Master was next to him in a flash before the four people stood and left the office before heading for the council chamber.

When they entered, they weren’t surprised to see the council, clan heads, and Elders, but were surprised to see, though they probably shouldn’t have been, Sasuke, Mato, and Kiba while Sai and Yakumo were by the doors waiting as well. Hiruzen and Danzo took their seats while Naruto merely stood there with his arms crossed and Gnarl stood next to him. Hiruzen sighed and cleared his throat, “Alright, what is this meeting about?”

Hiruzen asked and Koharu stood, “It has to do with this… _boy_ using such excessive force against Uchiha-sama as well as Inuzuka-san and Haruno-san, the strange technique he used, as well as these demonic creatures that seem to be protecting him.” She stated and there was a round of groans from Hiruzen, Danzo, the Clan Heads, and three civilians; Teuchi, Mebuki, and who Naruto assumed was Moro’s wife; about the force used and a few being interested in the Minions.

“Well, for the so called excessive force, I used appropriate force to bring them down and win. Excessive force would have been snapping their knees at the joints, then the elbows, wrists, ankles, and then dislocating their shoulders and hips. As it stands, they are moving under their own power, they have no injuries that require medical attention and thus your version of excessive seems flawed since an enemy ninja will do far worse than what I did.” Naruto stated using his diplomatic and political skills while the Clan heads, Danzo, and Hiruzen nodded their agreement while the majority of civilians and the elders frowned heavily while Sasuke, Mato, and Kiba glared, “As for the technique I used, it was one I created using my chakra and since it requires no handseals or jutsu names, I never have to fear someone stealing it from me either with a bloodline or by seeing me do it.” Naruto stated while many smirked at the jab Naruto made at the Sharingan, which Mikoto didn’t mind as she hated how many in her clan would use it to steal from people besides their enemies and thus had her own displeasure of the eye while Sasuke fumed at Naruto daring to create a jutsu his Sharingan couldn’t counter once he unlocked it.

The Elders were slightly intrigued, “Then you will just have to teach Sasuke-san how to do said technique along with any other you have since he clearly deserves it more than you do.” Himura stated while many glared and frowned at him for daring to say the boy was better than Naruto when it was clear he wasn’t.

Naruto merely looked at him in disinterest, “No.” He said simply while the Elders and civilians, mostly, sputtered in outrage and Sasuke scowled, “He’s far too weak to even attempt such a thing since it requires chakra control of Jonin level and reserves of a high Chunin just to make the first part of the technique, it takes yet even more reserves to bend it around something and then move it. Due to my heritage and uniqueness, I have plenty of chakra to spare and have trained myself into the ground to have near perfect control. But if you want Sasuke to drop dead from chakra exhaustion then by all means, I’ll teach him but I won’t do a thing to help him when he is on the ground dying when I warned you about the dangers.” He stated uncaringly while yawning slightly though Hiruzen, Danzo, and Mikoto knew that last bit was directed to her as a warning that, while he did care about her, he wasn’t going out of his way for Sasuke and they didn’t expect him to.

A civilian then stood, “Why are we even having this discussion?!? He’s obviously a demon and monster as evident by the creature standing next to him!” He shouted but before he could continue a kunai cut his ear and impaled his chair and everyone was surprised to see Naruto there with an outstretched arm.

“Careful councilman, Lord Hokage’s law is still in effect and I will not hesitate to put you down for breaking it.” Naruto stated with his eyes losing the usual warmth and fun loving they held and were replaced with power and willing to make good on his word. This made, and only Naruto and Sai noticed, certain members (Tsume, Mikoto, Mebuki) blush and get a little hot and bothered as they all had a thing for power, strength, alpha material, “As for the being beside me, this is Gnarl, my Minion Master of the Minions: The Servants of the Overlord.” He stated shocking most of the room before screams of lies and how he should turn the title over to Sasuke were heard before it was silenced by Gnarl, who finally lost his cool.

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWITS!!!!” He screamed and everyone quieted down before he took a breath, “Now then, Lord Naruto is our Overlord as he claimed the two Hearts of the Overlord as his own and marked himself as the Overlord so there is no discussion in that. As for turning over his title, that could happen if the Hearts accepted the chosen one, but that will not happen since Lord Naruto is clearly the most worthy of anyone in existence.”

Gnarl stated and Sasuke growled, “What the hell makes him so special?!?!” He demanded and Gnarl frowned at him before smirking and looking to Naruto who nodded and Gnarl nearly cackled with glee.

“Well, it’s really very simple, you see Lord Naruto is the descendant of every Overlord ever to exist as his father was a Namikaze, his mother was a Corvus, and his surrogate mother was Uzumaki. Thus he is connected to every single Overlord there has ever been and even has quite the pedigree for becoming Hokage of this village one day because of it.” Gnarl stated as many people had their jaws on the floor and both Shibi and Shikaku began banging their heads on the table while muttering how obvious it was regarding Naruto’s parentage since only one Namikaze was ever in the village and he was the only blonde in the village besides the Yamanakas. Gnarl then cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention again, “As for the possibility of it being an Uchiha, that can and will never happen unless under extreme or rare circumstances.”

He stated and the idiots (Elders and most of the Civilians) began screaming protests before Hiruzen silenced them with a blast of Killing Intent, though he was surprised Naruto was unfazed by it, and Mikoto spoke up, “Gnarl-san, not that I don’t see why that could be, but why is that?” She asked while many were surprised she wasn’t surprised or upset about the statement and Gnarl looked at her and blinked before widening his eyes slightly and cleared his throat.

“Ah yes, well you see we minions have been around since the Sage of Six paths and when it came time for him to divide up the spoils of his life to his children, he forbid his two sons and their progenies from ever becoming the Overlord unless they showed qualities that Lord Hagoromo’s daughter possessed. Thus the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju, and quite a few Uzumaki were banned from ever having the Overlordship and it wasn’t until that the 15th Overlord was to be named did an Uzumaki get chosen and that was because the 14th was his father and taught him the right aspects. The Namikaze and Corvus were always the favored due to them being the descendants of Hagoromo’s daughter and thus were the best choices for being the Overlord. However, due to Lord Naruto being from all three of those clans that have had Overlords, he is the prime candidate for the Overlordship and before any of you begin planning to kill or remove him, I feel you should know that if he is killed, we will hunt down and kill whoever committed the deed even if we ourselves must die and the Hearts will remove themselves from the world until they sense a worthy Lord to serve. As for having him removed, I am happy to say there isn’t a way besides death. Once an Overlord is chosen, they can do whatever they please and will never be severed from the Hearts, minions, or powers regardless of what he does: Genocide, murder, destruction, rape, or any of that is at his discretion and we serve him as we are meant to. Though, no lord has actually committed rape except to please one of their women or it was a prisoner of war and even then the woman was swearing her allegiance to them before even five minutes had passed.”

**_(Before anyone says one word about Minato being with Hyppolita: I remind you that their clans have the same relation as the Senju and Uzumaki do so it was the same as Hashirama and Mito being together)._ **

Gnarl informed and then added at the end absentmindedly making many try to process what he was telling them while Shikaku, Shibi, and Naruto merely nodded their heads slowly before Naruto cleared his throat, “Now that that’s done, can I go now? I have a meeting to attend before turning my attention to some personal business of mine.” He stated and Hiruzen waved him to go and Naruto nodded before leaving with Gnarl before Hiashi stood and took his leave as well as Inoichi and Mikoto.

Naruto stood near the door to the Tower with Gnarl having excused himself to ensure the minions weren’t slacking off in his absence before the three clan heads came up to him and Hiashi motioned he would wait for Naruto a distance away and Mikoto allowed Inoichi to go first, “I saw you with my daughter today, I have no issue with anything that happens so long as you treat her as she wants to be, but you must be careful of my wife as she is a bit of a fool when it comes to your burden and she didn’t like your parents, both real and surrogate, and will aim to make you unhappy so I wanted to warn you.” He stated before giving Naruto a respectful bow and then left while Mikoto came up to Naruto shifting slightly.

“He-hello, Naruto-kun, I missed you.” She stated with a bit of a blush since she had gained a bit of a crush on the boy now turned man as the years moved on from the incident as she hadn’t stopped thinking about him since he saved her and Sayuri while risking his own life for them and they barely even knew him at the time.

Naturally, Naruto knew what made her get going and what made her go into wanting to bed a guy and could see she had a desire for him but didn’t know how deep it went. However, he knew he would have fun and so would she if he pushed her buttons. With that in mind, he went up to her and made anyone who looked from behind him see him giving her a hug but wouldn’t see his hands up her skirt grabbing her ass and making her blush, “I missed you too Mikoto-chan and I have to say that you are sexier than I remember.” He stated making her blush harder and he kissed along her neck, “I know what you’re afraid of and you don’t have to worry, I am not doing this just to get into your pants or to have a hot fuck at times. I do care about you, but I will have others too and need you to understand that. How about I come over sometime soon and we can actually sit and talk?”

He stated and asked and she stiffened before returning the hug and had a few tears in her eyes before nodding into his shoulder causing him to smile and kiss her cheek, “Good, I’ll come by sometime soon as I don’t know what my team schedule will be like yet.” He stated and she nodded again and he smiled before he smacked her ass getting a gasp from her before he took her into a kiss getting her to widen her eyes before she gave in and returned it while submitting to his tongue entering her mouth. After about a minute or so, he pulled back and went back to her ear, “Maybe we can have some fun after we talk, if you would like that, make sure you wear something enticing, slutty, or that will make me notice that you want to have some fun.”

He stated into her ear and she blushed before nodding with a dreamy look in her eyes from the kiss and he gave her one quick peck to the lips before he left with Hiashi. Within a few minutes, they were at the Hyuga compound and entered the main house where Naruto received a major surprise: before him were Hitomi, Hinata, and Hanabi Hyuga, which wasn’t the shock. What was shocking was their choice of attire and, for one of them, their choice of position: Hitomi was in a black see through bra and thong that showed off her H cup tits, large perfect ass, and her wide birthing hips and had heels on to show her legs off; Hinata was in red lace crotchless underwear that showed her piercings and had heels on to show off her own legs; Hanabi was in a white microkini, and he got another surprise with Hanabi having a large C cup size despite being 2 years Hinata’s junior, with a leash and collar around her neck and she was sitting/heeling next to Hitomi and Hinata. All three also wore a collar/choker with the Uzumaki spiral on it.

All in all, they all looked extremely sexy and slutty. Hiashi cleared his throat, “Naruto-sama, the thing you need to understand about the Hyuga clan is that we are an… eccentric clan as we are stoic and proper in public, but in private we all have our vices and such. Many of us gamble like money is no object, others drink to the point we are amazed they’re still living, and still others have certain perversions and desires that we need fulfilled. My wife and daughters are of the latter with them all having the desire to serve a strong individual with devotion and obedience with Hitomi being a servant, Hinata a slave, and Hanabi desires to be a pet. I myself have a certain perversion that would allow Hitomi to enjoy hers while also gaining you allies of myself, my father, and a good sized portion of the Hyuga clan when they discover that you are helping to fulfill certain portions and before you ask, no I do not want to watch.”

He stated and Naruto processed everything before raising an eyebrow, “Are you saying… that you want to be a cuckold?” He asked incredulously and was surprised when Hiashi nodded, “Wow, didn’t see that coming.” He stated before turning to the three blushing and horny women/girls before him, “And you three? I know Hinata is fine since she has been my slave for the past six months.” He stated while noticing the lack of surprise or shock on their faces and Hitomi smiled.

“Naruto-sama” Oh kami did it feel good to her to call him that, “We knew about Hinata being yours when she showed herself wearing the collar three days after you left the village and we knew what it meant. After the Academy that day, she told Hiashi-kun and I about you being her love and master and… well… I was jealous and after talking it with Hiashi, he more than happily agreed to let me become your slave and servant, which is my desire and fantasy since I kind of had a crush on you since you saved Hinata and it grew over the years before becoming strong when Hinata told us. For Hanabi, Hinata told her about you and your orders for her and Hanabi desired you as her master/owner as she is one of the Hyugas that fantasizes about being a pet to someone. So, what I’m saying Naruto-sama, is that we are happy to become your devoted slaves.” She stated while shifting slightly under his gaze and knew her panty was soaked through already and Naruto blinked before nodding.

“Very well, but I have conditions; If she wants, then Hitomi may move in with me now, but Hinata and Hanabi I want to at least stay here every other day in order to train in the Gentle Fist art since I know Hitomi is one of the less… enthused members of the clan when it comes to fighting with the style plus this gives you, Hiashi, time to still see your daughters and buy you time on picking who the new heir/heiress would be since Hanabi and Hinata would be classified as being part of my clans and thus can’t be leaders of your clan unless we were to merge the clans together and that seems like more trouble than it is worth. If neither of these three wish to live with me at the moment, that is completely acceptable as I want them staying where they would be the happiest.” He stated getting smiles and nods from everyone before the three girls came and kissed his cheek, though Hanabi was blushing up a storm.

“I hope we can get to know each other more, Naruto-sama.” She stated with the blush and Naruto smiled and pet her head getting a very Hinata like ‘eep’ and a deeper blush from her while he could see her nipples hardening behind her microkini.

“I hope so too, my cute little pet.” He stated and Hanabi went a very Hinata like red before she fainted with her panty having a noticeable wetness and Naruto caught her with a chuckle, “Seems she is your sister Hinata.” He stated earning a blush and pout from Hinata causing Naruto to chuckle as he set Hanabi down on a couch nearby and gave her a kiss to the lips making her moan in her sleep and have a blush again before he stood up, “So, do you two know where you will stay at least for now?” He asked and the two frowned before nodding.

“I will stay with you, master.” Hitomi stated as she came up and bowed submissively to him, which he enjoyed since it gave him a straight shot of her breasts, before going to pack some items she would need while staying with him and Hinata walked up and kissed his cheek.

“I would love to live with you already, but I think it would be better to stay here for now so I will move in later, master.” She stated giving him a kiss and moaned as he groped her ass before he broke the kiss and smiled.

“That’s perfectly fine Hinata-chan, I said I wanted you to be here if it was going to make you happy or help you since I want you to be a very sexy and dangerous kunoichi.” He stated making her blush and he kissed her cheek lightly, “Why don’t you take your sister to her room and you two can come visit my home sometime this week, it’s the Namikaze estates, just go to the top of the Hokage Monument and follow the pathway to the estates.” Naruto stated and Hinata nodded before leaving the room and Naruto turned to Hiashi, “I will take care of them Hiashi, but isn’t Hanabi younger than you would be comfortable with should she wish to have intimate relations with me?”

He asked and Hiashi nodded his head in thanks before shaking his head, “She is more mature, and developed, than other girls her age and she has already had several talks about her body and such both because of her new desire to have you as her master and because of Hyuga tradition.” He stated and informed and Naruto nodded before Hitomi came out with a pair of scrolls while wearing heels, stockings, a skirt that reached her knees, and a sleeveless dark blue shirt that seemed to go on and wrap around her torso before being tied closed (dark blue version of the shirt Tsunade wears).

“You ready to go Hitomi-chan?” Naruto asked her and she nodded with a smile before giving Hiashi a hug goodbye and a kiss to his cheek before she and Naruto left the compound… with Naruto giving them a show of pulling up her skirt and groping her bare ass as she only had a garter on underneath the skirt and smirked at Hiashi who smiled at the sight. Naruto released her skirt and stopped, much to her disappointment, and leaned into her ear, “When we get home, we’ll have to look at what you brought Hitomi. If you’re going to be my slave/servant then you’re going to need proper attire… proper slutty attire that is.” He stated and she blushed and shifted slightly as her pussy began leaking and they continued to the Namikaze estates.

They arrived and Naruto added Hitomi’s blood to the seals around the estates with the Minion guards saluting as he passed as he had a contingent of Minions remain to guard the estates while the rest remained in Whirlpool should he need to call them to battle. Hitomi, while surprised at the Minions, found them cute in their own way as she followed her new master into the house. When they entered, she excused herself to change into what she said would be proper attire for her new position and Naruto sat on his couch to wait for her.

A few minutes later, he heard clacking of heels and looked to see an incredibly hot sight. Hitomi stood there in black heels, black see through stockings with white frills around the tops just under her ass, she had a black see through lace G string, a white micro apron that did nothing to hide her pussy, a white lace skirt that went just a little over her exposed pussy, a black see through bra with her nipples being out of it, a white lace choker with the Uzumaki seal on it, and a small maid hat in her hair. He smirked at seeing his new slut milf maid as she came over and did a curtsey, “How may I serve you master?” She asked seductively and Naruto smirked wider before he shifted slightly so she could see his erection straining against his pants.

*******LEMON START*******

“Well, I think I have something that needs to be cleaned and I want you to do it, now.” He stated then ordered and Hitomi shuddered slightly in pleasure before she happily came over and knelt before him before undoing his pants and marveling at his cock before she began licking it all over. Naruto sighed in content as his new cow titted milf maid serviced his cock, but he knew she wanted more from him and he would give it. With that in mind, he gripped her head and bottomed out in her mouth and throat, “This is how you clean my cock slut.” He stated as he began bobbing her head while thrusting into her mouth and smirked seeing her pussy juice run down her legs and her looking up at him with joy and lust as he fucked her mouth and throat.

Naruto maintained his hold on her head with one hand while his other went down to her tits and pinched her nipples causing her to moan/scream around his cock causing him to grit his teeth to hold back on cumming and continued to tease her nipples while fucking her face. After about five minutes, he grunted and filled her mouth and throat with cum causing her to moan as she came from him teasing her nipples. After almost a minute of swallowing, Naruto pulled her off and sprayed a little on her face and tits making her moan out. After licking all the cum off of her and displaying it to Naruto on her tongue, which nearly got him back to full mast, she swallowed it and then smirked, “Thank you for the meal master, but I think your cock still needs cleaning.” She stated lustfully before she pulled her ‘bra’ off and wrapped her tits around Naruto’s cock and began pumping them alternatively while kissing the head getting him back to full length and Naruto groaned slightly feeling a pair of pillowy breasts wrap around his cock before she began kissing the head.

After a few minutes, Naruto decided he wanted Hitomi completely and thus pulled her up and kissed her right on the lips and invaded her mouth with his tongue causing her to moan and submit to the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. After a couple of minutes, they broke for air and Naruto grabbed her ass with one hand and her right tit with his right hand, “I think my cock needs something else to clean it, so spread your legs and pussy for me.” He ordered and she widened her eyes in joy before she nodded eagerly and stood and removed her panty and then bent over the table and spread her pussy for him.

“Please use my dirty pussy to clean your cock Naruto-sama.” She stated as she shook her ass invitingly and Naruto didn’t need any more invitation before he rubbed his cock against her pussy before he slammed into her womb with his cock completely inside her pussy. Naruto didn’t move for a minute as she was tight for a woman that had two kids and, at least for a time in order to have said kids, had regular sex with her husband.

Hitomi for her part was in a state of bliss and newfound territory as Hiashi **never** reached her womb and never filled/stretched her pussy as far as Naruto was and had to fight not to blackout from the feeling and pleasure of said actions occurring. She then began moaning as Naruto began pumping in and out of her pussy before she began yelping and moaning as he spanked her making her tighter around him, “Oh fuck yes, Naruto-sama! Spank my ass and break my pussy. They’re both yours to do with whatever you want, I’m your milf bitch that you can fuck and use however you want whenever and wherever you want!” She screamed out as his fucked her pussy hard and fast and was doing the same with smacking her ass.

Naruto smirked and pulled her back against his chest before he sat with her in his lap causing her to moan out as he got deeper, somehow, and he began playing with her tits while she bounced on his cock and took her into a kiss. Hitomi moaned as Naruto explored her mouth, teased her tits, and broke her pussy as if she was his plaything and she loved every second of it. After a few more minutes of her riding him and having a tongue war, Naruto then moved his right hand to her clit and pinched it with some lightning chakra getting her to scream out and clamp down on his cock causing them both to cum hard as he filled her pussy and she milked his cock.

*******LEMON END*******

As Naruto came down from his orgasm, he found that Hitomi had passed out and chuckled slightly before he picked her up bridal style, made a clone to grab her ‘clothing’, and then took her to one of the rooms upstairs before laying her on the bed and kissed her cheek before putting a note by her bed. Naruto then went downstairs and closed his clothes before calling his sword and crossbow back to him as well as a flak jacket and set out to find the nearest Tomb location that a Shadow Clone managed to narrow down to the Hokage Monument.

Naruto made good time making it to the Hokage monument and began searching around the area before he then began actually searching the faces themselves. Upon searching them, he found the First Hokage’s face was the one he needed to focus on and began carefully examining it before finding the left eye, from the perspective of looking at the monument, had an Overlord etching and it sank into the monument taking a door sized slab with it when he touched the etching with his gauntlet hand. Naturally, as was his luck with these things, the moment he passed the slab, it sealed shut and the floor suddenly slanted sending him flying down a chute before he grabbed two Kunai and jabbed the corners stopping himself but his shoulder gave out and he was left dangling over a pit of spikes while holding the Kunai that did stop before he moved his legs and tried to connect his feet to the wall but found he couldn’t as the wall seemed to be negating his chakra. Frowning he took his Zweihander and stabbed it into the wall before pulling himself up onto it and sat before calling his Scimitars and stabbed them into the wall before calling a Shadow Clone onto the swords. He grunted as he reset his shoulder again before taking some bandages he had in his supplies and wrapped his shoulder under his jacket with the help of the Shadow Clone before he began looking for the area he needed to get to.

Looking around, he found a tunnel above him and sighed before taking two Kunai and strapping them to his feet with more of the bandages in case the wall stopped any and all chakra from working and he couldn’t hold the kunai to his feet that way. Moving to his scimitars, he sheathed his Zweihander and planted his right foot into the wall and then his left before grabbing one scimitar and stabbed it above him before taking the other and repeating the process before he began moving towards the tunnel above him. A good ten minutes later, due to one of his holdings either popping out of the wall or the piece of wall breaking due to age, he got up there before sheathing his two swords and took his kunai off his boots before going down the tunnel and moved carefully with his Detect Hidden Skill focused on the floor and walls.

It took him a few minutes to reach the end of the tunnel due to his caution and he found a large room that seemed to have been a sanctuary to someone or thing as he could see statues all over that were broken except for some legs that showed clawed and slightly elevated feet due to them being focused on the toes and balls of the feet. He noted that they had collapsed from time simply passing by but he could make out pieces of wings, claws, tails and arms and legs but couldn’t tell how the pieces went together. Naruto then turned his attention to looking over the room and running his hands over the architecture as he searched for an exit. His search ended when he found two pillars with multiple sets of holes in them: a few had five close together, others four, and others three. Looking up, he found he couldn’t see the exit and frowned before placing his foot against the pillar to walk up and, true to his belief, he couldn’t stick to it and took his crossbow out before he shot some of the bolts into the pillars to make a semi ladder, then took some of his bandages and folded them tight before wrapping them around the first pillar, wrapped the two ends around his hands, and placed his foot against it before he began climbing it steadily while putting his feet on each bolt he launched.

After about five minutes, due to some slipping and a couple bolts being unsecure, he reached the top and stood at the top of the pillar before looking around and finding several hanging platforms that led to another tunnel. Naruto sighed before leaping across the different platforms and finding he had to do so quickly or the platforms would sink to the floor and he would have to start over and that would be tedious. However, he had to react quickly as some darts suddenly shot out of the wall and he had to twist in midair and draw his scimitars to block/dodge a few, but one grazed his leg and he felt it begin to numb and bit back a curse as he managed to get across to the tunnel.

Luckily for him, Kara was beginning to purge the toxin in order to speed up the activation of his Venom Blooded perk since it was kicking in, which was why his entire leg wasn’t numb instead of becoming numb, and once it was fully activated, he stood and continued forward. About 10 minutes later, he came upon an open room with the sarcophagus there and approached before a seal across the floor glowed and he blinked as the heart on his gauntlet glowed as well. A moment later, the floor opened and a pedestal rose with a black egg there with a book beside it and he approached before grabbing the book, _“If you’re reading this, then you are a successor to the throne of the Overlord. This egg before you is the last of its kind and will be a strong companion for you once it hatches. In order for it to hatch, you must feed the egg chakra and it will slowly become ready to hatch and the rate will increase the more chakra you feed it. I, myself, am not sure what kind of creature dwells within the egg as I was asked to save it by a human woman with red hair and placed it here as I was not long for the world of the living but did not wish for my enemies to find the creature within should it prove dangerous to those I cared about or on my empire that my successor would find. Treat it well and you will gain a strong ally. Signed The Lord of Lightning.”_

He read and nodded to himself before making a Shadow Clone to hold the egg and begin feeding it while he opened the Sarcophagus and took the Plaque before he then took a crossbow that was inside that his eye told him was an Ebony repeater crossbow and was a relic of the Overlords and made a note to ask Gnarl about it. Sealing the two items away, Naruto took the egg from his Shadow Clone and created another 2 dozen clones to search the room while he went under the now open hatch at the back of the room with a metal ladder coming down from it. Naruto frowned before having a clone come over and hold the egg before Naruto used his bandages and wrapped them around him making a sling/holder for the egg and took said item back before climbing up the ladder and out the hatch while his clones began searching the area.

_Hokage Monument: Outside_

Naruto grunted as he pushed a spinning wall and found himself standing in the right eye, again from the perspective of looking at the monument, of the second Hokage and sighed to himself finding it was late now and he wanted to go home. With that in mind, he climbed back up and headed home and, upon arriving, handed his weapons to a Minion to return along with his new crossbow with instructions that tomorrow Gnarl was to tell him about the crossbow. Afterwards, he climbed his stairs to his room and took the egg carefully and wrapped it up with a blanket and set it on the bed with pillows around it before he stripped down to his boxers and went to bed after making a clone with a good chunk of his chakra in it so it could feed the egg throughout the night while he slept. With luck, he would have his new companion in the morning or soon after and decided he could check the book tomorrow once he got up. The clone continued throughout the night before he dispelled from lack of chakra to maintain himself. However, he never noticed the egg shake slightly before it settled down into the nest like area Naruto made for it.

**Done! Nice long chapter for y’all and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now, yes, the egg is going to be a companion to Naruto giving him 2, once I give him the one that is part of a bash, but I’m going to add 1-3 more as I want Naruto to have a decent amount of actual backup/puzzle helpers for the tombs as well as having someone to spend time with the girls when Naruto is away besides the other girls. So you all can vote for it/them as I’ll definitely be taking one more and, depending on the suggestions given, I’ll take two or three more. The egg was one that was not recommended by anyone so it doesn’t count for y’all voting/recommending one.**

**Before anyone says I made it too easy for Naruto having to find the tombs, I made it no easier than they did in Assassin’s Creed 2 where you just climbed a building, looked around, did a leap of faith, and then knew right where the entrance to the tomb was.**

**Well, that’s it for this chapter, check out the items I listed and hope to see you guys next time.**


	6. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Naruto to get his team, but the game has it's own plans for things too

**Hey everyone welcome back and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. You’ll all be seeing what the egg is and get the Genin Exam and some other things too.**

**Next, I am listing some exercises for Elemental training in this chapter and I don’t know the actual lessons for them outside of the first two stages for wind, so please let me know what they are if you happen to know and if they don’t officially exist then please let me know so I don’t have to keep worrying about it.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I’m doing this as you all should know that I don’t own Naruto or Overlord.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 6: Teams**

_Namikaze Estates: Next Day_

Hitomi awoke to being in an unfamiliar bed and place before the memories of the previous day came rushing back and she blushed and smiled dreamily as she recalled her new master and him fucking her brains out. She turned slightly and saw a note by her bed and read it, _Hitomi-chan, I had some business to attend to so if you wake up tonight and I’m not there that is why. This is regarding the day you became mine, if you’re reading this the day after then I should be home unless you slept until the afternoon in which case I went to my team placements._ She read and smiled at her master being concerned about her worrying and got up before getting ‘dressed’ in her maid ‘outfit’ while frowning at her own nipples and clit since her daughter, and her friend Tenten if she was told correctly, had marks that proved they belonged to Naruto and began to think about what she could get for him.

Shaking those thoughts for the moment, she went to her master’s room to check on him and blushed at seeing him there in his boxers while also feeling sad about the wounds he had from his life and frowned at the sight of his shoulder wrapped tight to him. She came in the room and also noticed a large black egg sitting on his bed wrapped in a blanket and wondered what her new master, kami that made her wet to think or say, had been doing last night.

*******LIME START*******

She absentmindedly admired her master as her fingers traced his different scars while seeing the peaceful look on his face and she smiled with a blush when she saw the tent in his boxers. Deciding to give her master a wakeup call, she pulled his boxers down revealing his erection before she began to lovingly lick it and his balls while stroking/fondling the other while her tongue worked on one. She then began stroking his cock while sucking her balls into her mouth and releasing them with an audible POP and kept running her tongue all along them before she began tracing the veins on her master’s cock with her tongue until she got to the head. When she did, she kissed it lightly before blowing gently on it and feeling it twitch in her hand before she began licking it all over and twirled her tongue around the head.

Hearing Naruto groan in his sleep she opened her mouth and began sucking on the head alone and twirling her tongue around the head before she began pumping her face on his cock taking it into her throat while working her throat muscles to milk his cock and then began humming while fondling his balls with her hand. Naturally, it only took a couple minutes of her ministrations before she felt her master’s cum flood her mouth and throat and she drank most of it before keeping a decent amount in her mouth as she felt her master stir.

*******LIME END*******

Hitomi looked up and saw her master looking back at her with a smirk and Hitomi opened her mouth to show her master the amount of cum before he nodded and she swallowed it before cleaning his cock and kissed it, “Good morning, Naruto-sama.” Hitomi stated as she smiled at him before he pulled her up and kissed her while palming her ass making her moan especially when his tongue began battling hers when he pulled back slightly and kept playing with her tongue.

After making out for a good three minutes, Naruto pulled back, “Good morning, my beautiful Milf slut.” He stated making her blush and her panty get wet before he kissed her again, “How is my sexy milf maid?” He asked and she blushed and got wetter at the other name for her and she kissed his cheek.

“I’m good, Naruto-sama, but are you alright?” She asked as her hand gently touched his wrapped shoulder and he frowned at it before he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

“Just a slight problem when I went to get something that was left by a predecessor. I had to catch myself and the force I was moving at made my shoulder dislocate when I stopped myself. It should be fine now.” He stated as he unwrapped his shoulder and moved a little to show he was alright before he kissed her forehead, “I need to get ready for the day, care to join me for a shower?” He asked with a grin that made Hitomi blush and nod rapidly before she stripped her ‘clothing’ and went to the bathroom while shaking her ass and hips at him with her heels still on and Naruto made a clone to watch the egg before he followed Hitomi and had a very… pleasant shower.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto and Hitomi came out with Naruto helping Hitomi walk as her legs were a bit sluggish from him eating her out for over 10 minutes straight shoving her into orgasm after orgasm even after she stopped counting after 6 and he had done so to return the favor as she let him use her whole body to get off: he fucked her armpit, her ass cheeks, her tits, her face, and even managed to fuck one of her nipples due to some medical condition she had and it was a unique experience to say the least. Now, he was helping her out before he gave her a slap to the ass as she walked out shaking her hips for him as she walked while Naruto began to get ready.

However, he paused midway as the egg began to shake and crack before he moved over and it began to fully hatch. As the black shell fell away, it revealed a male hound of some kind that was just a bit bigger than Akamaru. However, the thing that interested Naruto was that he was a deep blue color almost matching Naruto’s eyes, had skin/hide instead of fur/hair, had two fan shaped ears, two small horns above his brows, three spikes down his back, a small tail at the end of his body, his front paws had four claws, his back paws had three, he had a flaming red tongue (as he was panting and looking at Naruto in wonder), four protruding fangs with more teeth there but the four were the most noticeable, he seemed a bit bulky but it appeared to be all muscle, and his eyes were pure white but seemed to show that he could actually see things and wasn’t blind.

Naruto knelt down and scratched his ears and heard him growl in enjoyment, “What to call you little guy? Furthermore, what are you?” He asked as he kept scratching the hound’s ears and he, meaning the hound, turned his head in confusion before giving a bark that sounded a little odd to Naruto, “Huh, Bronx?” He stated as that was the sound of the bark and the hound barked more and seemed to be happy with the name causing Naruto to chuckle at the ball of energy, “Alright, I’ll call you Bronx.” He stated before the hound jumped at him and began licking his face getting him to chuckle, “Alright, down boy, heel.” He stated and the now named Bronx obeyed and Naruto pet his head before going and finished getting dressed while reminding himself he still needed his cloak and would have to get it back from Kurenai, though he doubted she would want to part with it.

Once he was dressed in a cerulean wife beater and his other attire, counting his flak jacket, he felt something on him and looked to see Bronx had climbed up his shoulder and he licked Naruto’s face as he laid there. Naruto chuckled before going downstairs to see Hitomi there cleaning and bending over a lot as she went about and Naruto smirked before he moved and slapped her ass getting a gasp from Hitomi before she straightened and looked at Naruto only to blink at the little guy on his shoulder that seemed to be confused about her, “Naruto-sama, who is this?” She asked as she found the little guy cute, if a bit odd, and put her hand out for him to smell, which he did before he began licking it lightly.

“He’s the little guy that came from the egg I had in my room, his name’s Bronx.” Naruto stated as he scratched Bronx’s chin making him growl in appreciation, “Anyway, I need to go back to Whirlpool real quick to check on some things then I’ll be heading to the team placements. Make yourself at home and don’t be afraid to bash the Minions over the head or something if they begin leering at you. Also, I want you to train while I’m gone as I want ALL of my girls to be skilled and elites so they can both protect themselves and beat the hell out of any guy that tries to touch them in ways that only I’m allowed to. And yes, you can go to the Hyuga compound to see Hanabi and Hinata as well as get anything from Hiashi that may help with your training. If you need money or anything, then just let me know and I’ll give or help you with anything.” He stated and Hitomi smiled at having such a loving and caring master and kissed him lovingly.

“Alright Naruto-sama, and I will dress appropriately for anything outside of the compound.” She stated as Naruto was the only male allowed to see her body and she planned to beat the ever living hell out of anyone who dared to try and see her, “Also Naruto-sama, could I get some spending money? It is both for personal reasons and that I need to stock the kitchen and everything." She asked and explained and he nodded before opening a pouch on his jacket and handed it to her.

“That has 10,000 Ryo in it and should cover anything you need.” He stated with her widening her eyes before he kissed her cheek and went out the door. As he walked into the little structure, he watched with Bronx as seals/runes glowed before he was in the courtyard of the Keep and saw his few Samurai and Minions moving about to repair and patrol his budding capital. Naruto nodded to the Samurai that saluted him and gave him nods of respect as he entered the Keep before finding Gnarl taking a cane and beating a Minion over the head for apparently dropping a cut stone onto another Minion that was moving some valuables from the mine into the Treasury.

Gnarl then turned to see Naruto and rushed over, “Ah milord, welcome back.” He stated before noticing Bronx and was shocked, “My Lord! Where did you find a Gargoyle Hound?!?!?”

Gnarl asked with shock evident in his voice and Naruto turned to Bronx and scratched his chin, “Bronx here? I found his egg in one of the Tombs that I discovered in Konoha, which reminds me I need to go to the Sanctuary and I want to know about that Crossbow I found yesterday.” Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded quickly.

“Of course sire, why don’t you head to the Sanctuary and get the next item for yourself while I’ll go and get the weapon for you?” Gnarl stated and Naruto nodded before he set Bronx down so he could stretch his legs and Bronx dutifully followed Naruto to the Sanctuary while Gnarl went to the Armory.

As Naruto entered the Sanctuary, the torches lit themselves and he gazed at the room in wonder as he did repeatedly when he came down here just to feel the connection to his predecessors/ancestors. He absentmindedly looked to the two plaques that were there: The first being an armored figure standing in the middle carrying a large war axe and had Minions standing beside them holding various weapons. The second was of a different armored figure, as the armor of this one was covered in spikes and had a bulkier form to them, and held a large sword easily bigger than the legendary Kubikiribōchō into the air while his other hand held the severed head of a king, which was easy to tell due to the head having a crown on it, and his minions were holding banners and weapons in the air.

Now for the new one, he placed the plaque into the slot partially as he took in the appearance of it and the statue he was matching it with: The statue stood as a male with regal armor with a cloak flowing from it and a broadsword resting point down in front of him while at his waist there were two items that Naruto couldn’t identify that seemed to be in an almost L shaped and had some sort of small lever by the handles. Turning to the plaque, he saw the same figure standing before an enemy that was on his knees and a woman in the Overlord’s arms looking at him in love while the Overlord held one of the L shaped items to the enemy’s head with his thumb against some kind of lever on the back of the weapon while the minions seemed to be awaiting orders to execute some people due to them holding various weapons at kneeling people.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto pressed the plaque into place and upon hearing a CLICK turned to the next gate that came down, which showed the third figure holding his hands down next to him showing the L shaped weapons in them and before him was the actual weapons and a pair of leather items that he assumed would hold the items. Naruto walked up and examined them, both meanings, and saw that they were metal with a wooden set of handles and two levers on the back connected to a pipe with some kind of spinning mechanism in the middle of them that appeared to be able to come out and had seals on them and two different levers on the underside of the pipe in some kind of guard. His game eye then helped him view it better, _The Hurricane Pistols: antique and unique/one of a kind weapons of the Fifth Overlord, who was a master Engineer, and are a powerful firearm, a better and louder version of a crossbow, that takes the chakra and the user’s elements to make ammunition that fire out and hit targets. By cocking back the hammer, the little lever on the back, you ready it to fire and you can rotate the cylinder, the spinning mechanism between the hammer and barrel (the opening at the end where the ammunition will come out), to change to a different round, the ammo, and the fire on as you please. Attack 50 at base and is subject to change depending on if the round is normal chakra or elemental chakra._

He read and widened his eyes as these were definitely something new and unique. Taking the two leather items, which his eyes identified as holsters for the pistols, he attached them to his body with the holsters holding near his ribcage with his pockets still available to him and walked upstairs to the Throne Room and, upon arriving, he saw Gnarl there trying to carry the crossbow, which Naruto took from him and examined it showing it was an Ebony Repeater with a clip of five shots, a set of seals on it that called attachments, 35 attack, armor piercing, zoomed in view of aiming, and he could put his elemental chakra into the bolts, “That Sire, is the Eclipse Crossbow, it was made by an Uzumaki craftsman centuries ago as part of a peace pact between the Uzumaki and the 7th Overlord. It is supposedly the greatest Crossbow in existence and the different seals allow for different effects such as it being very sturdy, firing elemental bolts, and some other things that I’m afraid I don’t remember.” Gnarl informed and Naruto nodded before he spent the next hour having Gnarl give reports on everything before he grabbed a few items that he wanted and began heading back to Konoha for the team placements.

However, upon arriving at the Academy, he found he was early and the only one there so he took his book out and it flipped to the achievements/level up page, _You’ve raided three tombs! +5 Ingenuity, Magical Mastery, Command, Acrobatics, Detect Hidden, and Magic and 1 perk point awarded_

_You’ve gained another 3 slaves/servants willingly! +5 Charisma, Knowing Women, Charm, and Sexual Prowess._

_You’ve gained your second Sanctuary Item! +5Magical Mastery, Command, and Magic._

_You’ve gained an Overlord Relic! +5 Dexterity and weapons due to the Relic being the crossbow_

_You’ve been accepted as an apprentice to two people! +5 Nin, Gen, Taijutsu, Lightning and Fire affinity, acrobatics, throwing weapons, weapons, Explosives, Trap Making, and sealing._

_You are now political, personal, economical, and diplomatic allies with Hiashi Hyuga! +5 Politics, economics, and diplomacy and +10 to Taijutsu_

_You’re allies with Inoichi Yamanaka even if he can’t support you publically yet! +5 Herbology, poison making, and medicine._

_You’re allies with Mikoto Uchiha with the potential for more to happen in the future! +5 Ninjutsu, Fire Affinity, Genjutsu, Charm, and Politics_

_You have dates with at least five kunoichi! +5 charm, Sexual Prowess, charisma, and Knowing Women._

_You had 2 main types of sex with Hitomi Hyuga and allowed her to serve you! +5 weapons, Ninjutsu, and Throwing weapons and +10 to Taijutsu (Hitomi is an Anbu if you didn’t know kid)._

_You helped Hiruzen and Danzo sort the teams! +5 to Leadership, planning, and tactics_

_You defeated 3 fellow Genin back to back without taking a hit! +5 to Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Fire affinity. (Note: Points awarded are dependent on who it was you defeated)_

_Congratulations! You’re chakra control has reached the point that you’ve unlocked the ability to use Medical Jutsu! +5 to it and it will be available to upgrade in the minor skills!_

_Congratulations! You’ve gained your first pet/companion! Unlocked Perk! **Animal Whisperer!** Perk Unlocked! **Companionship!**_

_Congratulations! You exposed a traitor to Hiruzen without endangering yourself! 2 Perk Points awarded!_

_Congratulations! You took down a Chunin Level opponent without Kyubi’s help (Text was chosen before Kyubi revealed her name and gender. Thus for any awards/achievements you could’ve gotten before meeting Kyubi the text will say Kyubi instead of her name)! You gained a Perk Point!_

_Congratulations! You’ve begun building your own army! +5 to leadership and command_

_Congratulations! You’ve honored the dead, both of your enemies and your own! +5 favor with Yami, Kami, and Shinigami_

_Congratulations! You’ve gained at least 5 women as your slaves/servants without violence or rape! +5 Favor to all deities_

_Medal Unlocked: Climbing the Ranks 1: You’ve made it to Genin! +5 to Inherent skills_

_Medal Unlocked: You Lucky Bastard 2: You’ve gotten lucky enough to perform perfectly on skills at least 10 times! +15 to Luck and +5 to all inherent and Major skills._

_Medal Unlocked: You Lucky Bastard 3: You saved your life through sheer luck at least 5 times! +20 to Luck and +5 to all other stats_

_Medal Unlocked: You Lucky Bastard 4: You saved your life through sheer luck at least 10 times! +25 to Luck and +10 to all other stats_

_Medal Unlocked: Ladies Man 1: You have at least five women willing to share you! +5 to Charm, Sexual Prowess, and Knowing Women._

Naruto widened his eyes at what he had gotten and thought for a minute on saving himself: There was the one where the spider jumped on him and he stabbed it (1), then there was it being big enough to take the hits from the exploding logs (2), the lucky shot at the Queen when it was attacking him (3), the catching himself on the pathway that fell apart if he was wrong in the first tomb (4), surviving the flash fire from the knockout gas in the first tomb (5), the catching himself in the Genjutsu covered pit in the first tomb (6), dodging the sarcophagus lid (7), not losing his footing when he blocked the strike that dislocated his shoulder in the first tomb (8), somehow dodging all the falling chunks of the cliff when he and Sai fell into the water and found the second tomb (9), catching himself on the slide down in the most recent tomb (10), and managing to dodge the dart just enough that it only grazed him in the third tomb (11).

All in all, he had been damn lucky and was about to move to the next page when the achievements lit up again, _Medal Earned: Bronze Medalist: You’ve achieved at least 5 medals! +5 to Inherent skills._

Naruto blinked before he saw that his experience bar had filled another five times after all that and the bit of fighting he had done and nodded to himself before it flipped to his stats page _You have 40 points! 5 for each level gained and 15 for hitting the 30 th level mark._

_Strength: 95_

_Dexterity: 80_

_Intelligence: 75_

_Wisdom: 105_

_Constitution: 95_

_Charisma: 85_

_Luck: 135_

_Chakra Capacity: 135_

_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 100_

He read and frowned in thought as he contemplated what to enhance and what to leave as is for now and it was both annoying and satisfying to him that this was getting harder to decide. After a minute or so, plus an internal conversation with Kara giving her opinion, he added five to Strength bringing it to an even 100, 25 to Intelligence bringing it to 100, and then five to Constitution and Charisma bringing them to 100 and 90 respectfully.

Naturally, after he hit confirm, the book flipped to the skills page, _You have 90 points: 50 for your Intelligence score, 5 for each level, and 15 for the 30 level mark. Also, please note that the items marked NF are not a representation of your overall skill level when trying to determine what rank you are skill wise._

_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 75_

_Ingenuity: 75_

_Tactics: 80_

_Combat Genius: 70_

_Magical Mastery: 80_

_NF Knowing Women: 105_

_NF Command: 100_

_Wind Affinity: 75_

_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 50_

_Throwing Weapons: 60_

_Acrobatics: 50_

_Stealth: 50_

_Explosives: 45_

_Detect Hidden: 50_

_Haggle: 35_

_Taijutsu: 110_

_Magic: 70_

_Sealing: 95_

_Ninjutsu: 90 (Experimentation for combining elements will be easier at 150)_

_Genjutsu: 65_

_Weapons: 80_

_Economics: 45_

_Fire Affinity: 70_

_Lightning Affinity: 50_

_NF Charm: 75_

_NF Sexual Prowess: 70_

_Diplomacy: 50_

_Politics: 55_

_OTHER SKILLS: Leadership: 65_

_Crafting: 35_

_Engineering: 25_

_Herbology: 25_

_Cooking: 15_

_Music: 10_

_Skinning: 35_

_Medicine: 25_

_Poison Making: 25_

_Harvesting: 30_

_Earth Affinity: 10_

_Water Affinity: 10_

_Medical Jutsu: 5_

Naruto frowned as he looked over his skills and wondered what could be the most beneficial at the moment and what he could use now and what could be useful later plus what he could train in and what he would need in specific scenarios. Nodding to himself, he added 25 to his wind affinity to raise it to 100, 20 into Detect Hidden to raise it to 70, spent 15 to move Water and Earth and Medical Jutsu to his majors, and then put 10 points into those three bringing them up to 20, 20, and 15 respectfully.

After tapping confirm, and seeing a small note that it would take effect the next day, the book then turned to the Favor page and he smiled at the sight of it before raising an eyebrow at the bottom: _Favor!_

_Kami: 25_

_Yami: 20_

_Shinigami: 30_

_Jashin: 10_

_Galadriel (The Goddess of the Elements): 15: Five for reaching 100 in an affinity, five f or having all of the major elements in your main skills tree, and five because she was your mother’s clan’s primary god/goddess._

He blinked at the last one before shrugging to himself as he should have guessed there would be more options later on though he did question why she wasn’t listed as a deity at the beginning and when he first saw the favor area. As he should have suspected, the book suddenly flipped to the notes page, _To the first part, it was because depending on your build of the game she may not even be a KNOWN goddess so that would be weird if you suddenly started praying to a goddess no one was aware of. To the second part, because you hadn’t done something major to get her attention yet! Kami took notice because of your suffering and you still pushing on as well as your sacrifice to contain Kara, Yami was for containing Kara, Shinigami was because he put Kara into you, and Jashin was for you slaughtering all those spiders in the forest at such a young age regardless of this game giving you the advantage or not._

Naruto blinked before shrugging to himself and watched as the book flipped back to the level up page, _Perks! You have 5 points: 1 for reaching level 30 and four that you received from your achievements._ He read before gazing over the perks, including the two he just unlocked, _Animal Whisperer: You can understand and communicate with Animals, not necessarily speak and converse with, and this allows you to better work together with them._

_Companionship: You can have more than one animal companion and they will get along with each other while also being more coordinated with you and any other companions you get._

_Living Well of Chakra: You have so much chakra and control that you have plenty to spare! +50 to Chakra Capacity and Demonic Capacity_

_Living Think Tank: You are smart as you are sturdy and tough! +25 to Intelligence, Strength, and Constitution._

_Elemental Master: You have begun mastering all the main elements! +15 to all Major affinities!_

Naruto nodded to himself and spent his points on these before the book flipped to the notes again, _Power/Perk unlocked and granted: Details are restricted until certain requirements are met, which will result in a massive power boost before it settles down and must be built back up to maximum power._

He read and nodded before he checked for anything else before he closed the book and put it away and noticed Shino had come into the room while he was busy and saw him looking at Bronx, who was now laying on the desk napping and Naruto chuckled, “An old creature that an ancestor saved from extinction.” Naruto stated and Shino nodded before noticing a scroll land before him and he raised an eyebrow at it before he read the writing on it, _Mantis style: A Taijutsu created in honor of the Praying Mantis and also contains notes on how to incorporate Kama into the fighting style as well as how to hollow the blade to allow for something to be stored such as poison, toxins, or bugs._

Shino read and his eyes widened past his glasses a fraction before he turned to Naruto, who had taken his mask off and was grinning at Shino, “An ancestor of mine was commissioned by one of your clan mates, a Spock Aburame I think his name was, to help create a Taijutsu style fitting for your clan and my ancestor, Sanosuke Uzumaki, was the resident Taijutsu expert at the time and sought him out, but your clan mate died before he could get the style and the Aburame had moved around too much for my ancestor to find and it was slowly forgotten as time passed.” Naruto informed and Shino nodded as, before coming to Konoha, his clan had moved around quite a bit. Shino then bowed his head slightly towards Naruto.

“On behalf of my clan, and personally, I thank you for your gift, Naruto-sama.” He stated and Naruto smiled and shook his head slightly.

“It isn’t a gift when it belonged to your clan to begin with and I can see why your clansmen wanted it since using nothing but your bugs would become dangerous after a time since people that managed to survive would be able to theorize and find ways to defeat an opponent that only uses one method of attack. I would go to Higurashi’s if your clan is not outfitted to make the Kama that the style calls for. Oh, and please, no Sama, I hate that crap.” He stated and Shino nodded his head slightly.

“Very well, but thank you all the same, Naruto-san.” Shino stated and Naruto nodded to him before Shino began reading the first stages of the style as his bugs were curious in it as well, while internally he was frowning at his own clan’s illogical method at continuing to fight and survive the exact same way they had for years and he wondered why he and no one else ever brought it up to allow the clan to evolve in a sense. Shino decided to show this to his father and then perhaps the two could contact this Higurashi’s about making the Kama for himself since it would be logical that he test them out as it would seem illogical to make so many and discover the designs would not work properly.

Naruto smiled as he saw Shino begin studying the scroll and sat patiently waiting for the others to arrive as he began to pet Bronx, who growled lightly in appreciation. It wasn’t long before Hinata and Ino came in and, immediately, Ino took a spot next to him and Hinata sat in his lap causing him to chuckle before he kissed both on the cheek and then handed a scroll to Ino and one to Hinata, who both raised eyebrows at it before they began reading.

 _Echani fighting style: A Taijutsu style that focuses on rapid powerful strikes and redirecting enemy strikes. Included is the Echani form of staff fighting as well as meditation exercises to calm the mind and allow clear thinking and mental fortitude._ Ino read and raised her eyebrows in surprise, while Hinata was no better, _Dancing River style: Taijutsu style that focuses on one’s natural flexibility, this style focuses on dodging and weaving through enemy strikes before delivering fast and powerful hits to the enemy before dodging and weaving through again. Also in this are sword, whip, gauntlet, and other weapons specifications that work with this style to allow one to become lethal with both weapons and their bodies._

Needless to say, both girls set their scrolls down gently before they both glomped him in a kiss that turned into a three way make out session before he pulled back and smiled at the two, “So, I take it you like the items?” He asked and received two more kisses for his troubles before Bronx yawned and the two girls noticed him for the first time and Naruto smiled, “This is my little buddy, Bronx. I got him from an ancestor that saved him from some enemies.” Naruto stated and the two found him cute and pet him, much to his enjoyment.

Sayuri, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura were the next to come in and they were confused at seeing three people reading scrolls while Sayuri, and Sakura slightly, were a bit jealous of Hinata sitting on Naruto’s lap and their confusion and interest grew when they saw Bronx, who was just relaxing as Naruto, Hinata, and/or Ino petted him. Sayuri simply shrugged and sat in the other empty chair beside Naruto and received a kiss from Naruto before he handed her a scroll and she looked it over, _Rising Dragon Style: Taijutsu that focuses on intricate movements and maneuvers to make an opponent waste their energy until an opening appears and then has the user begin a barrage of hits to the opponent in an effort to cripple and break their opponent. Also included are the specifications for Sais, Kama, and daggers that would suit this style._

She read before smiling and kissing Naruto right on the lips while Hinata and Ino smiled at the scene as they continued waiting for others to show up. Sai and Yakumo came next and took seats next to each other flanking Naruto as Naruto gave Yakumo two scrolls on Taijutsu and archery with a seal at the bottom with a bow inside from Giblet, though Gnarl informed him that the leader of the Greens was the better in making cloth and leather armor and making items such as bows, wooden staves, and such while Giblet excelled at metal working and forging.

It was only about 10 minutes later when the rest of the class filed, though they missed Naruto vanishing from his seat along with Bronx and many raised an eyebrow on why before Iruka came in, “Alright everyone, settle down and we can begin sorting the teams.” Iruka stated while internally smiling at Naruto sitting on the ceiling as no one seemed to notice but Sai, “Now let’s see, Team 1… Team 8 is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Sayuri Uchiha and due to you having four people on your team, you have a pair of Senseis in the form of Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki as they both specialize in areas that the other lacks in thus enabling them to give you better overall training and teaching.” He stated and Sayuri, Ino, and Hinata both smiled and frowned as they got to be on a team together but Naruto wasn’t on it.

Sakura was both intrigued and a little unhappy as she got a chance to get to know the girls and find out why Naruto of all people, while she was also unhappy she didn’t get to be with Naruto or Sasuke and wondered where this line of thinking came from. Iruka then continued, “Team 9 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Shino Aburame under the command of Genma Shiranui.” He stated and the three nodded since they were people they could work with and Iruka continued, “And Team 10 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Mato Haruno under the command of Asuma Sarutobi.” Iruka stated and the three just grunted or made the ‘Hn’ noise before Sakura raised her hand, “Yes Sakura?”

Iruka asked though he guessed what she wanted, “Sensei, you skipped team 7 and didn’t call off Naruto, Sai, or Yakumo with the teams.” She stated and many frowned before nodding their head and, before Iruka could speak, Sasuke snorted with a smirk.

“The loser probably cheated and those two knew about it so he’s getting held back while they are stuck without any team.” Sasuke stated and a few frowned, including Iruka, Mato and Kiba were smirking, and Sai for some reason wanted to cut the teme’s head off. However, everyone’s attention was diverted when they heard an even larger snort and a low growl.

“Please, if I wanted to cheat I would have just taken a Kunai during the boring spar you gave me and stabbed you in the gut and ended this crap rant you’re on.” They heard Naruto state and everyone looked for him except Iruka, “People rarely look up you know.” He stated and everyone looked up and widened their eyes to see Naruto sitting on the sealing with his mask on again and Bronx sitting right next to him growling at Sasuke with his eyes glowing white, “Easy Bronx, no reason to maim or mutilate the teme.” He stated as he sat there on the ceiling scratching Bronx’s head.

“Hey Loser! How are you sitting on the ceiling?!? I demand that you teach me!” Sasuke yelled and Naruto blinked before yawning in his direction.

“Hmm, let me think about it… no.” He stated as he stood and stretched on the ceiling while Bronx yawned and did the same, “If I’m such a loser than anything I teach you would turn you into a loser, so there isn’t any point in trying since you just feel entitled to anything you want and there is no point in teaching such a weakling as you.” Naruto stated as he dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet by Sai and leaned against the wall while Bronx walked down the wall and lied on Naruto’s shoulder.

Naturally, Sasuke took offense and charged at Naruto only to be tackled by a blue blur and found himself staring into the glowing white eyes of a much larger Bronx, easily the size of a large dog, with his rows of sharp teeth showing themselves as he growled at Sasuke and Naruto chuckled, “I forgot to introduce my new friend, this is Bronx. He’s a Gargoyle hound, a near extinct breed with him as the last, and what makes him interesting, besides his looks, is that he can switch between pup and full grown size as he pleases since I hatched him by feeding his egg chakra and mana and it had some effects on him. So he can remain easy to transport when needed and can then get full grown when needed. He’s also very loyal and protective of me since I’m the one who hatched him.” Naruto informed before whistling slightly and Bronx walked back over to him while shrinking back to his pup/hatchling size and climbed up to Naruto’s shoulder as Sasuke grit his teeth and went back to his seat.

Iruka then cleared his throat, “Actually Sasuke, I was just about to comment on that when you interrupted me. I skipped them for last as they are technically a team but at the same time not, so they fall under being Team 7 even though they aren’t truly a Genin team.” He stated making a few frown in confusion, “You see, these three were actually made apprentices: Sai to Kakashi Hatake, the son of the White Fang and last student of the Fourth Hokage; Yakumo to Anko Miterashi, the second best I/T interrogator in the village and former student of the Sanin Orochimaru; and Naruto was taken as a part time apprentice by both of them so the Hokage made them into a ‘team’ if you will even though they are technically not a full-fledged team.”

Iruka stated surprising people, “Alright everyone, now you just need to wait until your Jonin Sensei come and pick you up for team introductions and anything else they have planned.” Iruka stated before two poofs of smoke appeared and showed a man with grey gravity defying hair, one eye covered by his headband, and half his face covered in a mask; and a woman with purple hair, a trench coat, fishnetting underneath, a skirt, and a bit of a sadistic look in her eyes.

“Team 7, meet on the roof.” The man stated before both went poof and Sai and Yakumo went out the window before walking up the outer wall, while Naruto went to the door and then removed his mask right before Kurenai opened the door and smiled before she glomped him in a hug.

“Naruto-kun!” She shouted as she hugged him and this time Naruto caught her and spun her slightly before setting her down with his hand very close to being on her ass. The girls, minus Sakura, all giggled at the way he could make women love him so much without being a pervert (or at least the kind they hated), jerk, idiot, or anything and then giggled more when Naruto whispered something in her ear that made her eyes light up and blush brightly, “Naruto-kun, you’re being naughty.” She stated quietly while giggling slightly before a throat cleared causing the two to see Asuma there with a frown and narrowed eyes.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be kid?” He asked in an angry tone causing the girls, counting Sakura this time, to narrow their eyes at him for being rude to Naruto and Naruto blinked before smirking and kissed Kurenai on her lips causing her eyes to widen before she returned it while Asuma was shocked and angry before Naruto broke the kiss and moved to Kurenai’s ear.

“I’ll be sure to do that again when we go on our date, Kure-chan.” He stated and she blushed at the name and the thought of receiving more kisses like that before he placed his mask back on and phased out shocking people before he appeared on the rooftop and sat down in the open space between Sai and Yakumo and looked to the two Jonin there, “Nice to actually put a face to the person I sensed following me, Anko-sensei.” Naruto stated as he took his mask off and smiled slightly, “Also, how’s Yugao-neechan doing?” He asked causing her to blush slightly and smile.

“Oh, she’s doing fine and said to say hi next time I saw you.” She stated with a grin before Kakashi cleared his throat and she smiled sheepishly, “Anyway, we would normally do an introduction of ourselves, give you guys a Genin exam involving teamwork, and then go and take missions. However, due to your unique backgrounds, we all know that the exam would be pointless and a waste of time and we definitely are not doing those bullshit D-Ranks, so we’re going to do the introductions and then go to a training ground. We’ll be doing nothing but training for at least 2 weeks since that will give adequate time for Kakashi and I to evaluate you three enough to know what needs to be worked on and when you guys are qualified for a C-rank or possibly higher due to the nature of the background of two of you.” Anko informed and the others nodded before Kakashi then spoke up.

“Normally, these introductions would normally be generic, but since this team is anything but generic, we will be doing things differently: Give your name, skills, elemental affinity if you know it, what you specialize in, what you think you need work in, what you are currently working in, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and goals. I’ll start: My name is Kakashi Hatake; I am skilled with a tanto, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and I am decent in Taijutsu; I have an affinity for Fire and Lightning with Lightning being my major, but I also have jutsu skills in the other elements but wind is by far the weakest due to my two stronger affinities being stronger and weaker against it; I specialize in Ninjutsu over anything else; I should probably work on my stamina and fighting without the use of my Sharingan eye that I have from a comrade that died and probably better my skills in other areas; I currently am working on using my signature technique as a sword technique; my hobbies are reading and buying Icha Icha books, pissing off my so called rival Guy with my attitude, and spending time reminiscing about my teammates and sensei when I was younger; I like Icha Icha, my village, pissing off Guy, making people react to my excuses for being late, and making people wonder what I look like under my mask; my dislikes are people who hate Icha Icha, those who threaten my village, and those that yell at me for not being on time; as for my goals… I actually have no idea.”

He stated making Naruto laugh at the last part as the other three face faulted at his ending. Anko got up and mock glared at Kakashi, “Right… I’ll go next: I’m Anko Miterashi; I am skilled with my snake Taijutsu, interrogation, marksmanship, and a few other tricks; I actually don’t know my affinity since I haven’t had a need to learn or use it; I specialize in Taijutsu and Interrogation; I should probably pick a weapon to use besides Kunai and broaden my jutsu arsenal; I am not working on anything at the moment as I am still trying to figure out what to try and use; my hobbies are my job in I/T, eating Dango, hanging out with my friends, punishing perverts that try anything on me or my friends that we don’t want, finding new ways to torture prisoners, and having fun with Yu-chan; my likes are the same as my hobbies; my dislikes are people who belittle me because of my connection to my bastard sensei, my bastard sensei, people who think I’m a traitor, people who try anything perverted with on me or my friends that is unwanted, and those who don’t like Dango; as for my goals… I guess staying with Yu-chan for the foreseeable future wouldn’t be bad.” She stated and the others nodded before Yakumo spoke up.

“I guess I’ll go next: I’m Yakumo Kurama; I am skilled in Genjutsu and my family’s bloodline involving Genjutsu; I don’t know what my affinity is; I specialize in Genjutsu; I need just about everything else in regards to ninja training; I am working on fixing my inner psyche as it is interfering with my life at times; my hobbies are reading and painting; my likes include my hobbies, Naruto-niisan, and making friends; my dislikes are those that pick on other people, my inner personality that keeps interfering in my life, and anyone that is mean or tries to harm my niisan or my friends; and my goals I guess are to calm my inner personality so I don’t have to worry about it anymore.” She stated and Naruto kissed her head and gave her hug while the others nodded.

“I guess it’s my turn: My name is Sai; I am skilled in the Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll, my tanto, and have begun becoming skilled in Taijutsu and water jutsu while using my ink for both too; I believe I have an affinity for Water but it is unconfirmed at this time; I specialize in my Super Beast Scroll and other ink based attacks; I need training in jutsu, further education in Taijutsu, and I need to continue my tanto training; I am working on expanding my jutsu library both for water and for ink based jutsu; my hobbies are drawing; my likes are Konoha, Danzo-sama, my… friend Naruto-san, drawing, and enhancing my skills; my dislikes include threats to Konoha, threats to Naruto-san, and anyone who insults or threatens the previous two; my goal is to ensure Naruto-san reaches his full power as Overlord and to prove myself worthy of one day leading Root.” Sai stated with a small genuine smile with Naruto sending him a look saying ‘thank you’ for not calling him sama.

Naruto took a moment as the others looked to him with their interest clearly peaked, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki Corvus Namikaze, I am the Overlord, and this little guy is Bronx; I am skilled in Taijutsu, weapons, Ninjutsu, Sealing, magic, and more; I have an affinity to all five elements though I have only trained in wind, fire, and lightning with Wind being the dominant of them all; I specialize in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, magic, and weapons along with my wind affinity since it is the strongest; I think throwing weapons, poison and medicine making, Genjutsu, my Earth and Water Affinity, and Medical Jutsu are what I need the most help in but I’ll take help in any area I can; I recently started in my Earth and Water affinities so they aren’t that well off, I started the second stage of Wind manipulation but haven’t started the other affinities’ exercises, I’ve begun the Water Walking exercise and have gotten it to the point I can jog on a body of water without losing control, I’ve been trying to combine two different magics and affinities to create new attacks and possibly tap into sub elements but it still needs a lot of work for the sub elements since all I have been able to do is make a bit of frost on my hand once, and I began learning Medical Jutsu recently with no practice yet as I have been doing research and theories from books before I try and attempt actual jutsu; my hobbies are learning and creating new attacks, trying to make my own food with some success as I can’t only eat Ramen, learning to forge, hunting, harvesting, interacting with my minions, learning and getting to know about my Samurai soldiers that I have, spending time with the girls in my life, my companion Bronx, my Imouto, my friends, and training; my dislikes are those that can’t tell the difference between a sword and the sheath that holds it, people who threaten Konoha, people who try to harm my precious people, assholes, perverts that don’t respect women, people who mock my precious people, people who perv on my girls, and anyone who tries to take what I earned for myself because they feel entitled to it; my goals? Not in order of importance: Find out what happened to my surrogate mother, find anything on my mother’s clan, find all the Overlord items to get my power at its maximum, rebuild Whirlpool, become Hokage, and, if the other nations/countries push their luck, then possibly conquer and/or crush them to get my point across to leave me and my allies the hell alone.”

He stated with his eyes seeming to glow making the four have a cold chill go down their spines while also being shocked he was connected to all five elements and was working on making the sub elements. Kakashi recovered first, “Well that is certainly an interesting list of skills for all three of you. Now, we’ll be training at training ground 44, the Forest of Death.” He stated seeing Yakumo be surprised, Sai seem calm, and Naruto was grinning ferally.

“Sweet, I can collect some more animal items while we’re there and get some more items from my own storage area there.” He stated causing them to give curious and confused looks to him before they went to said Training Ground and began what Yakumo and Sai classified as hell and torture and what Naruto considered fun and worth the effort.

_Three weeks later_

To say the past three weeks had been hell for Yakumo, slight torture for Sai, and good training for Naruto would be an understatement as Kakashi and Anko had run them ragged and Naruto only helped by going on hunting trips into the forest with his two teammates being sent along with him for experience in fighting and actually gained some mission money as they cleared spiders, centipedes, tigers, snakes, and other animals and got money from turning the materials over to Moro, Inoichi, and/or Shibi, with the latter giving them an increase for Naruto helping his son and clan with the Taijutsu style. Naruto had also helped them, and the village, with funding as he had his minions and clones clear out the store house of all the weapons to be used back in Whirlpool along with the supplies and such while Naruto began putting the money into his businesses and reopened/bought a couple more locations in Konoha that were rundown and also gave a decent sized piece to Sai and Yakumo, who had moved into the Namikaze estates as they had guest buildings not being utilized. Naruto also placed a crystal in the storehouse to allow him to either get back to Whirlpool if the Namikaze Estates weren’t an option and because he could easily call his minions to him in a decent amount.

Back to the training, for individual progress, Yakumo had been helped and settled her darker side with the help of Naruto, Ino, and Inoichi with Naruto using magic to help project himself there and build defenses and offenses in Yakumo’s mind against the darker side while the other two helped to bring her to terms with what was going on in her life both now and later. Afterwards, Anko drilled her into the ground with Taijutsu practice and physical exercises, Kakashi helped her learn her affinity was for earth and a minor connection to fire and began helping her do those training regiments, Sai sparred with her in Taijutsu since both were still new to it, and Naruto helped her with Chakra exercises, as there were some that Kakashi and Anko didn’t know, a low class jutsu for her fire affinity, increase her speed and agility through weights, and helped her with her bow as he had practiced with it for three months while in Whirlpool before he began helping some of his samurai with their own.

Sai received tanto and Taijutsu training from Kakashi while also learning he did indeed have a water affinity with a lower lightning one and thus Kakashi began helping him with those as well, Anko helped him more in Taijutsu and his throwing skills with Kunai and Shuriken, Yakumo gave him a sparring partner with equal skill and a Genjutsu teacher, and Naruto helped him increase his speed like he did with Yakumo, helped him with a lightning jutsu, a stronger sparring partner, helped him with his chakra control by giving him some tips that he found worked that Anko and Kakashi began using as well, and his hunting expeditions did give him some good combat experience.

Naruto had grown the most, partially due to his Shadow Clones helping him, as he learned of his affinities’ exercises from Kakashi and was working on them diligently, Anko helped him with his flexibility and working on his Wing Chun Style and helped him with his throwing weapons, Yakumo helped with his Genjutsu, and Sai helped him in sparring constantly and giving him a sword sparring partner. He also had gone to Moro and convinced his team to study beside him in at least the basics of maintaining and handling weapons to help cut costs and he also practiced under Moro and got an additional 15 points to his crafting and surprisingly his engineering skills for his troubles.

Anko and Kakashi also learned too as Anko learned she had a fire affinity with a lesser in earth and Kakashi got his hands full training to get his stamina up and to use his body just as well as he did with his Sharingan eye. They all helped in some way as Yakumo helped them with Genjutsu casting, dispelling, and sensing; Sai helped them by teaching them some of the basic forms of the Super Beast Scroll; Kakashi helped everyone with Elemental training; Anko helped with stamina, throwing weapons, and Taijutsu; and Naruto, naturally the most helpful, helped with Chakra control exercises and ways to accomplish them faster, some low level jutsu to test and try out, weapons training, Taijutsu, Sealing, and stamina and endurance training.

All in all, they were more of a training group than a team of senseis and students and it showed as they would take turns picking where to eat and it was rarely that you didn’t see them together and, upon Naruto’s recommendation, teams Kurenai and Genma joined them at times for lunch and/or training with the Jonin setting up trades and deals with each other on helping their students with lessons from one sensei in return for help from another sensei, though Yugao had to threaten Anko to get her to behave and not try to get some alone time when they had meetings and Naruto had to do the same for his girls, which naturally made five girls pout at their respective interests.

Yakumo had also changed a bit as she cut her hair to between her shoulders and then braided it while getting a Chinese like top that Tenten helped her pick out, shinobi pants with some pockets, some sandals that covered most of her feet but left her toes out, and she had some leather pauldrons, bracers, and grieves that Naruto gave her for some added protection and security. Sai now sported a leather pauldron on his right shoulder while his left sported a metal like one that Naruto said was made of a material called chainmail, a metal bracer over his left forearm, and some padding put into his clothes and boots. The idea was that he would fight with his tanto and use his left arm as a maneuverable shield which Naruto reinforced with seals to absorb blows and hits to lessen the strain on his arm while also making it harder to pierce, which was the weakness of the chainmail. Anko; after Yugao, Kurenai, and Naruto talked to her; relented in her usual style and put on a padded flak jacket under her coat and got some extra padding put on her legs, arms, and shoulders and decided it gave her a more professional and slightly badass look. Kakashi got an actual eye patch for his eye that Naruto made a seal for to shut down his Sharingan so it wouldn’t drain his chakra while he wore it and informed Kakashi that it may lead to a seal that could be tattooed on to allow Kakashi to turn his Sharingan on and off at will as if the eye was his own, some extra padding on his body while also having some fingerless gauntlets to protect his arms better, and he began training with Naruto on having a second tanto handy when needed.

At the here and now, the five of them were heading to the Tower to see about getting a mission. They would have come a week earlier, but Naruto made a valid point that they each had skills that were barely an academy student’s level and should be brought up to at least Genin level before they began taking missions. The others had agreed and began training in their areas: for Sai it was his Taijutsu above all; for Anko it was her Ninjutsu and weapons, which Naruto helped by getting her a pair of whips with one long and one shorter that had seals on them that could make them harden into spears/lances if she needed/wanted; for Yakumo it was almost everything as they had to get her up to any kind of level due to her being centered on Genjutsu, though she was making strides with Naruto helping to adjust her movements if he saw something wrong; for Kakashi it was his stamina and reserves; and for Naruto it was his throwing weapons, water and earth affinities, and Genjutsu, though the book told him he managed to get another 15 points into them through the training they did.

However, Naruto did feel bad about not being able to take any of his girls on a date during the three weeks as Kurenai, Hinata, Sayuri, and Ino were all tired after their training, missions, and any duties they had to preform and he didn’t want to be a burden on them. Ayame had apparently gotten food poisoning from some food she bought and was out of it for two weeks and then spent the next week trying to help her dad get a bit of a break since he was running the shop for two weeks by himself. Niko had been busy helping with an influx of paperwork from the idiot council as they began trying to make new laws and regulations that would put Naruto, and the Overlordship along with any and all offspring he had by extension, under Konoha’s/their authority while stating that it was only natural that he be submissive and subservient to Konoha since he was born there and was a demon. Tenten had been on extended border patrol mission and wouldn’t be back until the week after; though he was able to get a message from her telling him she had her toys and would follow his original orders as well as informing him when Moro would be back. Hitomi had informed him she did not want a date until later on as it would be awkward and problematic if they were seen in a dating scenario and she also reasoned that any time Naruto ate at the house with her that they were kind of on a mini date and, due to her living with him, she already got much more time with him than the others did. He had seen Hanabi as he had gone with Hitomi at times to visit and she was very eager to try and please him, but he held off for now but did let her cuddle up to him and spend time with him.

Anyway, back to the here and now, as they entered the tower, Naruto winked at Niko, getting a smile for his trouble, and they walked to the office before stopping at the door, “I’m tired of these missions! I’m an Uchiha Elite! I need stronger missions to prove myself and get stronger.” They heard Sasuke whine and they rolled their eyes before knocking on the door and, upon getting permission to enter, went inside and saw team 10 there and Naruto ignored the glares to look at his Jijis and Iruka.

“Hey Hokage-Jiji, Danzo-Jiji, Iruka-sensei, we’re here for our first mission.” Naruto stated and Hiruzen and Danzo nodded while going over a few things while Iruka nodded his head to Naruto and Team 10 were smirking at the fact Naruto and his team would be doing those crap D-Ranks.

“Ah yes, we have already picked out a specific mission for you due to your… unique status and it will also possibly lead to the betterment of the village.” Hiruzen stated and Team 10 frowned/scowled since it was pretty obvious that the mission Naruto was getting was definitely NOT a D-Rank. However, Naruto didn’t notice as he saw the Fire Daimyo’s wife crushing her cat again and walked up to her.

“Miss Shinji, you really should stop trying to crush Tora.” He stated and people were shocked at his casual attitude to the Fire Daimyo’s wife, except Sai that is, and were even more shocked when the now named Shinji looked at Naruto and took him into a hug before he took Tora and began petting her, “See? Just pet her gently and lovingly instead of smothering her in a hug and she’ll stay with you and not run anymore.” Naruto stated and handed Tora to Shinji who relaxed and began just petting Tora and not trying to smother her and everyone was shocked to see Tora laying there in her arms contently purring like nothing was wrong.

Shinji smiled and gave a light bow to Naruto, “Thank you Naruto-kun, I’ll keep this in mind in the future and will be sure to tell my husband that Konoha is deserving of a raise in the budget. Do stop by and have dinner with us some time in the future so we can catch up.” She stated and Naruto nodded and gave a light pet to Tora who purred and Bronx said his goodbyes after Shinji noticed him and pet him too.

As she left, Naruto turned and had to hold back his laughter at the others’ faces as they ranged from shock, to surprise, to grinning, to all three in the case of Danzo and Hiruzen, “What? The Namikaze clan and the Fire Daimyo’s family go back generations as friends and I can’t possibly be the first person to talk to her about not making the cat uncomfortable, can I?” He informed then asked only to have a sweatdrop go down his head at seeing Iruka and the other adults begin chuckling nervously and scratch their cheeks and he palmed his face, “Why is it that no one ever sees the obvious answer?” He asked rhetorically before shaking his head, “Anyway, I think Team 10 here was about to get a mission from you before we walked in.”

He stated and Hiruzen nodded before looking over things, “Ah yes, there are a few; dog walking, cleaning the Inuzuka Kennels, cleaning the park, and…” He read before he was interrupted by Sasuke.

“No, no, no, no! No more of these stupid chores for missions! I need something actually worthwhile to do!” He shouted and Mato and Kiba agreed, “Why can’t you give us the mission this loser is supposed to take?!? We’re clearly more qualified to take it than they are!” He demanded and again Mato and Kiba backed him up with Asuma nodding slightly as well and everyone else frowned.

“First off, you’re fresh from the academy, Genin, and have only done 5 D-Ranks so far and the minimum requirement under normal circumstances is 30. Second, you do not order the Hokage. Third, you are a fool if you think your team is more qualified than Naruto’s as he could and has taken down your entire team by himself. Fourth, the mission requires Naruto specifically as it pertains to things that you do not need to be aware of. Fifth, you will do well not to raise your voice at me again. Sixth, if you act in such a childish way over the mission you are assigned it clearly shows you are not ready for a higher ranked mission and this will also reflect poorly on you when the Chunin Exams eventually roll around again. Now be silent and wait for your sensei to pick which mission you will be going on, do you understand Genin?!?” Hiruzen stated with his Killing Intent filling the room and, again, people were surprised Naruto wasn’t affected at all since even Kakashi and Danzo were somewhat affected.

Sasuke, though enraged that Naruto seemed fine with what was happening, nodded shakily and Asuma took three of the missions to help his team get out on higher missions sooner and left the room. Hiruzen then turned his attention to Naruto and raised an eyebrow and Naruto shrugged, “Kyubi’s is much stronger and more potent than yours.” He stated as a half lie as Kara had tested his _True Killer_ perk and had blasted her Killing Intent at Naruto and he hadn’t even got a light sweat from it, “I had her blast me with it in different amounts, intensities, and bursts to make me build up an immunity to it, so now anything less than Biju level Killing Intent won’t affect me and the more she does it the more even that will be unlikely to faze me.” Naruto informed them with another partial truth and they nodded finding that it was actually a good idea as it would make it harder for a more experienced ninja to possibly take him out of the fight if they blasted the fighting area with intense Killing Intent.

“I see, very ingenious of you, Naruto, now onto your mission.” Hiruzen stated and both he and Danzo inwardly smiled as Naruto shifted to a professional stance from his comfortable relaxed one to show that he was in his professional mode and not some relaxing guy, “This will be a B-rank at the least due to the nature of it, but Naruto will have another mission on top of this because of him having the title of Overlord.” Hiruzen stated and they nodded as Hiruzen leaned forward and leveled a serious glare at them, “Now, you will be heading to Kiri to help the rebels face the Mizukage, he has begun a massive purge of bloodlines from there and it isn’t going over well with a large portion of the populace, as a way of gaining us an alliance with them, but they do not know of your coming and we hope that having a budding Overlord will help inspire them to want a treaty with us and increase our own economy and cliental.” Hiruzen stated and they nodded before Danzo then began to speak.

“The mission, for Naruto that is, is that I have several reports from various sources that there are some strange items and a weird structure there that they can’t identify.” He stated and Naruto widened his eyes slightly.

“That must be a Minion Hive and the others could be any number of things.” Naruto mumbled to himself as he mentally went over the list of items in his head, “And don’t think I don’t see what you two are doing in sending me and my teammates here into a possible warzone when I’m capable of calling a decent sized force to fight for me.” He stated as he could currently call 50 Minions total outside of his area of influence, which according to Gnarl now stretched to 200 feet outside the outer wall of Uzu, which was now being worked on and the Samurai were having their own homes slowly built and Gnarl informed him that when/if he got the Blues, then one of his leader minions, such a Giblet, could help him gain even more possible warriors to better protect the country.

Hiruzen and Danzo chuckled slightly before conceding his point and Kakashi and Anko informed them to be ready to head out in the morning and that they had the day off to do whatever. Naruto had decided to go and see Mikoto, while Bronx went home with a Shadow Clone, and had sent a Shadow Clone there earlier to give her fair warning that he was coming. Upon arriving, he was surprised and horny to see Mikoto there in a black see through bra and a black G string and both accentuated her E cup tits, her wide hips, and her nice round ass with her legs going down to a pair of black heels and Naruto gave a low whistle at her making her blush before she found herself pinned to the wall inside the door with it now being closed and her lips claimed into a kiss.

She moaned and returned the kiss and moaned louder as his hands gripped her ass and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to the couch where he sat with her straddling his waist as they had a tongue war both in their mouths and when they pulled apart and Naruto ran his hands up and down her thighs and sides while Mikoto ran her hands over his chest and body to feel his muscles. Naruto then slipped his right hand to her G string and pulled on it causing her to moan as it ground against her pussy and she reciprocated by grinding her hips into his, which got both to moan as a certain appendage of Naruto’s brushed against her cloth covered vagina.

Naruto then moved her to lay on the couch and both moved to attack the other’s neck with Naruto leaving hickeys and Mikoto licking all along his neck and collar bone with her hands going to his ass and feeling his package while his were still going up and down her slender legs and ass and his left went to breasts and began cupping them and letting them go. Naruto then grabbed both her arms and raised them above her head before he began kissing her hands down her arm, dragging his tongue along the way, down to her cleavage, licked all her exposed skin, and moved down kissing and licking her toned stomach and making her giggle when he hit her belly button before he made it to her legs and kissed up and down both of them and leaving some hickeys there too. He then reversed directions and did the same thing going back up before reaching her lips and giving her a slow and sensual kiss that Mikoto pictured a real lover would give, not just the quick peck that Fugaku would give then move on, but Naruto was ensuring she enjoyed herself and was treating her with love over just Fugaku’s mindset of ‘when I’m done then we’re done’ and that was it.

Naruto then pulled back and pulled her back to his lap, “I wish we had more time for some fun Mikoto-chan, but I’m afraid we don’t since it would potentially run over into when Sasuke would be back and then I may end up having to stop as I get you close and I don’t want to do that to you.” He stated as he kissed her cheek and she smiled and nodded before she blushed and looked down slightly.

“Naruto-kun, I, um, I heard that you made Hitomi Hyuga into your servant and slave by her own volition, is that true?” She asked and he nodded slightly and she blushed more before taking a breath and then laid her head against his chest, “Would… would you take me as your servant too? I know you would treat me as your lover, but I want to serve you too and Hitomi-chan and I are friends so if she trusts you then I know for a fact I can and that also will give you some… opportunities to have two mothers serving you at once.” She stated as her face was imitating a tomato and Naruto smiled before kissing her forehead.

“Of course you can, Miko-chan.” He stated and she blushed and was about to speak before he put a finger to her lips, “However, you can’t become it right now as you are Clan Head and thus until I have the rank of at least Chunin you can’t become my servant and make me regent until an actual Uchiha is ready to take over as Clan Head. Hitomi-chan was an exception as Hiashi is the actual leader and he gave his blessing to this so there were no issues, but you are a different case.” He stated and she pouted lightly causing him to chuckle and go to her ear, “That doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy ourselves Miko-chan; it just means that you can’t officially become my servant yet.” He stated while smelling her hair and Mikoto blushed before she felt him rubbing her ass again, “Now, what position should I have you fill since Hitomi is my maid?” He stated huskily and she blushed brighter as there were some… interesting possibilities and she could only imagine the situations that he and Hitomi enjoyed, “Hmm, maybe I’ll have you be my bath attendant: You’ll clean my cock with your body, wash my body, let me clean myself with different parts of your body, and will be there to service me anytime I bathe.”

He stated/suggested and Mikoto blushed before she slammed her lips against his and invaded his mouth with her tongue before he returned fire, so to speak, and began dominating the kiss more and more. After another make out session, that lasted well over 10 minutes, Mikoto pulled back, “I look forward to being your attendant, master.” Mikoto stated with a dreamy smile on her face and then gasped and moaned when Naruto slapped her ass.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, slut.” Naruto stated and Mikoto got really horny at that, “We’ll have an audition for you sometime soon and then we can see how good you are. If you are good, then maybe I’ll take you on a date too.” Naruto stated and Mikoto widened her eyes in happiness before she took Naruto back into a kiss and loved his hands roaming her ass and legs before Naruto stopped with a frown and then grinned slightly, “Sorry Miko-chan, but we’re gonna have to move or there is going to be a scene.” He stated before taking her to her bedroom just before Sasuke came in and frowned as he looked around.

_Sasuke’s Point of View_

Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha District with a frown on his face as he despised the damn D Ranks more than anything else besides possibly Itachi. He and his team had done 2 of the so called missions before saying to hell with the last. As he entered his house, he frowned as he noticed no one was there. He expected Sayuri to be gone, but his mother hadn’t mentioned going anywhere, “Mother? Where are you?” He asked/demanded before hearing a noise from her room and went towards there before knocking on her door, “Mother, are you there?” He asked before he thought he heard something strange.

“Oh! Sasuke, you’re back. Don’t open the door sweety, I’m, Mmph! I’m… I’m changing right now, Mmph, and I don’t think you want to see your mother naked.” He heard Mikoto say and he frowned as she sounded strange.

“Why are you changing and what are those noises I keep hearing?” He asked and he heard more noises and her making noises too.

“I, ah, I worked in the garden earlier and some stray dog got mud and dirt all over me. So I, Mmph… I showered and was changing when you got home. As for the noises, I apparently, Mmph, got some rose thorns caught in my clothes and they are stabbing my fingers as I am pulling them, ah, out and I am having a hard time avoiding the ones that fell on the floor.” She stated before she was muffled and Sasuke frowned before shrugging.

“Alright, just be more careful from now on.” He stated as he walked away not hearing the sound of a grunt, moan, or the chatter that came afterwards as he went to his room.

_With Mikoto and Naruto: Just after Sasuke came in. *******LIME START!!!*******_

Naruto pulled Mikoto into her room and pinned her to the door as he began kissing her and fingering her pussy making her moan before he pushed her down and she was squatting in front of him before he freed his cock and put it into her mouth and began making her bob her head on his cock making her moan. He paused briefly as there was a knock at the door but continued right after even as Sasuke spoke and he smirked before he tore off Mikoto’s bra and put his cock between her tits for her to speak, “Oh! Sasuke, you’re back. Don’t open the door sweety, I’m, Mmph!” She was interrupted as Naruto thrust his cock back into her mouth and made her suck him off some before she could get her head off and continue, “I’m… I’m changing right now Mmph!” She stopped again as Naruto bottomed his cock into her mouth and throat before he pulled out, “And I don’t think you want to see your mother naked.”

She stated before Naruto put her mouth back on his cock and kept fucking her tits and face and he smirked before making two clones. Both grinned before one changed into a dildo and the first clone shoved it into her ass making her moan before the first clone began fingering her pussy rapidly as Sasuke spoke again and Mikoto only barely heard him, “I, ah, I worked in the garden earlier and some stray dog got mud and dirt over me.” She stated with the clone pinching her clit as Naruto pinched her nipples, “So I, Mmph!” She began again before Naruto began face fucking her again and almost made her hit the door before he pulled out again, “I showered and was changing when you got home.” She explained with her tongue hanging out as she licked Naruto’s cock, “As for the noises, I apparently, Mmph.”

She began before Naruto came down and kissed her while sucking on her tongue and exploring her mouth before he went back to fucking her tits, “Got some rose thorns caught in my clothes and they are stabbing my fingers as I am pulling them, ah, out.” She stated as the clone now pulled one of her nipples towards him and bit it as she had elongated nipples, “And I am having a hard time avoiding the ones that fell on the floor.” She stated before Naruto began fucking her mouth again while bobbing her head as her hands had long since moved to hold her breasts for him as he used her with her son on the other side of the door.

As they heard Sasuke walk away, Mikoto moaned loudly as Naruto came all over, and in, her face and tits while the Clone made her cum from slamming the dildo into her ass and bent down to bite her clit before both clones popped and Naruto came over Mikoto even more before he put his cock back down her throat to stifle more of her moans. When they heard Sasuke’s door close, Naruto pulled out and shot one more spurt onto Mikoto’s face before he stepped back and smirked at the glazed over look on Mikoto’s face as she had her tongue hanging out showing his cum, “You can swallow now, slut.” He stated before she did so and began cleaning herself as Naruto went to the window, “We’ll have more fun later Miko-chan, I’ll be in touch.”

**_*****LIME END*****_ **

He stated before going out the window back towards the village while Mikoto finished cleaning herself and then moved over to her bed before squealing happily into her pillow and then began to actually get dressed with a beaming smile on her face the entire time. She had just gotten her best sexual release in years, had a master waiting for when he could claim her, had a very skilled and well-endowed lover, and, if she were honest, had a way to royally piss off Sasuke if he became like his father, which seemed to be more and more the case each passing day. She sighed happily before she left her room, after ensuring no cum from her or Naruto was anywhere she might have missed, and resumed her duties as a stay at home mother.

_Gates of Konoha: Next Day_

Naruto stood at the gates waiting for his team and was thinking about yesterday. After leaving Mikoto, he went to have some Ramen and was pleasantly surprised that Teuchi had _conveniently_ had to go out for groceries and left Ayame in charge and wouldn’t you know it, he was the only customer in the stand. So, naturally, he got to enjoy his lunch with Ayame, after she put a ‘be back in 20 minutes’ sign up, and she stated she was fine with this being her date as it was fun and enjoyable; they made out while she prepped the ramen and Naruto had teased her by playing with her ass and breasts and left a few hickeys on her neck while she made the ramen. They also had their own bit of fun with the food as Naruto would drink some broth before taking Ayame in a kiss and Ayame would reciprocate by placing noodles, vegetables, and other items on her exposed skin, which increased when she loosened her clothes to show her cleavage, which Naruto guessed was at least a large CC cup, and her wide hips and Naruto obliged in more ways than one by kissing and licking his way up and eating the food while sucking on her skin when he did and licking it clean.

All in all, Ayame was very happy with their ‘lunch’ date and had been ecstatic when Naruto finished with a large kiss that included his tongue invading her mouth and his hands going up her skirt to grab her ass and tease her pussy slightly. You see, Ayame loved to be teased and left on the edge without going off of it unless it was to be fucked into stupidity, which she certainly believed Naruto could do as she had been having girl talk with the other girls that were with Naruto, including Hitomi.

Anyway, afterwards, Naruto had gone back to Higurashi’s and continued his training under Moro and got some scrolls for some basic weaponry and metal bars and had given Moro some stingers and pincers to use for some weapon designs he wanted to try. After that, he had done the same with Shibi and Inoichi getting some more books and improving his relations with them since that would not only help him in the long run, but also help him sooner with leveling up.

Finally, he returned home and spent time with Hitomi while clones trained in water walking and his Affinity trainings which were cutting a body of water in half with chakra for Wind, dipping his hand in water and then collecting any water still on his hand to his palm with chakra for Water, making some loose dirt move or at least shift by sending his chakra through the ground for Earth, cupping his hands with his fingers touching and generating enough of his body’s own electrical impulses with his chakra to make some electricity appear between his fingers for Lightning, and to make pieces of wood ignite for his Fire element. After dinner, he went to bed with Hitomi sleeping on his chest and Bronx sleeping in a small bed that Naruto had picked up for him.

He also had decided to split his two Spell Catalysts and upgraded his Fireball and Lighting spell to their next level and was eager to test them out since he was lucky enough that the Overlord Heart filled his mind on what the spells did now. His thoughts were broken when he sensed the others arrive and they took in his appearance as he now sported some pauldrons in the shape of a fox skull and a dragon’s, his clothes seemed to be more padded, he had his pistols on him, and his boots were thicker too. They all nodded to each other before taking off through the trees heading for Mist since Whirlpool wasn’t closer as others would think it was.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed it and next time will be Kiri, Naruto’s new power and spells, and the start of the next stage of Naruto’s Overlord Game.**

**Oh, and to clarify, the statues aren’t in order of their spots in the room just like they aren’t in Assassin’s Creed 2. I know him getting the weapon that matched the last plaque he needs is not realistic, but I figured why not since game logic doesn’t have to make sense.**

**Now, for the team 9 thing, I put it since every team that succeeds in passing the Genin exam becomes named after the Sensei of that team. Such as, in the Anime/Manga, Tenten’s team became Team Guy, Naruto’s team became Team Kakashi, Shikamaru’s became Team Asuma, Hinata’s was Team Kurenai, Kakashi’s team was team Minato, Minato’s was team Jiraiya, and Jiraiya’s was team Hiruzen . So, each graduating class has a team 9 and then if that team passes the Genin Exam then they became the team of their Jonin Sensei. Also, to further my evidence that there is a team 9, 7, and such each graduation: Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kakashi were all on a Team 7 when they were Genin, so there is one every graduation.**

**Anyway, I made team 7 Naruto with his group since each Team 7 has suffered quite a bit of tragedy, but they have all been the strongest team when they have passed the Genin Exam and naturally any team with Naruto is going to be the strongest so why not let the tradition, or at least the good part, stay the same.**

**So as it’s been a chapter since I last did the list of stats and items, here ya go: _Level 30_**

**_STATS: Strength: 125_ **

**_Dexterity: 80_ **

**_Intelligence: 125_ **

**_Wisdom: 105_ **

**_Constitution: 125_ **

**_Charisma: 90_ **

**_Luck: 135_ **

**_Chakra Capacity: 180_ **

**_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 150_ **

**_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 75_ **

**_Ingenuity: 75_ **

**_Tactics: 80_ **

**_Combat Genius: 70_ **

**_Magical Mastery: 80_ **

**_Knowing Women: 105_ **

**_Command: 100_ **

**_Wind Affinity: 115_ **

**_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 50_ **

**_Throwing Weapons: 75_ **

**_Acrobatics: 50_ **

**_Stealth: 50_ **

**_Explosives: 45_ **

**_Detect Hidden: 70_ **

**_Haggle: 35_ **

**_Taijutsu: 110_ **

**_Magic: 70_ **

**_Sealing: 95_ **

**_Ninjutsu: 90_ **

**_Genjutsu: 80_ **

**_Weapons: 80_ **

**_Economics: 45_ **

**_Fire Affinity: 85_ **

**_Lightning Affinity: 65_ **

**_Charm: 75_ **

**_Sexual Prowess: 70_ **

**_Diplomacy: 50_ **

**_Politics: 55_ **

**_Earth Affinity: 50_ **

**_Water Affinity: 50_ **

**_Medical Jutsu: 15_ **

**_OTHER SKILLS: Leadership: 65_ **

**_Crafting: 50_ **

**_Engineering: 40_ **

**_Herbology: 25_ **

**_Cooking: 15_ **

**_Music: 10_ **

**_Skinning: 35_ **

**_Medicine: 25_ **

**_Poison Making: 25_ **

**_Harvesting: 30_ **

**_FAVOR: Kami: 25_ **

**_Yami: 20_ **

**_Shinigami: 30_ **

**_Jashin: 10_ **

**_Galadriel: 15_ **

**_PERK POINTS: 0_ **

**_OVERLORD ITEMS: Smelters: 2/10_ **

**_Hives: 2/?_ **

**_Spell Stones: 2/?_ **

**_Spell Catalysts: 2/?_ **

**_Overlord Stones: 3/15_ **

**_Weapon Molds: 2/50_ **

**_Forge Stones: 2/15_ **

**_Overlord Gems: 0/10_ **

**_Gold Totems: 1/10_ **

**_Black Totems: 1/25_ **

**_Blue Totems: 2/25_ **

**_Red Totems: 1/25_ **

**_White Totems: 0/25_ **

**_Heart: 1/1_ **

**_Books: 10/?_ **

**_Artwork: 0/?_ **

**_Throne: 0/1_ **

**_Relics: 1/?_ **

**_Weapons: 6/?_ **

**_Armors: 0/?_ **

**_Storehouses: 2/?_ **

**_Repairs: 8/?_ **

**CURRENT MINION CONTROL: 45**

**THIS IS TO REMIND PEOPLE THAT HE ISN’T OP JUST YET WHEN COMPARED TO FUTURE ENEMIES BUT IS BETTER THAN ANY GENIN HE’LL MEET!!! SKILL LEVELS: _0-15 is Academy Student_**

**_20-35 is Genin_ **

**_40-80 is Chunin_ **

**_110-140 is Jonin_ **

**_175-210 is Anbu_ **

**_230-260 is Sanin caliber/Specifically Jiraiya if we are talking about sealing_ **

**_And 300+ is Kage level/Uzumaki if we are talking about sealing_ **

**In between those counts, Naruto isn’t better than the previous rank but not quite the next rank. Kinda like Anko was considered a Special Jonin, which meant her skills were passed Chunin but she wasn’t quite a full blown Jonin yet. THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO STATS!**

**While he is Jonin level in Taijutsu, he still lacks experience in areas and the fact that he only just hit the level doesn’t mean he is full-fledged Jonin in that skill.**

**Well, that should be it, later y’all and please review.**


	7. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is out of the village for the first time and there's some surprises for him along the way to Kiri

**Hello all, time for another game chapter. This chapter is about getting to water country and Naruto learning some family history**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**_{Dragon Speech}_ **

**Chapter 7: Birthright**

_Forests of Fire Country_

Naruto and his team were jumping through the trees towards the best port for Water country and they were all slightly anxious. Kakashi and Anko for having to enter a warzone again and hoping to keep their Genin/apprentices alive; Sai was for wanting to ensure his team survived everything since Naruto had been helping him feel his emotions again and he had begun to care for his team, though Naruto went into ‘protective brother’ mode when it seemed he felt something for Yakumo; Yakumo was both for wanting to her team to be safe and because she hope she wouldn’t lose control even if Naruto and Kara had used their unique powers to help her in addition to Ino and Inoichi helping as well; Naruto, however, was anxious about his team being safe but he was also excited about going into combat again and getting more items to increase his power and reinforce his territory.

As they continued to jump from tree to tree, Kakashi then spoke, “Alright you three, we want you to be on your best behavior and alert at all times. Naruto, while I understand you may go off on your own a bit, be sure to tell one of us where you’re going and when you think you’ll be back.” Kakashi ordered and his three Genin nodded as they kept their pace to the port.

When they stopped to rest for a few minutes, Sai noticed something, “Naruto, your gauntlet’s gem has turned yellow, is it supposed to do that?” He asked and Naruto widened his eyes before looking and sure enough it was glowing yellow now.

Smirking to himself, he created 30 Shadow Clones and sent them out around the area to find the item or items that his gauntlet was reacting to. Turning and seeing his confused teammates, he elaborated, “The gem glows when an item, artifact, or something that could be useful to an Overlord is nearby. Red means over 100 feet, yellow means 75, blue means 25, and white means there isn’t anything in the area up to 300 feet.” Naruto stated making them widen their eyes slightly and nod before Naruto felt a twitch in his mind and stood, “Ah, seems they found it, I’ll be back shortly.” Naruto stated and they nodded before he took off into the trees heading for a clearing in the middle of the forest with a clone standing over a hole in the ground meaning it was probably another storage area or a possible animal home.

Shrugging to himself, he jumped down in and found himself in a temple area of some sort and was feeling a form of Déjà vu with how he found Bronx and everything and even Bronx felt that something was familiar to this place. Naruto then found his source of Déjà vu when he found another egg resting on a pedestal with the only other light source in the room illuminating it and then sighed as a seal activated and several skeletal warriors appeared holding battleaxes and wearing armor and they were glowing gold, “Of course.” He stated before he lashed out with his enhanced lightning spell that blasted three arcs of lightning at the skeletons causing the three hit to roar in pain before they collapsed in a heap before the others charged him and he drew his Zweihander while Bronx went to full size and tackled one before mauling it and Naruto rushed at the others.

Naruto blocked one strike before launching a fireball that was his size at the incoming skeletons blasting a few to pieces before he twisted and decapitated another skeleton shattering the spine/neck making it crumble before he was forced to twist again to dodge another axe swing. Bronx growled and jumped on another one tearing the head off of its body and crunched through it while Naruto used wind chakra on his blade, shaky as it was, to cut through several skeletons and then blasted lightning at the last few.

Naruto retook his ready stance as Bronx came next to him with his eyes glowing dangerously before the room illuminated slightly making it an eerie glow and showed they were indeed in an another storehouse but it also appeared to be another sanctuary type area with some statues of Overlords there in a relaxing yet regal position. The end of the area behind the egg was a statue of another Overlord that stood in a regal matter as it was fully armored with a broadsword in front pointed at the ground. He looked around in awe before his book came to him and opened to the Notes Page, _Hey Kid, I added another item to the Overlord tracking list. What you’re standing in is an Overlord Temple: A lost area of a previous Overlord that contains a portion of their power and something they treasured as a way to hide it from their enemies and did not want a tomb of their own. When you clear a temple in some way, as the Overlord in question chose the testing method before sealing the area, approach the primary statue and it will give you the power it holds and allow you to take the item or items that were left there for the person who proved worthy and they may have placed items here that another Overlord never discovered. Hope you have fun._

He read and shrugged since he could always use more power and strength so long as he earned it and approached the statue while Bronx sat and waited for his master to be done with his business. As Naruto approached, he felt the power of the place and was indeed hoping he was ready to take the power and whatever the previous Overlord placed here besides the egg. As he reached the base of the statue, the eyes lit up before lightning shot into him and lifted him off the ground as it coursed through him filling him with the power of the previous Overlord.

After a minute, the power finished flowing into him and Naruto dropped to the ground and stood before he rotated his neck popping it as he stood and his book showed up with the rewards, _You’ve gained the first temple’s power! +5 to stats and Inherent skills._ He read and nodded to himself as the room brightened showing money, armaments, clothing, a Spell Catalyst, a Spell Stone, a gold totem, a blue totem, and a White Totem. Naruto quickly called a tower gate and had his minions begin taking everything back to the tower while being **_extremely careful_** with the egg. He also began ordering some to clean the place and seal the exit after he left since there was probably an actual entrance and he was going to respect what his ancestor built and also had the minions take the skeletons and bury them in the graveyard area since even if they were constructs they still deserved some respect.

As his minions followed his orders, with Gnarl tallying everything over the link to the Heart, Naruto looked over the walls trying to see what part of his family made this place and began seeing some markings and was able to make out the word _Corvus_ on the wall and began frantically searching it for something he understood before he noticed something. As he got to a part at the opposite end from the statue, he noticed one series of markings glowing and when he touched it he was jolted with information before he was sent skidding back as his chakra seemed to be coating him slightly only now it was silverfish and he stood straight with his hair gaining some silver tips to it and took a breath before he opened his eyes revealing his still cerulean blue eyes but now his pupil and the small black ring that always surrounded his blue irises were now silver.

He took a few breaths before popping his neck again, “Gnarl, when I have a free day, remind me to talk to Yuna so she can begin dictating the history of the Corvus Clan. They are the ones who built this and other temples and I need to learn everything I can about them to continue gaining my birthright so I want everything taken down especially if I have children one day so they can learn of the clan too.” He ordered and Gnarl gave a bit of acknowledgement as Naruto walked through the Temple gliding his fingers over the markings as they filled his mind with the information they held.

Apparently, his mother’s clan was close to the Dragons of old that existed centuries ago and the Dragons, as a sign of brotherhood and alliance, taught them the language of dragons and if one had a connection to magic then the language could be used as a weapon. The more magic and words you put into the words/shouts, the more power they had and one could easily devastate an army if they knew the proper words and could put a decent amount of power behind them. As they learned more from the dragons, they also began to become caretakers of the hatcheries and nests while the dragons attended o whatever business they had in the world or if the process of birth was too strenuous and they needed help.

As he kept going along the walls, he kept getting information on the clan and began to see why they were so unheard of and feared by the few who knew of them. His clan apparently learned to make arcane markings to inscribe different things such as his new ability to read, speak, and absorb the information of the dragon tongue by gliding his fingers over it. It also was the reason why he now had one of the words that gave him an attack and he could build the words up into new attacks if he learned more of the combat words since the attacks depended on what order the words were spoken in. Meaning if he used the word he just got and then another word then he would get one type of attack, but if he reversed the order then he would get an entirely different attack. The reason was because where the word fell in the sentence/shout changed its meaning and thus what it did in the overall shout and it also changed the pronunciation and overall word depending on where he placed the word since each dragon clan/hatchery varied in their form of the dragon speech.

Continuing his learning, he found that his clan had been the ones to guard the remaining dragons from the people seeking fame and fortune by being dragon slayers only to be met with the Dragonborn: The elite soldiers of the Corvus Clan and those who excelled at using the Dragon Tongue as a weapon and were equally skilled with the Corvus Bloodlines. This had been another factor in why his mother’s clan was hunted and killed, not that she knew since the marking clearly stated that this information was almost lost with the author/builder of this area being one of the last few people known to possess this knowledge. The Overlord who wrote this also stated that the egg, which was obvious in Naruto’s opinion, was a dragon’s egg, the **_last_** dragon egg, at least known to the Corvus clan anyway, and was placed on a special marking that kept the egg frozen in time until someone worthy found it and it also explained that the best way to hatch it was ironically, since it seemed unsafe, to just dump it into a forge’s heat and let it bask in the heat of the fire and everything until it was ready to hatch. There was no mention of what kind of dragon it was, but hey Naruto was a fan of surprises.

Shaking his head, he kept learning more of the Corvus Clan’s history with the dragons noting the primary teacher was a dragon named Paarthurnax that was one of the oldest dragons to exist before he fell to a large group of enemies swarming him when he was reaching the end of his life years, which naturally made the Corvus retaliate and wipe out the group, and also learned there were many who followed the way of the dragons like a religion and viewed them as demigods or avatars of the actual gods, which said deities accepted depending on the type of dragon they were associated with. He learned that many in the Corvus Clan were considered barbarians by those that they faced due to their favorability for heavy weapons and rushing headlong into battle and slaughtering the enemy while allowing those that surrendered to be spared, though considering some of the other clans’ ways of being civilized, such as the Hyuga and their ‘caged bird seal’, being called barbarians was actually a bit of a compliment. However, they were also the go to people for building defenses and constructs that were made to last, which was why the majority of Uzu was still quite stable as the Corvus helped the Uzumaki build Uzu.

As Naruto learned more of the history of the Corvus and Dragons, he found many such markings to be very helpful to both him and his budding capital as they all had varying effects and he wasn’t surprised to find a part that said that the Uzumaki actually began creating some of their brand of seals based off of what some of the markings did, but they weren’t as effective as the markings were. He then found a part that stated they actually controlled the area Konoha was on before they gave it the Fire Daimyo in exchange for him making it illegal to hunt dragons in Fire Country and the Fire Daimyo had in turn gave the land to the closest of his friends and allies, Matsumoto Namikaze, who later allowed Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha to build Konoha there. Then there were records of them being in Swamp, Snow, Wind, Iron, Lightning, Fang, Claw, Demon, Spirit, and Water Country at some point to get the dragons out and even helped make the fabled Seven Swords of the Mist as a way to keep the dragons safe in Water Country with the original Seven Swordsmen of Mist being the executioners for those that dared to hunt dragons within Water Country. He had to laugh a bit; his mother’s clan was only in the spotlight due to dragons even though they had influence in quite a few areas.

Naruto finished learning all the history of this temple and nodded to himself while deciding he was going to find a way to make a seal to move this, and any other temples he found, to a place in Whirlpool so he could ensure they were respected and treasured. With that thought in mind, he then got ready to leave only to feel a rush of power enter and knew the items for the Tower had been returned, **“White Minion Totem obtained: Increases celestial power of the Overlord, if the current one has any, and increases the defensive capabilities of the Minions.”** His Overlord Heart stated as it was meant to inform its lord whenever a new item was gained, **“The Spell Stone was the summon Faer Gorta spell. It calls skeletal constructs like the ones you fought that are made out of magic and will protect you without a second thought and will kill anyone you tell them to. Using Catalysts on it will increase their strength, power, durability, create different variations that you can summon, and will make it so you can summon more than one at a time.”** The Overlord Heart continued and Naruto nodded before placing the Catalyst into that spell to increase it to level 2 and left the Temple with the Minions finishing up their cleaning and removal of items while Gnarl had a few also look for the actual entrance and Ace was looking over the hole to ensure it was properly repaired.

As Naruto took in the fresh air, he idly noticed that he had been gone for at least 20 minutes and mentally groaned at the fact the others were going to be annoyed or upset and he should just get it over with. With that thought in mind, he jumped towards where his team was.

Sure enough, they were getting a little worried about him as he landed but noticed the hair change and his eyes while also feeling something coming from him, “Anything you’d like to share Naruto?” Kakashi asked and the others nodded while Naruto merely rolled his shoulders.

“I found a temple made by one of my Corvus ancestors, killed some magical constructs, gained some items back, gained a birthright of my mother’s clan, and learned some history of the Corvus.” Naruto stated getting a raised eyebrow for his troubles.

“What sort of birthright?” Anko asked with the others nodding and Naruto smirked before he turned to a nearby tree and took a calming breath.

Naruto then snapped his eyes open and took a deep breath, **_{Force!}_** He shouted and a blast of power shot forward and shattered the tree causing wide eyes from his teammates and he smirked. His allies were amazed since all they heard and saw was him shout a word called **_Fus_** and then the tree was blasted to pieces. Naruto turned back to his teammates and smirked, “That was Dragon Speech, several words can be used as attacks or have other uses if the speaker has magical power to put into them and there are many words, structures, phrases, and such that can make new shouts and even change the properties of a shout.” Naruto informed and they widened their eyes before nodding in understanding. Naruto then gathered his few things he had left behind, “Well shall we go?” He asked and they nodded before taking off back towards the port that would take them to Water Country and thus their joining of the civil war.

_Konoha: With Team 8_

Team 8 was currently training with Hinata, Ino, and Sayuri doing the beginner exercises for the Taijutsu Naruto gave them while Sakura was doing Chakra Control Exercises to increase her reserves since they were minuscule at best due to her way of doing things in the Academy while Yugao was fulfilling some Anbu duties today. Currently Sakura was running up and down a tree to help build her reserves while Kurenai watched over her, though all of them were thinking of a certain blonde Genin/budding Overlord.

Kurenai was thinking about the kiss he gave her at the Academy and how he said he might give her one on their date, though Niko told them he’d be gone for a while due to a mission that would require the Overlord and would possibly take a few weeks to a couple months. She had pouted a bit when she heard that since her blonde crush wasn’t going to be able to take her on a date any time soon. Ever since he saved her and dealt with those Chunin like they were nothing while his warmth and aura made her feel safe and protected, she couldn’t get him out of her head. He didn’t stare at her body, he always looked at her face when she spoke, he listened to her, he made sure she felt comfortable with anything he did, and he was a gentleman about everything, though from what the others told her he could be a pervert too though he was one that only acted on the things they liked instead of what he wanted. She was also intrigued how he could go from being a cold dark fighter in battle to a sweet and caring man to anyone who had his trust, which was anyone that he met and didn’t betray that trust.

She did have the comfort that Hitomi let her and the other girls know that they could come to the estates to talk or hang out if they wanted to avoid the public for now. She also told them that Mikoto Uchiha was now in their growing family along with introducing them all to each other to ensure that they would get to know the others and that Naruto expected them to get along with each other, make her feel welcome, and not fight while he was gone. For some reason, though a few of them knew why, the thought of him _ordering_ them to behave and get along made them hot and bothered and they each looked forward to their date.

Hinata was working through her exercises while thinking about her Naruto-kun. Ever since she saw him fight and then take down… no, destroy that Chunin when she was a child she had had a crush on him and it only grew the more time she spent with him. She had noticed her mother having a light blush whenever Naruto had called her pretty or beautiful when he was younger and Hanabi was the same when he said she was cute and it had both made Hinata jealous, despite him calling her pretty and cute too, and happy since she could talk to her sister and mother about him. She had to smile as Naruto was always nice to her, Hanabi, and her mother despite what others of the clan did and how they acted, and now they were technically all his women. Her mother had grown attached to the boy as Hinata told her of him and what he endured but continued pressing on as well as him always sticking up for Hinata and complimenting them; Hanabi had found him cute too and it grew into a crush the more time she spent with him and Hinata only added to it when she would tell Hanabi of her time with Naruto and everything he did. She giggled at Hanabi’s and her mother’s expressions when she first wore the collar, they looked as if they just been offered to be fucked silly by the most well hung male in the world… oh wait, they practically were.

Sayuri was doing the same as Hinata while remembering her own interactions with Naruto. She had first ‘met’ him when he came to the compound once to see Itachi and then knocked Sasuke on his pompous ass with one punch when he insulted Naruto and Itachi. Her father had been furious, but Naruto evaded him before mule kicking him right in the family jewels sending him to the floor. For reasons unknown to her; at the time; she, her mother, and her older ‘brother’ blushed at that and found themselves a bit hot under the collar. Naruto had apologized but her mother had waved it off and then her mother’s blush increased when Naruto said she was pretty and her own increased when Naruto said she was cute. Naturally after that, Naruto didn’t come to the compound much since he didn’t want to have to deal with Sasuke and her father. Then the massacre happened and Naruto nearly got himself killed protecting her and her mother and then convinced Itachi not to kill them. They had spent a lot of time together after that and she and her mother found themselves constantly blushing around him since he always told them they were cute, beautiful, or pretty and meant it when he said it as well as standing up for her when some boys and men tried to ‘help’ her with rebuilding the clan. When she saw Hinata with her collar, she got really horny for him and hoped he would do it to her too, which reminded her she needed a choker or something since not only would it show she was Naruto’s but it would ROYALLY piss Sasuke off.

Ino for her part was wondering how she ended up with Naruto. Sure she found him cute and some of his pranks funny, but he never seemed to have that pull she felt for Sasuke… that is until she overheard him with Hinata and suddenly all she could think about was Naruto and being with him. She had nearly creamed herself when she heard Naruto’s voice and felt his hot breath on her body in the bathroom and now she felt like absolutely giddy like a model that was told she had some condition that would let her eat whatever she wanted and not gain an ounce of weight whenever she got to be around him. That reminded her to thoroughly enjoy the lunch the other girls had helped prepare for her to give her some more meat on her bones that would also help fill out curves in the right places instead of just random curves that may or may not show off her body. Ino looked forward to Naruto’s reaction as her body filled out more in all the right ways.

Sakura, when her mind wasn’t on her training or her tiredness, was wondering what these girls/women saw in Naruto. Sure he was kinda cute, tough, had an aura of power, was skilled, had muscles to him, had a kind of mature older look with those scars, and… wait… why was she listing all these positive things about Naruto?!? Sure she had been thinking about him, especially some nights, since he took down her brother, Kiba, and Sasuke, but that didn’t mean anything… did it?

All five broke from their thoughts as an alarm clock nearby went off signifying it was lunch time and they all stopped and gathered their lunches. However, four of them frowned as Sakura’s meal was miniscule, and that was being generous, and Kurenai sighed, “Sakura, you need to actually eat not just put a light something in your stomach to make it leave you alone.” She stated and the others nodded while Sakura looked hesitant.

“But… but I want to stay thin and not get overweight.” She stated and Kurenai deadpanned at her.

“Do I or your teammates look overweight?” She asked and Sakura blinked before she blushed in embarrassment and shook her head, “Exactly, I eat what I want and then work it off with training. If you had taken the academy seriously along with your career then you wouldn’t even have to worry about that. Every Kunoichi eats what they want and then works it off so they keep their figure and don’t look like a bag of bones. You need to eat and train so you don’t get unhealthy and pass out at some point.” Kurenai lectured as she and the other girls gave her some of their food to help fill her better.

Sakura was about to speak before Ino cut in, “She’s right Sakura, you should eat more. I mean look at me; I’ve been eating and enjoying myself and I still have a great figure and it is only gonna get better. Naruto-kun likes me having more body to me and I’m sure other guys do too.” She stated with a smirk while mentally adding, _“Especially since I think my breasts and butt are filling out a bit more, which is definitely a plus in my book especially since it will definitely make Naruto-kun happier and maybe get more attention my way. Hmm, plus it may make it more fun if we decide to have fun while Naruto-kun is away, Hinata did mention the fun she, Niko-chan, and Tenten-chan had while Naruto-kun was gone before graduation.”_ She thought giddily with a blush forming on her face.

Sakura frowned slightly as she decided to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while, “Why Naruto?” She asked and they all blinked in confusion, “I mean, why did you guys choose to be with Naruto of all people?” She asked and they all blinked while blushing slightly. The girls each began to go over their reasons for being with him and caring about him so much ranging from knowing him so long to him putting himself in danger to protect them, from being so respectful to them to being a justifiable pervert that didn’t disrespect them, from his power and aura making them feel safe and loved to him being a gentleman and a pervert when they wanted, and the list kept going on and on. As they kept going, Sakura felt herself feeling hot and thinking more about Naruto then she did before.

Ino then smirked, “Why are you asking Sakura? Trying to get in our little family too?” She asked since Naruto had told them not to consider themselves anything but family since he wasn’t going to favor any of them over the other and would disapprove if anyone tried to monopolize his time.

Sakura blushed and sputtered incoherently while the others giggled at her expense before they all continued eating and chatting with each other. Naturally, they all resumed their training, though Sakura was now even more distracted by her thoughts of Naruto.

_3 days later: Water Country_

Naruto and his group stood on the shores of Water Country as their paid passage was successful and now they had to get to the rebels and offer their help. Along the way, Naruto had been practicing his new spell by calling varying numbers of his new Faer Gorta soldiers and found they were pretty tough constructs as they took a few clean hits from each of his teammates and they could still be combat effective. The benefit, to him, of them taking damage is that there was a tell: As they took certain amounts of damage, pieces of their armor would fall off and disperse allowing Naruto to know which he had to spend more Mana on to repair or recreate. Naturally, he was pleased since that gave him two militaries under his command since he could now call his Minions and his Faer Gorta which made him that much deadlier and would help keep Whirlpool protected though he doubted that the Faer Gorta would be useful for the repairs and such but it would give another defense so it evened out.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto created several hundred clones and had them transform into various animals and people before scattering across the country to find any and all hidden items in the area and ensure to mark them on his map with the custom seal he made so that it filled out with what his clones or himself found or saw. As his clones began gathering intel for him, he and his team went to a small hotel until his clones finished scouting since they couldn’t ask about the rebels without possibly having both factions attack them so they were forced to lay low until they were done and Kakashi and Anko already gave Naruto permission to go and claim any items that his clones found so long as he told them where he was going.

As the hours passed, Naruto saw that his clones found several items of worth to him whether Overlord Items, Temples, Tombs, or items that were useful to him in some way. He idly noticed that one such area was an abandoned sea town that reportedly had a monster living around there and several items had been left behind with the people running away. Deciding to investigate, as there were a few items nearby too, Naruto told Kakashi he should be back by nightfall with the others agreeing after he pointed out where he was going to be. Sai had wanted to go, but Naruto told him he should get some extra animal paintings/drawings done since in a warzone there wouldn’t be time for him to paint/draw and just one more could change the outcome of the fight. Sai relented and decided to obey orders and went to work drawing different animals that would be useful. Naruto also left Bronx with Yakumo in case Naruto had to do some swimming for an extended period since he couldn’t use Breath Control on Bronx.

Naruto took off through the trees and brush of Water Country while following his map, the one in his eye, and kept jumping as he went before he paused as his gauntlet glowed blue. His map had nothing but this was a clouded area on the map before he went through and began moving slowly to find the item hidden here before he landed by an overgrown bush that seemed to be strangling the life out of two trees and the map showed the item was within. Shrugging to himself, he drew his Zweihander and began chopping through the bush as it began to show another totem and he kept hacking at it before he was able to tear it out and found another Weapon Mold in there as well. He frowned as to why these two things were just sitting in the open, sort of, but then shook his head figuring this was just some kind of game logic that people just did, though he did wonder what was next, a minion totem just sitting in the middle of a pond? Shrugging to himself, he sealed the items into a scroll before taking off towards the town again.

It only took about five minutes to reach the town and saw that is was deserted though some places showed signs of someone recently being there and he created a dozen clones to begin searching the place while he went to the docks to inspect what looked like a Crane at the port. However, as he walked, his senses told him there was another here and his Uzumaki abilities were telling him that the person was afraid of him. Deciding to just get it over with, he stopped and removed his mask before he stood there a moment, “You can come out now, I’m not going to hurt you.” Naruto stated before silence ensued until a girl in bandages came out and looked at Naruto with some fear and skepticism, “Hello there.” He stated as the girl seemed unsure if she could trust him or not and now that Naruto knew exactly where she was he could sense something was different about her chakra.

“Who-who are you and what do you want?” She asked and Naruto could see she was similar to how he was originally when he was abused, mentally and emotionally, by the villagers.

“My name is Naruto and I’m here for some items that belong to me and may help me later on.” He stated making her look at him in confusion, “Never mind, what are you doing here?” He asked and the girl looked down.

“I live here because everyone else thinks I’m a monster and try to hurt me every chance they get, so I live here keeping whatever I can scrounge up or find to either eat or use for something else.” The girl said and Naruto smiled sadly as he approached her.

“I know the feeling; I’ll show you my monster if you show me yours.” He stated and she looked at him skeptically before she sighed and changed into a fish/human creature and Naruto blinked before shrugging and began using Kara’s chakra making his eyes turn red, his pupil slitted, his hair went wild and spiky, his whisker marks increased, his canines elongated, his fingers turned to claws, and he had demonic chakra around him making the girl’s eyes widen, “See, I’m a monster too, but I’m making the most of it and already have a country to call my own.” He told her making her widen her eyes more, “Would you like to come with me?” He asked and she widened her eyes before nodding quickly and he smiled as he let the chakra leave him, “What’s your name?”

“Isaribi, sir.” She stated as she bowed a little to him and Naruto smiled and waved it off, “So what were these items you were looking for, boss?” She asked excitedly hoping she could please her new friend and technically boss in some way, while hoping he didn’t want the sexual kind since she would prefer to get to know the guy first.

Naruto chuckled, “Naruto is fine, and I’m looking for some objects that seem weird and that seem to have an aura of some kind around them that may or may not be unnatural.” He stated and she blinked at him before grabbing his hand and took him towards a warehouse that seemed to be in the best shape of the entire town. She released his hand before she pulled the doors open and turned the lights on causing Naruto to blink as there were stacks of supplies, money in multiple forms, equipment, and weapons. However, the thing that really got his attention was that there were five Weapon Molds, a gold totem (which would bring his control of the minions up to 70), another smelter, a black totem, and a forge stone.

Blinking, he turned towards her and she smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head, “A lot of boats lose themselves in the mist and crash before sinking and due to my abilities I can breathe underwater and gain enhanced strength and speed so I salvaged everything that would be useful or seemed valuable and just kept storing it here until I could find something to do with it.” She informed and Naruto nodded before he took a crystal out and tossed it into the clearing behind him and his 50 minions came out of the gate that opened surprising Isaribi.

“Gather all of this for the keep and take anything from this town that could be used, but be especially careful with the crane that is at the docks.” He ordered and his minions nodded before they began going into the warehouse to collect everything while he turned to Isaribi, “If you want, I may be able to make it so you appear normal and can change into your other form, but it may be a while since I would need to know a lot about medical jutsu or have a high powered healing spell to do so.” He stated and she widened her eyes in shock before she hugged Naruto with tears in her eyes and Naruto chuckled as he returned the hug, “Alright, now do you know of anything else underwater that could be of interest?” He asked since his clones hadn’t explored out on/under the water.

Isaribi thought for a moment before she remembered something, “There is a weird engraving on a rock wall, though I have no idea what it is for.” She stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow before he had Isaribi show him it. Isaribi changed into her fish like form and Naruto used his Chakra Breath to follow her after releasing his weights so he wouldn’t sink and was mentally happy that he put drying seals on his scrolls and everything after the incident with Sai and the second tomb so his sealing scrolls were safe and he would be dry once he was out of the water.

It took about five minutes to reach the area before Naruto used his gauntlet and his enhanced eyes to see more of the wall and widened his eyes slightly. Before him was a large carving of an Overlord with dragon speech etched around it and his map was telling him there was a tomb here in addition to this apparent temple. Naruto got Isaribi’s attention and they both swam to the surface, “Isaribi-chan, head on back to my team’s hotel and tell them that I may be later than I thought. One of my clones in the town can give you the map to where they are, this place is one of my ancestor’s areas and it could be dangerous for you.” He stated and Isaribi seemed unsure but nodded nonetheless and swam back while Naruto’s body pulsed as the items were returned to the tower before he dived back down and swam back to the area with the inscriptions while creating more clones to help illuminate the inscriptions and possibly find the area that led into the tomb.

However, his senses screamed at him to move and he quickly used Chakra like to use the water walking exercise to rocket himself up just in time to dodge the jaws of a hungry shark. Naruto narrowed his eyes as it came back around before he built up chakra in his arm and drew it back while using his water control to wrap it around his fist with his chakra going through it before he slammed his fist into the Shark’s nose hearing an audible crunch as he did before it shot away from him. He then winced as his leg apparently got grazed when the shark went by and he frowned as his pants got damaged before they repaired themselves thanks to a seal and his leg stitched itself up with Kara’s chakra. It annoyed him a little that his reflexes weren’t fast enough but he was still growing, in more than one manner, and would just have to get better.

Swimming down to the beginning of the text, Naruto began running his hand over it as the information flooded his mind. Apparently, the Corvus were master sailors in addition to builders and were the majority of those that helped build the main shipping lanes between the nations that existed today and even built the main freight ships that served the major countries. They began as simple fishermen before they began expanding to finding new fishing spots and began whaling whales, sharks, narwhals, and anything they could catch which led to them learning new and any tides and water movements and began using that knowledge to help them raid competing fishing and merchant ships that were hunting in their territory. This allowed them to grow and they then began learning to forge and build to give themselves more ways to defend, fight, and protect themselves. Their first weapons were carved fish, whale, and shark bones and they began learning to use wooden ones too before they moved onto stone, wood and stone, iron, steel, and then to modern weapons while refining their techniques as well turning their simple communities into a decently protected village.

Naruto then found the part involving more of the dragons; they actually met a dragon when they stopped at a small island and it came smelling their fresh catch and naturally they were a bit afraid. However, it was actually the clan leader that decided to show respect to the beast instead of attacking it. So, he dragged a Great White Shark they caught and gave it to the dragon while they continued to go over their catch and had fed him each time they went to that island and eventually he became a guardian of their clan and their primary teacher, Paarthurnax. They in turn took in any of his clan/hatchery that they found or that found them and began taking care of them all with their catch and thus began their learning of the dragon tongue and it only continued as Paarthurnax welcomed the clans he was allies with and his mate, Alexstrasza, along with those that they saved from hunting since it was up to both him and the leader of the Corvus clan to decide who was allowed in except by marriage/mating. This trend continued until the dragons, and subsequently the Corvus, began to dwindle down due to hunters and others, though there were a few small resurgences when a Corvus was made Overlord, but that had only saved them for so long.

He then found more that stated that they were actually commissioned by the Second Overlord and ones following him to help build the Smelters, this was after they had already met and befriended the dragons and began learning the dragon tongue, and helped later Overlords in creating the Forge Stones. They had helped later Overlords over the years, but not to any degree beyond what they did for those not of their clan. However, their aid to the Overlords also led to them being hunted more since many wanted the secrets of the items so when the Overlord fell they could use the items or destroy them and there were those who wanted their own version of the items since the Overlords were powerful, but the ones who got all the items were beyond powerful. Naturally, the Corvus refused those wanting the items since having an Overlord as an enemy was worse than angry villages and the few dragons backed them up until they were both hunted down and until very few remained.

As Naruto reached the end of the imprints, he found his new word and felt the power rush into him telling him which way it worked with the word he had already and increased the darkness of the silver in his eyes and hair as well as his teeth becoming sharper almost like a shark’s would. However, he felt something else, but he didn’t know what it was yet and the book wasn’t telling him either.

After he checked to ensure he didn’t miss any markings, he and his clones looked for the entrance to the tomb while the last clone went to move the shark to the shore and then harvest it since shark bones could prove useful. After searching for a while, Naruto found the entrance to the tomb in the mouth of the Overlord depicture and swam in before he growled. Why you ask? Well, apparently this Overlord let a large school of sharks into the area as its defense and now Naruto had to get through them to reach the tunnel and door on the other side of the area. Mentally sighing to himself, he made several clones and began building chakra to his legs. The clones all went out and began distracting the sharks while Naruto used his water training to make the water behind his feet hard enough to push off of and, once the path was clear, he launched himself off the water spot he made and rocketed through the area to the other side and opened the door before closing said door once he was through while his clones began popping.

After the door closed, the water drained and Naruto took slow deep thankful breaths since the drawback of Breath Control was that your lungs craved Oxygen once you were able to provide it, which was why he sat down and enjoyed the air while mentally being happy since it helped with Chakra control by doing it though he wasn’t sure he wanted to test that jutsu to its extreme since he spent a good 20+ minutes underwater using that jutsu and his lungs were already shouting praises to the gods for air! Although, he was **_VERY_** glad that whatever seal array was in the tomb in the Hokage Monument wasn’t here or he probably would have drowned the minute he was inside the tomb!

After spending five minutes just feeding his lungs, Naruto stood and followed the path to either the next section or the tomb and idly noticed pictures carved into the walls showing various people hunting and whaling and guessed that this was one of the few Corvus Overlords that did have a tomb and this made him idly wonder if the tomb and outside was actually above the water at some point before it was sunk beneath the tides, which would mean the shark room was probably another no chakra room which also meant that his ancestors managed to confine it to the actual walls and floor instead of just a space or at the very least the water was at a lower level.

Shaking those thoughts, he found that the next room was behind another doorway and he braced himself before he looked and found a switch hidden amongst the artwork and activated it causing the door to open. Once it did, Naruto found that the room was the end of the tomb and then mentally decided that his ancestor’s tomb really was meant to be underwater and they decided surviving through the depth, time, and then the sharks was enough of a challenge since most rebreathers didn’t last above 10 minutes of continuous use without being refilled by being in the open air.

Walking in, Naruto took in the room and found it was bone dry so the door kept all the water out, which he was thankful for, and began moving forward to see the sarcophagus at the foot of a large statue of an Overlord holding a spear above his head in a pose of victory. Approaching the two items, his expectations were met as, once he got close to the Sarcophagus, the statue glowed before lightning struck him and power filled Naruto again before he dropped to the ground as his book came up again _Second Temple Found: +10 to Elemental affinities and Ninjutsu_

He read and nodded to himself as he stood again and opened the sarcophagus and took the stone tablet before taking a dagger and small cerulean gem that was inside as well. The gem glowed along with his gauntlet before it floated in the air and shrunk in size before it placed itself in the gauntlet once a small metal plate retracted revealing 10 small slots that surrounded the Overlord Heart in a ring and the gem placed itself in the slot towards his fingers. As it did, Naruto felt magical power flood him, **“Overlord Gem acquired. Gem of Magic returned: Magical output increased while the drain is decreased allowing the Overlord to use more magic at an increased level of power.”** The Overlord heart stated as it absorbed the power into itself while locking the gem into place with the metal plate covering it and the gem.

Naruto nodded before examining the dagger: It was a pure silver recurved dagger with a D handguard and had the form of a dragon for the handle area with black veins going through it. The blade was easily 6 inches long and it swooped like a Sultan’s Dagger with the back being serrated and the blade was coming out of a dragon’s mouth the was the top of the handle; the handle was black leather wrapped with red vein like designs going through it; the handguard was in the form of dragon wings with spikes coming out of the D handguard that also fit to his hand like a pair of spiked knuckles attached to the handle; the pommel was a dragon claw holding a blood red sphered jewel that had a black swirl within it; and the blade had dragon speech, seals, and glyphs engraved into the blade in a way Naruto didn’t know, but suspected that was how the game wanted it… at least for now.

Putting the dagger into his belt, Naruto closed the Sarcophagus and paid his respects before sealing the stone in a scroll. Once that was done, he turned to a section of the wall that opened and went inside it just before it closed behind him. A moment later, the room behind the wall illuminated with torches showing Naruto the treasures held within: a large pile of gold, 2 weapon molds, 2 spell catalysts, 5 wrapped items that he assumed were paintings based on the shape of the items, a suit of armor, and a throne. Naruto moved to the treasure and it flew into the Overlord Heart to be sent to the treasury before he sealed the weapon molds, paintings, and catalysts and went to the armor.

The armor was black hide of some kind with red vein like designs going through it and had silver studs throughout it with the knees, elbows, and knuckles for the left hand being more pronounced. The top was a chest piece that covered his right shoulder and torso with a cowl being attached to the top part to cover his head and there was an eagle design on the cowl while the chest had a dragon on it in red; the left shoulder had a pauldron in the form of a tiger’s head; the leggings were studded hide with some flaps around it to add extra padding and potentially distract the enemy; the boots were studded as well with them reaching his mid-calf and had realistic flame designs along the souls and lower part of the boots; and lastly there was a hide jacket to go over the ensemble to both add more padding and to cover the armor if needed and reached his knees while the back had a growling tiger designed on it. The interconnections of the armor, meaning where there was no armor but kept the armor connected to the stand as a whole, appeared to be a fabric of some kind and his eye told him that it was better than his current attire but he didn’t think it would beat the armor he would eventually wear with his Helm of the Emperor.

He carefully sealed the armor away along with the stand before he went to the throne and examined it and found the throne was obviously made for a ruler of some kind as it was ornate and well designed. The throne was made of pure white marble with jet melded throughout it giving the appearance of the jet slowly corrupting the marble through its entirety; the seat was covered in a red cloth and so was the backrest where one would put their… well back; the upper part of the back resembled a sword point with the red cloth being a fuller along the blade with the edges showing a serration design that were completely black; the arm rests were designed in the form of dragon heads with glowing silver eyes and crimson jewels in their mouths that held silver swirls within them; and the back of the throne, the actual back as in behind the throne, was an ornate seal, glyph, and dragon speech array created by the jet flowing through it.

All in all, it looked regal yet showed the person to use it was not to be trifled with, which suited him perfectly. Naruto sealed the throne away and began going over the room to ensure that the place was cleaned out of everything useful before a hatch opened showing a pool of water and Naruto sighed to himself before he used Breath Control again and got in before closing the hatch and dived down and began swimming out.

Naruto reached the end of the tunnel he was swimming through and pushed a small switch that was in the wall making the wall in front of him open and he swam out before swimming upwards taking in the air as he surfaced and found he was behind the rock outcropping Isaribi showed him by a good distance. Shaking his head slightly, he channeled chakra to his body and got on top of the water before he went back to the shore where he saw the minions had done a good job of clearing the town out as the crane was already gone and a good chunk of the buildings were broken down for the supplies and such.

As Naruto reached the shore and used his seals to dry himself, he walked up to a group of Greys and unsealed his items from the tomb, “Take these back to the tower and put them in their proper place.” He ordered and they nodded before he unsealed the armor and stripped down before putting the new armor on and found it fit him perfectly and placed his mask back on and pulled the cowl up, while idly noting the cloth was silk and he assumed it was spider silk since it felt light yet durable, before he put his headband around his arm. Nodding to himself, he placed his old attire on the rack and sent it back to the tower before he took off back to his team and noted it was getting towards the late day.

As he jumped through the trees, he idly noticed that his scouting clones had all dispersed and he had been too preoccupied to notice it and he idly thought to check the map when he got back to the hotel, which only took him about five minutes to reach and he entered the room after showing his headband to a suspicious Kakashi, “Sorry I’m later than I said I was, but there was some items I needed to collect and two areas to explore.” Naruto stated after he removed his mask as the others nodded and Bronx climbed up and got into one of his coat pockets where he promptly curled up and napped making Naruto chuckle at him.

Naruto then spread the map out showing a very detailed version of a map of Water Country and Naruto put his index finger at a clearing in the forest that was a decent distance from Kiri, “The rebels are here and they’re led by a woman named Mei Terumi and they’re currently in a stalemate with the Mizukage in terms of the war and I don’t think they’ll mind getting some extra help.” Naruto stated and they nodded before deciding to pack up and everything to head for the camp while Naruto had Isaribi come with them and would send her to Whirlpool later if she wanted or she could go to Konoha with them.

_Two hours later_

The group continued to jump through the trees heading for the clearing while Naruto could sense the growing number of chakra signatures and knew they were getting closer, though they did have to stop a moment as he gained a bit of power from some of the items he returned to the tower but he had no idea which ones since the Heart was being silent about it. His thoughts were confirmed when they all dodged a hail of kunai and landed on the ground with Bronx coming out and growing to his full size and growling. They stood back to back as shinobi surrounded them, “What business do Konoha Shinobi have here?!?” One of them, an older man with a patch over his right eye, demanded and Kakashi stepped forward slightly.

“We were sent by our Kage to offer aid in the war against the Mizukage and we will discuss the details with your leader.” Kakashi stated surprising the ninja while a few were weary of Bronx and Kakashi couldn’t blame them.

The leader of the ninja frowned but nodded nonetheless, “Very well, but try anything and we will not hesitate to kill you.” He warned and they nodded before they followed him into the camp and to the main tent with Bronx staying his full size to discourage anyone who would try to attack them.

As they entered the main tent, they saw a beautiful redhead in a blue gown looking over a map with some older men that showed they had experience. They turned as Naruto and his team entered raising eyebrows at them especially when they saw Bronx and the man from before walked up, “Mei-sama, these Konoha shinobi claim they were sent by their Kage to aid us against the Mizukage.” The man stated as Mei raised an eyebrow even higher even though she could sense the masked hooded one had quite a bit of power to him.

“Really? While I do like that they sent two Jonin level shinobi, and Sharingan Kakashi at that, I do not see why three Genin were sent and what appears to be a civilian girl.” She stated and was then intrigued by Naruto chuckling lightly.

“Miss, I am no mere Genin and neither are my companions. Sai here was born and bred to be a soldier since the time he could walk; Yakumo here has the best Genjutsu ever seen that even the Uchiha are envious; and both have been put through the ringer in term of training by the two people beside me. The girl beside me is skilled in her own way, but she was not sent for a mission here as she is merely joining me for reasons that do not need to be stated.” He stated with his eyes being the only part seen besides the lower part of his mask in the shadow of his hood.

“And what about you?” She asked with a curious smirk and Naruto chuckled again.

“Me? I’m the Overlord and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki Corvus Namikaze.” Naruto stated as his attire was replaced by a large silver plated armor, his Helm of the Emperor was on his head, and his Zweihander was in his hand point down while his eyes and gauntlet glowed shocking them all especially since his blue eyes turned crimson while they glowed.

“Im-impossible. The Overlord Lines were shattered and Konoha has no Jinchuriki.” Mei stated as this man could take them on and possibly win depending on the power he held and her fears were not alleviated as Naruto grinned showing his sharpened teeth.

“They were merely cracked, but now I’m here and I’ve been a Jinchuriki since my father died stopping it. Now, we can continue to go back and forth with me getting annoyed at you basically calling me a liar, or we can begin to discuss things since Kakashi-sensei has his array of jutsu, Sai has his large pack of animal constructs, Anko-sensei has her Snake Summons, Yakumo has her mass Genjutsu, and I technically have an army ready to fight and can help you win in exchange for a treaty with Konoha and Whirlpool as well as trade and such be set up.” He stated getting shocked reactions from everyone, counting his team, and he chuckled, “I have my minions, I have my magical constructs, and I can create and army of Shadow Clones without getting winded, so what say you? Our aid in exchange for alliance and trade?”

He asked and Mei nodded quickly knowing the trade was more than fair and it could only grow to keep the other villages away if she could claim the Overlord and Konoha were backing them up and Naruto smiled behind his helm, “Excellent, now, let’s talk war.” Naruto stated with a grin while his team knew that Naruto was going to be great and he was still growing into his powers. They could only imagine what his wrath would look like one day… and be glad it would never come down on them.

**Done!**

**Okay, for your Skyrim people, I am treating the Thu’um as any other language in that it differs on the area it is spoken in and who is speaking it. As an example, a phrase in Spanish spoken in Mexico doesn’t necessarily mean the same thing in Spain since they structure words, phrases, and sentences differently; a sentence in French spoken in Paris may not mean the same if it was spoken in Canada, Belgium or parts of Africa. Each word, phrase, sentence structure, and syllable is different depending on the area it is spoken in. Now, are all words that way? No, but the structure and such of sentences usually is, so why would it be different for dragons? Also just a heads up there will be some custom shouts later on.**

**Also, the temples give rewards depending on the temple themselves not on how many temples Naruto has found so far.**

**Well, that’s all, please review even if you’re reading this in the future when there are other chapters since it’s always nice to get opinions… so long as they are not flames anyway.**


	8. To Face a Kage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the others are ready to help the rebels, but what happens when the game makes the Mizukage attack?

**Hello all, it’s time for the Kiri mission, Naruto getting a power boost, Naruto getting his next girl, and some more items to gain for Naruto along with anything else that my mind decides to add.**

**Not sure what else to mention, so let’s get the usual stuff out of the way.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, Dragon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**_{Dragon Speech}_ **

**Chapter 8: To Face a Kage**

_Rebel Base: A day later_

Naruto stood in a clearing a decent distance from the Rebels practicing his spells with his clones while others worked on his swordsmanship and chakra exercises as he thought of the events of yesterday. After they finalized the agreement to become allies in exchange for helping in bringing the Mizukage down, Naruto had called a small transport stone just outside of the camp/base and returned to his tower with Isaribi to look over the items that he had acquired and for Isaribi to see Whirlpool so she could decide if she wanted to stay there or go to Konoha. While Isaribi looked around, Naruto found that Gnarl knew the dagger was called Dragon’s Soul, but couldn’t recall any details of it other than it was made by the first Corvus Overlord that came after the clan befriended the Dragons.

After that, he found the paintings he had recovered now hanging in their places in the tower: One showed a man dressed in robes with a dagger in his belt and pale blue glowing eyes causing a maelstrom to echo out across an ocean with roaring waves smashing into everything nearby while a whirlpool in the center sucked down anything that came near it. Another showed an armored figure cloaked in flame with a menacing smile appearing through the flames as he stood over ash and burned piles of bones with dark red glowing eyes. The third was of a woman in leather armor and hood with pale emerald glowing eyes hovering in the air with her hands stretched out as tornadoes were tearing through an army of soldiers in front of her. The fourth showed a woman dressed in a cloth armor of some kind with electric blue eyes with her arms out and her hands facing down while lightning rained down on enemies and buildings before her. The fifth showed a man in thick spiked armor and glowing brown eyes as his hands were stretched towards the ground and it appeared a large earthquake was tearing an enemy village apart by his command.

He was confused on what purpose they served until his book informed him that each painting increased the corresponding elemental affinity by 10 points and he nodded to himself while wondering what the other paintings could grant him. Anyway, after getting some reports and information that some merchants and workers that had supported the Uzumaki clan had arrived, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find Hitomi had come for a visit.

_Flashback_

Hitomi moaned as she was pinned against the Tower wall while Naruto held her ass and was giving her a searing kiss and Hitomi responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him as she loved the sudden attention and hoped she could get more of it since they couldn’t technically be together until he was at least Chunin in rank and then the fallout would be **_MUCH_** more manageable for Hiashi since the official story was that she and he were getting a divorce and officially they would be, unofficially they would still be somewhat connected so Hiashi still got something from this arrangement.

Naruto then pulled back and carried her to his throne where he sat with her barely covered ass being on his lap, “I missed you Hitomi-chan.” He stated burying his face in her neck and hair and she blushed and giggled.

“Naruto-kun, you’ve only been gone three days.” She stated before she moaned a little as he kissed along her neck and held her tighter to him.

“I know but something in me makes me want to have any of you girls that are mine around me all the time and to break any guy that tries anything since you belong to me.” He stated and she blushed liking the possessiveness he had over her and the other girls.

She then smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her own, “Then you just need to finish the mission faster and you can come back to us.” She stated and he smiled before he kissed her again and she moaned as it was a loving and gentle one over the lustful one they had just had.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back, “I’ll come back as fast as I can, my beautiful slut maid.” He stated making her blush with a smile before he had to stand and she stood on her feet before he kissed her again before pulling back, “I gotta get back, but let the others know to spend some time with each other as they can since I want you all getting along plus a girl named Isaribi might be coming by so treat her nice and no, she isn’t going to be another one of my girls as I feel she isn’t meant for me.” He stated and she happily nodded before kissing him and left while making a show of shaking her ass and swaying her hips.

_Flashback End_

After that he had Giovanni deliver more money to Hiruzen to use to spruce up his properties more and to purchase something within the capitol and in the biggest gambling town there was. The reason was because he was going to make an intricate and subtle spy network by using his establishments as the sources and they could funnel the information to him via sending payments or possibly through glyphs, runes, seals, or dragon speech. However, that was a bit of a ways off as he still needed to learn more of his ancestors given speech and how to utilize it better before he could do that. He also had Giblet begin forging him new weapons from the new smelter, the Durium Smelter, and was awaiting word from his lead forger that they were ready and would pick them up. Anyway, he had left Isaribi in Whirlpool while telling her that the other active stone would take her to his home in Konoha and that he could trust the woman that was there and should visit just to have another girl to talk to.

Shaking those thoughts away for the moment, he watched as one set of clones dispelled before the next set took their place and began resuming the training while Naruto was sitting and keeping his body calm and ready for the backlash since the he still needed to sort the information from his clones even if he wasn’t getting negative effects. He also focused on the set of clones he sent back to Whirlpool to practice his Chakra Warrior skills since he had some attacks that would draw attention and the fact he had to literally surround himself in chakra to use a few attacks also made it a no go for doing it near the rebel base since it would draw attention.

He had wanted to go and collect and explore more of what his clones found, but had decided against it since there was no telling how long it would take to accomplish that and he needed to stay ready in case an attack on the Rebels came or they decided to move their position. However, that wasn’t gonna stop him from sending out a small army of clones to pick up any loose items laying around and get them back to the tower or find anything else that he could use some time.

As he turned his attention back to his clones, who had begun sparring on the water after being able to move easily, he was aware of a certain red head watching him and had to smirk slightly as either something about him or the game made women be drawn to him. He honestly didn’t know which since the book didn’t tell/show him how he would be without this being a game world but he had a **_VERY_** good idea based on how stupid he was before he got his head in the game, no pun intended, and he honestly didn’t want to know since he felt that it was going to be an UGLY sight and no doubt he was going to be oblivious to women which means his girls wouldn’t be with him. He then paused as he realized without being how he was that he wouldn’t have been there to save Kurenai and she would have been raped for who knows how long, _“Ok, I am never gonna complain about being in the game or anything about it anymore since I don’t think I could handle knowing that if I had turned down the game that Kurenai-chan would have had to go through that.”_ Naruto thought as he kept watching his clones before he decided to tease Mei a bit.

With that in mind, he stood before vanishing and appeared behind said red head with his hands going up and down her sides and his face near her ear, “What can I help you with, Mei-san?” He asked in a deep whisper and felt the woman shudder in his arms before she tried to stammer a reply.

For her part, Mei had decided to watch the interesting blond man that had claimed and showed he was the new Overlord. Mei had to admit; the man was handsome and had quite a bit of power and now seemed to be even more powerful than she thought based on how many clones he could make and that they were doing several advanced forms in chakra and jutsu plus whatever type of abilities he was using with fire and lightning. She was also interested in his aura as it made her feel warm and protected, but it also made her feel like he could break her in an instant if he had to.

It also didn’t help that she had heard his teammates talking about him having a little collection of women back in their village and that he treated them all like a girlfriend while letting them enjoy themselves. She also heard how he had taken down three enemy ninja to protect a woman before dropping her off at the hospital after carrying her to the village and then the hospital without copping a feel or hitting on her once, which meant he was a gentleman and sensitive to women but also perverted in the ways a girl would like it from what she heard that woman Anko talking about form one of her friends, _“Strong, handsome, skilled, sensitive towards women, perverted but respectful to women, actually listens, takes women’s feelings into account, and is probably well developed and skilled in bed if that Anko woman’s words about two of his women having a very healthy glow to them are true. Hmm, maybe I can get into this family type unit he is making.”_ Mei thought as she watched him with great interest.

She then saw as he stood before he was gone and she was wondering where he went before she felt hands running up and down her sides and his breath against her neck and ear, “What can I help you with Mei-san?” She heard Naruto ask while enjoying the feel of his hands running along her sides.

“I-I… I just wanted to see what you were doing.” She stuttered as she felt him brush against a few spots that made her want to melt into his arms, _“How the Hell is he out teasing me?!? I’m the best at teasing in all of Water Country.”_ Mei thought as she was struggling not to moan and was only barely succeeding as some were getting out.

“Really? Well why are you hiding over here? Did you want me to find you and maybe _punish_ you?” He asked teasingly making Mei blush brightly and he smirked, “Is that it Mei? You want me to punish you and accept you into my little family that I’m making?” He asked and she blushed more while shuddering a little and Naruto chuckled, “Well, maybe I will after we beat the Mizukage since we should focus on that and I would like to get to know you better, Mei-chan.” He stated and she blushed more at the chan before she felt him kiss her cheek and go back to his clones, who were now trying to combine the two spells he had into a single attack with limited success as it apparently created a bloodline affinity called plasma which burned hotter than fire, lava, or the blaze release but also took on a solid form which could be used in other manners like lava. However, in order for it to work correctly, he theorized that he would need a wind spell to stabilize and increase the power behind it.

Shaking that analysis away for another time, Naruto created another 50 clones and had them join in the training before he went back to Mei and held his arm out, “May I accompany the beautiful lady before me back to the camp?” He asked and Mei blushed more before nodding and took his arm as they walked back to the camp.

Naturally, they caused quite a bit of scene since Mei had never shown interest in a man outside of just teasing them and now here she was with a guy from Konoha on her arm and seemed happy with the situation. The two chatted with each other as they walked through camp while noticing it was getting pretty late, “Well, here is your tent Mei-chan.” Naruto stated with as he kissed her hand when they got to her tent and Mei pouted.

“Aw, why can’t I spend the night with you Naruto-kun? You look like you’d be comfortable to cuddle with.” She stated holding the pout as she tried to get him flustered and Naruto smirked as he wrapped his arms around her with his hands being right above her ass and her being against his chest making her blush at the feel of his muscles.

“Mei-chan, if you wanted to sleep with me you just had to ask, I wouldn’t have minded letting you use me like a pillow.” He stated making her blush more and he smirked and gave her a kiss to the forehead making blush like a tomato, “Let me get my bedroll and I’ll come to your tent.” He stated walking off leaving a blushing Mei behind.

A few minutes later, Naruto returned to see a blushing Mei laying there in the tent and he smirked before he sealed all but his pants and long shirt into a seal and laid next to her, “Happy now Mei-chan?” He asked with a grin making her blush again before she smirked and stood before she took her dress off showing her thong and bra that matched her hair and her bra was struggling to contain her at least DD cup tits while her thong rode up her nice plump ass. Naruto gazed over her from head to toe as she was still wearing her heeled sandals and he whistled appreciatively, “You are a work of art, Mei-chan.” He stated making her turn into a tomato again as she expected him to become flustered at seeing her body but he seemed fine and he smirked at her, “Would you like to use me as your pillow now?” He asked and she blushed more before smiling and laid on his chest with her leg being draped over him and blushed more at the feel of his muscles.

However, she also felt distinct scars on his body, “Naruto-kun.” She stated and he looked down at her, “Could you sleep without your shirt? I promise I won’t ask questions.” She asked and stated and Naruto looked at her for a minute before he sighed and nodded. Mei moved before Naruto sat up and removed his shirt getting Mei to widen her eyes as her fingers traced the scars, “You’ve been through a lot.” She stated before she pushed him back down and laid on his chest with him now wrapping his arms around her making her blush a bit more, “Naruto-kun.” She stated as she laid there a minute.

“Just sleep Mei-chan, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” He stated as he laid there with his eyes closed and she snuggled into him more.

“Thank you.” She stated as she drifted asleep enjoying how warm Naruto was and Naruto smiled and drifted asleep as well, while Bronx was laying by his feet on a fur bed he had his minions make the little guy. Naruto last conscious thoughts were of knowing that in the coming days he would need to step up his skills and his book wasn’t giving him his level ups just yet, which meant he had to complete this as is and then be able to do his power ups. He speculated that it was probably due to whatever power boost he may be gaining soon since he figured facing a Kage that was also a Jinchuriki counted as a powerful opponent.

_Three days later_

The past three days had been busy with everyone gearing up for the eventual attack on Kiri to get rid of the Mizukage and Mei and Naruto had spent every day nearly the same with him training, her watching or even joining sometimes, them walking or laying in the tent and talking, and Mei sleeping on Naruto’s chest every night. Naruto had also had Giblet getting his minions outfitted for war since if he lost some minions he didn’t want to summons any that weren’t armed and ready for combat since that would just lead to him losing more of them.

Another thing was that Naruto’s clones had brought back the last of the items, that he was aware of anyway, from across Water Country and he was glad to have them for the coming fight since he’d need all the strength he could get to help face a Kage let alone one that was a Jinchuriki. Anyway, they found another Black Totem, another White Totem, two Red Totems, a Blue Totem, and three more Spell Catalysts. Some of his disguised clones also purchased several books that his eye told him were important for something or other and he guessed he wouldn’t know what they were for until he read them. He planned to have several clones do that later since he wanted them to keep scouring the country for anything else as he had the distinct feeling that after this mission, he was only coming back here as a conqueror or at least a potential enemy and he wanted as many as possible working on his abilities and skills.

At the moment, Naruto was simply hanging around the camp thinking it was going to be another normal day before they launched the attack soon. However, this day was sizing up to be different because Naruto sensed a large number of chakra signatures heading towards the rebel camp and turned in their direction, “Kakashi. Anko.” He stated getting the pair’s attention and they saw him staring intently to the west of the camp and Bronx was growling towards it, “Go. I’ll head that direction.” He stated as he walked towards the incoming chakra signatures while Anko and Kakashi went to alert the camp and get Sai and Yakumo ready.

As Naruto approached the edge of the camp, he called his Zweihander to his hand and it was relatively normal except it was made from his smelter since Giblet’s version of steel was better than what his old one was made of. He also idly thought to have Giblet make him a set of armor for each smelter as he got them in case the armor he currently used was damaged or some other thing occurred since he didn’t want to be without armor if he could help it.

Back to the task at hand, Bronx jumped off of his shoulder and grew to his combat size while Naruto stood ready to call his minions and Faer Gorta should he need them right away. This proved to be the correct course of action as several dozen ninja swarmed out of the woods towards him and he quickly used his enhanced lightning spell, now called Forked Lightning, to strike down two of the faster ones with tendrils of lightning piercing them before they then moved and hit a couple more.

With his other hand he began channeling his Faer Gorta spell and pumped a chunk of his mana into the spell and summoned about 25 Faer Gorta that had dense bones, war axes, and horned helms before they charged at the incoming Kiri ninja making them pause in shock and horror at living skeletons charging them. They also weren’t prepared for Bronx to run among them and begin mauling people before Naruto called his Minions and sent them in along with about 40 clones and himself joining the attack.

Naruto ducked a swipe of a kunai and came up with a fire ball to the attacker’s chest, something he thought up while practicing the Rasengan, and consumed the man in flames and then twisted and cut a man across the belly before he threw another fireball into an attacker while catching a blade between his arm and torso. The Faer Gorta and Minions were attacking anything that moved besides the clones and Bronx and a few got lucky hits, but naturally a few also got destroyed/killed. Naruto twisted and cut another’s throat before he mule kicked another back before he jumped and kicked another in the head sending him into a Faer Gorta’s axe.

Naruto readied himself to go again when Ink Beasts smashed into several enemy ninja while a few were hit by arrows, some got ensnared by snakes, and were cut down by a sword. Naruto didn’t need to turn to see his team had come to help and he quickly threw a kunai into a Kiri Nin that came up behind Kakashi before the Rebels came and joined in that fray. Naruto moved through the mass of combative ninja striking anyone that was winning against a rebel and blasted a few with lightning again and threw some shuriken into a few more ninja that were distracted.

Within five minutes, the attackers were dead with the exception of one to interrogate and Naruto’s Faer Gorta were reduced to 15, his minions suffered 15 losses, and 10 of his clones popped, but the Rebels hadn’t lost anyone thanks to his interference. Naruto sent his Minions away along with his Faer Gorta, since he found that if they were in his Area of Control Bubble then they could stay around even if he cut the flow of his mana, before he sent his sword away and gathered the Life Force. He then replaced his armor with some normal clothes since his armor would need to be cleaned and ensured there was no damage to it.

Naruto then paused and frowned as he saw that he had a graze from a sword along his ribs and sighed as he already felt Mei being worried over him before he placed a hand over it crimson charka stitched the wound up, _‘Thank you Kara-chan.’_ He thought before frowning as he realized it had been a few days since he saw her, _‘I’ll be sure to visit you tonight Kara-chan.’_ He thought while feeling her become happy and give him a kiss to the cheek before Naruto removed his hand and walked back into camp.

As Naruto walked back, the Rebels respectfully moved out of the way letting him by as he went back to his tent. However, when he got near Mei, she engulfed him in a hug surprising a few people and he smiled as he returned the hug, “I’m ok Mei-chan, you didn’t need to worry.” He stated as he stroked her back and she buried her face into his neck.

“Don’t do that again, I thought you were going to be seriously hurt.” She stated as she held him and loved the feel of his arms around her.

“Heh, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you had a crush on me, Mei-chan.” He stated and she bolted up with a blush while he smiled at her.

“I just didn’t want to lose my cuddle buddy.” She stated making people widen their eyes as Naruto smirked.

“Oh? So I’m you cuddle buddy now? When did this happen and is it an official position?” He asked and Mei smiled as she held him again and rubbed her hands over his muscles.

“When you said I was a work of art and yes, you are officially my cuddle buddy.” She stated with a smile as he rubbed her back and sides and both loved and hated how he could send chills and pleasure so effortlessly through her body just by running his hands over it.

Naruto then moved to her ear, “That’s both fun and disappointing since I have a bit of a crush on you and it’s more than just your goddess-like body.” He stated quietly making her widen her eyes in shock and joy as she blushed her hair color at him complimenting her again and he smiled before he kissed her cheek and let her go, much to her disappointment, before he walked back to the camp and Mei sighed happily before she turned to see everyone looking at her and gained a tick mark.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!” She shouted making the Rebels all scatter and the Konoha Nin to smirk and chuckle while the thought of ‘He’s got himself another one’ was present in their heads as they walked back to camp.

After having a discussion with her generals, Kakashi, and Anko, Mei went to the tent she shared with Naruto and found him there without his shirt and his hand glowing green. After controlling her blush, she walked up, “What are you doing Naruto-kun?” She asked as she wasn’t entirely sure what the heck he was doing.

He smiled lightly, “When I caught that blade between my arm and torso, I cracked a few ribs so I am using what little bit of medical jutsu I know to fix them so I won’t have a disadvantage during the next fight.” He stated seeing her worried and a little confused, “I don’t want to rely on Kara’s chakra every time I get hurt.” He stated as he had told her that Kyubi was one of his women and, naturally, she was a bit concerned but Naruto had calmed her and warned her that if she insulted Kara then he wouldn’t have anything to do with Mei since he cared about Kara and she had more than earned his affection.

Naturally, Mei had felt bad and apologized and Naruto had forgiven her and showed it by hugging her and kissing her cheek making her blush crimson, “I see.” She stated before she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, “Me and the others talked and we decided we need to take the fight to the Mizukage soon: we can’t risk him launching an even larger attack on us.” She stated and he nodded already coming to that conclusion himself.

“I guessed that already since we can’t keep stalling when he could call outside help if we wait and drag this out too long.” Naruto stated as he knew there were several missing Nin or even another village that would come and help Kiri get rid of its rebel problem if the incentive was good enough. Mei nodded and just snuggled onto his shoulder a bit more and he smiled as he turned to her and surprised her by kissing her on the lips and she blushed a shade of red that matched her hair before he went to her ear, “I plan to give you a real kiss after we defeat the Mizukage and maybe more if you want.” He whispered and her blush grew and grew before she passed out with her nose bleeding slightly and her pussy becoming damp and Naruto chuckled before he stripped her down to her underwear and laid on his bedroll with her on his chest and she gained a smile.

 _‘You really know how to push a girl’s buttons, Naruto-kun.’_ Kara stated though she knew part of it was the book and the other part was that he never said anything he didn’t think was true, which was what drew her to him in addition to him being kind to her and forgiving her for what happened.

 _‘It’s not pushing her buttons if what I say is true, Kara-hime.’_ He stated making her blush at being called a princess and he smiled before he mentally put another two catalysts on Faer Gorta bringing it to level 3 since each spell started at 0. He then relaxed and entered his mindscape and found Kara there on the couch with her collar on and a skimpy swimsuit that barely covered her privates as it was two stripes that went over her nipples and came over her shoulders before coming to between her ass cheeks and connected over her pussy. Naruto smirked as he came up and kissed her lovingly while she pulled him down on top of her and the two made out with a little groping occurring in the process.

Naruto then pulled back for air a few minutes later and cupped her cheek with a smile, “How is my sexy vixen today?” He asked with a grin making Kara blush and he smirked as he leaned down and licked her ear, “Looks like I can press your buttons and out tease a fox too.” He stated making her blush a bit as she pouted before said pout disappeared when Naruto gave her a soft and loving kiss before they were in her bedroom and she was snuggled up close to him and they spent the rest of the night talking to each other.

_3 days later_

Naruto was walking through the camp preparing to go to the meeting to finalize the plans to attack the Mizukage since they had used the last three days to prepare the forces for the march and attack and Naruto had had his Minions ready to go and had his Samurai double their patrols since if this went bad he would possibly lose a great deal of his minion horde and that would weaken his still growing capitol.

He also noted that his clones had found close to 20 more books for his library and some construction equipment that was not in use and there was one more tomb in Water Country and he planned to go to it after he dealt with the Mizukage.

The thought of the Mizukage stopped him in his tracks as he sensed something coming towards them and he quickly called his Zweihander before he took off for the North of camp with the Rebels yelling out alarms as they saw him go since he moved like that the last time an attack was coming and the Rebels quickly fell in behind him as he moved with Kakashi, Anko, Mei, and the others catching up to him as he went for the clearing and stopped as there was an army of Kiri Shinobi there with the Mizukage himself as well. Naruto growled as he could sense something wrong with his demon and quickly summoned a large contingent of Minions and Faer Gorta, who now had full armor, thicker bones, a few had shields, a few had dual war axes, and a couple were larger than the others and had a great sword.

The Mizukage was frozen in surprise before he jumped away as a blast of lightning came at him and killed three of his men before he had to block a fireball with his staff. He then had to react quickly to block the sword strike from Naruto while the Faer Gorta and Minions rushed in followed by the Rebels with Mei moving to backup Naruto and the others moving to take on everyone else.

It became an all-out mess as the Kiri Ninja clashed with the Rebels, Faer Gorta, and Minions with Kakashi’s hounds and Anko’s snakes, which seemed to be distracted by Naruto, Bronx, and Sai’s Ink Constructs backing them up with Kakashi and Anko aiming for the Anbu Captains while Sai and Yakumo gave support to the Rebels.

Naruto and Mei stood across from Yagura as he had leapt away from Naruto after Mei fired a high-speed glob of lava at him. Naruto gazed over the man/boy before him and knew he’d have to get the demon out before killing him or the demon would suffer for what its jailor did and he wouldn’t allow that.

Naruto readied himself with his Zweihander at the ready while his other hand had a lightning blast ready and Mei had a kunai at the ready while narrowing her eyes at the Mizukage, named Yagura, and glanced worriedly at Naruto since even as an Overlord, he was still a Genin, albeit a powerful one, and Yagura had more training and experience than him, “Worry about him, Mei-chan. I can take care of myself and I’m not that easy to kill.” Naruto stated as he tightened his hand on his Zweihander while not taking his eyes off of Yagura.

Mei nodded as she turned back to Yagura and both charged him while he flipped through handsigns, “Water Style: Liquid Bullet.” Yagura called firing at them and Naruto smirked as he took a deep breath.

 ** _{Force!}_** He shouted and the blast of power shot forward and smashed into the Liquid Bullet dissipating it before Naruto launched a fireball at Yagura making him jump away, but he jumped right into the path of Mei’s foot as she kicked him in the face and Naruto then smashed his incomplete Rasengan into him sending him skidding back with a small burn mark on his chest. Naruto frowned slightly since he was hoping for something more than a simple burn mark and decided he was giving about 100 clones just to making a Rasengan next training session.

He broke from his thoughts when he had to bend backwards quickly to dodge a slash from Yagura before he brought his foot up to kick him back but Yagura flipped over him and tried to kick him away. However, Naruto went with the motion of trying to kick him and went backwards to bring his sword up to skewer him, but Yagura blocked with his staff and Naruto twisted allowing him to slam the side of his blade into Yagura’s side.

Yagura hit the ground and rolled away when Naruto attempted to skewer him before he flipped through handsigns and jumped away as Mei came at him with a kunai, “Water Dragon Jutsu.” Yagura shouted sending a massive Water Dragon at Mei and Naruto cursed before he moved and lined up with the dragon and took a huge breath.

 ** _{Force… Balance!}_** He shouted and an even larger and more powerful blast of power smashed into the dragon and destroyed it before he put both hands together and his hands and arms were covered in fire before lightning started coursing over them before a fireball surrounded by lightning formed between his hands before it expanded to his size and he launched it at Yagura, who quickly jumped out of the way before he was blasted back by the ensuing shockwave of fire and lightning.

Mei was in shock at the power Naruto had before she heard him grunt slightly and saw that his left arm was sparking electricity slightly and his right hand was smoking and she was worried and rushed towards him unaware of the danger coming towards her. However, she became aware of it when Naruto grabbed her and threw himself in front of the attack. She was ready to cry out when something intervened and shocked her.

Yagura got up and was growling slightly from his back being badly burned and his left arm was almost useless due to it being burnt and numb from the electricity hitting him too. He growled a bit as he could feel his demon’s chakra slowly fixing him, but he was too pissed to just wait. He noticed Mei moving to check on the boy and grinned before he made one handed signs planning to take out the leader of the Rebels, “Water Style: Cannon Shot.*” He called as he blasted a large compressed ball of water right at Mei only to be surprised at what happened.

Naruto grit his teeth slightly as his left arm was numb and being zapped by painful jolt of lightning at the same time while his right hand was smoking from being burned. However, the strange thing was that his hand didn’t hurt… in fact his hand actually felt nice and seemed to be growing warmer. As he looked up, he saw Mei coming towards him and Yagura getting ready to use a jutsu and he cursed as he tried to get his legs to move and took a calming breath, **_{Whirlwind}._**

He stated before he was gone and in front of Mei before he grabbed her in a hug and twisted away so his back was facing the incoming water jutsu and smiled at Mei as he got ready to take a major hit that potentially would kill him. However, instead of pain, he felt a comforting heat, his arm being enveloped in fire, and then he felt power flowing through him before he felt himself change… He liked it.

_Whirlpool: 10 Minutes Ago_

Gnarl was down in the forge area checking on the progress of his master’s new armor and weapons that Giblet was in the process of forging. He had been down there for about five minutes when they heard something that sounded like cracking and they both looked around before finding it was actually the egg that their master had brought back from the temple.

The two leaned over the protective ledge of the forge to look at the egg as it shook and cracked before they widened their eyes as it glowed and ducked when the egg shattered and a silver flaming mass launched out of where the egg was and went through the Tower. Once it was outside the Tower, it took off towards Water Country while Gnarl and Giblet blinked at the path the flame took and then each other, “Our(s) new master/mastah is so weird.” They stated together before going back to their work unknown that their master was about to get a major boost in power.

The flaming mass flew quickly to wear it sensed it’s master before finding that he was in danger and dive bombed him and infused its body with his thereby taking residence within him and giving it’s master the hidden powers of his bloodline making him a true Dragonborn and encircling him and the woman he was protecting in a wall of fire.

Naruto stood there holding Mei only he was now changed further: his fingers were claws; his body lost all non-necessary fat (since contrary to popular belief you do need fat to be healthy) and was filled in with muscle and pushed his height up to 6’8”; his hair gained more silver tips; his pupils were slitted and now silver with his cerulean eyes remaining the same; his right arm had a pure silver dragon on it over his spiral scar, which was still visible, and seemed to be pulsing and humming with power to the point one could see it glowing through his clothing and armor; and the most shocking was that he had large scaled silver dragon wings out of his back with each wing being the span of his height at least and had several spikes and glowing dragon speech symbols across them.

Mei looked up at Naruto in shock with a blush coming to her face as his power was coming off of him in waves and his eyes held untold power and willingness to use it on anyone that stood in his way. She watched as Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, which made her blush more, before he spoke, “Stay here, Mei-chan.” He stated with his voice being a bit deeper and Mei was blushing more before he turned to Yagura to see his shocked and slightly afraid face as Naruto approached him.

 ** _‘I’m glad that I was able to make it in time, my lord.’_** Naruto heard a female like voice state in his mind making him curious, **_‘Forgive me sir, I was the egg you took from the temple. My name is Seyr and I would be more than happy to explain everything to you at another time as you can only handle this form for so long before it will force you into exhaustion.’_** The now named Seyr explained and Naruto gave a mental nod as he approached Yagura, who quickly launched more Cannon Shots at Naruto but he just batted them away with his wings.

Naruto then appeared before Yagura in lightning speed and sent him through a few trees with a solid kick to the head before he reappeared and grasped Yagura’s head. He then turned Yagura to face him and stared into his eyes a moment before he shoved his right arm into Yagura’s torso right where his seal was and grabbed something and tore his hand out and tossed it away showing a woman with greyish blue hair, a dark red/pink colored kimono, and red eyes with yellow irises and she coughed a bit before seeing Naruto there holding Yagura and Naruto turned his eyes to the woman, “Do you want to finish him off or should I?”

Naruto asked and the woman shook her head and Naruto nodded before turning to Yagura who was finding his body couldn’t move and Naruto smirked before he threw Yagura into the air, “Time to let my new ally have something to eat.” He stated as his right arm was engulfed in silver fire and the dragon’s eyes seemed to glow in the fire before he thrusted his arm forward and the dragon came off and roared as it launched towards Yagura before swallowing him whole. The dragon then roared to the sky stopping any and all remaining combat before it came back down and remerged with Naruto’s arm.

Naruto looked at his arm in interest before nodding to himself and pulled his wings back into him and turned to glare at the Kiri Ninja, who quickly surrendered seeing as the man before them just killed a Kage practically by himself, and Naruto nodded before popping his neck and sighed slightly as Bronx quickly came over and braced him while making it look like he was simply rubbing against Naruto’s leg since he could sense his master was feeling exhaustion. Naruto pet Bronx and caught Mei when she nearly tackled him over in a hug, “I’m alright Mei-chan, I’m sorry I worried you.” He stated as she hugged him tighter and rubbed her face in his chest with some tears in her eyes as the mystery woman came up to them and bowed lightly to Naruto, “We have a lot to talk about.”

Naruto stated with the woman nodding as the Rebels rounded up the Kiri Ninja and prepared for their victory march on Kiri while Naruto planned to talk to the three new women in his life about some things that needed to be explained.

_Kiri: Three Days Later_

The past three days were a bit of a blur for Naruto as they quickly packed the rebel camp up and moved into Kiri while informing everyone that Yagura was dead before Mei was inaugurated as the Mizukage and he surprised her and everyone by giving her a soul searing kiss after her speech that had made her knees weak. Afterwards, Naruto had spent the rest of the day talking with the woman, who was Yagura’s Biju named Isobu, and got to know her a bit since Mei was going to be busy finalizing her takeover of Kiri and then getting everything back into order.

He learned that Isobu was the “smartest” of the Biju according to their own admissions and that she didn’t like violence unless there was no other option or something called for someone to get a royal ass kicking. He also learned that she and Kara were close friends, which was why Naruto made it so she could enter his mindscape and talk to Kara as he discovered that he could call Isobu into his mindscape but it didn’t work like it did with Kara such as him using her chakra. Thus, he had left Isobu with Kara to let them catch up, while he handled some other business.

First on that list, getting some info from Seyr since his wings were now barely the length of his forearms, “So, what exactly are the details and everything concerning this?” He asked as the flaming form of Seyr lifted off his arm but he noticed the intensity of it was not what it was against Yagura and he absentmindedly pet Bronx as he looked at her.

 **“Well, when I saved you my power was at its maximum as with all dragons that are just born. As a result, my power unlocked yours to that level and I can progressively re-unlock it to that level as I too grow in power, but I require two things in return.”** Seyr stated in a raspy/ghostly voice and Naruto nodded.

“And they are?” Naruto asked curiously while hoping that the game hadn’t gone a bit too overboard with what he had to do.

 **“First, I will need to feed off your chakra and mana to make more of my kind. You see, I am a dragon of the Purest Flame and like my distant cousins the dragons of the Darkest and Brightest Flames; I need a host to survive and create more of my kind to ensure we do not die out**. **I will show you a way to connect me to your tower and as I feed on your power I will either spawn a male or female dragon with the males residing within you to let you use them for attacks and other abilities while the females will go back to your tower and reside there as eggs until they find a host to coexist with.”** Seyr explained and Naruto nodded in understanding since it made some sense, **“The second thing is that you must collect small crystals that are imbued with Magic, Chakra, or raw power. By feeding me these, I will grow in power and thus I will be able to unlock and empower your dormant dragon blood back to the level that it was when you faced Yagura.”** She explained and Naruto nodded since he figured that he could do that pretty easily.

“Alright, I’ll work on that since I have no idea where I will find those.” He stated and she nodded before going back onto his arm before he got up and left Bronx to sleep on the bed while he went to start something he had been looking forward to: raiding Yagura’s personal treasury, with Mei’s approval of course.

Naruto made it to the Kage residence that Yagura used and created a large amount of clones to go through and find everything and anything he could use while he went to the basement since his Jijis had told him that Kages typically kept their personal vaults in the basement or office and no one was aware of an office within the residence.

As Naruto entered the basement, he found it sealed off by a large gate and seal and quickly broke both and entered only to be surprised and delighted to find the Green Minion Hive, a new spell stone, 2 spell catalysts, some strange crystals, a dark gem that didn’t resonate with his gauntlet but still resonated with the Hearts, another Overlord Gem, a Gold Totem, a White Totem, 5 more paintings, and a Forge Stone in addition to the money and books that Yagura had collected over time.

Naruto quickly called a Transport Stone and had his Minions gather everything except for half the money within the vault while he took the two gems and the crystals. Naruto then sealed the other half of the money planning on giving it to Mei while he set the crystals down in a pile and Seyr came off his arm and consumed them. Naruto watched as she grew slightly intensity and darkness before she came back onto his arm and he felt his power go up a bit before he left the place and returned to his room since he figured his book was ready to boost him now.

Sure enough, the moment he got on his bed, the book came out and flipped to the achievement page: _You’ve begun unlocking your Draconic State: +5 to stats, Magical Mastery, and Magic_

_You defeated a Kage Level opponent!: +5 to stats, Inherent Skills, and Major Skills_

_You are allies with Mei Terumi with the extreme likelihood of being something more: +5 to Politics, Ninjutsu, Diplomacy, Leadership, Fire, Water, and Earth Affinity._

_You gained your second companion! +5 to stats_

_You found your third Minion Hive! +10 to command and +5 to Minion control_

_You helped pull off the Rebellion of Kiri! +10 Ninjutsu, Weapons, Ingenuity, Planning, Tactics, Combat Genius, and Throwing Weapons._

_You got your team! +5 to Ninjutsu, Weapons, Throwing Weapons, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Stealth, Explosives, Poison Making, Trap Making, and Medicine._

_You took on an S Rank Mission and succeeded! +10 to stats_

_You have at more than 10 women romantically interested in you! +10 Knowing Women, Charm, and Sexual Prowess._

_You have more than 10 women in your harem! +10 Knowing Women, Charm, and Sexual Prowess. (Face it dude, Mei is gonna be in the harem so might as well just accept it)._

_You’ve raided 4 tombs! +5 Ingenuity, Magical Mastery, Command, Acrobatics, Detect Hidden, and Magic and 1 perk point awarded_

_You’ve gained your second Overlord Relic! +10 to Weapons, Throwing Weapons, and Magic_

_Congratulations! You took down a Kage Level opponent without using Kyubi’s power and did it as a Genin! +5 Weapons, Politics, and Water Affinity and 5 perk points!_

_Congratulations! You took down a fellow Jinchuriki without using your own demon’s power! +10 to stats_

_Congratulations! You freed a Biju from their prison! +15 to Sealing and Demonic Charka Capacity! +5 favor to Yami, Kami, and Shinigami._

_Medal Unlocked: Ladies Man 2: You have at least ten women willing to share you! +10 to Charm, Sexual Prowess, and Knowing Women._

_Medal Unlocked: Leader of the Biju 1: You are allies/leader of one Biju! +5 to stats_

_Medal Unlocked: Leader of the Biju 2: You are allies/leader of 2 Biju! +5 to stats and 10 to Demonic Chakra_

_Medal Unlocked: Taming the Ranks 1: You have women of two different ranks! +5 to Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu_

_Medal Unlocked: Taming the Ranks 2: You have women of three different ranks! +5 to Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Weapons, Throwing weapons, and Taijutsu_

_Medal Unlocked: Taming the Ranks 3: You have women of four different ranks! +5 to stats_

_Medal Unlocked: Taming the Ranks 4: You have women of five different ranks! +5 to stats, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Weapons, Throwing Weapons, Explosives, Trap Making, and Taijutsu_

_Medal Unlocked: Taming the Ranks 5: You have women of all different ranks! +10 to stats, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Weapons, Tactics, Throwing Weapons, Explosives, Trap Making, Sealing, Poison Making, Stealth, and Taijutsu and +5 to your affinities and Medical Jutsu!_

_Medal Unlocked: Bookworm 1: Have at least 25 different books. +10 Intelligence and Wisdom_

He read and widened his eyes before he frowned in thought, _“Let’s see; Hanabi isn’t ranked yet and Ayame isn’t a ninja so they’re out. Hinata, Sayuri, Ino, and Tenten are Genin; Niko-chan is a Chunin; Mikoto is a Jonin; Hitomi was an Anbu; Mei is a Kage; and Kara is a Biju so she could be any rank. Huh, I guess I do have a girl in every rank. Sweet.”_ Naruto thought before the book opened to the achievements again.

_Medal Earned: Silver Medalist-1: Have at least 10 medals. +5 Inherent Skills and Stats_

He read and nodded before the book stayed on the Achievements page, _Medal Earned: Silver Medalist-2: Have at least 15 medals. +5 Inherent and Major Skills._

He read and frowned before he counted: He got four _Lucky Bastard_ Medals, One _Climbing the Ranks_ , two _Ladies Man_ medals _,_ 5 _Taming the Ranks_ medals, one _Bookworm_ medal, two _Leader of the Biju,_ and three Medalist medals giving him 18 medals total.

He then saw the book flip to the level up page and saw he was level 40 now and was now doing his stats, _You have 70 points: Five for each level and 20 for hitting the 40 th level mark._

_Strength: 200_

_Dexterity: 155_

_Intelligence: 210_

_Wisdom: 190_

_Constitution: 200_

_Charisma: 165_

_Luck: 210_

_Chakra Capacity: 255_

_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 245_

_Dragon’s Might (The blood of the dragons flows through your veins and grants you improved defense to the elements and weapons): 50 (Five points per level since you technically didn’t level up until after Seyr unlocked your dragon blood)._

Naruto read and frowned before he sat there in thought for a while before he put 50 points into his Dragon’s Might bringing it to 100, five into Demonic Chakra bringing it to 250, 5 into Charisma bringing it to 170, and 10 into Wisdom bringing it to 200 even. However, once he completed that, he got another achievement, _Congratulations! You have a high amount of demonic Chakra and normal chakra: +15 to both._

He nodded to that before the book went to his skills page, _You have 175 points: 105 for your Intelligence score, 5 for each level you gained, and 20 for reaching the 40 th level._

_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 135_

_Ingenuity: 140_

_Tactics: 150_

_Combat Genius: 130_

_Magical Mastery: 140_

_Knowing Women: 185_

_Command: 165_

_Wind Affinity: 190_

_Dragon of the Purest Flame (Using one of the dragons born of Seyr feeding on your chakra, you release a devastating attack on your enemies and increasing this skill allows you to have more dragons ready to attack with and increases the amount of power you can put into it as well as opening new attack variations): 50_

_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 80_

_Throwing Weapons: 130_

_Acrobatics: 65_

_Stealth: 75_

_Explosives: 75_

_Detect Hidden: 85_

_Haggle: 45_

_Taijutsu: 150_

_Magic: 100_

_Sealing: 130_

_Ninjutsu: 150_

_Genjutsu: 120_

_Weapons: 140_

_Economics: 55_

_Fire Affinity: 125_

_Lightning Affinity: 100_

_Charm: 115_

_Sexual Prowess: 110_

_Diplomacy: 65_

_Politics: 75_

_Earth Affinity: 90_

_Water Affinity: 95_

_Medical Jutsu: 30_

_OTHER SKILLS: Leadership: 70_

_Crafting: 50_

_Engineering: 40_

_Herbology: 25_

_Cooking: 15_

_Music: 10_

_Skinning: 35_

_Medicine: 30_

_Poison Making: 40_

_Harvesting: 30_

Naruto frowned in thought before he decided to just get one thing out of the way and spent 50 points to move his lesser skills into the major category leaving him with 125 points as he gazed over everything intently. He then put 50 points into his Dragon of the Purest Flame bringing it up to 100, he put another 45 into Medical Jutsu bringing it up to 75, 15 went to cooking, bringing it up to 30, 5 went to Water bringing it up to 100, and the last ten went to Earth bringing it to 100.

He then read his favor stats and saw they had changed slightly: _Kami: 30_

_Yami: 25_

_Shinigami: 35_

_Jashin: 15 (Your killing of that first attack helped)_

_Galadriel: 20 (You becoming competent in the elements [meaning hitting 100 across the board] got more favor)_

He read and nodded to himself before the page flipped to the Perks page, _You have 6 points: 1 for hitting level 40 and five for your achievements_. He read and before he began skimming through the available Perks to see what he would want.

_Family Legacy-2: You are skilled in your family’s arts, now become better. +30 to sealing._

_Family Legacy-3 (must take 2 before you can acquire this one): You are becoming a prodigy in your family’s arts: +50 to sealing_

_Master of the Elements: you have gained control of the elements to the point you can create the sub elements through trial and error (requirements of 150 in Ninjutsu and at least 100 in each primary element): Unlocks sub elements as lower skills with 10 points apiece_

_Celestial Blessing: You have achieved enough favor with the gods to gain access to the Dark, Light, and Void powers (must have at least 25 points with Kami, Yami, and Shinigami and at least 20 with Galadriel): Unlocks the Dark, Light, and Void styles with 5 points apiece at the cost of a perk point and 5 favor points to the three major deities. NOTICE: You will be unable to turn them into primary skills or power them up beyond 25 until certain requirements are met_

_True Heir of the First Overlord: You are the true heir to the Overlord throne passed down from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and gain access to his fabled powers of the Yin and Yang releases as well as his legendary eyes. However, such powers will be suppressed until certain requirements are met and you will not be able to fully utilize them to their true potential as too much too soon would rip your body to shreds_

_Elemental Weapon Master: You are skilled enough in weapons and chakra that you can coat your weapons with any of the elements or even your Dragon of the Purest Flame and the better you get in weapons, the elements, and your dragon, the better the power and attacks will be._

He read and nodded to himself since he would rather have those now then possibly forget them later and thus tapped accept on all six before closing his book and relaxed for a bit before he would go and see if Mei was ready for a break so they could have their date.

_An hour later: Mizukage Tower_

Naruto entered the tower while nodding to Mei’s personal guards in the form of a Hunter Nin name Ao and a new swordsman of the Mist named Chōjūrō and entered her office to see Mei relaxing in her chair with a large stack of paperwork sitting next to her finished. Naruto smiled and came up to her, “Care to take a break, Mei-chan?” He asked as she looked up and smiled before she glomped him.

“Naruto-kun!” She shouted as she hugged him into her cleavage with him chuckling before he was able to pry himself out of there.

He smiled and kissed her cheek making her blush, “Come on, the village has been celebrating a lot to celebrate Yagura being gone and I think I should kidnap you for the day to have a date.” He stated with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows making her blush and giggle before he scooped her up bridal style, “Ready to be my prisoner, Mei-chan?” He asked and she giggled more.

“Oh no, please someone save me from this man.” She stated before she snuggled into his body as he took off for a place to eat.

They had found a small out of the way restaurant and sat there eating while chatting with the other about their lives and acting like a normal couple, at least to any on lookers, before Naruto walked Mei back to her office, “Have fun Mei-chan?” Naruto asked as they walked arm in arm with her laying her head on his shoulder.

“Of course I did Naruto-kun.” She stated happily as she kissed his cheek before they entered her office and sat on the couch snuggled together

“I have to leave tomorrow.” Naruto stated making Mei pout, “I would have left a day or so ago, but since my team and I can get back to Konoha through my territory it wasn’t that big of a deal. I need to go back since we were supposed to return upon completing the mission.” He stated and Mei pouted more with her eyes showing how sad she was before Naruto brought face up and gave her a soul searing kiss full of his love and devotion for his girls.

When they broke, Mei had a furious blush and Naruto smiled as he held out a piece of paper with a seal array drawn on it, “This seal will let me know if you need me, and I do mean _NEED_ me, and will let me be able to come straight to you if I am within a certain range.” He stated as he handed her the paper and she smirked before she undid her top and exposed her chest, the part above her cleavage but below her neck, and he chuckled before he put the seal on her and kissed her lightly making her moan before they went to her room and slept.

The next day had Team 7 at the gates ready to leave with Mei and several of the rebels and citizens seeing them off as Naruto called a Transport Stone by them and he kissed Mei passionately before he pulled back and moved to her ear, “I’ll see you soon Mei.” He stated before they went onto the stone and left with the stone with Mei smiling knowing he’d make sure to see her again.

_Whirlpool_

Naruto appeared in his throne room and cracked his neck slightly as the others followed him through, “Make yourselves at home, it should only take me a few minutes to check over everything.” Naruto stated as he got ready to move but paused as the Gem he got in the vault pulsed and it seemed to be drawn to the Throne. Shrugging to himself, he moved to the throne with the Gem out and the back pulsed before a slot opened with the black lines forming a ring around the slot and he placed the Gem in it before being blasted by it.

 ** _‘Skill Gem Acquired: New ability achieved: High Jump ability activated.’_** The Overlord Heart stated to him as it absorbed the power and made sure its master kept the ability before the gauntlet pulsed and the Overlord Gem Naruto acquired pulsed before going into the slot opposite of the Magic Gem, **_‘Overlord Gem Acquired: Gem of the Body acquired. Your body is now in its top physical condition for your age and will continue to be so as you grow older.’_ **The Heart informed and Naruto nodded as he stood feeling his body was completely filled out in all the areas that he may have been lacking in and popped his neck again before getting the reports from Gnarl and his Samurai.

He learned that they had some new recruits undergoing training and that Isaribi had gone to the Namikaze Estates and he ordered Gnarl to begin having the Greens spawn and have all over the country as scouts and spies and to have Giovanni have some go to his properties to act as his informants. Gnarl accepted his orders and Naruto informed Giblet to get to work on two specific weapon runes he wanted before he then left with his team while his eye told him that the Gem of the Body gave him a plus 20 to strength and constitution.

_Konoha: Hokage Tower_

Naruto and his team went to the Tower immediately and reported to Hiruzen and Danzo, but they hit a snag, “Ah good, you’re back. We just received word that a joint C Rank mission taken by Team 8 and Team 10 has turned into an A rank possibly an S rank, we want you and Team 9 to go and aid them in the off chance this could get much worse than we believed.” Hiruzen stated and they nodded before Naruto tossed him a scroll with money in it knowing Hiruzen would know what to do with it.

They moved to the Village Gate and found Team 9 there waiting for them before they took off with Genma filling them in on the specifics of the mission. Something about a country named Wave and possibly a Missing Nin named Zabuza Momochi and it made Naruto grin slightly in excitement.

**Done! Phew that took a while to do but it’s done.**

**Anyway, as you saw, Wave is the next chapter but there will be a few twists that you all may not see coming.**

**For the Skill Gems: I have a few picked out, but I am open to suggestions from anyone wanting to give one.**

**Since it’s been a chapter since I last did the list of stats and items, here ya go: _Level 40_**

**_STATS: Strength: 220_ **

**_Dexterity: 155_ **

**_Intelligence: 210_ **

**_Wisdom: 200_ **

**_Constitution: 220_ **

**_Charisma: 170_ **

**_Luck: 210_ **

**_Chakra Capacity: 270_ **

**_Demonic Chakra Capacity: 265_ **

**_Dragon’s Might: 100_ **

**_INHERENT SKILLS: Planning: 135_ **

**_Ingenuity: 140_ **

**_Tactics: 150_ **

**_Combat Genius: 130_ **

**_Magical Mastery: 140_ **

**_Knowing Women: 185_ **

**_Command: 165_ **

**_Wind Affinity: 190_ **

**_Dragon of the Purest Flame: 100_ **

**_MAJOR SKILLS: Trap Making: 80_ **

**_Throwing Weapons: 130_ **

**_Acrobatics: 65_ **

**_Stealth: 75_ **

**_Explosives: 75_ **

**_Detect Hidden: 85_ **

**_Haggle: 45_ **

**_Taijutsu: 150_ **

**_Magic: 100_ **

**_Sealing: 210_ **

**_Ninjutsu: 155_ **

**_Genjutsu: 120_ **

**_Weapons: 140_ **

**_Economics: 55_ **

**_Fire Affinity: 125_ **

**_Lightning Affinity: 100_ **

**_Charm: 115_ **

**_Sexual Prowess: 110_ **

**_Diplomacy: 65_ **

**_Politics: 75_ **

**_Earth Affinity: 100_ **

**_Water Affinity: 100_ **

**_Medical Jutsu: 75_ **

**_Leadership: 70_ **

**_Crafting: 50_ **

**_Engineering: 40_ **

**_Herbology: 25_ **

**_Cooking: 30_ **

**_Music: 10_ **

**_Skinning: 35_ **

**_Medicine: 30_ **

**_Poison Making: 40_ **

**_Harvesting: 30_ **

**_OTHER SKILLS: Ice: 10_ **

**_Lave: 10_ **

**_Boil: 10_ **

**_Wood: 10_ **

**_Plasma: 10_ **

**_Storm: 10_ **

**_Dust: 10_ **

**_Explosion: 10_ **

**_Scorch: 10_ **

**_Magnet: 10_ **

**_Crystal: 10_ **

**_Sand: 10_ **

**_Yin: 10_ **

**_Yang: 10_ **

**_Light: 10_ **

**_Dark: 10_ **

**_Void: 10_ **

**_FAVOR: Kami: 25_ **

**_Yami: 20_ **

**_Shinigami: 30_ **

**_Jashin: 10_ **

**_Galadriel: 20_ **

**_PERK POINTS: 0_ **

**_OVERLORD ITEMS: Smelters: 3/10_ **

**_Hives: 3/?_ **

**_Spell Stones: 4/?_ **

**_Spell Catalysts: 8/?_ **

**_Overlord Stones: 4/15_ **

**_Weapon Molds: 10/50_ **

**_Forge Stones: 4/15_ **

**_Overlord Gems: 2/10_ **

**_Gold Totems: 4/10_ **

**_Black Totems: 3/25_ **

**_Blue Totems: 4/25_ **

**_Red Totems: 4/25_ **

**_White Totems: 3/25_ **

**_Heart: 1/1_ **

**_Books: 40/?_ **

**_Artwork: 10/?_ **

**_Throne: 1/1_ **

**_Relics: 2/?_ **

**_Weapons: 6/?_ **

**_Armors: 1/?_ **

**_Storehouses: 2/?_ **

**_Repairs: 8/?_ **

**_Temples: 2/10_ **

**_Skill Gems: 1/?_ **

**CURRENT MINION CONTROL: 100**

*** Water Style: Cannon Shot: Original Jutsu (To my knowledge) that is a more powerful version of the “Water Style: Gunshot” that launches a cannon ball sized blast of water on the minimum side.**

**Well, I think that is it, see ya next time.**


	9. Waves of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiri has been handled, but now Naruto and the others need to help Kurenai and Asuma

**Hello all and welcome back to NOG and to the start of this fic’s take of the Wave mission and Naruto advancing himself further with some twists being thrown in.**

**Also, someone asked me for an idea of Naruto’s physical strength and the stats’ basic levels. Basically he needs 500 points in strength to match Tsunade’s monster strength technique without the aid of chakra and that is being able to catch her fist and not move since his strength is equal to hers, that’s the best measuring stick that I can think of. For intelligence, the average Nara would have a score of 300. The demonic Chakra capacity is 100 points per tail and it is how much of Kyubi’s chakra he can use without going berserk or taking damage when his own gets low. For regular Chakra capacity, Hiruzen has about 250 at the moment but that is due to his age and weakened body whereas someone like Itachi has about 200 since he is still young and is weakened thanks to the disease he has. The others you’re kind crap out of luck since I couldn’t think of/find a good enough example to give you an accurate idea.**

**Well… nothing else to do besides the blah, blah, blah stuff, so let’s go.**

**Well, hope y’all enjoy this, let’s get to what y’all are here for.**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts” / text_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, Heart, Dragon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**_{Dragon Speech}_ **

* see bottom for explanation

**Chapter 9: Waves of Change**

_Forests of Fire Country: With Team 7 and 9*_

Naruto and the others were jumping from tree to tree trying to reach where Teams 8 and 10 were, though Naruto noticed the curious glances being sent his way by Team 9 since they had noticed his eyes being different along with his hair, his new armor, the dagger in his belt, and possibly his right arm being wrapped up in bandages under his coat since he needed to keep Seyr contained to let her adjust to her new growth from eating the crystals and begin giving offspring: the count was two right now, both male, but more would come. She could still talk with him, but he couldn’t let her very well set his arm on fire without some kind of warning as she went through “growing and birthing pains” as she put it. Naruto also idly remembered he needed to examine his dagger again since all he knew about it was its name.

He shook those thoughts away as he felt the familiar signatures of Team 8 and 10, but he also felt two other lesser signatures among them and two others nearby and sensed murderous intent from one of the ones that were a distance from them. Frowning, he decided to get his senseis’ attention, “Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, they’re in combat at the moment and it seems like they need some extra help.” He stated and his two senseis caught on and nodded which he returned before he whispered, **_{Whirlwind}._** Before he took off like a rocket shocking Team 9 as he did since he was so quiet as he blasted away with the wind.

Naruto moved quickly trying to arrive in case they needed back up before he landed on a tree near the teams. The Genin were surrounding an older man, who he assumed was the client, though Team 10 looked like they had the crap beat out of them and saw why as he saw Asuma trapped in a water prison by a man he knew was Zabuza Momochi while Kurenai was getting pushed back by what he sensed was a clone of Zabuza and it wasn’t looking good for her since she specialized in Genjutsu over anything else. A short distance away he saw Yugao facing another clone and was holding her own much better.

He then frowned as he saw Kurenai get pinned at a tree and, just before the clone swung its sword at her, he moved and blocked it with his dagger with only a little bit of give in his arm while idly noting his eye’s readings, _Dragon’s Soul: Stabbing and/or killing an enemy with this will begin the process of the dagger absorbing their chakra or mana and turning it into fuel to feed your Prime Dragon(s) if you are one of the rare few to have a dragon bonded to your body. This also allows your bonded dragon to consume the chakra of the victims of your Dragon attacks and use it to fuel themselves further. These abilities are locked until such a time that the user acquires said dragon or the blade is passed to a new wielder that possesses one such dragon._ It read and he nodded to himself before looking at the stunned clone in front of him, “I’m afraid I can’t let you harm Kure-chan, but if you need an opponent that badly then I am more than happy to oblige.” Naruto stated before he kicked the clone sending it skidding back to the shock of those seeing it. Naruto then removed his coat and placed it over Kurenai since her dress was torn in some places before pulling his cowl down causing everyone, but Zabuza, to widen their eyes at noticing the mask and hair knowing it was Naruto.

“Naruto-kun?” Kurenai asked and Naruto smiled beneath his mask, evidenced by his eyes taking a U shape, and caressed her cheek.

“Hello Kure-chan, I’m glad I could make it, though in the future you should consider wearing your Jonin flak jacket since it would give you more protection and you wouldn’t have to worry about your dress getting torn so often.” He stated with a chuckle making her blush and pout before he scratched her chin a little, “No pouting Kure-chan, it makes you slightly less pretty… but then again it does make you look really cute.” He stated making her blush before he stood and turned towards the clone with his eyes taking an edge as they locked on it.

The clone immediately noticed the change and saw that unlike those other Genin; this one was serious and knew about life and death matters. It didn’t hurt that the kick was nearly enough to dispel it and that was no real easy feet even if Water Clones were only one tenth as strong as the original. The fact that the kick sent him skidding back about 10 feet didn’t hurt either. The clone then watched as the new arrival flexed his right hand and a Zweihander, that looked like it was made of some kind of shiny metal almost like silver, appeared in his hand and he casually walked towards him.

Naruto called his new Zweihander and approached the clone, who swung its Zanbato at him but Naruto casually blocked it with his dagger before swinging his sword at the clone at a speed the clone just barely dodged before the dagger hit it in the chest and the clone froze in shock before dissipating into water. The dagger clattered to the ground before it was recalled back to Naruto’s hand via the Overlord Heart connecting it to his person similar to how a reverse summoning seal worked. Naruto idly noticed that it absorbed the chakra in the clone and transmuted it into the same wavelength as the crystals he fed Seyr and fed her the power letting her grow a bit more. He then threw it into the clone that was distracted by Yugao causing it to platter into water as well before the dagger was back in his hand before he placed it back in his belt.

He then turned his attention to the real Zabuza, who was impressed with what he saw and shifted his stance slightly as Naruto walked towards the body of water that Zabuza was standing on and Asuma was suspended over. He stopped at the edge of the water and looked over it, “Zabuza Momochi, while it is an honor to meet one of the successors of the 7 Guardian Swords.” He stated seeing Zabuza widen his eyes in shock before he continued, “I’m afraid I can’t let you kill anyone here, as much as I would like to let you kill the three bastards behind me, and while I would like to fight you, I can’t do so with you holding that man in the prison. I personally don’t care for or about him, but he’s the son of a man who is like a grandfather to me and it would wound him if his son was killed or seriously harmed, so if you could please release him, so we can either fight or move on, that would be wonderful.” Naruto stated as he sensed Kakashi and the others land near them while checking over Kurenai and the other Genin.

Zabuza analyzed the person in front of him intently as the person knew of the 7 swords’ original name and no one outside of the 7 swordsmen and the clan that forged the blades knew about the swords’ full history including their name so how did this Genin that couldn’t be older than his apprentice/tool/daughter know about it when the records of such things were lost and no was left alive that knew the speech to read whatever remnants remained? Zabuza then narrowed his eyes as he studied the blonde/silver haired man… _“Wait… Silver haired?”_ Zabuza thought before he quickly looked at Naruto’s hair seeing the silver tips with some red thrown in then he looked to Naruto’s eyes which had a slitted silver pupil making his own eyes widen before he looked at the dagger he had more intently and widened his eyes completely before he dropped the jutsu holding Asuma and moved away while staring at Naruto intently, _“He’s got stage three eyes of the Dragonborn and has the Dragon’s Soul, but I thought all of Lord Dovahkiin’s line was wiped out with the fall of the last Overlord and Whirlpool?”_ Zabuza thought as he analyzed the opponent before him before Naruto surprised them all by walking on the water and standing before Zabuza, both with their swords out just staring at the other.

However, Asuma decided to butt in, “Naruto, get away, he’s too strong for you, leave it to a Jonin.” Asuma stated as he pulled himself out of the water and Naruto snorted.

“Yes, because you were clearly doing such a bang up job: Getting caught in an obvious trap and then letting your comrade nearly get killed while you looked on and didn’t even try to get out of the prison. So yes, I really should leave it to a Jonin, just one that can actually handle the situation, which you clearly can’t.” Naruto stated with some contempt in his voice making Asuma growl at him.

“Watch it brat, I’m still your superior and if you’re not careful I’ll have you sent back to the academy.” He growled and Naruto snorted.

“Actually you aren’t since I only answer to Anko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei since I’m their apprentice and no other Jonin can give me orders without their or the Hokage’s say so. As for sending me back to the academy, good luck with that since your father won’t do it since he and I are practically family. Even if he and I were almost strangers, he wouldn’t since I could leave the village then as I’m wouldn’t be an official ninja and with my home growing in power every day, he’ll never do it as I am too important of an ally. So basically, you can go fuck yourself cause you can’t do shit to me.” Naruto stated without taking his eyes off Zabuza, who was smirking since he liked Naruto’s attitude while Asuma grit his teeth, “Now move away, I want to test my skills against Zabuza here.”

He stated making everyone but his team widen their eyes, “Naruto-kun, you can’t be serious, he’s too much for you.” Kurenai called and Naruto turned to her and smiled before looking at Kakashi, who sighed slightly.

“10 minutes, after that I’m stepping in.” He stated and Naruto nodded as he turned towards Zabuza. Naruto and Zabuza stared at each other for a few moments before Zabuza flared his Killing Intent and was surprised when Naruto didn’t even flinch and just stood there like nothing was happening. That earned him a few points in Zabuza’s book before he reined it back in and stared at the boy/young man while tightening his grip on his sword.

They both continued to stare at the other before both swung their blades forward and there was a loud clang as the force of the hit actually caused the water to move from them due to the shockwave they made and they held their positions neither struggling nor relaxing as their blades held against each other. They then broke apart and swung again and met in a stalemate with Zabuza being impressed that Naruto could match his strength before they broke again and began swinging at each other filling the area with loud clangs as they did. Zabuza was impressed as he clashed with Naruto since the kid had potential even if his form was a bit rough and he seemed to be winging it partly as they went, which didn’t surprise him since few people used a heavy sword like his Zanbato or the Zweihander.

Zabuza smirked to himself, this kid kept getting more and more interesting the more he saw. Naruto then came at him with an overhead strike that Zabuza blocked and was surprised when his arms almost buckled before he studied the boy closer and saw that his armor looked light but it was actually pretty heavy meaning this guy was training his body just by moving and the fact he could move on the water was all the more impressive. Zabuza pushed back and watched as Naruto went with the force before kicking off of Kubikiribōchō to put some distance between them and keep Zabuza from catching him in the air.

Zabuza readied Kubikiribōchō again and charged with Naruto meeting him again and both clashing with a loud clang that made a few of the people on land wince in pain as the noise was loud before they deadlocked again, while a certain duck butt was seething at seeing Naruto taking on a Jonin level opponent. Naruto was grinning behind his mask as he found someone that could train him in heavy sword fighting and water techniques. He knew perfectly well that Zabuza was holding back to see what he was made of, but Naruto didn’t care since he knew he wasn’t a real match for Zabuza especially if the man began using his water jutsu repertoire. Nonetheless, he was going to use his remaining minutes to really impress the man.

They then broke apart and Naruto then surprised them all by doing one handed seals, “Ninja Art: Bloody Mist Jutsu.” He called surprising Zabuza as a literal bloody mist rolled in around the area before Naruto’s voice echoed out, “I hope you don’t think I am mocking you Zabuza, I am sure you could find me easily if you tried but I figured that you’d at least be interested in my jutsu since you are a legend and master of the silent killing technique.” He stated and Zabuza had to admit, he REALLY wanted to learn this jutsu since it was perfect for his title and way of fighting, “And then there is the second step to it.” He called making Zabuza raise an eyebrow before he started feeling cold and saw his breath while the mist seemed to have small pieces of ice in it, “Using some training, I was able to add ice to the mix thus giving my enemies a literal chill of death as they look for me and await their deaths at my hands. I call it the Chill of Death Mist.”

He stated and Zabuza suppressed a shiver that wanted to come out as it really did give one a cold chill of death and Zabuza was getting more and more impressed with this kid by the minute, “And that isn’t all this mist can do.” Naruto stated again while Zabuza raised an eyebrow, there was more to this? “Since the mist is basically water and the ice crystals make a great relay network, I can really give my enemies a shock with my lightning.” He stated making Zabuza widen his eyes before he jumped away trying to get out of the mist and almost made it before Naruto’s voice rang out, “Don’t die on me.” He stated before the entire mist was lit up in electricity making Zabuza scream in pain as he was launched out of the mist and onto the water before the mist dissipated.

Zabuza landed on the water and managed to hold himself on it as his body twitched and smoked slightly as he looked up at Naruto walking towards him while his left arm was sparking with electricity, “You alright Zabuza? I hope I didn’t put too much power into that little bit of lightning.” Naruto stated before he frowned and whispered, **_{Whirlwind}._** Before he was in front of Asuma delivering a kick to his head sending him flying towards the shore where he landed hard and rolled a few times before hitting a tree to stop. Why did Naruto kick him you ask? Well he was getting ready to use a fire jutsu on Zabuza while he was down on the water and Naruto wasn’t going to allow that, “Stay out of this, Asuma.” He stated with a growl before turning and moving in front of Zabuza to block several senbon aimed at him much to his and the thrower’s shock before he flexed and the senbon fell into the water.

Naruto then sheathed his Zweihander and walked towards the shore, “You got a week before you’ll lose that bit of tingliness and twitches, so I’ll see you then.” He stated as he walked back while a masked Nin came and grabbed Zabuza before disappearing. Naruto popped his neck a bit before he was glomped by Hinata, Sayuri, and Ino, who kissed his cheeks while he hugged them back and lifted is mask a bit to kiss their cheeks. They then moved as Kurenai came up and hugged him and he smiled as he returned it before kissing her cheek. He then pulled back and frowned, “Touch me, and that hand will never touch anything again.” Naruto warned as the others saw that Asuma was about to put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder but paused since the kid’s dagger was close to his hand.

“What do you think you are doing attacking an allied Jonin like that?” He asked with a growl and Naruto slowly turned towards him with his eyes taking a glow and Bronx popped out of his pocket to growl as well.

“You tried to kill Zabuza while I was having my spar with him and against my wishes so I did what I needed to make you stop. If you don’t like it, then you can go fuck yourself because I don’t give a shit.” He stated as he glared at Asuma, who backed down seeing Kakashi, Kurenai, Genma, and Anko weren’t going to back him up.

Sasuke then stomped up to Naruto, “Dobe, give me your sword.” He demanded making almost everyone struggle not to face drop while Sasuke was thinking about how the loser in front of him must be strong because of the sword.

Naruto smirked and stabbed it into the ground before motioning for Sasuke to go ahead and take it. Sasuke smirked and walked before grabbing the handle and pulled. However, he frowned as he couldn’t get it to budge and Naruto just looked at him expectantly while tapping his foot while Sasuke pulled and tugged on it while even adding chakra to get more leverage and still couldn’t get it to budge. Naruto then pushed him away and lifted it with no trouble, “What did you do to it Dobe?!?” Sasuke demanded and Naruto smirked and chuckled.

“I didn’t do anything; you’re just too weak to lift it.” Naruto stated as he held it out to Sasuke who grasped it. However, as soon as Naruto let go, he collapsed to the ground as the blade weighed, at least from his perception, a ton and it pinned his hands to the ground while a crater formed under it shocking everyone, “See? My sword is just naturally heavy and you’re just too weak to use it. There’s nothing special about it besides the metal being rare, I just had it weigh more than a normal blade to get a workout as I use it.” Naruto stated as he grabbed the handle and lifted it onto his shoulder again.

Naruto then stiffened and looked into the distance with his eyes narrowed, “Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, I’ll catch up.” He stated before his body glowed blue and he disappeared shocking everyone around him but Anko and Kakashi since he told them about it.

Kakashi then sighed, “Alright everyone, let’s get going.” He stated as he motioned for the client, a man named Tazuna, to lead them to his home while the girls frowned.

“Kakashi, where did Naruto-kun go?” Kurenai asked as she wanted to spend more time with him and three fourths of her team felt the same way.

Kakashi eye smiled, “Oh, he merely returned to his home via teleporting to his main transport stone, something he came up with after learning about his father’s signature move but instead it works via magic. He’ll catch up with us rather quickly once he finishes whatever business that needs his attention.” He informed getting wide eyes from Asuma, Yugao, Genma, and Kurenai while Sasuke grit his teeth in aggravation. Kakashi then waved everyone forward and they followed Tazuna.

_Whirlpool_

Naruto appeared in his throne room in a flash of blue and looked around before he sat on his throne awaiting Gnarl since the Hearts informed him that something needed his attention. He then saw the Kingdom Heart glow, **“I was the one that called you my lord, not only did the new paintings get put up, but your new spell stone is ready to be placed and the books are now in place as well. There is also the fact that many of the Greens you sent out have confirmed that they are in the locations you specified and are beginning to send their intel reports back to us with Yuna categorizing it and sorting it for you in the library after Shadow removed all the nonsense. Yuna has also converted the library into a makeshift office for you.”** The Heart informed in its soft voice and Naruto nodded before he stood and walked towards the Library.

Upon entering it, he found that his library was much more filled in than before but still having a lot of space to fill before he immediately had several clones go and begin reading the different books and one to begin looking at the reports while he went to look at the paintings since he knew they’d be giving him bonuses and he wanted to ensure he didn’t forget them. The first was of a woman with long silver hair wearing a robe as magic carried various books around as she appeared to read them; The second was of a man holding a tree trunk in one hand and what looked like a boulder the size of a Hokage face in the other and he seemed to have no trouble with the heavy armor he was wearing; The third showed something new as it was a portrait of a man and woman sitting on matching thrones wearing regal garments while it looked like they were presiding over a dispute between two kings; The fourth was of a woman wearing leather armor and was showing incredible flexibility by bending and twisting away from a hail of arrows as they passed with a ghostly outline of where she previously was being seen; And the fifth was, for all intents and purposes, a giant of a man as he was easily over 7 feet tall maybe even 8 feet and was bulky and covered in scars with a sword through his stomach and still seemed to be destroying the enemy that was attacking him.

He looked over them in interest before his book came up telling him he got a +15 to Intelligence, Strength, Wisdom, Dexterity, and Constitution respectfully. He nodded to himself before he headed off back to the library to chat with Yuna about the reports. Upon arriving, his clone popped and he immediately sat next to Yuna, who quickly got the important reports in order and began to give them to him.

Naruto scanned each one carefully making sure to get all information needed into his head while pleased that he had Danzo buy a few places in other countries under an assumed name and his Greens were using it along with the other properties he owned and controlled to get info and naturally the bars and taverns were doing the best. As he read, he made a couple of stacks: one to be copied and sent to his Hokage Jiji, one to be sent to both his Jijis, one that can just stay in Whirlpool, one that he wanted copies to take with him, and one to send to his Jijis and Mei-chan as it would be good for her to know about it. One such item of importance was a report that Orochimaru was beginning to move in on the territory of the Fuma Clan and he was amassing a small army for his village called Sound. Another item was reports that the Jinchuriki of Iwa were outside the village on a retreat to learn more about their demons. A third item was that apparently Suna was looking to motivate its allies into being more aggressive towards Iwa by sacrificing a girl named Pakura and blaming Iwa. The next item was reports that Gatō was hiring a few more missing Nin to apparently take down an unruly employee and he knew that it meant Zabuza. The last item he had made him frown, apparently there was a lot of chatter that there were a LOT of people not happy with Mei being in charge and there was talk of threats against her.

He growled slightly, “Yuna-chan, make me copies of all of these: send the first one to Hokage-Jiji with an added note that I’ll have my spies look into it more and will request help to save the clan if it comes down to it; send the second to Danzo-Jiji and Hokage-Jiji with a note to let me go and talk to them if the opportunity presents itself; Send the third to Hokage and Danzo-Jiji with a request that a small Root team be put in place to help her should they try to kill her; The fourth I want a copy to take with me; and the last I want copied to be sent to Hokage and Danzo-Jiji so they can have any teams or people in place ready to leave if it comes down to it. Also, have Shadow prepare several strike teams of Greens for Water Country should I have to go and save Mei. I also want a formal request sent for Zabuza and his ally to be given citizenship in Konoha.” He ordered and Yuna nodded before she began getting things ready while Naruto headed to another part of the tower/keep.

As Naruto headed to the armory, he thought on his newest Minions specifically his new prime minions. The Browns had gained one new one in the form of Marco, who was in charge of the Minion guards for the keep and town which were an elite fighting group of the Browns that came fully equipped with plate armor and long weapons. He wished at times he could call them to fight but they were strictly for defending his territory and not for calling to the battlefield.

Then there were his Greens, who had three primes known as Stench, Shadow, and Stitch and each was the leader in one of the three fields Greens were best used for. Stench was leader of the poison makers and herbalists; Shadow was in charge of assassination, infiltration, espionage, and information gathering; and Stitch handled the making of leather and cloth armor, which is what the Greens preferred to wear while also being better at making wooden weapons or the wooden pieces to certain weapons.

At the moment, he was going to see the third one as he wanted to see if some items that he wanted commissioned for a while were done since Gnarl kept a list to give to the appropriate Minions when Naruto had them available. Now that he had Stitch and Giblet, he had the Minions he needed to make more items until he learned to make the items himself.

Shaking those thoughts away, he came across a Green in leather armor and had the classic Tekagi-Shuko that was the standard weapon for all Greens. This was Stitch, which was usually easy to see why since he had more Stitches across his body than Frankenstein did. Stitch turned and saw his master and saluted, “What can I help you with Sssire?” He asked as all Greens seemed to draw their out any S they spoke.

“Have you finished any of the items from the list I gave Gnarl?” Naruto asked and Stitch happily nodded before walking off to some mannequins and stands. Naruto looked over the leather armor and mesh pieces and nodded before he turned and saw the few weapons he wanted commissioned and nodded again, “Good, keep producing armor and weapons for the Greens in the event I decide to summon a full hoard of them.” He ordered and Stitch nodded excitedly as he liked making armor and the weapons like Giblet did and making them with Giblet at times. Naruto nodded and sealed the items into a scroll before heading back to the Throne Room where Yuna was waiting with the document he wanted to take with him and Gnarl was there too, “Gnarl, have Mac prepare a transport of food, blankets, clean water, clothes, and any other things that we could spare and give to Wave.” He ordered and Gnarl nodded before Naruto disappeared in a blue glow.

_Wave: A few yards from where Naruto faced Zabuza_

Naruto appeared in a clearing a short distance from where he stopped Zabuza from killing Kurenai happy he had the foresight to quickly call one should they have to retreat. He quickly dismissed the stone and headed in the direction that he sensed Sai’s ink constructs as it was part of a plan they devised in Water country should they move without him and he had to catch up. So as he jumped through he idly made several dozen clones to begin scouring the country for what may be around that belonged to him or he had to collect for the game.

It only took about five minutes of following the trail of ink constructs to arrive at Tazuna’s house. He quickly paused and began sensing the surrounding area and only found several of Shino’s insects and Sai’s ink constructs. Nodding to himself, he removed his mask and attached it to his waist as to not freak out any civilians that may be in the house before he knocked lightly. A few moments later, the door opened showing a gorgeous woman with Naruto eyeing her and seeing she had at least DD cup breasts, a slim waist, wide hips, and a luscious ass. Her face was beautiful too as she had cream skin and blue hair with her eyes holding kindness in them and he smiled, “Hello miss, my name is Naruto and I’m one of the ninja that was sent to help protect Tazuna the bridge builder.”

_A few moments ago_

Tsunami was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for the now crowded house while thinking about the one missing ninja that her father was raving about. She also had to shake off the leers she was getting from one team led by the man she had to threaten to get him to not smoke in the house. Why was it so hard to find a man that would listen to her, treat her with respect and love, and screw her silly in bed? It wasn’t too much to ask for, was it? Her thoughts were broken when the polite and quiet boy named Shino spoke up, “He’s here.” Tsunami was confused about what he meant while the one team that was leering at her seemed to scowl at the news while the other team looked glad.

She then heard a knock at the door and went to answer. When she did, she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen: He was almost 7 foot tall with middle length blond/silver hair with red tips on parts, his face showed no baby fat at all he had two scars that seemed to enhance his looks, his body was covered in armor but it hugged his body tightly showing he was all muscle, but the thing that got her most were his eyes. They were the deepest blue she had ever seen and seemed to draw her in while the silver slitted pupil in the middle gave him a feral look but also seemed to be shining/glowing with power. She blushed as he seemed to stare into her soul before he looked her over appraisingly before he smiled and made her blush more before he spoke, “Hello miss, my name is Naruto and I’m one of the ninja that was sent to help protect Tazuna the bridge builder.” He stated and his deep voice made her legs weak.

“He-hello, I’m Tsunami, Tazuna is my father.” She stated getting him to raise an eyebrow.

“What? You must be joking; surely you’re really his granddaughter since you’re too young to be his daughter.” He stated with a smile making her blush and smile at the compliment.

“Thank you, but I really am his daughter.” She stated making pause then nod while she just stared at him before she blushed again, “Oh! I’m sorry, please come in.” She stated letting him in and he nodded with a smile as he stepped in and saw everyone and gave all but Team 10 acknowledging nods but noticed Kurenai and her team weren’t down there and neither was Anko.

“Where are Kure-chan and the others?” He asked in confusion before Kakashi chuckled a bit.

“Kurenai and her Genin went to town to look around and Anko…. Well she’s upstairs with Yugao.” He stated chuckling and Naruto smirked and nodded thankful that they at least used a silencing tag.

“Alright then, we can work out what to do later.” He stated with Kakashi nodding before Naruto headed to the kitchen followed by a confused Tsunami, who was surprised when he set a scroll down and unrolled it part of the way before a pan and some other items popped out and he started cooking. Naruto began chopping some vegetables before he paused and looked at Tsunami, “You don’t mind an extra hand do you?” He asked with a smile and she blushed again before shaking her head and worked on what she was making while Naruto worked on his part.

It was about 20 minutes later that Naruto had to stop and asked Tsunami to watch the food as he moved out of the way since, once the door opened, there was a pause before he was tackled with a multi-cry of “NARUTO-KUN!” being heard from four voices. Tsunami looked and saw Kurenai, Hinata, Sayuri, and Ino there hugging him and kissing his cheeks as he struggled to stay standing and for some reason felt her eyebrow twitch.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed their heads noticing a slight jealous and sad look on Tsunami’s face before he got them to let him go, “We can talk more later, but right now I need to keep helping Tsunami-chan with dinner.” He stated and they nodded as they kissed his cheek again before letting him go. He went to the kitchen and began helping with Tsunami seeming to be sad and wouldn’t look at him, “I’m not a womanizer if that is what you are thinking.” He stated as he went back to ensuring his food wasn’t burnt and Tsunami merely glanced at him before looking away, “I am the last of my clan and a line of rulers, meaning I am allowed to be with more than one woman, but I’d probably be with them even if there was no special rule. I care about each of them and they care about me and I’m not going to reject a woman that wants to be with me simply because the others are with me. If I have feelings for a woman then I will not turn her away if she seeks a relationship with me since my girls know to share as that is why they are with me in the first place.” He informed as he kept cooking making Tsunami look at him with a little hope in her eyes and he chuckled before going back to his work with Tsunami doing the same while she looked a little happier.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto turned the flame low, “Well, this should be ready shortly Tsunami-chan, just let me know when you are ready and I’ll help set the table.” He stated making her smile in appreciation before he walked towards the door, “I’m gonna call my minions to make an add-on for the house so we aren’t all cramped.” He stated and Kakashi nodded before Naruto left and summoned Ace and a horde of Greys, “Alright, I want a building add-on to this structure to hold at least five people and connect it to the main house.” He ordered and Ace nodded before he began giving directions as Naruto summoned a Transport Stone in the middle of where the add-on was going to be to both be a way to get the family to safety if needed and to get supplies to build the add-on.

Naruto then reentered the house with several looking at him since there was quite a bit of shouting and noise going on and he chuckled, “Ace gets a bit annoyed when Minions aren’t doing work, especially when it’s the work he’s been assigned to get done.” Naruto stated before he frowned since he saw Tsunami was already setting the table and went to the edge before he opened a pouch and took a scroll out before unrolling it to a specific spot and pressed it against the table. It glowed for a second before Naruto grabbed the edge of the table while the seal was glowing and stretched it longer so people could sit comfortable since their table was actually a picnic table so the seats stretched too.

Everyone was surprised by this as Naruto grinned, “Space/time seal.” He stated while Tazuna was frowning at the sound of work and decided to go out and see the work being done with Naruto following him since it wouldn’t do to have the client killed right outside the house. He came out and nearly laughed at Tazuna’s gawking face as the Minions already had the base of the floor done and were getting quite a bit of the walls done. Though it shouldn’t be surprising since he had around 100 minions working since he learned that if a Prime is with him then he can increase his control by 20 for each Prime with him as well as the fact that a Transport Stone also gave an area of influence around it so his scattered minions that were around the Transport Stones gaining intel for him could remain with no issues. There was also the fact those stationed to protect his properties were fine since they were HIS after all so his influence was over them keeping them tethered to the locations so they wouldn’t be in any danger of him summoning so many of his horde to build here, “Impressive isn’t it? Greys do fast yet careful work with Ace making sure they do it perfectly.” He commented while Tazuna was merely looking on in surprise.

Naruto chuckled before Tazuna looked at him seriously, “Could you have these guys help me with the bridge? A lot of my workforce is getting terrified and then they quit but if I have these guys then I can get it done faster and it would royally piss of Gatō.” He asked then explained and Naruto looked at his Minions in thought before nodding.

“I can do that, but I’ll need a favor in return.” He stated and Tazuna raised an eyebrow before nodding, “I’m currently rebuilding the home country of one of my clans and Ace, my head engineer and builder, has informed me that it would go much faster if we had another master builder and from what I saw of the bridge, you’re definitely one. So my favor is after this, come to my country to help me rebuild it and of course I’ll pay you for your services and I already have a large work force ready they just need more guidance.” He stated as Tazuna smiled and nodded as they shook hands.

“Deal, I would have done it for free though.” He stated with a grin and Naruto chuckled.

“I have no doubt, but you’ll be doing a lot of work so you should be compensated for it.” Naruto replied before Tsunami called them in for food. The two left Ace to his organizing and ordering as they went inside and ate. However, Naruto had to deal with the girls, minus Sakura and Tsunami, trying to feed him despite the fact they wanted to keep eating since they enjoyed the food, both Tsunami’s and Naruto’s, and Naruto was glad he had sent clones back to Whirlpool a while ago to work on his cooking and brought the skill up to 60 points so it was edible and tasted good.

As they were beginning to finish up, about 25 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and everyone paused except Naruto, “Come in Ace.” Naruto stated as the door opened showing Ace with him wiping his hand off on a handkerchief, “Everything ready?” Naruto asked as Ace nodded.

“Yes sir, the structure is solid and attached to this building with beds and rooms ready to be used. Tomorrow if you and the family would like, we can fully connect it allowing someone to travel between the two without going outside.” He stated as he looked over his clipboard to check what he still needed to get done.

Naruto nodded, “Good, go ahead and head home for now and if later they want to attach it then I’ll call you back.” He ordered and Ace nodded before bowing and leaving while Naruto continued eating with the others just blinking before doing the same.

Once he was done, he stood and stretched before making a clone that immediately plopped on the couch to lay down making people look at the two in confusion, “Hehe, I’m going to sleep in the add-on and I’m sure everyone will be in their rooms so my clone will sleep on the couch to ensure no one tries to sneak in on the bottom floor.” He informed making the non-haters nod in understanding, “From what I understand, there are two available rooms here and my Minions made the add-on with another five rooms there so there shouldn’t be much issue since teams can share a room with the exception of Anko-sensei and Yugao-neechan wanting their own room to share.” He stated with a smirk while the two women blushed.

“Where will you be in the add-on Naruto?” Kakashi asked as he figured it would goad some info out of his student’s plans for the morning.

“I’ll be on the ground floor whether in the room there or in the living area since I plan to get up early tomorrow to train while I wait for my clones to finish scouting the place.” He stated casually as he stretched while Bronx yawned from his pocket.

“And when they are done?” Asked Tsunami and Naruto finished stretching and smiled at her.

“Well then I’ll be going after any items that are in this country that belong to me.” He stated with the smile as he popped his neck, “I’m sure my ancestors left a tomb or something here that I need to find so I’ll just wait till my clones are done scouting.” He stated making everyone but his team confused before he sighed, “Well, I’ll be right next door, literally, if anyone needs me.” He stated before heading out the door and looked at the structure his minions built before nodding as it looked like a log cabin with a carved stone base.

He then entered and saw it had a couch, a few chairs, a table, a back room, a set of stairs to the second floor, and a rug across the floor. He then went to the couch and pulled the cushions off before pulling the folded bed out and exchanged his armor for regular pants and long shirt before he put the Genjutsu over his torso and legs again. He then took the folded blanket and two pillows beside the couch and put them on the bed. He stretched slightly before climbing into bed and used his gauntlet to call one of his new books, _The Art of Weapon Smithing Vol. 2._ He already read volume 1 during his stay with Mei in Kiri and it had helped since reading the whole book had added ten points to his crafting. It would have been forging specifically but the Book informed him that he couldn’t upgrade specific tiers of the general items until they hit a certain level. An example was his Poison Making: once he had it at a set level he could begin allocating points to specific types of poisons or just dump points into Poison Making to increase them all by one point per point just in Poison Making. While this would seem ideal, he also knew that there may be times he needed to make a high quality paralytic anesthetic but may lack just one or two points keeping him stuck.

For now though, he was content to get an overall bonus to his skills since he could use it since everything you can learn is not enough and if it can be used to keep yourself or someone else alive then you can’t learn it fast enough.

Naruto then shook those thoughts away as the door opened and he saw Anko and Yugao and they waved to him before heading upstairs to one of the rooms. Naruto chuckled at that since his Nee-chan needed someone in her life even if they were a bit nuts like Anko was, though he wondered how’d they feel about a male in their relationship since he could sense Yugao’s attraction to Zabuza and he certainly wasn’t hiding his attraction either. Well if his Hokage-Jiji came through then he’d get the chance to maybe set the three up together, not that the three would mind.

He then broke those thoughts as Kakashi came in with Sai and Yakumo with the latter two holding hands causing him to smirk since they had bonded while in Water Country and Naruto told Sai that it was fine since Yakumo would do much worse than he would if Sai broke her heart. While not the most confidence inspiring speech, Sai had accepted it and promised to protect and make Yakumo happy. Shaking those thoughts away, he nodded to them and they went upstairs with Kakashi going to one room and Sai and Yakumo going to another before the door opened yet again and showed Kurenai’s team. He sat up slightly while holding his book down and the girls all smiled before they went and kissed his cheek with Sayuri and Hinata heading for the room behind the sitting area and Ino and Sakura, who was blushing a bit, went to the other room upstairs while Kurenai went to the bathroom while winking at him.

Naruto chuckled and moved towards a side of the bed already guessing what they were doing and sent his book back before Kurenai walked out in a thin crimson panty and a night gown that covered her breasts but showed the rest of her body. Kurenai blushed as Naruto looked her up and down appraisingly, “It seems my ruby-eyed queen has a goddess like body.” He stated making her blush a shade that matched her eyes.

 _“His ruby-eyed queen huh? I like the sound of that, I like it a lot.”_ She thought giddily as she came over to the bed and got in before he lied down and pulled her close, “What about your book?” She asked while liking his arms being around her and the warm feel of his muscles against her.

“A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full attention when we are alone like this and even when not alone, but I must be fair to my other girls.” He stated making her blush and smile before she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Naruto-kun.” She stated and he raised an eyebrow, “For complimenting me without being perverted or like many men are by trying to show off.” She stated and Naruto smiled and cupped her cheek before he kissed her lips softly making her widen her eyes before she returned and scooted closer to him as she put her arms around him

After a minute or so, he pulled back and she was gasping for breath and pressing her body against him and he chuckled, “Not yet Kure-chan, I want to get to know you more first.” He stated as he could feel her nipples poking his chest and she pouted slightly before smiling and kissed his cheek.

“Can I at least sleep with you with you not wearing your shirt?” She asked and he smiled before he kissed her lightly and nodded causing her to grab his shirt and quickly take it off him before kissing his neck and chest lightly. She then paused and ran her fingers over his body slowly, “Naruto-kun.” She started before he put a finger to her lips and he looked down at her with a sad smile.

“Not tonight Kure-chan, for now I want your cuddle time to be nothing but good, but if I show you then you’ll cry and I’ll have to worry about comforting you rather than just enjoying being with you.” He stated and Kurenai nodded and kissed his cheek lightly before hugging close to him and he stroked her hair making her sigh slightly, “So tell me about yourself, Kure-chan.” He stated and she smiled before she ‘eeped’ as he rolled them so he was on his back and she was laying on his chest making her smile.

“Well, the only female friends I have are Yugao-chan, Anko-chan, and Hana Inuzuka. The other women either dislike me for one reason or another or just haven’t been around for me to get to know them. I don’t really have any male friends, except maybe Guy but he is more of a goofball brother to me, since most don’t have an interest in being friends with me they just want me for my body.” She stated a bit bitterly at the end before she smiled at him, “Then I got to meet you.” She stated as she kissed his chest again.

Naruto smiled at her before he frowned, “Isn’t there a Chunin girl named Tsubaki? Why didn’t you get to know her?” He asked and Kurenai frowned slightly.

“Well for starters we were in two different graduating classes and then there is the fact that she was Mizuki’s girlfriend and personally I tried to steer clear of anything or anyone involving him since he always leered at me when I had to be around him. Although I think Tsubaki was interested in Iruka but I heard a rumor that Mizuki only got her because he told her he was dating the ramen girl Ayame.” She stated making Naruto frown.

“Hmm, I may have to request Hokage-Jiji to let me have a crack at him for doing that since Ayame is one of my girls. I’ll also have to tell Iruka since I’m pretty sure he liked Tsubaki.” He stated before he blinked and chuckled making Kurenai frown in confusion, “Sorry, but most would find the idea of me playing match maker very funny.” He stated before kissing her nose making her giggle, “So what else will you tell me about yourself?” He asked making her smile as she and the others loved that when he was alone with them then his soul focus was on them.

“Well, I’ve only been a Jonin for a little over 2 years and this is my first Genin team, though I’m sad to say most of their improvements have come from you and Yugao-chan than me.” She stated before he lifted her eyes to him and he kissed her lightly again.

“Never doubt yourself Kure-chan, all four of your students have the potential to be excellent Genjutsu users so once they are ready to learn from you then they will begin to show your teachings. I did not mean to undermine your teaching them nor did Yugao-chan, but you know fully well that your only specialty is Genjutsu and you’re lacking in the other areas.” He stated and she looked down before he brought her face back up and smiled, “Which is why you should be asking your new sisters or me to help. You’re important to me Kure-chan, that means my girls will help you if they can since you are becoming a part of our family, which means that they are also your friends.” He stated with a smile making her widen her eyes and tear up a bit before she kissed him passionately and he happily returned it while holding her close.

She then pulled back with happy tears in her eyes, “Thank you Naruto-kun.” She stated as she was happy to have a potential family since she lost hers years ago and grew up without one.

Naruto smiled and kissed her again, “Of course, Kure-chan.” He stated and she smiled and hugged him tight. They laid like that for a while with him stroking her hair gently, “Get some sleep Kure-chan.” He stated and heard her mumble she wasn’t tired, “Then just relax with your eyes closed; you’ve had a long day.” He stated and she nodded slightly before she fell asleep on his chest before he followed her a few minutes later.

_Next morning_

Kurenai groggily awoke to be along in the bed and looked around seeing Naruto wasn’t there and looked around quickly and saw a note on the arm of the couch near her head. Curious, she grabbed it and opened it, _Kure-chan, don’t freak out even though I’m sure you did already, I just got up early, like I said I was going to last night, to train and I didn’t want to wake you. If I’m not at breakfast then don’t worry, it means I was either caught up in my training or I went back to Whirlpool to check on something and I should be back at the house soon. Also, in case you didn’t notice, the blanket is clinging to your body because I put a seal on it so if the others got up before you did then they wouldn’t see your choice of nightwear, though I certainly enjoyed seeing you in it, and because I didn’t want any of Team Temes to try something. All you have to do to get the seal to release is swipe a dab of blood on the blanket._

_Hope you slept well, Naruto_

_P.S. The note was keyed to your chakra signature so no nosy people could look at it and know how to get the blanket off you._

She read and smiled at him being thoughtful before she looked around and then bit her thumb dabbing some of her blood on the blanket before heading to the bathroom to change into some spare clothes she had in a scroll before heading to the main house to get something to eat.

She came and saw most of everyone there with Naruto being the only one missing, “Morning everyone, Naruto-kun not back from his training yet?” She greeted then asked and the other friendly people greeted her in return with Kakashi shaking his head.

“No, but that isn’t so strange since he tends to train alone at times when it comes to his magic since some of them can be quite destructive especially if he doesn’t know what his spell will do.” Kakashi commented since Naruto informed him that he got a new spell stone, but didn’t know which it was yet as he wanted his Minions to put it in place after he was alone in case it was a spell that activated without him having to consciously order it to.

Kurenai nodded, “Should we check on him at some point?” She asked and Sai raised a scroll up.

“I have some of my animal constructs watching him so they’ll either come find me or bring him back if he needs help. Plus, he has Bronx with him so he’ll be fine.” Sai stated as he ate peacefully next to Yakumo. Kurenai nodded and sat by her team and began eating while waiting for Naruto to come back.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was standing in a clearing huffing slightly as he practiced his new spell: The Tornado Palm spell. At stage one (base level with no catalysts on it), it made a small tornado that he could swing around like a whip; at stage two, it increased in size and suction power; and at stage three it let him actually send it out away from his hands like an actual tornado but it would only last a short while. At the moment, he was testing combining it with his fire and lightning spells and it was tiring trying to stabilize it in order to launch it. Like he theorized, the wind stabilized it while also making the fire hotter and the lightning more controlled. The hard part was keeping it stable to be launched otherwise it was stuck with the same range as the Rasengan, another problem he was working on correcting, and launching it was proving difficult as the wind wanted to spread out and carrying the fire and lighting but it would stretch the fire too thin and it would go out so he had to increase the mana output in the fire while maintaining control of the amount going into the lightning and wind. So in essence, trying to pat your head, rub your belly, and slide your foot on the floor all at once while standing on one foot so you have to have perfect balance doing it all.

Naruto sighed as he lowered his hands and took a breath before he popped his neck and then tried using one of his new sub-elements and put both hands close together focusing on making ice. He was able to make the water of his mist jutsu cold giving the chill effect and even freeze some particles to make ice, but now he wanted to see if he could do something besides some intimidation. He focused on his hands while trying harder on the cold feeling that came when combining his water and wind, and was internally glad he had a small army working on his sub-elements and Rasengan back in Whirlpool.

He opened his eyes to see that his hands were covered and the ice took the form of claws. He nodded to himself before he moved and swiped at a boulder making slight claw marks in it but the ice chipped slightly making Naruto nod. He honestly expected it to shatter into pieces when he hit the boulder, but he forgot to take into account that the better your control the stronger the jutsu was and he was making his control beyond what anyone else would make theirs. He idly swung at the boulder a few more times until his claws snapped off after the fifth strike to the boulder while his palms still had the casing. He nodded to himself before he flared his fire and melted the ice before shaking his hands slightly to kill the slight numb effect he had. He then headed back to the house since he didn’t want the others worrying and Bronx got up from his position next to a tree and walked beside him in his pup form.

It only took about five minutes to make it back to the house before he paused as memories of some of his clones that were scouting the country came back informing him of another two tombs and apparently Gatō had some items of his as well so there was even more reason to deal with the bastard. He then entered the house and greeted everyone before sitting and eating peacefully before Hinata spoke up, “Kurenai-sensei, what is the plan for today?” She asked since she wanted to get some things together if they were guarding Tazuna today.

Kurenai swallowed a bite before replying, “Well since we don’t have to worry about Zabuza specifically for another week, we’ll be splitting the time between training and guarding Tazuna-san.” She stated making Hinata nod before Naruto spoke up.

“I’ll also be dividing my time between those two things, going after the sights and items in this country that belong to me, and helping out where I can since I had my Minions prepare a shipment of food, clothes, blankets, and some other items to be brought here when it is ready.” He stated shocking everyone while Tazuna had some tears in his eyes before he bowed his head.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” He stated with Tsunami nodding and Naruto waved them off.

“I’ve been having my people over stock our supplies with plans to sell them, but this is a much better way to use them and these people could use some pick-me-ups like this. Plus I can help out even more by buying a building or business and helping get it back into shape since I have money.” He stated making Tazuna and Tsunami have more tears of gratitude while the girls smiled and most of the guys looked at him with respect, “For now though, I’ll be staying at the house after I go with Tazuna so I can instruct my Minions to listen to him that way the bridge can be built faster and possibly be reinforced more than Tazuna planned since he needed time to be saved.” He stated getting a round of nods from the non-assholes, “After that I guess I’ll help out with whoever is here training if they are willing to take help. Otherwise I’ll just watch the house and wait for my clones to finish scouting the country or for the shipment to be ready, whichever comes first.”

He informed and the non-assholes nodded before they all finished eating with the Jonin having to decide which team or teams were going to be at the bridge and who would remain at the house to train.

_Unknown location_

Haku was looking over Zabuza’s wounds from the fight with the strange boy/young man that faced him that had impressed both Zabuza and herself with his skills and abilities. The things that had her confused were that her heart seemed to race when she looked at him, even if she couldn’t see his face, and that her master seemed to be in deep thought since the encounter.

Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he spoke, “Haku, I want you to watch that guy I fought and report back to me. I want to know his name before the week is up and I can move again.” He stated making her frown in confusion since it was strange that he would be so interested.

“May I ask why, Zabuza-sama?” She asked though she wouldn’t mind being around the man more, but it was still odd for her master to have her do this.

Zabuza was quiet for a few moments before he replied, “Because I think he’s the man I owe my loyalty, sword, and blood to now.” He stated shocking her since she didn’t know he owed allegiance to anyone.

“What?!?!” She asked shocked and Zabuza chuckled slightly before flinching as the phantom shocks still hurt.

“If I’m right about who he is, then his grandfather was the one who taught me how to use a sword and fight as well as took me in when my family died.” He stated and she looked at him in surprise.

“What was his name?” She asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

Zabuza was again silent for a moment before he replied, “Dovahkiin Corvus: last of the Dragonborn and known as the Flame of Wrath and best friend to the last Overlord of Whirlpool.”

**DONE!  
For the record, as I had stated with Naruto’s observation, Naruto only beat Zabuza because Zabuza wasn’t really trying and wanted to see what Naruto could do why he wanted to see is stated right above where I ended it.**

**Anyway, next time is more of Wave as well as other things I have planned that I’m sure you’re all gonna love and/or enjoy**

*** Team 9 is Genma’s team since Guy’s team is called just that: Team Guy**

**Well, I think that is it, let me know about those item above. Later everyone.**


	10. Gaining Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto begins gathering the items in Wave

**Hey everyone, This continues the wave arc and adds some new stuff for Naruto.**

**Well… nothing else to do besides the blah, blah, blah stuff, so let’s go.**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

_Text_

**“Non-Humanoid Demon, summon, Heart, Dragon, magical construct, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**_{Dragon Speech}_ **

**_Important Text_ **

* see bottom for explanation

**Chapter 10: Gaining Strength**

_Wave Country: Clearing near Tazuna’s house_

Naruto stood in a clearing with a smile on his face as he dodged a punch and pushed the attacker away with a slap to the ass making said attacker yelp and blush, “Too slow and sloppy, Kure-chan, you need to be ready for facing someone faster than you.” Naruto stated as he smiled at Kurenai’s blush as he was helping her with her taijutsu while the girls worked on learning to water walk with the assistance of some clones.

Nearby, Genma and his team were doing the tree exercise but Genma had them running up and down the length while Sai was practicing his skill with a tanto against Kakashi and Yugao. Near them, Yakumo and Anko were sparring as Naruto thought Anko’s snake style would suit Yakumo and she needed to master it before they began pushing her in speed and strength. Asuma and his team of assholes were guarding Tazuna at the bridge at the moment.

They had been doing this all morning as Naruto decided Kurenai needed more than Genjutsu especially since she didn’t even know her affinity. This was both shocking and mystifying for Naruto and his senseis since it was unheard of for a ninja to be made Jonin without having trained in an affinity.

Naruto planned to correct that later, but he wanted her Taijutsu to get better first and then he and the others would work on helping her with the other items. After all, an enemy could always get close and having jutsu wouldn’t help you if your enemy didn’t give you a chance to do handsigns.

So here he was training Kurenai and giving her a teasing smack whenever she made a mistake though at times he wondered if she was making the mistakes on purpose so she could be teased. Not that Naruto minded too much mind you, he just wanted to ensure she was improving in her stances and attacks. Bronx was back at the house to watch over Tsunami and her son Inari, a very sulky child who merely glanced at them as if they were just things to look at or he would glare at them any time he heard them talk about dealing with opponents. Naruto just hoped the kid didn’t make any smart remarks or cracks at them since he could guess the kid had seen/been through some tough shit, but name a person who Naruto had encountered so far that hadn’t?

Naruto broke from his musings as he caught Kurenai’s arm stopping the punch she threw and pulled her towards him till her chest was against hers and trapped her arm in his armpit. He then caught the other and held her with their faces inches apart. Kurenai blushed at the contact before Naruto smiled and kissed her softly making her gladly respond before they separated and Naruto pushed her back with a smile. Kurenai smiled as well and came at him again as the two continued their taijutsu practice.

At the nearby lake, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Sayuri were trying to stay on the lake longer than a minute or so since the clones would send ripples and waves through the water to make them adapt since the water moved and they couldn’t always be on a calm surface. Of course, Sayuri after the third fall in decided to give Naruto a show and stripped down to her black bra and panties and continued trying.

Naturally, after seeing that, Hinata stripped down to her red panties and bra, though the outline of her piercings could be seen after her next soaking, and Ino stripped down to her violet colored panties and bra. Sakura had blushed seeing this but decided it was like going to the beach or swimming and stripped down showing her high B-low C cup breasts and her luscious ass, at least from Naruto’s point of view, and it was accentuated by her cute pink panties that matched her hair as they continued trying to water walk.

At the bridge, Tazuna was overseeing the Greys helping his few workers and was glad for the additional help since the bridge was almost back on track timewise. His only complaint was that his supposed protectors for the day wouldn’t do anything to help at all and were only semi on the watch out for anything dangerous. He almost wished the day would end quickly since he knew the other teams would ensure he was safe and help if they could.

Back with Naruto, a while later, he and the others were heading back to the house to clean up for lunch and also because Naruto was going off on his own today to distribute the carts of items he had prepared. He also needed get his items, which was why he had clones going across the country multiple times to ensure he had the locations of everything he needed/wanted. After several sweeps, nothing was left hidden from him in relation to the Overlordship: 3 temples, 2 tombs, 3 storehouses, and then a warehouse full of things thanks to Gato.

There were also a few single items out and about he’d have to grab too.

He’d already worked it out with Kakashi and the others since Sai had wanted to go with him. However, after the near death experience Sai had, Naruto wasn’t willing to risk him since the temples and tombs could be just as much or more dangerous than the one Sai was in.

With that in mind, Naruto dressed in his gear and called a new Transport Stone before five trade carts came through it in a flash with three filled with food, one with blankets and clothing, and one with supplies both for helping fix up the places in disrepair and for helping maybe build new ones. Naruto was also glad that his Elite Browns were guarding it since it was technically property of Whirlpool so he wouldn’t have to worry as the items were distributed.

Naruto then led the carts to the middle of the town and smiled as a little girl came up and looked at the cart full of food and Naruto smiled before taking an apple and handing it to her with a smile making her eyes light up before she hurried off. Naruto then summoned several Greys and they began handing different things out to the people who were overjoyed at having food and some clothing that weren’t rags while some kids had toys given to them as well.

Naruto then turned as a shout came and saw a few thugs with swords coming towards the carts and he moved to block them, “Get out of the way brat! That stuff is now the property of Gato.” One of them sneered as Naruto merely looked at him before snapping his fingers and the Elite Browns suddenly came forward and took position with their halberds pointed at the thugs.

“I suggest you leave before my Minions cut you into pieces and feed you to the wolves they keep as pets.” Naruto stated as his eyes began glowing dangerously while his Killing Intent poured over the area making the men pale and shake in fear before they quickly ran off.

Naruto then motioned to the Minions to resume protecting the carts and the people cheered as they thanked Naruto and started taking the offered goods. Naruto then left instructions with the Greys to take the carts back to the Transport Stone once they were emptied and headed off for the first area he had to look in while being aware of a follower that had been watching him all morning.

It took him a bit longer than he normally would to reach the first location, but that was simply because he had to let his follower keep up so he had to slow his pace a bit. His first stop was a temple, the trouble was finding the entrance since he was at one of the local lakes and it was a nice view since there were wild flowers blooming all around the lake. However, he had more important things to focus on right now such as figuring out just where specifically the Temple was since all he knew was that it was in this area, not how to get in. So he did the natural thing and started searching for any sign or clue to how to enter.

After 20 minutes he found something, a moss/algae covered area on a boulder that was half submerged. The reason it drew his attention was a slight glow behind the moss and algae and from what he knew of plants the moss and algae wasn’t iridescent. That meant there was something on the boulder glowing.

With that in mind, he cleared away the moss and algae to find writing made of a mixture of Human-Draconic, arcane, and normal languages. Naruto had learned that the dragons and Humans had created a form of language that incorporated both Human tongue and Draconic, which is what his dragon shouts were primarily, but the full shout was what a word or phrase in true Draconic was. Meaning, to have the most power in a shout you needed to speak the shout in true Draconic.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto leaned down and looked closely, “Hmm let’s see, _Face the way of the great star with purpose and offer half yourself as a sacrifice to the tides. Let an offering of the red life show your nature to be judged then speak Friend and enter._ ” Naruto stated then read with his eyes narrowing at the commands before he looked at the lake and pondered before he realized what he needed, “I see, very clever. To do this would get many to kill themselves to enter this place.”

Haku was in the trees nearby watching and had heard what he said and was confused since what could be worth sacrificing half your body and whatever else the next thing called for? Furthermore, what the hell was even here for him to enter? Plus what star was considered the ‘great star’ as someone had put it? She honestly hoped he wasn’t going to do what she thought he had to do.

Haku broke from her musings as Naruto got out of the water and walked around to one side of the lake to where he’d face north making Haku raise her eyebrows, _“Great star? Did they mean the North Star?”_ Haku thought since it was the only star in the sky that never moved and always shined brightest.

Haku then watched as Naruto walked into the lake till half of his body was submerged, _“Offer half yourself as a sacrifice to the tides. Ok, so he had to go half his body height into the water.”_ Haku thought as she kept watching before Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his hand letting his blood out before stabbing the other and put both hands in the water. The blood then began to spread and blend with the water, _“Let an offering of the red life show your nature and be judged. So he had to bleed into the water for something to judge him, but what does he have to speak?”_ Haku thought seeing Naruto had figured out the steps so far.

She then saw Naruto wait a few moments before he looked to where the North Star would normally be before he spoke, **_{Thurirl}_**. Haku heard him say trying to figure out what it was he said before to her shock the lake glowed as a pedestal with a glowing symbol rose from the depths of the waters.

Unknown to Haku, the word Naruto spoke was the Draconic word for Friend. He had been lucky to find an old journal holding some key words of Draconic that his ancestor kept, they weren’t attacking or combat words, but they were the words that were needed should one encounter an unknown dragon and need to communicate that they weren’t a threat. The word friend being said in Draconic usually got the point across.

Naruto then waded/swam from his position after ensuring his hands healed and climbed up onto the stone before it glowed and he vanished in a flash of light shocking Haku. How the hell was she supposed to spy on the guy if he could just disappear like that? What was worse is the fact the symbol stopped glowing meaning it probably didn’t work anymore!

Haku slumped against the tree in defeat and just had to hope Naruto would return the same way he left so she could keep monitoring him.

 ** _With Naruto_**  
Naruto oriented himself after the flash since the stone pillar that rose was apparently an outdated version of a Transport Stone as the transportation was a bit… rough and he honestly was fighting to calm his stomach and clear his vision. Contrary to what some would think, the Transport Stones weren’t natural. Like all the Overlord items, they were created and like all inventions/creations someone improved on them, this one was just one of the older ones. Though it could have been worse, there was an time that stone travel had some major turbulence as one of his ancestors remarked. However, what that really meant was that someone went to one stone and that same someone’s ass and legs went to another.

Naruto was just glad that this one was one of the more developed ones since he’d take some dizziness and nausea over being split in half.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto finally saw he was in a large room that was close to the size of a great hall and stepped off the transport rune before multi-colored torches lit up the area making him shield his eyes at the sudden brightness. After his eyes adjusted, he looked around and saw the room was empty save for the torches, but he noticed one thing in particular: there were colored animals on the walls that matched the torches only the torches weren’t under the matching colored animals.

However, there was also numerals on the torch holders meaning there could also be a numeral combination to worry about. So he had 7 numbers, 7 colors, and 7 animals to configure in some order correctly since there were multiple combinations and possibilities. He’d just try the most likely and go from there.

First, however, was finding exactly what he had to work with: To start he had numbers 1-7 on the torch holders but no numbers at all on the torches. Next he had Orange, Green, Indigo, Violet, Red, Yellow, and Blue colored flames that matched the color of the animals on the wall. Speaking of said animals, he had a gazelle, a bird, a snake, a bear, a bull type creature, a lizard, and an octopus. With his eyes not finding anything else in the entirety of the room, he had a three combination lock to answer though the problem was what happened if the combination was wrong or if he did the locks out of order.

Deciding to just bite the proverbial kunai and get on with it, he started with the easy one: just match the colors. So, he shuffled the torches around to their proper colors and stood back to see if something would happen. And he wasn’t disappointed. The floor lit up and revealed a massive runic seal divided into three rings that were obviously misaligned. The glow then faded away before the outer ring spun a little before stopping and a loud CLICK was heard before the glow returned to that ring.

Naruto, guessing he had that right, then began looking at the other two possible combinations before his eye caught something on the indigo torch. Moving up to it, he twisted the torch and found the letter I engraved on it. Frowning in thought, since that wasn’t there a moment ago, he went to the other torches and found the first letter of their color engraved on. Finding that it would be too obvious just to mark what torch was what color, Naruto guessed it was a clue to something and began looking at the animals again since he found the idea of putting the letters in order to be too simple for the number combination.

Gazing at each one intently, he found the bird to be a Raven and the lizard to be a Gecko. Frowning at the names of the animals, Naruto saw that except for the bull creature, snake, and the gazelle, he had an animal that went with each letter. Deciding to test the theory, Naruto went and put red at the raven, green at the gecko, blue at the bear, and orange at the octopus leaving him with the yellow, violet, and indigo colors.

Getting up closer to the images, Naruto found the bull creature wasn’t a bull since the horns were too small and the body was larger. Frowning in thought, Naruto moved over to the gazelle only to frown further at seeing the horns/antlers: they weren’t straight up like a gazelle, they were straight and then arched outward before going back to straight. Naruto frowned as he tried to remember the animals that looked similar to a gazelle but with the antlers being different.

Here’s where having his memory helped as he went through the list paying attention to the ones with V, I, or Y as the starting letter of the name. After a few moments, he found one: an Impala! Placing the indigo flame at the Impala, he went back to the bulky creature and the snake and frowned in thought before he noticed the bulky creature was covered in fur and was smaller towards the back. He then widened his eyes and placed the yellow flame there as he realized the creature was a Yak!

Turning to the last animal, Naruto could only assume the snake was a viper and thus was essentially indistinguishable as a stone marking since many vipers looked exactly like normal snakes. Placing the violet flame beneath it, Naruto stepped back and waited before the second circle of the runic seal glowed and spun before lining up with the first ring and clicking into place.

Nodding to himself, Naruto then wondered what the number combination could be since the letter order of things was… too… obvious. That was it! It was the order of something but not the letters!

Moving to the Red torch, he quickly took it and placed it into the #1 slot before moving and putting Orange into the #2 slot followed by Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and lastly Violet: ROYGBIV! The colors of a Rainbow!

Stepping back, Naruto waited before the last circle glowed and spun in place before aligning with the second ring causing the whole rune to glow brightly. As it did, the rune split in half and opened allowing a statue to rise from below it and take its rightful place just as the rune slid entirely out of the way.

As he had come to expect, the statue glowed before hitting him with its power. Only this time, the power was a huge hit and knocked Naruto off his feet. Getting up, Naruto popped his neck and let the power settle before his book came and flipped a few pages, _You’ve gained the third Temple’s power! +35 to Wisdom, +15 to Intelligence, +25 Magical Mastery, +20 to Magic, and +15 Detect Hidden. Notice: Mana Capacity Unlocked due to Wisdom reaching high enough point to allow control._

Was what it read and Naruto nodded before flipping the pages to see that his current Mana Capacity was at 100. Confused at the level, Naruto tapped the small info tab and saw information come up. Apparently his count was small due to him not training his mana in ways to keep it strong and thick like it was needed but gave it an occasional workout when he used spells. Naruto had to concede the point since he didn’t use magic as often as he did chakra and he did feel a drain on his reserves during his time in Kiri thanks to the number of Faer Gorta he summoned, it was only thanks to his adrenaline and his chakra compensating for the drain that kept him from being a panting mess after doing so.

Putting his book away for now, he began looking around some more since the previous temples had had items hidden within too. Granted he knew the game would probably give some variety, but it still never hurt to at least look around and see if there was anything more to find.

With his now slightly enhanced Detect Hidden skill, Naruto looked around intently trying to see if there was anything else for him to claim since he didn’t want to risk just leaving and never thinking to come back plus the Temples usually had a word for him to learn so he really wanted to ensure he looked carefully. There was also the fact he hadn’t found any history on the walls yet.

It took him ten minutes to find something, a small handprint in the statues left leg. Placing his gauntlet hand against it, Naruto watched as the hand print glowed before cracks formed through the statue showing markings of a magical kind throughout it, almost like the person who commissioned the statue was branded with magic. He then stepped back as the pedestal it stood on opened and spiraled downward like a staircase leading into the depths.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto walked down the stairs not bothered by the small light ups flaring as he descended, which were drawing magic from him to activate if the feeling of his energy was correct. He also idly noticed he had a life bar, chakra bar, demonic chakra bar, and mana bar on his Gamer Eye which he assumed the latter was there now that he had access to the altering the amount of Mana he had. He had seen the other bars, but hadn’t paid them any mind since he hadn’t felt a drain on those as of yet since he never used his demonic capacity, his normal chakra was hard to drain, and his health never dropped anything really to notice since he unlocked it during his first stay at Whirlpool. Even a hit from the “great” Mato Haruno didn’t even knock his health down a ¼ of a percent and Mato was supposedly the strongest Genin physically and the punch did nothing.

Naruto shook his head to clear those thoughts away as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking around in the darkness, Naruto was able to see an unlit torch and quickly used his fire spell to ignite it causing a chain reaction of the other torches lighting.

Naruto took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness before seeing piles of gold, a large stone slab, a skill gem, a black totem, and an axe of some kind that seemed to call to Naruto. Said axe seemed to be a simple wood shaft with a silvery bearded axe head that had a snow flake and fall design engraved on it. Calling his Minions and a Transport Stone, Naruto had them begin taking everything back to the keep while he approached the axe.

As he neared it, he felt the connection grow stronger and when he reached his hand out to grab the handle, the axe flew to his hand before a surge of power entered him and he dropped to his knees with the axe planted in the ground. As Naruto caught his breath, his book came up, _Leviathan Axe discovered: Ice style is now a major skill and has been increased by 15 points. Weapons increased by 15 points. Notice: Weapon knowledge at acceptable levels to allow specific weapon usage. Notice: Leviathan Axe capable of upgrades, gamer must find Frozen Flames to increase its power._ _Notice: Axes available in Inherent skills._ It read and Naruto nodded as he stood and twirled the axe in his hand finding it familiar to him and twirled it in his hand easily.

He then found a small hook style harness and attached it to his clothes before the axe left his hand and attached it self to the harness making Naruto raise an eyebrow before shrugging it off and looking over the area since he didn’t want to miss a word.

Like he’d hoped, there was history inscribed on the walls and began reading it like he did the last couple of times. However, this one didn’t involve the Corvus, but the Namikaze and specifically the first Namikaze Overlord. Apparently the Namikaze were from a long line of Wind users, hence their name meaning wave wind or wind wave as they were very skilled with their abilities in wind that anyone from Suna would be jealous. However, another reason was due to some of them gaining a high affinity for water as well and a rare few being able to combine them as ice making them an even bigger threat, which was part of the reason their numbers dwindled later on.

With their skills of the wind, the Namikaze were the amazing travelers using the wind to bolster their speed and movements. It also gave them a bond to many different kinds of birds due to the connection they shared with the wind. However, it also gave them a connection to wind dragons and that was how they came to meet the Corvus clan. While the Corvus had small affinities to each element due to their bond with the dragons, the Namikaze were connected solely to the wind dragons and agreed with the Corvus that such beings should be protected and respected rather than hunted for glory or materials.

It was also during that bonding that they introduced the Corvus to the founding family of the Daimyo’s of Fire Country and apparently the head of the family, a Nagano Takane, even had a fire dragon bonded to him and taught his family to respect dragons and never hunt them which is why Fire Country was a sanctuary for dragons when Nagano became the first Fire Daimyo. This of course gave the Corvus and the Namikaze even bigger standings in the world as they had the backing of the Fire Daimyo as well as each other.

It wasn’t too shocking when a Namikaze was chosen as an Overlord decades later after the first three had passed on. The two clans were so close and affiliated with each other that many speculated it wouldn’t be long before they did a clan merge turning their clans into one complete clan. That never occurred due to the Fire Daimyo wanting the Namikaze to take residence in Fire Country to deter his enemies as he made them official allies of Fire Country and it kept many of the more violent clans out of the country too out of fear of facing the Namikaze clan.

The Corvus didn’t wish to leave their homeland and didn’t until the clan had deteriorated to less than a minor clan and then took up residence in Whirlpool while keeping close ties to the remaining Namikaze, which also explained Kushina, Minato’s, and Maria’s closeness that led to Naruto existing.

Anyway, the Namikaze Overlord, Hotaru Namikaze, was a high level person and was feared and respected by a lot of people especially the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki and it was justified as Hotaru was the only person at that time to have defeated the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki Clan Head in combat. He was even responsible for wiping out some clans himself when they tried to usurp the Corvus and Namikaze’s power both for the Overlordship and the connection to dragons.

One main reason for his success was rumored to be his beyond Nara level intelligence, power over magic, and his axe which was rumored to freeze any opponent it hit and had many other ice capabilities that would put a clan from Water Country to shame. He and his wife were the most feared Namikaze of the era as he had wind, water, and ice with cunning and brutality while his wife was brutal with blades of wind and fire that could make the famed blaze release. Together the two were unbeatable and no one dared cross them solo let alone if they were together.

Back to the rest of history though, after that battle between him and the clan heads, no one dared to fuck with the Corvus or the Namikaze for a few generations due to those alive ensuring no one crossed the two growing super powers among the clans. As a sign of goodwill, both the Corvus and the Namikaze had members of their clans living with the other to grow their knowledge and blend the bloodlines together. When the Uzumaki proved themselves, they too were added and blended with Naruto finding that he was the only person left alive with Corvus, Uzumaki, and Namikaze blood all mixed into one.

One small mention that was near the end was that the reason the axe wasn’t buried with the Namikaze Overlord was due to him wishing to be burned and have his ashes scattered to the wind. He wanted his axed hidden for one warrior worthy of it to find it and bring glory to its legacy.

Apparently his children weren’t worthy with one being a great disappointment. After his passing, the Corvus took up the mantle of Overlord again and held it another three generations before a Namikaze took it again followed by the first Uzumaki.

As Naruto neared the end of the history, he found the new word for himself and was blasted by the power behind it as the word and placements for it filled his mind. While that happened, his new slitted pupils darkened further into silver while his hair gained some more silver giving him a tri-colored hair as he had red, blonde, and silver hair now and not just tips. The thing he noticed was that Seyr was pulsing stronger now after that happened and assumed learning the word gave her some power increasing her own capabilities.

Sure enough, his book came up with a notes page, _Draconic word acquired. Essence of the Dragonborn strengthened, Dragon of the Purest Flame increased by 50 points. Notice: one more Essence of the Dragonborn is required to unlock Draconic State._

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that and looked to his arm to see Seyr pulsing happily no doubt enjoying the boost to her. As he turned to head back up the stairs, he felt a surge of power again and the Overlord Heart spoke, **_‘Skill Gem Acquired: Quick Run ability activated.’_** The heart stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name wondering how he activated it same with High Jump since he hadn’t tested it out yet and wondered when he’d be allowed to add points to them.

Shaking those thoughts away for now, Naruto headed back the stairwell and took the Transport Stone back outside.

**_Outside_ **

Haku was bored and worried since it had been close to two hours before the boy she was to observe vanished using the stone in the middle of the lake. She was interested in the young man since he had this pull and air about him that seemed to draw her in… oh, and she didn’t want to fail Zabuza’s assignment of course.

She was lucky as the stone glowed again and Naruto reappeared before a stone walkway rose up and let him walk back to the shore. Naturally, the first thing she noticed was the axe he now had on his back along with the extra bit of silver in his hair which she thought actually made him more exotic looking.

She blushed at those thoughts before shaking them away as Naruto took a book out and looked at it for a few moments before heading off into the woods with Haku now following him.

She followed him to the coast of Wave Country a couple miles away from where the bridge was being built before she saw him wading into the water before taking a breath and diving down leaving her to have to wait till he returned again.

Naruto swam through the murky water following his eyes’ mini map and compass since he knew the general area of where to go after using his book’s map page to find the closest area. He knew it was some type of storehouse which meant that it was likely one built by the Corvus or more likely the Namikaze at some point. It didn’t make a huge difference to Naruto which clan built the storehouse since he didn’t expect there to be any clan related details or matters hidden within so it was almost like it was just a storehouse instead of a clan one.

As Naruto swam through the murky water, he found an opening in the surrounding rock and swam in finding a tunnel in the rock that he followed before he swam up seeing a surface point and emerged to a cavern. Climbing out of the water, Naruto had a hard time seeing even with his enhanced vision and found a torch on a wall and lit it with his fire ball spell before lighting another and another as they became visible.

Once the room was illuminated, Naruto looked around and deadpanned, “Okay… Guess there will be something clan related.” He stated to himself as he saw the Namikaze crest emblazoned on the wall with a desk and fine chair under it while stacks of documents and books lined the wall. The crest was what actually had his attention as it was two kunai crossed over a wave and wind symbol. The interesting thing was that the two kunai were his father’s Hirashin Kunai, which meant his father probably designed his kunai after those ones as a sign of respect to his clan.

Creating a squad of clones to clean and sort everything, Naruto approached the desk an sat down in the chair before he began going through the accumulated paperwork that was there.

**_Later_ **

Naruto leaned back in the chair and sighed as he had added more history to his knowledge. Apparently the first Namikaze Overlord’s child that was a great disappointment was even worse than the history had suggested.

When his father refused to pass on his power, title, and legacy to him since he was the firstborn, he had rebelled and taken around a quarter of the Namikaze clan with him.

Knowing they couldn’t fight an Overlord and his allies with what they had, they had rallied other enemies of the Corvus and Namikaze before swearing allegiance to the Corvus’ greatest enemy: Alduin the World Eater.

Alduin was a large grey dragon with blood red eyes and had a great desire for destruction and killing before he was sealed away by the gods and lesser gods. However, Alduin was an eternal; a being that can’t die until his destined opponent and equal killed him in combat or a specific time came that his death would occur; thus they could do nothing but wait for the inevitable time for his destruction which was when he would also be released.

Back to the main point, the traitor son and his group drew power from Alduin and increased their fighting capabilities nearly 20 fold. However, such an advancement was nothing compared to a full powered Overlord and his chief mistress especially with the traitors being weakened from the wind god Fujin’s blessing being taken from them.

Apparently, Fujin had taken a liking to his ancestors and blessed them with their high affinity to wind and said power had grown through further years of loyal service. His attention also brought the attention of other elemental gods who gave minor blessings since Fujin was the clan’s primary deity next to Shinigami.

Anyway, with Fujin’s blessing removed, the traitors had lost a good chunk of power and made them lose the rebellion. The survivors were all executed for their crimes, but the traitorous son couldn’t be executed.

The reason for that was because Alduin had made him an avatar thus as long as Alduin lived so too did the traitor. So he too was sealed away until the time Alduin’s rival appeared and killed them both.

The traitorous son’s name? It’s Menma, Menma Namikaze.

Naruto sighed as he stood up thinking about all the history he had just received before he had the clones begin packing it up to take back to the keep. Naruto then turned towards the banner and placed his hand against it, only for the gauntlet to glow along with the crest before he was sent back by a pulse of power.

Grunting as he tried to stabilize himself, since that hit of power had thrown him off balance and disoriented him a bit, he saw his book come up to him, _Namikaze command post discovered: +10 to stats, +10 to inherent skills, and +25 to Detect Hidden. Namikaze deity history learned: Fujin unlocked in Deities. Blessing of Fujin acquired: +15 to all stats; +10 to Inherent skills; +5 to Major skills; +30 to wind release (stacks with the 10), Ice (stacks with +5 and also moved to inherent skills), and Staves (also made inherent); Typhoon release unlocked in Inherent skills +30 points; and +10 to sand, smoke, scorch, crystal, dust, swift (locked), and sound (locked)._

It read and he nodded before standing and popping his joints. He then had some clones take the desk and the banner, the latter carefully taken down and folded, before he looked around the room/cavern wondering if there was anything else hidden away.

Now that the walls were bare, he began going along them looking for anything relevant, _“Come on, no one builds a hidden command post and then doesn’t put something worth having in it.”_ Naruto thought as he looked since information on the first Namikaze Overlord’s son wasn’t that valuable outside of himself since the game would want him to know. Even the info on the two being sealed wasn’t critical as it didn’t mention where or how and didn’t mention how one goes about gaining power from Alduin so it was no biggie.

He stopped as his hand brushed over a spot and he felt a small pulse causing him to stop. When he turned and looked at the area, he deadpanned since it was the section of wall that he took the banner off of, _“Seriously? I guess I should have expected that.”_ Naruto thought incredulously as he started looking for a way to reveal what was behind the wall.

After searching further, he found a small etching of the Namikaze Clan emblem engraved on the wall. The etching was hard to find as it was smaller than a kunai ring. Pressing it, the etching pushed in making lines appear throughout the section covered by the banner. The lines then glowed and the stones that the lines had outlined began twisting away revealing a room.

Naruto walked in and examined the area finding it dark and quickly lit a nearby torch and then the next as they were revealed. As the light finally filled the room, Naruto looked and saw an odd sight. Standing/sitting before him were a trio of statues that didn’t look like they belonged together.

The first appeared to be a female angel kneeling with her sword vertically in front of her. She had armor that looked to be plate in design and even her wings were armored.

The second looked like a demon of some kind as the being had a pair of horns on her head and wings at her lower back that wrapped around her, she also had a staff in her hands that she was clutching to her chest as she stood.

The third and final statue was a 8 foot depiction of a warrior, most likely a barbarian type, given the dual horned helmet, double headed battle axe, and plate style armor. The interesting thing about it, was that there were faded red lines going through it almost like veins.

Looking at his gauntlet, the heart seemed to be reacting to the third statue meaning it was an item he was to collect. Summoning a couple clones, he had them take the statue while he looked at the other two. They seemed heavily detailed and life like, yet they weren’t an item for him to take back to the tower.

When he moved to touch one, a rune across the floor lit up and a projection of a man who looked similar to Minato only bronze skinned and blue haired appeared, **“Greetings young Overlord. My name is Katan and I was the head of the Namikaze Clan after the reign of our first Overlord. These three statues you see here are unique. The soldier looking one is a treasure of the Overlord that we were asked to hide here by the Overlord that succeeded our clansman. This proved to be a wise decision as enemies of both the normal world and the mystical attacked. The invaders ransacked the Tower and made off with some of the greatest treasures and over time we collected and hid them until an Overlord arose strong enough to keep them safe.”** The projection of Katan stated with Naruto seeing that it was a recording since it didn’t know that the first statue wasn’t there anymore.

 **“These other two items are actually prisoners cursed by an enemy of our clan: Daolon Wong. He was a spiteful wizard that turned to the darker arts after being continuously denied by the Corvus, Namikaze, and Uzumaki to access our tomes and grimoires that held all of our magical knowledge. It was only furthered as the Overlords spurned him for denying access to their magical sources and spells. His delving into the darker arts led him to our clan’s and Deity’s greatest enemy: Shinnok. Shinnok was once a chief servant of Lord Shinigami before he became greedy for power, he began using the souls of powerful warriors and creatures to attack anyone he perceived as a threat to himself or his power until finally Lord Fujin, Lord Raiden, Lady Delia, Lady Suijin, Lord Takemikazuchi, and Lord Hachiman defeated him and imprisoned him for all time in the darkest abyss.”** Katan’s image stated giving Naruto more history.

 **“Back to the main point though, Wong was spiteful towards the other gods and the three clans for ‘denying what was his by right and skill’ and began causing problems for them all. He began capturing Demons, Angels, Fairies, Beasts, minor gods, and even some lesser gods that served the pantheon and entrapping all those he captured in stone as part his thirst for revenge and power. The pantheon of gods were outraged for what he had done and their servants hunted him down and killed him after a long battle. However, even the gods themselves must obey the laws they had set forth in magic and in life. Because it was a mortal who imprisoned them, it would take a mortal of equal or greater power than Wong to free them. The catch was that the spell increases in strength for each being freed, so the individual had to be stronger each time he tried to free one of the beings. We were able to free some by combining members’ powers, but many were still trapped in their prison frozen in time waiting for someone strong enough to free them. This task now falls to you Overlord, regardless of if you are Namikaze or not, you must free these beings and return them to their rightful place among the pantheon’s servants and ensure that enemies beyond this world do not set foot here lest catastrophic consequences occur.”** Katan stated and then pleaded before the rune faded along with Katan and Naruto was left standing there next to the two statues.

He then blinked as his book came up, _Well kid, looks like you found a secret. Before you is an angel of Kami and a demon servant of Yami. Touching either one will free them but the backlash will leave the other imprisoned. If you free one you’ll gain favor with their deity while losing some favor with the other since you chose to leave the other being trapped as a statue. So decide what you’re gonna do kid and make sure it’s the **correct** choice. All you have to do is make contact, the Heart will take care of the rest for you. However, prepare yourself as this will set off other events in the world._

The book read making him frown as he looked at the two statues while his mind was processing what was said, _“So choosing one makes the other trapped and makes the deity they serve angry or happy.”_ Naruto thought going over the words again and again before he paused, _“Wait, the book said choosing ONE would result in those penalties, it never said I was only allowed to pick one!”_ Naruto realized as he moved to stand between the angel and demon

Mentally preparing himself for any backlash, he mentally counted down before touching both statues making the Heart and Naruto glow brightly before the glow slowly crept over the statues. Naruto was also noticing his mana reserves were depleting as this was occurring.

Thankfully, Seyr began funneling her power into him keeping his reserves up to continue.

It took another five minutes for the glow to fully cover the statues and Naruto was able to withdraw his hands while panting as his mana recharged steadily, not fast but not slow either.

He turned his attention back to the statues as they began rattling and cracks appeared throughout the stone with light shining through them. In true cliché fashion: the angel’s light was white while the demon’s was red.

Within a minute, the cracks spread across the entirety of the statues before the glow intensified and the stone shattered away making Naruto shield his eyes.

When he looked again, he saw the two beings before him taking deep breaths and looking around. It was also at this time that Naruto took in the sight of the two beautiful females.

The angel had silver hair that reached the base of her neck, tan skin, yellow eyes, the feathers of her wings were golden and glowing, her forehead had a glowing white tribal markings, and she wore white plate armor with gold accents that accentuated her curves and protected her wings while underneath one could see parts of black leather pants, a white silk tunic, and simple boots. Her sword was a broadsword with gold accents and little intricacy or add ons besides a sapphire and ruby being in the pommel of the blade and it having a more divine feeling to it.

He also noted she had high C cup breasts, at least from what her armor suggested, and a toned ass, if how her pants hugged it were any indication.

The demon was gorgeous and Naruto had a sneaking feeling that she was a succubus since the moment he laid eyes on her his mind went to fucking her and doing various sexual items. Her looks certainly helped with that as she had long blackish blue hair that reached her knees, a cute and beautiful face with baleful yellow eyes, white elbow length gloves, and a white royal gown that was held up by her breasts alone even though two straps were draped over her upper arms. She also had a white neck choker that was connected by s golden web to the dress and to finish the look he could see she was wearing white stockings and gold heels.

Her dress also showed off her body which sported DD cup tits and a very spankable ass. Her staff looked like a thin spiraled stalactite with a large black crystal ball on top of it. The other noteworthy thing, and also another cliché, was that her wings, which sat just above her ass, were pitch black and feathery.

All in all, both women were beautiful and Naruto could tell from their stances that they were no strangers to combat and certainly not pushovers.

He broke from his musings and observing when the angel spoke, “What? What happened? Where am I?” She asked before seeing the demon, “What have to done to me, you infernal wench?!?” She demanded making the demon scoff.

“I should be asking you that, you glorified harpy.” She shouted back as the two glared at the other before Naruto cleated his throat causing the two to look at him in confusion.

 _“What the hell? Why does this boy have the Leviathan? Especially when he’s clearly a Corvus.”_ The angel thought while feeling a celestial and demonic presence around him that had nothing to do with her or her demonic counter part.

 _“Mm, he’s a handsome one and such potent magical energy. However, he’s got a decent sized reserve of demonic power both his own and not.”_ The demon thought liking the sight of Naruto.

“You can stop blaming the other for your troubles, you were imprisoned in stone by Daolon Wong. You’ve both been out of commission for at least a few centuries.” Naruto stated making them widen their eyes in shock.

“And what of the Overlord? Who is the current one and why do you possess the Leviathan?!? It belonged to the Namikaze Overlord!” The angel demanded and Naruto merely blinked.

“You’re looking at him and I have the Leviathan because I’m his descendant. I already passed the trials of his temple and the axe came to me when I reached out.” Naruto stated surprising them.

“But you’re clearly a Corvus.” The demon stated and Naruto nodded.

“My father was a Namikaze, my mother was a Corvus. However, a defect made my mother unable to give birth properly so they did a surrogate birth with an Uzumaki friend of theirs.” He explained making the two look at him in confusion and he facepalmed since the two had been out of commission for a while. Pinching his nose a moment, he turned his attention back to them, “Right, you don’t know what that is. Essentially they took eggs from my mother and put them in another woman before injecting my father’s sperm into the eggs to fertilize them. Thus another woman gave birth to me while I have the bloodlines of all three clans.” Naruto stated shocking the two further.

“Enough of that though, you two should report to your superiors since you’ve been gone a long time and need to catch up on events.” He stated making them nod, but he spoke again before they could leave, “If I may, could I ask your names?” Naruto stated making them pause a moment before the angel spoke.

“My name is Uriel, I was the captain of the Hellguard before my apparent imprisonment.” The now named Uriel stated before the demoness spoke.

“My name is Albedo, I was one of the highest ranked Succubi before my own imprisonment.” The now named Albedo stated making Naruto nod before he kissed the back of both of their hands.

Both girls blushed at the gentlemanly manner, “A pleasure, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Corvus Namikaze.” Naruto stated as he released their hands before Uriel was gone in a flash of light and Albedo was descended into a black pool that disappeared with her.

Naruto sweat dropped slightly at the cliché methods, _“Seriously? If there just gonna be one cliché after the other?”_ He thought before his book came up, _OI!!! Shut up kid!! You try coming up with enough original ideas that haven’t been used to death through various media sources and see how well you do!!! Now shut up about it or I swear to all the deities in the multiverse I will make you even WORSE than you were before your life became a game!!!_

The book read and Naruto paled in horror as he gulped, “S-Sorry. I meant no offense.” He stated chuckling nervously as the book went back to his pouch while inside him Seyr, Kara, and Isobu (with the former and latter learning about the game earlier) shivered at the thought. Especially Seyr since she very well may not have existed if not for whoever spoke through the book.

After composing himself, Naruto dove back into the pool and swam out back to the beach where he sensed Haku was still waiting.

However, when he got the shore, he had to drop to his knees and pant as the mana exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. He also idly noticed that his mana capacity had increased slightly and assumed it was due to Seyr funneling her power into him.

Another thing he noticed was blue glowing lines on his left hand stopping at his wrist that were showing even through his gauntlet and the Heart seemed to be pulsing with them. Making an educated guess, he assumed that the lines had something to do with his magical power or his mana supply.

He then saw a message floating in his vision, _Intuition unlocked: See book for details._ It read and Naruto guessed this function was for when he couldn’t look at his book without raising suspicion. Blinking away the message, Naruto stood up only to have to steady himself from his vision blurring. Groaning and holding his head, Naruto cursed the set back, “Dammit, I hate magical exhaustion.” He stated since he knew Seyr’s power wasn’t compatible with him entirely since he was still unlocking his dragon blood and as such couldn’t handle pure dragon power yet.

He broke from his musings as his first follower came up to him to support him, “I’m alright Kure-chan, you don’t need to worry.” He stated with a smile as Kurenai had been following him since he left with Haku having started when he was in town.

“Are you sure, Naruto-kun?” Kurenai asked worriedly since he had been under water and in that one seal pillar a long time.

“Yeah, I just used too much magic at once and had to draw from another source, but my body wasn’t ready for the after effects of doing that.” Naruto stated with a smile as he cupped and stroked her cheek making her blush and smile while Haku felt a pang of jealousy in her.

She probably would have been saddened too if not for Zabuza explaining that nearly every Overlord and nearly every Corvus had more than one lover. A few had multiple spouses while others had one spouse and then concubines and dedicated servants that joined their bed regularly. It was part of the way the Corvus and Overlord’s spread their bloodlines and the Corvus philosophy was you should love who you love even if that means giving your love to more than one person.

All members involved had to agree of course, it wasn’t as simple as a married man could suddenly up and have 20 mistresses and no one batted an eye. If you were getting involved with another, then you had to be straight up front about it with your first lover and take the consequences from there whether losing said lover, keeping the lover and not gaining more, or keeping said love while adding others.

The Overlords and large portion of Corvus members were just lucky that they got to be in the third category.

Anyway, Haku had learned that bit of information from Zabuza after he explained that Dovahkiin had saved Zabuza’s life when he was younger and helped him train and become an even greater swordsman than he was. He had also learned that Dovahkiin had lost the majority of his clan through wars and attacks on them with the biggest blow coming in the form of his daughter and son dying when Whirlpool fell. He had heard word that the Princess of the Uzumaki had survived and went to Konoha, but there was no word of any Corvus survivors… not that many outside of their allies and enemies knew about the Corvus to begin with.

However the man always felt there was someone of his line still alive and he wanted to find them, but he passed from age, wounds, and magical exhaustion after a battle with some creatures Zabuza had never seen before.

Zabuza swore to the man that he’d scour the world for any sign or word on a Corvus candidate and would swear his blade to them should they prove worthy of it.

Hence the now with Haku trying to find out anything on Naruto and confirm he was indeed a Corvus and not some other bloodline user or a special soldier that was bred and raised like a lab rat to serve their village.

Thus far…. She had nothing and it was looking like she wasn’t going to get much without revealing herself in some way, shape, or form.

However, it would seem the subject of her thoughts was taking the situation out of her hands, “You, in the tree, come down. You’ll have a much easier time following me and reporting to Zabuza.” Naruto called making Kurenai narrow her eyes at the tree line and Haku to sweat a bit, “Relax, you’ll have nothing to fear from us so long as you’re not hostile.” Naruto stated giving Kurenai a pointed look.

Kurenai frowned before nodding and the frown became a smile as Naruto have her a kiss to the cheek.

Haku, after weighing her options on chances of staying hidden and escaping, decided to come down and stood before the two. Kurenai and Haku looked each other over sizing each other up, literally and figuratively, while Naruto was merely looking over his mini-map for where the next nearest location was.

Once he had it, he began walking in that direction before turning and looking at the two women, “Coming?” He asked snapping them out of their stare-down as they moved to follow him.

**_A rather tense bit of traveling later_ **

Naruto was standing looking at the side of a rock face while reading the magical lettering that was there. However, he was also getting questioning looks as Kurenai and Haku couldn’t see the writing.

“Naruto-kun, what are you looking at?” Kurenai asked since she didn’t see anything.

Naruto chuckled in response, “I’m looking at the writing. You just can’t see it because it’s magical writing and neither of you are attuned to magic, thus you can’t see it.” Naruto supplied as he kept looking over the writing.

“So Magic really does exist?” Haku and Kurenai both commented making Naruto nod.

“Yes, it’s been a part of all three main sides of my family.” Naruto stated still looking over the writing.

“Three sides?” Haku asked curiously and Kurenai resisted the urge to glare at her.

“I’m descended from the Uzumaki, Corvus, and Namikaze clans.” Naruto stated making Haku widen her eyes, “I take it Zabuza’s been telling you about the Corvus side of my family?” Naruto asked with a smirk as she looked at him in surprise.

“How did-“

“The way he reacted when I said the original name for the group his sword belonged to. It wasn’t confusion, but recognition and only the Corvus kept records of how the sword came to be since I’m sure Kiri didn’t want to share the credit for the blades.” Naruto stated as he moved from the writing to the right while dragging his hand along the rock.

“Now what?” Kurenai asked wondering what her crush/future lover was doing.

“The writing was quite clear, _Here in lies Dante Namikaze. To one who is worthy of entering his tomb, they must go against the flow of time to find the next instruction._ So I’m going this way.” Naruto stated as they followed him.

“But why this way?” Haku asked not sure what _going against the flow of time_ had to do with going towards the right side of the rock face.

“Because it’s counter clockwise.” Naruto stated making them blink, “Our ways of measuring time involve tracking something going clockwise, even the sun is technically tracked clockwise as it always moves from right to left. Thus going against the flow of time is to go counter clockwise.” Naruto explained as he kept walking around the rock looking for another bit of message.

“Oh.” The two females stated as they followed Naruto before he stopped as his hand brushed over something.

Looking to the wall, he saw engravings in the stone that was a message. Pulling away the moss and weeds that grew up the wall, Naruto found the full writing and knelt to examine it, “What does it say?” Haku asked too curious not to ask.

“Hmm, _I can be grand or I can be small, but everyone makes me. I exist at every structure, but during times of war I can be created even if I already exist. A thief will never use one of me, but still use a form of me. What I am can change depending on the need. What am I?_ ” Naruto read making the two look on in confusion.

“What the hell does that mean?” Kurenai asked making Naruto chuckle.

“It’s a riddle. Apparently my ancestor liked to make one show their intelligence.” Naruto stated as he knelt there.

“So do you know what it is?” Haku asked since she honestly didn’t know.

Naruto nodded before placing his hand with the Heart on it against the writing and put some mana into it making the writing glow, “An Entrance.” Naruto stated as the writing glowed before an outline of a large entrance appeared before the rock slid away revealing a tunnel.

Naruto, after smirking back at the stunned two, began walking down the tunnel with the Heart glowing enough for a light source before the two quickly followed him as the door started closing.

“So an entrance huh?” Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded.

“A person’s entrance can be grand or small, but everyone makes one. An entrance exists at every structure and in times of war people make an entrance rather than trying to get through the one that already exists. A thief never uses the entrance, but always makes an entrance into the place he wants. And entrance, the way inside or the act of entering, is spelled the same way as entrance, the act of mesmerizing or filling a person with awe and wonder. So it can change depending on how you need to use it.” Naruto explained making the two nod in surprise.

Continuing down the tunnel, Naruto and the two women came to an open area with multiple tunnels and as Naruto stepped toward the center, a large rune appeared across the ground. Naruto merely stood there calmly while Haku and Kurenai went on the defensive.

The rune continued to glow before a large statue appeared looking like a man’s head on the body of a lion and was easily the size of a Hokage Monument Head, **“Greetings to you, young Overlord. You have shown adequate intelligence and knowledge to get here. Now you must continue to show those things to proceed. Before you is a labyrinth that at the end holds the tomb you seek and all you must do is answer the riddles you encounter correctly to proceed. But be warned, should you be incorrect you will only be further entrapped by the Labyrinth and will not be allowed to leave. This is your last chance to leave, after you’ve submitted your first answer, you will not be able to leave until you’ve reached the end.”** The Sphinx stated before it vanished and magical writing was shown.

Naruto merely walked forward and looked to the writing, _“When you do not know what I am, then I am something. But when you know what I am, then I am nothing. What am I?”_ Naruto read aloud so the girls would know what it said, “You are a Riddle.” Naruto stated making the words glow before a tunnel lit up and Naruto waved the girls to follow him as they went down the tunnel.

“Naruto-kun, are you sure this is right? You’re entering an ancestor’s tomb to take something.” Kurenai asked since it didn’t feel quite right.

“It’s alright, Kure-chan. My ancestors did this to ensure only someone worthy would have anything they possessed and it has something that unlocks other items that belong to me.” Naruto stated since if his ancestors and the game didn’t require this then he wouldn’t be doing it.

Kurenai merely nodded since Naruto wasn’t the greedy type that would raid a tomb just for the hell of it.

Coming into the next junction, Naruto read the words that appeared, “ _To cross the water, I’m the way. For water I’m above. I touch it not, and truth to say, I neither swim nor move. What am I?_ ” He read and smirked, “A bridge.” Naruto stated making the words glow before a tunnel lit up and they followed it to the next junction.

_I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body but come alive with wind. What am I?_

That was the third riddle and Naruto frowned as the words faded after he read them. Getting an idea, he went to the first tunnel and yelled down it, “Hello!” He yelled only for silence to greet him and he moved to the next tunnel and did so again, and again he was met with silence.

The next three tunnels did this and when he did so to the fourth, he heard his echo coming back to him, “Come on, it’s this way.” He stated knowing the answer to the riddle was an Echo.

_You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. The wind is my enemy. What am I?_

The riddle went and Naruto looked around finding all except one of the tunnels now had some form of light source near them: a brazier, a torch, a lantern, and a some luminescent moss.

Naruto quickly went to the lantern and pulled out the candle before he lit it causing the tunnel without an item to glow and the group went down that path since the answer to the riddle was a Candle.

_What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never comes in a thousand years?_

Naruto looked at the various tunnels trying to see if there was one that had the answer connected to it as they had a letter, symbol, or word at each one and found the one he wanted: M. He quickly led the two women down that tunnel hoping this was going to end soon since it was getting rather lengthy.

_I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?_

“A map.” Naruto stated as another tunnel lit up and they followed it.

Coming to another chamber, this one had no tunnels and the Sphinx was there again. Naruto approached it while Kurenai and Haku hung back while still impressed at the knowledge and skill Naruto had shown to get through the various riddles.

They broke from their thoughts as the Sphinx spoke, **“Most impressive my lord, now your final test remains. I will ask you seven riddles and should you tell me the correct answer then you will be allowed into the tomb, if you get one wrong than a penalty and pain greater than you know will be placed upon you.”** The Sphinx stated and Naruto nodded, **“Now my lord, tell me what word in existence does the following: the first two letters signify a male, the first three letters signify a woman, the first four letters signify a great male, while the word itself signifies a great woman. What is the word?”** The Sphinx asked calmly while Naruto thought a moment.

Kurenai and Haku were curious since no word was standing out in their minds, but they were confident that Naruto would be correct.

Naruto then looked up at the Sphinx and spoke, “Heroine. That is the word: he, her, hero, heroine.” Naruto stated making the Sphinx nod.

 **“That is correct and I didn’t even have to repeat myself. Now my lord, tell me: What disappears the moment you say its name?”** The Sphinx asked and Naruto smirked.

“Silence.” Naruto stated making the Sphinx nod again.

 **“Correct. What are the next three letters of this sequence: OTTFFSS?”** The Sphinx asked and Naruto thought for a minute while the girls were worried since that was a lot of possibilities.

Naruto then smirked, “ENT. You’re sequence is numbers one through ten going by their first letter: One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten.” Naruto supplied making the Sphinx nod.

 **“What is it that belongs to you, but everyone else uses it?”** The Sphinx stated and Naruto smirked.

“My name.” Naruto stated making the Sphinx nod once again.

 **“What can you always hold in your right hand, but never hold in your left?”** The Sphinx asked making Naruto blink a few times before answering.

“My left hand.” Naruto answered making the Sphinx acknowledge his answer.

 **“Correct. Now my lord listen carefully: First, think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle, and the end of end. And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this: which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”** The Sphinx stated though Naruto wasn’t sure if the rhyming was necessary, but assumed the game was giving some variety.

“A Spider.” Naruto answered and the two women blanched at the thought of kissing one of the eight legged creatures.

The Sphinx nodded, **“Correct my lord, you are only one away from winning this game. But this is this is the hardest question that has stumped many a knowledgeable being: What happens when the Unstoppable Force meets the Immovable Object?”** The Sphinx asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the question.

It was a paradox since if there’s an unstoppable force, then there couldn’t be an immovable object and vice versa. So what would happen if the two things ever did meet?

Only one answer came to mind, “Nothing at all will happen.” Naruto supplied and the two women tensed hoping he was right.

The Sphinx merely stared down at Naruto for a long moment, which didn’t alleviate the girls’ fears, before speaking, **“That answer… is acceptable.”** The Sphinx stated making the girls sigh in relief, **“Congratulations my lord. You’ve proven you are every bit as smart and knowledgeable as your ancestor hoped his descendants would be. You may now enter the tomb.”** The Sphinx stated as his body stilled and lost the life to it before a doorway opened on his chest letting Naruto and the girls walk in.

Naruto smirked at the sight as torches and braziers were lit showing a pile of treasure, an Overlord Gem, a white totem, some rolled up scrolls, 20 books (if his eyes were correct), and a very large and ornate book sitting with the sarcophagus.

Enjoying the sight of Haku and Kurenai gaping at the mound of treasure, Naruto quickly sucked it into the heart sending it to his treasury before summoning a band of Minions and a Transport Stone to take the totem, books, and scrolls back to the Keep. Naruto then went to the gem and the slot opened again and the gem placed itself in the spot to the right of the Gem of the Body, **_‘Overlord Gem Acquired: Gem of the Mind acquired. Your mind is filled with knowledge and will retain it better than before.’_** The Heart told him as it processed the changes for its master.

Naruto nodded and waited a moment to adjust before he walked up to the book. Examining it, he saw a ton of magical power flowing around it and when he touched it, he was sent flying back from a pulse of power from it, “Naruto!” The two shouted as they went to him as he panted on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Kurenai asked kneeling beside him.

“Yeah, but holy shit that was a buzz and a massive charge of power.” Naruto panted since it wasn’t as much he got sent flying back by the burst, it was more that the power filling was literally a jolt all at once.

Naruto then stood while idly noticing his mana bar increased making him guess that the book was most likely a spell book. Walking up to it, he grabbed it again and felt the energy entering him being calmer and more directed.

He noticed his notes attachment in his eyes was up too, _Grimoire acquired: +100 Mana, +20 Intelligence and Wisdom, and 25 to Magical Mastery and Magic._

Naruto then turned to a Minion that was still there and handed it the grimoire, “Take this and be careful with it. I don’t want it damaged.” He ordered and the minion nodded before taking the grimoire and heading back to the keep.

Naruto then opened the sarcophagus finding the Overlord stone within and took it as it entered his inventory. When he was about to seal the Sarcophagus again, he saw a dagger there and grabbed it before paying his respects and closing the Sarcophagus again.

Unsheathing the blade, Naruto found it was a double-edged dagger. Half way up the blade, there were flared out serrations for both catching the opponent’s blade and tearing up the enemy when you stabbed or cut them. The hand-guard was a pair of spikes coming out and curving up slightly, though not enough to interfere with the flared serrations. The handle was ovular to allow indexing on both edges and the pommel was miniature version of the Hirashin Kunai with the blade part being sharp.

His eye also told him that the blade’s name was _Fury of Galadriel_. It also told him that it could absorb the elements easily and the blade would function based on the element put into it.

Nodding to himself, he attached it to his waist on the opposite side as _Dragon’s Soul_. Naruto then looked to the left wall as a click was heard. He smirked since he knew what that meant.

Going to the wall, Naruto pushed revealing it was a spinning wall door and waved the two girls over as they entered. Naruto stood still a moment to let the door close before igniting a fireball in his hand to light up the tunnel they were in and began walking down it with the two girls following him. It didn’t take long to reach the end where another door stood only it had runes and seals across it.

Naruto smirked before placing his left hand palm out towards the door before both a chakra chain and a magic chain launched from his hand pierced the seals and runes respectfully. Said action caused the seals and runes to glow brightly before they faded away.

Of course, that caused the door to open and reveal a storehouse. Naruto walked in and looked around finding racks of weapons, old pieces of armor, money, and a pair of bracers that seemed to make his eye lock onto them. Shrugging to himself, he pulled the money into his gauntlet before approaching the bracers while Kurenai and Haku were looking at the weapons and armor.

Approaching the bracers, he found they were once high quality to the point he could believe a Daimyo wore them, but what interested him were the mechanisms built into them. Playing with it a moment, he was surprised when a still pristine blade jettisoned out from where the wrist would be located, _“How interesting. An assassination and possibly multi-purpose tool that is hidden from view for the most part.”_ Naruto thought examining it while being impressed that the blade was still pristine while the bracers were rusted and rotted.

Setting them back down on their spot on a rack, he saw a bundle of five scrolls and saw a glowing red message over them: _Insufficient skill: Crafting 55/150, 200, and 250; Engineering 45/150, 200, and 300; Poison Making 45/150, 200, and 250; Ingenuity 160/200, 250, and 300._ It read letting him know that these were meant for him to create, not his Minions and workers, _“Whatever, just means I need to focus on more of my skills sooner rather than later. These blades could be useful and save my ass more than once.”_ Naruto thought already seeing the benefits and uses of having these blades.

Turning around to summon a Transport Stone and his Minions, he saw that Haku seemed to be interested in a pair of sais while Kurenai was looking over some of the armor and a pair of kukris. Smiling slightly, as he forgot to give Kurenai some of what he got her in Whirlpool, he walked up to her, “That armor won’t do you any good now, but this might.” Naruto stated unsealing a bundle and handing it to her causing her to blink and move to a rack so she could open it easily, “Haku, you’re free to take those sais if you want.” Naruto stated making her pause as she wondered why he was helping her.

Deciding to ponder that later, she merely nodded to him while he summoned the Transport Stone and his Minions came and began taking the weapons, stands, racks, and armors while leaving the sais and the kukris behind. Naruto also told his Minions to put the scrolls in his study for him to look over later on.

Kurenai during this time was undoing the bundle finding it was hardened leather armor. The torso seemed to be a tank top style overbust that would protect her torso while showing off her chest area. Then the bracers seemed to hook around her palm before going up her forearm halfway. Two pauldrons that were simpler padding, leg guards that hooked to her calves, and a small battle skirt. The last item made her smile a it as it was a simple black choker with a red swirl on it.

She smiled more as she felt strong arms circle around her waist and a pair of lips start kissing her neck and collarbone, “I hope you like them.” Naruto stated between kisses to her neck and she smiled.

“I don’t know, could you help me get them on first?” Kurenai asked innocently and Naruto smiled before kissing her cheek and helping her get the armor on.

During said time, Haku was watching them and feeling jealousy in her heart at seeing Naruto being so attentive and loving towards Kurenai. She didn’t know why, but seeing him when he fought Zabuza, then hearing about his clan, then the town, and then everything up to now just made her upset that she wasn’t one of his women. It was both infuriating and saddening to her since she was Zabuza’s tool. However, if Naruto was really a Corvus, then Zabuza was sworn to serve him which meant so was she since she served Zabuza.

When Naruto stepped back, Haku had to admit that the armor made Kurenai look as dangerous as she was beautiful and she idly wondered if Naruto would make her feel as beautiful if she and Zabuza joined him.

Haku shook those thoughts away as Kurenai thanked Naruto for the added padding and kissed him lightly before Haku took the sais and placed them in her kimono. The two women then followed Naruto down a tunnel that was behind one of the weapon racks and came out to the opposite side of the rock face that they had entered on.

Upon returning outside, Naruto turned and smiled at Haku while wrapping an arm around Kurenai’s waist, making said woman blush with a smile, “Well Haku, it’s getting late and we should be getting back. However, I want you to inform Zabuza that I’m working on papers to make your group citizens of Konoha, but should that not work out then I want you all to at least consider coming to Whirlpool with me.” Naruto stated surprising both women as doing such a thing was no easy feat, but then again he was an Overlord and ally of Konoha so it was possible, “If Zabuza is interested, then you can meet me at the flower field in the forest and I can discuss details with you while giving proof that you’ll be safe in Konoha should you wish to come.” Naruto stated and Haku nodded before bowing to him and taking off.

Naruto merely chuckled after the leaving woman sensing the arousal, joy, and trepidation in her from his actions. He then turned his attention to Kurenai when said woman grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Naruto was happy to respond as he wrapped his arms around her and cupped her ass letting her wrap her legs around him as he pushed her against the rock.

Kurenai moaned and continued to kiss her lover with all the passion and desire she could muster while loving his strong hands upon her body. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous of Haku possibly being with Naruto, but no matter how much she was growing to love him, she was still a woman and she still wanted to assert herself as his lover and not let anyone take him from her. She knew Naruto would never mistreat her or the others, but there was still that lingering bit of vanity/insecurity that wanted the reassurance that her lover wasn’t going to leave her.

Naruto, of course, felt her fluctuating emotions and was happy to comfort and soothe her worries. Provided the game didn’t decide to screw him over, he had no intention of not being with the women he had so far. He would ensure each and every one of them was happy and secure in the relationship and not feel like they were merely there for him to fuck at his leisure.

The two pulled apart a few minutes later with Naruto now kissing and sucking on her neck making her moan slightly with a smile while also giggling when he nibbled on her ear.

However, the moment was broken when Naruto’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed, “Naruto-kun?” Kurenai asked worriedly as he set her feet down to the ground.

“I’m sorry Kure-chan, but I’m going to have to leave for a little while. Someone just triggered an alert seal, which means they need my help.” Naruto stated narrowing his eyes further before he turned back to her and gave her a light kiss, “Head back to the house and tell the others I had to go back to Whirlpool and I’ll send word once I figure out what is going on.” He stated and Kurenai reluctantly nodded before giving him a full kiss.

“Please be careful Naruto-kun.” Kurenai stated worriedly and Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Don’t worry Kure-chan. I’ll be careful, I promise.” Naruto stated making her nod before he sent her off and then sent two clones to follow and ensure she got back to the house safely.

Naruto then warped himself back to the keep, “GNARL! SHADOW!” Naruto shouted and scurrying was heard before the old Grey and the leather armored and knife wielding Green came and stood before him, “Gnarl, send word to Hokage-sama and Danzo-jiji that Kiri is no longer friendly and to take necessary precautions.” Naruto ordered making Gnarl nod as he left to quickly do so, “Shadow, you’re with me. We’re pulling a smash and grab.” Naruto stated making Shadow grin as followed his master to the primary Transport Stone and they were sent to a forested area outside of Kiri.

Naruto had originally placed it there for quick trips to visit Mei, but he also knew he would need it in the off chance he needed to be able to mount an offensive on Kiri should they become enemies. Right now, the latter use was coming in.

Naruto and Shadow then looked towards Kiri seeing that they were on high alert and ready for anything, which wasn’t surprising since they just finished a civil war a couple days ago and wanted to be sure no enemies were trying to pick them off and now with Mei activating the seal told him someone pulled a coup on her.

However, for all their security, they had nothing on the stealth of Greens. He could sense the hundred or so Greens that were in the village waiting for his signal to cause some mayhem and give him the ample time and distraction to get inside, find Mei and any supporters she had, and then get the hell out while ensuring they couldn’t be followed.

Making sure Shadow was ready, Naruto placed his mask on his face having not worn it so far that day before Naruto then raised his gauntlet and sent out a pulse from it and the Heart. Seconds later, explosions and screams echoed out in the city causing the alarm and panic to set in. Shadow quickly disappeared into the shadows to go and help his siblings in causing mayhem while Naruto ran for the wall.

Getting in was easy since the wall patrols were either helping with the fires or had been stabbed repeatedly in the back by the Greens. The two or so that weren’t were quickly handled by Naruto’s crossbow firing a bolt into their brains. While his pistols were powerful, they weren’t stealth items which is why he kept the crossbow handy.

Reaching the top, Naruto surveyed the village enjoying the chaos he was seeing. He then smirked as he made a squad of clones and sent them to the armory since why leave such an arsenal with them when it could be put to better use?

Shaking his thoughts back to the matter at hand, Naruto quickly began moving along the rooftops while keeping his chakra suppressed as far as he could to avoid detection. That plus the havoc being caused by his Minions was enough as he was getting closer to where he felt Mei was. Though he did take a few shots at different Shinobi he saw the opportunity to kill as he did.

Arriving at a building he assumed was their T/I department, Naruto entered carefully watching as his mini-map showed there were some enemies nearby. His map began to do this after he got to work on his sensor abilities even more. He still struggled a bit, but he could sense things around him up to 20 feet.

Thus he was fully aware of the Anbu hiding in the area and quickly made a few clones to ambush them while he drew their attention. It worked too since Naruto just walked through the corridors and when the Anbu came out to try and kill him, his clones ambushed them from behind and killed them. It was very sad how supposed elite shinobi and kunoichi could be taken down so easily just because they focus on what’s right in front of them and forget to check their surroundings.

Then again, these were the same idiots who thought they could turn against Mei without any consequences, which really just shows the level of their intelligence.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto continued down the corridors with his clones behind him ensuring no surprise ambushes occurred.

Upon arriving at the holding cells, he saw dozen upon dozens of cells filled to capacity and decided to add more distractions. He created clones to start opening all the cells, “If you want your chance to escape, do it now. They’re a bit disorganized right now so you have a chance.” Naruto stated walking further towards Mei while the various prisoners didn’t hesitate to start running for the exit.

Based on just what he sensed from them, Naruto knew they weren’t really a type to be let go, but they’d cause an additional amount of distraction both for their later apprehensions and just for them most likely wanting some payback. The latter was the most beneficial as they’d attack and try to kill any Kiri Shinobi they saw just for the hell of it and for payback.

None of that mattered to Naruto since he knew the minute the word got out about the prison being open, the new Mizukage would have to close borders to apprehend them again or else face questioning from the Water Daimyo. That was something all the Kage didn’t want happening during their term of office.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto came to the end of the hall which was an interrogation room and quietly entered as he sensed Mei, Chōjūrō, Ao, and two others within. The others apparently were a pair of Anbu that were to interrogate them and Ao was banged up with a broken right leg and had a seal patch over his eye most likely to stop them from removing his implanted Byakugan. Chōjūrō was beaten up badly and his hands looked broken with bruising already forming, which meant he was most likely the target of the first round of interrogation.

Turning to Mei, Naruto ground his teeth in a scowl as he saw Mei’s dress cut open and her bra hoisted above her breasts with one already groping her. It clearly showed the two interrogators were stepping towards raping her.

Not that it mattered much since the two would soon be dead and he’d ensure it was painful.

Mei, who was gritting her teeth a moment ago and wishing she could spew lava without hand-signs, noticed Naruto and smiled serenely while Ao and Chōjūrō began chuckling confusing the two interrogators before both screamed as a blade pierced through their chests dead center of their hearts.

However, the deaths weren’t quick as _Dragon’s Soul_ was slowly sucking the life out of him and _Fury of Galadriel_ was charged with lightning magic and chakra making the electricity course through the body slowly destroying all the nerves. Naruto merely glared at the two as their lives faded away before he tore his blades out and let the two corpses fall to the floor.

Naruto then sheathed his blades before making two clones to get Ao and Chōjūrō while he got Mei, who promptly kissed him once she was able and he was more than happy to return it with a passion.

Unfortunately, due to the time and location, he couldn’t continue to enjoy it and promptly covered Mei’s breasts before carrying her bridal style letting her snuggle into his chest. After the clones got Ao and Chōjūrō and he sent a mental signal for the Minions to leave, he called a Transport Stone and the four promptly vanished before the stone disappeared too.

**_Whirlpool_ **

Arriving back in the throne room, Naruto took the three to the medical wing where he set the three on the beds with Yuna checking them over, “Sire, there was something mixed in with your ancestor’s books that I think you should look at. I left it on your desk.” Yuna stated making Naruto nod as he merely looked at Mei, “Sire, I know you are worried about them, but you can truthfully do nothing here so you might as well do something productive.” Yuna stated making Naruto sigh before he nodded and kissed Mei lightly before walking out of the room as Yuna worked on her three patients.

Naruto merely walked through the halls heading for his study while his mind was working hard to control his anger since his magic and chakra would fluctuate and run wild if he didn’t stay in control. Last time he really got pissed, he caused a crater big enough to fit a house inside while several trees were shattered into splinters and boulders were turned into pebbles.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto entered his study/library and went to his desk, the one from the Namikaze command post, and looked to see an old book sitting there. Curious to what was so special about it, he opened the cover only to freeze at the writing on the first page: _Property of Diana Uchiha Namikaze._

**DONE!**

**Cliffhanger I know, but I felt this was a good enough length for the update.**

**Next time is the diary and some more of the things in Wave**

**Later everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11: Legacy Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reads the diary of his ancestor, but that's not the only surprise awaiting him as he finds out there's more to his ancestry than he initially believed

**Hello all and welcome back. I’m going to skip the majority of the speech and yadda yadda to get to some points.**

**Votes are in and Sakura, Anko, and Yugao will be with Naruto. For Sakura the votes via PMs and reviews were an easy 3 to 1 and Anko and Yugao were a landslide victory (meaning it was closer to 10 to 1) for being Naruto’s women. Though, for the latter two I think a better analogy would be they are each other’s woman and Naruto is the only male they sleep with.**

**Anyway, this is picking up immediately after last chapter since I’m sure you’re all wondering about the diary and such.**

**This chapter is more of a world builder as well as setting up for some future events. Dom’s of the events I’m sure you’ll be able to guess and others I’m betting you won’t.**

**Well… nothing else to do besides the blah, blah, blah stuff, so let’s go.**

**Note: Kyubi is named Fiora**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

_Text_

**“Non-Humanoid Demon, summon, Heart, Dragon, magical construct, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**_{Dragon Speech}_ **

**_Important Text_ **

* see bottom for explanation

**Chapter 11: Legacy Building**

**_Uzu Keep: Library_ **

Naruto stared at the book in shock: one of his ancestors was an Uchiha?!?!?!? What the hell was going on?

Deciding that the best way to get answers was the book itself, Naruto turned the page and started reading, _To whomever finds this, my name is Diana Uchiha Namikaze and I am the wife of Overlord Hiroto Namikaze. My story is not a long or fantastical tale, but it is important nonetheless, especially if you are of my line._

_I was born 20 years before Konoha’s founding to an unknown woman and my father, Madara Uchiha. I know nothing of my mother other than stories my father told me of so long ago and one other item that I will mention later. Stories of how she was a powerful spell caster and respected across the world and an honorable fighter, but he never told me what happened to her only that I should remember what he had told me and one day I may learn for myself._

_I was raised an Uchiha and my father only ever told his immediate family about my mother being an outsider. The Elders of the clan would not have tolerated a halfbreed that did not have a bloodline to add to their own and thus I was said to have been born to my father’s last lover before she died in the clan wars. It wasn’t bad as I grew up loved and respected primarily because of my father being so respected. I hated it, primarily on the fact they only cared about my father’s name and respect rather than my own, but I decided not to care or show it as I was content and happy as my father loved me as did my grandparents and uncle._

_However, I began to get my own respect when I came of age to join in combat and I did my clan proud as I fought, bled, and won for them in many ways. But that wasn’t meant to last. Due to a reason my father said was due to my mother, my Sharingan was locked away beyond any hope of me ever unlocking it. Of course, the old bastards of the Elders were furious that someone of such “weak blood” could be part of their clan and immediately demanded my excommunication from the clan… the fools met my father’s blade the moment such a thing was spoken. However, I cared little for the eyes my clan possessed as I had seen arrogance and drawbacks from them and I was one of the top ten strongest of my clan without them, so to me it was no great loss other than sharing one less thing with my father._

_Not to mention I wasn’t as interested in them after the fact my uncle died giving his eyes to my father to make him stronger. An ancient enemy of our clan attacked and my father and his brother faced him with my uncle dying as a result but gave my father his eyes to help him evolve and grow stronger. I don’t know full details other than my father forced the enemy to retreat after wounding him._

_Back to me now, in place of my Sharingan, I had a mastery of a form of magic known as Bending. Bending was a form of mystics that allowed one to bend and use the elements as they pleased through motion or even thought alone for the more masterful practitioners. As I’m sure you can guess, my bending Element was fire (I know, so surprising isn’t it?) but I also could bend lightning, though nowhere near as fluently as I could fire. Of course, it also came with the headache of many males wanting me both for my body and for the potential to have strong offspring. The times I didn’t beat them down, my father did and made it clear I was to choose my suitor and no one could choose for me._

_Anyway, I saw the peace between our clan and the Senju and then the building of Konoha when the Namikaze Clan gave the land for it to be built on. However things weren’t simple and despite the rumors that spread, my father was happy and content for his friend Hashirama to become the first Hokage as my father was struggling to keep the Uchiha clan intact as too many were indoctrinated to the old ways and didn’t like making peace with our old enemies or that their strongest enemy was now the leader of the village they helped build. My father knew it would eventually lead to resentment and trouble for not just the Senju, but the village as a whole and such a thing broke his heart as he wanted the clan to move past their warlike nature and to be beacons of strength in new ways._

_That was where I came into play, it was no secret that I and Hiroto fancied each other and respected the other’s skills and it was why my father suggested a marriage contract between us. Part of such contract was the expressed and clear statements that the Uchiha would still hold no true claim to the Overlordship and could only become one if the Hearts chose them. The contract was sealed with blood, chakra, and magic and the Hearts sanctified and honored the contract._

_Naturally, this outraged the more pompous clan members since they had been trying for decades to get someone from the clan into an Overlord’s family and share the secrets and wealth among the clan and make them a super power. However, what could they do? They were certainly no match for my father and his allies and my husband was Overlord for a reason that many never wanted to cross him. Those two, plus the Senju’s strength, kept them in line since they weren’t the majority of the clan, but the resentment and anger remained and festered._

_Eventually, as one could expect, the assholes turned traitor and deserted the village. My father left soon after to hunt them down with the help of some of my husband’s trusted warriors. They brought down a few of them, but the rest had escaped entirely and pledged themselves to an enemy of the Senju: The Didact._

_The Didact at one point was a being that served the Pantheons faithfully and helped keep order in parts of the world with nature thriving, but that changed as he saw the growth of Humans, Demons, Angels, and other magical beings. He became furious that the “young” races were spreading and changing different things that he deemed shouldn’t be changed or touched and as such began destroying any who defied the laws that he felt should be upheld above all._

_Meaning, he wanted HIS laws upheld and obeyed._

_The Senju were his primary targets though. He didn’t like them for their connection to nature and their control over elements especially the Wood Style. He didn’t think it was right for Humans to be able to manipulate and use the elements in such a way and tried to eradicate the clan for “being usurpers of nature and the world”. It was the one thing both the Senju and Uchiha agreed to put aside their differences to defeat during the warring clan period. Mainly because the Uchiha would not allow some petty god to destroy their enemies for them and partially because when the Senju were dead, the Didact would just turn his attention to them and other clans.._

_Anyway, the Didact saw the traitors as useful tools and gave them an increase in power, namely to their Sharingan to let them summon and control demons. My father returned to the village and had Hashirama, my husband, and Hashirama’s wife Mito join him in tracking down the traitors. They tracked and cornered them at what would become known as “The Valley of the End” and prepared to fight._

_With that said, I’m sure you can guess what happened next as the tales of the battle weren’t entirely wrong: the traitors summoned the Kyubi. The fight became a much more even field with my father’s team winning until the Didact showed up. He aimed to kill Hashirama knowing that without him Kyubi would destroy and obliterate his tools’ targets, but my father got in the way and called on the holy black flames to burn the Didact. It wouldn’t be a permanent fix, but it was enough for my husband to call on the Godly Tribunal and seal the Didact away and return Kyubi to its home at the cost of his life and a small portion of Kyubi’s chakra being sealed into Mito_

_My father was dying from his wounds despite Hashirama and Mito’s attempts and did the noble thing not only for his clan and village, but the world as a whole: he asked Hashirama and Mito to make history remember a lie. He didn’t want anyone else from his or any other clan to seek out the Didact for power or even possibly the ability to control Biju and high level demons. He asked them to turn him into a traitor and monster that tried to lead a failed coup and was subsequently defeated and killed. His current clan members would understand since such a thing as his own people turning to one of their greatest enemies for power would disgrace not only the Uchiha, but the village as well. He was content that those he called family would know the truth while only strangers would know his fiction._

_Hashirama, with a broken heart at the loss of his brother figure, agreed and spun the tail with the Uchiha Clan backing his story. Thus word spread of the mad traitor Madara Uchiha who was jealous of his friend’s power and somehow tamed the great Kyubi for their earth shattering battle. The saddest part was how easily people had believed it and those who truly knew my father had to hold back everyday someone spat on his name or disrespected him. However we persevered and ensured he was buried with full honors customary to the Uchiha, Namikaze, and Senju ways at Hashirama’s and my new relatives’ request._

_I later found a letter from my mother to my father, a letter to me from my mother, and one from my father explaining why I never unlocked the Sharingan. I was asked to not commit the story to paper and have destroyed the letters per my father’s last request in the letter. All I can say is that it was for the greater good of the world and it was a sacrifice my mother chose to make for said good and my father supported her decision, as do I. A pair of eyes for myself or an act to help protect future generations of people? It was an easy decision to make and my only regret is I did not get to meet her, but I hope I will get the chance in the next life if only for a short while so I might see her, hug her, and tell her I understand and love her for what she has done._

_But… I did not tell you this tale to right the perceived truth about my father. I am approaching the twilight of my life and asked the gods for one final favor: To bring forth someone to kill the Didact and clear my father’s name. They answered and informed me it would be an Overlord after my time, but I did not care if I got to see it so long as the bastard was destroyed in the end. I was well aware the Didact could only be held for so long as all things have a balance and rules, even the gods, and thus he could not be sealed away forever and was destined to be free, I just wanted to ensure that such a thing would occur when it was time for him to die. Every breath he would have taken while free would have been an insult to my clan, husband, and father, but knowing those breaths were limited made it better in the end._

_If you are an Overlord, then I hope it is you who will fulfill my last wish and perhaps that you will be of my family line to truly let us have revenge. If you are not, then I ask you keep this secret save for giving this book to the Overlord so they may know what I potentially ask of them._

_Now, I must go. My son is expecting a son of his own soon and I wish to meet little Minato-chan before my time ends and see the future of my family for myself._

_May the gods watch over you and may the Will of Fire burn brightly for all time within you._

_Signed_

_Diana Uchiha Namikaze, First Lady to the Tempest Overlord._

Naruto merely sat there in shock as well as tears, having just read his, apparently, great grandmother’s book. As he sat back, fully absorbing the ramifications of what he just read, Naruto knew he’d probably be the one to face the Didact since it seemed pretty obvious. Granted focusing on the obvious could blind you to something else, he still couldn’t help but assume he’d be the one to face the Didact.

He then blinked as his book came up, _Ancestry Unlocked: One of two requirements met to unlock Sharingan bloodline. NOTE: It isn’t the required normal method to unlock the Sharingan, player must do a specific action/task to unlock._

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that since from what Mikoto and Sayuri mentioned to him, you unlocked a Sharingan by going through a stressful situation and the eyes activated. However, it made sense to him since apparently his grandmother had a unique issue that caused her eyes not to activate, so it was only natural that he’d have to do something specific to get them to activate.

Though the question was what exactly did he have to do?

Shaking his head since he could worry about that later, he put the book in his desk before standing. He’d check on Mei and the other two before heading back to check on his team and the others. He also idly noted he’d spent the last 2 hours or so reading the book, which meant most of the people waiting for him to get back were probably getting worried by now.

Heading to the medical wing, he entered to find the three former prisoners sleeping on the beds with Ao’s leg in a cast and Chojuro’s hands and fingers bandaged and casted. Mei merely had some bandages and a couple bruises, meaning they were trying to break her using Ao and Chojuro before they started on her.

Yuna, having seen her lord arrive, walked over to him, “Sire, your three guests are fine minus some lesser injuries. The boy would have been in more trouble had he been treated with chakra instead of magic, but since the Kingdom Heart and I were healing him, he’ll be perfectly fine.” Yuna reported since magic was better for broken bones and organ issues while Chakra was better for sealing wounds and muscles.

Naruto nodded and kissed Mei’s forehead, making her smile in her sleep, before he left the room and went to the throne room where Gnarl was waiting. Gnarl bowed to his master before holding up a small clipboard and read it off, “Sire, we have received confirmation from the Hokage and Danzo. Both of them have deployed a few stealth experts to watch the clan and see what the situation is like. They’ve accepted you going to talk to your Jinchuriki brethren should the opportunity present itself. The Root team is in place to intervene should Suna decide to make the girl a martyr. They’ve also pulled the majority of their forces from Water Country while leaving a few well placed spies to keep information going. Lastly, the Hokage signed off on documents giving Zabuza Mamochi and any dependents/allies he has amnesty and protection as well as citizenship.” Gnarl stated pulling the latter’s documents from the clipboard and handing them to Naruto, who pocketed them to his inventory.

“Good work Gnarl, here.” Naruto stated before handing Gnarl the Overlord Stone, “Put that in the sanctuary for me, right now I need to head back as I’m sure my team and girls are worried about me.” Naruto stated before he took the main Warp Stone back to the house add on in Wave.

Exiting the add on and then entering the house, he was tackled by Ino, who was the closest to where he was. Naruto merely chuckled and stroked her back as she clung to him. He then turned towards the others and offered an apologetic smile, “Sorry I took so long, I had to help an ally and then I got caught up in a personal matter.” Naruto explained as he got Ino to let him go before they sat to eat.

“Was the outing at least fruitful?” Kakashi asked as everyone still wondered how he ate through his half mask.

Naruto merely smirked and stuck his thumb at the Leviathan, “Pretty good, got some more history and increased some things thanks to some prior planning of my ancestors.” Naruto stated as team asshole grit their teeth at that.

“I’ll say, that grimoire launched you back around 10 feet when you touched it.” Kurenai stated sitting beside Naruto while Ino was on the other side of him.

Naruto merely chuckled at her while kissing her cheek while Tazuna froze at the mention of a grimoire, _“G-grimoire?!? He’s a caster?!? But… but he’s got ninja and warrior gear, how can he be a caster too?!?”_ Tazuna thought in confusion as he gazed at Naruto, _“I guess it makes a bit of sense, I mean he has those gremlin things serving him, so he’s gotta have magical potential of some kind to summon and control them.”_ Tazuna thought since most creatures didn’t obey normal humans.

As Tazuna was about to take a swig of his drink when his eye caught the gauntlet on Naruto’s hand and he froze, _“Th-that’s the control gauntlet… a-and that glow has to be the Overlord Heart.”_ Tazuna thought in shock as he thought the Overlord line was destroyed.

There was only one way to find out for sure, “Hey kid, what did you say your name was again?” Tazuna asked Naruto making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“Naruto Uzumaki Corvus Namikaze.” He stated before mentally adding, _“Though I guess I should add Uchiha to that list too.”_ He thought before noticing Tazuna and Tsunami’s shocked frozen looks.

“Y-you’re Lord Dovakhiin’s descendant?!?” Tazuna asked in shock while Tsunami started blushing dark red.

“I’m his grandson, yes.” Naruto stated not seeing what the big deal was.

He then raised his eyebrows as Tazuna bowed his head to the table, “M-my lord, forgive me for not realizing sooner.” Tazuna stated as Tsunami bowed her head towards him as well, “I-if I had known, I would have addressed you properly.” Tazuna stated since all of Wave respected Dovakhiin.

“Calm down, you didn’t know. Though, I am curious how you knew my grandfather.” Naruto stated since he hadn’t found anything on Wave being connected to his family. Sure tombs and the like were here, but they were scattered everywhere.

“Lord Dovakhiin was the ruler of Wave with his daughter being the princess, but then we got word Uzu was attacked, he left to defend it while sending his daughter to Konoha to ask for help from the Namikaze. We didn’t hear anything after Whirlpool’s fall, so we assumed the worst. We sent a few runners to Konoha to ask if they had any news or if his daughter was at least safe, but no one knew anything at the time.” Tazuna stated while wondering how no one knew where Lady Hyppolita was yet clearly she had to be in Konoha.

“My Mother was put into protective custody with the Namikaze clan when she arrived in Konoha. Only the Hokage and clansmen knew she was there and that was because many would have tried to assassinate, kidnap, or turn her into a breeding factory. With them not having anyway of determining who was actually from Wave and who was a fake, they most likely turned everyone away to be safe. By the time they probably could have escorted her back safely, there was the issue of keeping her safe in Wave and then the fact she was already bonding with my father and carrier.” Naruto stated having read one of the books in the Namikaze study concerning how his mother came to Konoha.

Tazuna frowned at that, but he nodded nonetheless since it was a fair argument. Wave wasn’t exactly a beacon of strength and power so what reason did anyone have to think they could stand up to any of Hyppolita’s pursuers? While they could have hidden her, they weren’t warriors that could stand up to professionally trained attackers.

He broke from his thoughts as Naruto continued, “My grandfather is a mystery to me as well. His remains weren’t in Whirlpool and I’m not aware of any grave for him in Konoha. So I don’t know what happened to him during the fall of Whirlpool.” Naruto stated as it was true: no body, no grave, and no tomb as of yet. Even the Hearts and Gnarl didn’t know what had happened to him. While Naruto hoped he was alive, his mind and heart along with something else told him he wasn’t and it would be explained later on. Probably a game thing.

Naruto then looked to Sasuke when the Uchiha snorted, “Probably ran like a coward while those weaklings in Whirlpool were killed off.” Sasuke stated making most of the room frown or scowl at him, counting Asuma, while Naruto just snorted.

“Actually, no. My grandfather supposedly left after the remaining Uzumaki told him to as they planned to make their final stand and break the attackers, I just don’t know if my grandfather got off the island or not.” Naruto stated causally before smirking at him, “As for them being weaklings, if the Uzumaki were weaklings then the Uchiha must have been pathetic by every definition.” Naruto stated making Sasuke scowl and glare at him.

“Shut up you common trash! The Uchiha are the elite and strongest in Konoha!” Sasuke stated and Naruto snorted before laughing causing Sasuke to grit his teeth.

“Maybe during the time of Madara they were, but even then Madara and even Hashirama couldn’t stand up to the Namikaze, Corvus, and Uzumaki Clan Heads. Both Namikaze and Corvus beat the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki Clan heads in a three on one fight on separate occasions and they did so easily.” Naruto stated making Sasuke glare further while the others were surprised, “There’s also the fact that if they were the so called elite, why were they turned into a police force instead of taking up all of Anbu? Why has there never been an Uchiha Hokage or why has an Uchiha never competed for the title since Madara? Why has an Uchiha never been considered for the title of Overlord? Your own family feared and respected my parents and their clans because of their combat prowess. But if you want to talk strength: it took a combined attack force of 3 major villages and a dozen minor ones along with some other enemies to handle Uzu which was inhabited by ONE clan and even then the minor villages were disbanded from the heavy losses while the major villages had to surrender in the war soon after from the losses inflicted upon them. The Namikaze and Corvus had to be hunted down and targeted for over 500 years to dwindle them down to double digit numbers and they easily killed thousands of times that before hitting that number and it wasn’t just humans hunting them either. My clans took on everything ranging from humans to demons, angels to gods, wizards to monsters, elves to dragons, and everything else in between, while your clan was killed in a single night by ONE person and even then he wasn’t even injured in doing so and add in the fact it was a normal man, no enhancements or rarities to him. So yes, my clans may be weak but that just means your clan was pathetic in comparison.” Naruto stated making Sasuke scowl further while the others were still shocked.

Sasuke wasn’t going to let his clan be put down, even if everything Naruto said was true, and jumped across the table only for Naruto to catch him by the throat and throw him away like he was a rag doll. However, when he got up, he found himself feeling heavy and couldn’t move properly like his body was weighed down. Before he could voice his confusion, he was sent back into the floor by an invisible force, “You want to stop trying to get up, that pressure seal will just send you harder into the ground if you try to get up.” Naruto stated casually as he kept eating and ignoring Sasuke getting slammed harder and harder back into the floor.

“Naruto, release him.” Asuma stated and Naruto merely looked at him.

“He jumped to attack me, all I did was ensure he couldn’t try again. If he can’t handle someone merely speaking down to him he’ll never control himself in battle let alone be fit to become a Chunin or Jonin.” Naruto stated calmly since it was heavily frowned upon for a ninja to attack an ally especially over something so small as to point out facts about a clan when the attacker was insulting first.

“Regardless, continuing this will only cause more headaches back in Konoha.” Asuma stated since despite being pissed at Naruto getting Kurenai’s attention, even he hated how Sasuke acted and knew the civilians and idiots would cause more trouble upon hearing about his treatment.

“And I should care why exactly? Most of the fools who would cause me problems dance on a razor’s edge with the laws so it wouldn’t be too long before they break said laws and I can just kill them.” Naruto stated with disinterest since it was true. The various idiots had come within breathing distance of breaking multiple laws that warranted execution and it was just a matter of time before the fools slipped up.

“Even so, they’ll be causing me and my father headaches until then.” Asuma stated and Naruto shrugged before releasing Sasuke making the Uchiha glare, but he was stopped as a glare from the Jonin in the room told him to sit down and shut up. It was only further infuriating to him that Sayuri wasn’t sticking up for their clan either.

Sayuri wasn’t saying anything because she knew it was true. Her parents had told her, at her asking, about the clans that were their rivals. The Hyuga were nothing impressive, the Senju were respected and worth it, but both Mikoto and Fugaku were nothing but respectful and fearful of the Uzumaki, Corvus, and Namikaze clans as well as the various Overlords. They told Sayuri all about the Uchiha’s documentation of various encounters with those groups and none of them went well for the Uchiha if it came to fighting. Even when the odds should have been in the Uchiha’s favor, things went downhill fast and the Uchiha paid for it in corpses and blood.

The Uzumaki were a more even playing field once upon a time, but then they “redeemed themselves” as the Corvus and Namikaze called it. After said redemption, their clan seemed to jump in power, status, and capability and even got in on the Overlordship. What this “redemption” was, none of the Uchiha knew except for Madara and he planned to turn his clan around to get their own redemption, but then the man had gone mad and tried to perform a coup on the village. He took the knowledge with him though it was unknown if his daughter happened to know about the information but she stayed with the Namikaze Clan until her death while keeping some contact with her clan.

Anyway, Fugaku and Mikoto had also told her of how they greatly respected Minato Namikaze, Hyppolita Corvus, and Kushina Uzumaki for their fighting prowess and skill, especially since their clans had been targeted for decades if not centuries and still held such a reputation and power despite their dwindling numbers. Whereas her clan couldn’t claim anything close to the accolades the clans had except for one: They were friends with one lineage of fire breathing dragons, which is where their affinity for fire came from, and tried to save as many as they could with no success as the time went further on.

Sasuke could have known all of this if he wasn’t so obsessed with learning the Fireball Jutsu. Sayuri learned it eventually, but she was more interested in learning about the clan and different aspects of it over just punishing her body to learn a jutsu that was common among their clan. Sure, learning that jutsu was considered a right of passage, but learning at such a young age was only mildly impressive for the clan as a whole since you’d be able to do it regardless with enough time passing. Sayuri instead decided to learn their history and talked with the older members about their time in the wars and facing the different clans and learning what she could from them.

Those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it after all.

It actually made the elders happy that she was so eager to learn about the clan and its history since many of the younger members didn’t care to learn about it or from them. Sayuri saw it as an advantage since they had survived war and life and death battles and come out of it alive, so why wouldn’t she want to learn from them? They had knowledge and experience to help make her a better kunoichi, though granted some of their information was outdated but better to have some idea of the subjects than be in the dark about them.

However, also unlike Sasuke, Sayuri felt that something about the massacre was… off. Sure, her older sibling was capable of doing such a thing, but… something about the way the massacre was done just felt wrong to her. Almost like her older sibling couldn’t have done it alone or even wanted to do it. It didn’t help that her father’s actions that night were also strange and uncharacteristic for him as he actually liked Naruto and never would have considered using her and her mother as a shield. Something stunk about the massacre and Sayuri informed Mikoto, who agreed after thinking things over, and the two were wanting to investigate, but with the fact they didn’t know who to trust they couldn’t formally look into it without raising red flags.

However, that was before Naruto had ascended to his throne and now the two had someone who could help and use his own methods of gaining information to help them. Plus, despite their clan’s history, the two of them knew jack shit about magic and the like so if it was involved then the two had no way of knowing. Her older sibling didn’t know magic, to her knowledge at least, and as such if magic was involved it would have been from someone else interfering in the massacre.

She needed to talk to Naruto later when the opportunity presented itself.

Naruto on the other hand was caught up in his own thoughts concerning two subjects.

The first was on his grandfather and the fact Naruto could find no evidence of the man being alive, dead, or incapacitated. A man of his caliber should have left SOME trace of what happened to him, but there wasn’t anything from him. No body, no blood, no trail, no documents, nothing to show the man was dead, captured, or alive at all. Someone like him didn’t just disappear unless there was a VERY good reason for it, but since his gut was telling him that his grandfather was dead, there had to be something else at work for the game’s purposes.

The second was Asuma since the man seemed to only be aggressive or pissed at him when he interacted with Kurenai. Anything else and the man seemed to be in agreement with Naruto, which was strange. If the man hated him, then he most likely wouldn’t side with him over anything probably as a way to discredit him in front of Kurenai, but the man wasn’t doing that. Hell, Naruto suspected that if he wasn’t with Kurenai then the man would probably be one of his biggest supporters. It made Naruto wonder if perhaps the hatred wasn’t natural like it seemed to be, but then that begged the question of why Asuma was so hostile over Kurenai? Sure, she was a beautiful woman but it wasn’t like she was leading him on or actively flirting with him. From what Naruto had learned, Kurenai detested smoking and was able to tolerate Asuma because he didn’t smoke in her presence, though that didn’t help the smell/stench of the smoke being all over him.

Regardless, something seemed up with Asuma and it seemed it was unnatural whatever it is.

Naruto then blinked as his eye showed a message since his book couldn’t come up, _Side Quest Unlocked: Figure out what is happening with Asuma._

 _“Well, that kind of confirmed that there’s something going on with the guy.”_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop though he wasn’t going to complain since he really didn’t want to make the creator upset.

Neither he or his three tenants wanted to risk that.

**_LATER_ **

Naruto sighed in his bed as he went over his inventory and quest log with his eyes, wondering what else he should do until word from Haku came on if they wanted to meet. He already knew to go to the last few sites in Wave, but his team wouldn’t mind hanging around here after the mission for a few days to let him finish his work, so it wouldn’t matter when he actually does it just so long as he did it before they left.

He had nothing against coming back to Wave later on, but he needed the boosts since he was sure a few boss fights were coming up since he hadn’t really had one since the Mizukage. Even then, that win against the boss was because he got lucky and triggered a power boost, not because he was adequately strong enough to handle him. Naruto knew his luck stat was good, but he wasn’t going to depend on that every time, the game wouldn’t let him simply win on one stat alone, or at least win easily, so he wasn’t going to depend on any one stat.

Sure, some stats had more immediate value and usage, but each was useful in the long run and Naruto wanted to be sure he had himself well rounded and ready for whatever the game wanted to throw at him.

He broke from his thoughts as the girls came in and this time it was Ino that was staying down there with him and she smirked before heading to the bathroom to change. Naruto gave a kiss to Kurenai, Sayuri, and Hinata when they went up to bed with Sakura having her own room for the night since Hinata, Sayuri, and Kurenai were sharing one. Apparently, they needed to have some “private talk” as Hinata had called it.

**_#########LEMON START############_ **

Naruto merely made room in the bed for Ino and finished going over his inventory just as Ino came out in a dark purple cupless, crotchless, lace teddy that hugged her body and curves while, naturally, leaving her tits and womanhood out in the open for Naruto to rake his eyes over. She then turned around and bent over letting him see the crotch opening extended over the crack of her ass and she had a cut out at the small of her back. To go with the main piece, she had black fishnet stockings that went to her butt, dark purple heels, and a dark purple choker with the Namikaze symbol on it.  
“You like, Naruto-sama?” Ino asked seductively as she shook her ass for him and ran her hands over her boobs.

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I like seeing you like this or did my actions at the academy not fully cement that I desired you?” Naruto asked and Ino blushed a bit while having a lustful smile.

“Mm, that’s part of the reason I’m like this, I haven’t gotten any fun recently. My poor ass has missed your dick.” Ino stated giving a seductive pout and running a hand on her ass before she bent over and spread her cheeks to show him she had a butt plug.

Naruto merely snorted and smiled before he patted the bed and she quickly came over and began kissing him heatedly and throwing the blanket off of him so she could straddle him. Ino then moaned as Naruto’s hands grabbed her ass and began kneading it like it was fresh dough and she began rubbing her womanhood on his boxer covered erection adding some jolts of pleasure to both of them. Ino got a bit more pleasure due to her nipples scraping against his chest as she ground against him.

It didn’t help that she felt like she was permanently horny since he fucked her ass and it only got worse each time she saw him, thought of him, or heard what he had done so far to the other girls. If she didn’t know better, she’d swear that someone had used her clan’s techniques to rewrite her mind and make her literally addicted to Naruto and just crave more and more from him, regardless of how complicated or perverted it was to get more.

That wasn’t the case though because A) there were no other signs that such a thing was done and B) she had already used her mind’s reset function that each Yamanaka was trained to do from a young age. The purpose was to be able to undo any jutsu, mental programming, or anything that affected the mind that was done to them, which was to help ward off demons, magic users, rogue members of their clan, or fix any damage done while training in the different mind arts. So, basically, if someone DID mess with her mind, it was done through a means that the Yamanaka had never encountered before, but that was SEVERELY unlikely since the Yamanaka had fought demons, magic users, chakra users, and a host of other things and had made defenses against any kind of unwanted influence on their minds.

Ino broke from her musings and analysis as Naruto’s left hand left her ass and grabbed her ponytail before pulling it back causing her to gasp in slight pleasure before he began attacking her neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth leaving little love bites that wouldn’t leave marks and if they did she could leave her choker on. She did shudder in pleasure as he found a sweet spot right by her throat and it sent tingles through her body as he licked and sucked on it, no doubt trying (and would succeed) to leave a hickey there.

He then went down to her breasts and began kissing and licking all over them while intentionally leaving her nipples alone causing them to ache for attention. However, no matter how hard she whimpered or tried to direct them to his mouth, he’d ignore them while his hands were both kneading her ass again.

Minutes felt like hours as Naruto sucked and licked every bit of her chest and breasts except for her nipples and the agony of that was turning her on even more as she had never imagined someone basically bathing and worshipping her breasts like this. Her only complaint was that her nipples were still very needy right now and he wasn’t giving them attention.

That changed minutes later as he pulled back and dribbled a glob of saliva onto them before blowing on them, which made her breath hitch as her nipples already were sensitive from the lack of attention and this was just torture. She then shouted in surprise as he slowly ran his tongue across her nipples, agonizingly slow in her opinion, teasing and testing their hardness as he did, then he’d slowly circle her areola before licking her nipple in the opposite direction and circling the areola again.

She then squealed as he suddenly grabbed both her tits and squeezed them towards him before sucking her left nipple, areola, and a good part of her breast into his mouth and began sucking, slurping, licking, and chewing on her tit sending electrical shockwaves through her, which was partly due to him adding lightning chakra to his tongue. After fifteen minutes of that breast, he swapped and did the same to her other one while showing her now free tit was soaked in saliva and would have several hickies all over it from his sucking and biting. Her nipple was also red and swollen from his attention and was standing tall and covered in saliva, which was also setting off pleasure shocks as the air was cooling it from being heated by his mouth.

For an hour this continued back and forth with him removing his hands from her tits and kneading her ass again as he sucked, licked, nibbled, kissed, and basically worshipped her chest. By the end of it, Ino’s eyes were glazed over and she had drool going down her chin while Naruto’s lap and the bed were soaked with Ino’s nectar and it seemed her teddy was also ruined, which was a given on account of many times she squirted and splattered from Naruto’s ministrations.

Ino was quite literally on cloud nine from the attention and pleasure she was getting since their fun in the academy was… expedited since they had stuff to do and the risk of getting caught by one of the staff finding them, which would have led to a whole other mess and drama. Although, a female staff member could have been dragged into the fun to make sure they didn’t punish or rat them out, Naruto could definitely “convince” a woman if he was willing. Of course that was how she ended up getting her anal cherry popped in the bathroom stall since she had NEVER expected to do or experience that, let alone with Naruto at the time. But Naruto had just been able to do that, work his way into her core and push all the right buttons that even she didn’t know she had.

Now she was getting the full treatment of him pleasuring her and it was definitely shaping to be worth the wait.

She then came back to her senses as Naruto started kissing and sucking on her neck again making her hum and coo in pleasure and delight before she got off his lap and got on all fours. She then leaned down and began licking and kissing his erection through his boxers and rubbing his thighs, while shaking her ass side to side the whole time. She absentmindedly noted she was tasting herself since his boxers were soaked because of her.

Naruto smirked and began petting her head making her purr against his dick before she began pulling his boxers down. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as his dick popped out and bopped her face with an audible smack. Ino smiled lustfully as his musky scent filled her nose and the warmth washed over her face. She then sighed blissfully before she began to eagerly lick it and felt her pussy quiver and her asshole clench up as she did from the thoughts of it ramming into her again.

“That’s a good girl, Ino, keep servicing your master like a good slut.” Naruto encouraged as his hand massaged her scalp making Ino moan as she began kissing and sucking on the sides of his dick and ensured his balls got a good cleaning too. She even went lower and gave him a rimjob happily as she stroked his dick.

“Mmm, are you going to fuck my face sir? I really love the idea of you doing that while holding my ponytail tight like a leash or set of reins.” Ino purred against his dick as she came back up.

“Oh I will, I was just letting you fully learn the taste of my cock before I began raping your throat. This is, after all, the real first chance to savor it since we were on a tight schedule when you sucked my dick and I took your anal cherry in the academy.” Naruto stated making Ino smile as she began licking and kissing more fervently.

Unknown to the two, they had an audience watching them progress to the inevitable fucking that would occur. Kurenai was naked, arms tied behind her back, and braced against the doorframe trying to keep her voice down, which was helped by the gag in her mouth, as she watched Naruto and Ino go. Behind her was a naked Hinata, who was wearing a strapon and was thrusting into Kurenai’s pussy while an equally naked Sayuri was sucking on Kurenai’s clit while fingering Hinata’s ass. “Do you see that _sensei?_ Do you see how big Naruto-sama’s dick is? Do you see how well he can tease and play with a woman to make them putty in his hands? He’s going to do that to you eventually, and I’m going to make sure you’re fully prepared to be fucked like a breeding bitch when he does.” Hinata whispered huskily into Kurenai’s ear as it wasn’t that hard to incapacitate her sensei with some Gentle Fist before stripping her and themselves and then explaining to her that she was going to be given her own training: how to become a good Slut for Naruto.

Kurenai wanted to object, but a kiss from Hinata coupled with Sayuri sucking on her tits and Hinata fingering her pussy rapidly silenced her. It only got worse as Hinata kept her from cumming until she agreed and swore to take her training like a good slut especially since it was all for Naruto. Kurenai did and Hinata tied her arms and undid the paralysis before taking her to the door to watch as she saw Ino starting her fun with their master.

Sayuri mainly helped to get more experience and get another woman for her future husband. Hinata didn’t care as she knew Sayuri was almost as in love with Naruto as she was, so she’d keep quiet and help to prepare for when Naruto would fuck her too.

At a different room, Sakura was panting as she played with her Mid-B cup breasts and her pussy as she watched the live porn show down below. She was wearing a smaller form of her biker shorts that admittedly looked like a thong on her big bubble butt, but they were comfortable and easy to sleep in so she regularly used them for sleep wear. On top was a sports bra, though it was pushed up above her increasing bust since she had been playing with them since 13 to increase their size, though her mother had stated she could only do so much by doing that, but a better diet would work to help especially if she trained more. She didn’t listen much, but she was beginning to see the benefits of doing that since she didn’t want to drag her team down by not being able to keep up.

Plus, if she had a better body, maybe she could attract Naruto since she had seen that Sasuke’s attitude about people and things was NOT conducive to a healthy relationship of any kind. Plus, it was looking like Naruto at least knew how to handle sex and was equally equipped to make it enjoyable for all parties involved.

Now she just had to figure out how to apologize to Naruto so she could start building up a relationship and get her own needy pussy fucked too. Although, Ino seemed to be enjoying him playing with her ass, so maybe that was something else she could enjoy too.

In the last room was Yugao and Anko, the latter of which was in front with a ball gag in her mouth as Yugao was thrusting into her ass from behind with a strapon and showed that Anko had a pair of bar piercings through her tits and a stud in her bellybutton. Another notable thing was that she had a vibrator raging in her pussy and a rotor stuck to her clit as Yugao held her from behind and occasionally groped her tits. Despite what people would think, Anko was the sub in the relationship as Yugao owned her ass, literally, and made sure she knew it thoroughly and completely.

Now why would they be focus on Naruto? Well for one there were times they wanted a real dick over a plastic one, they wanted kids someday, and there was a pull towards him that they couldn’t explain…. Plus Anko being at the mercy of her student as he fucked her over and over and Yugao being her “little brother’s” fucktoy sent pleasurable shivers down their spines. Now, don’t get them wrong, there was a futa jutsu to allow women to enjoy a real dick when with their lovers, but there were problems with it especially if you used it continuously.

Besides, Naruto was MUCH better equipped than any usage of the jutsu, so that was also enticing.

Back with Naruto and Ino, Ino was now bobbing her head on his dick rapidly as he massaged her scalp and occasionally bucked his hips into her mouth making her grunt as his dick gouged out her throat. She was glad she didn’t have a gag reflex and could use the breathing exercise Kurenai taught her to keep sucking for a long time.

Basically the breathing exercise was you channel chakra to your lungs to prolong the time you didn’t need to breathe. It lasted as long as you could keep the chakra going through your lungs, though you’d be out of breath afterwards since you’re essentially forcing your lungs to run on the microscopic amounts of oxygen that the body naturally held and took in from other areas. Ino was lucky in the fact she could get some breaths in when she pulled back to near the tip of his dick before plunging back down.

Still, it was good practice in chakra and breath control for the future, especially since she planned to service Naruto more and more.

Naruto meanwhile was grunting and fighting back the urge to grab her head and really facefuck her, even if he knew she’d enjoy it a lot, from the fact her throat was acting like a pussy in that it would coil and massage his dick like it was trying to milk his cock for all it was worth. The fact her tongue was thoroughly scrubbing his dick that was in her mouth no matter which part it was also made it harder to control himself.

Ino, however, wanted her reward and wanted it now, which is why she pulled back till only the head was in her mouth before slamming back down and taking all of his dick down her throat making Naruto grunt. Naruto lost his control and grabbed her head before he began fucking her face, pulling all the way back before slamming back in and making his balls slap her throat and chin.

Ino moaned and grabbed hold of his thighs to pull herself with his thrusts while her pussy was gushing each time he bottomed out in her throat. The whole time she kept her eyes looking up at him filled with adoration, love, lust, and devotion to the point Naruto swore he could see hearts in her eyes, though that only made his desire to take her even greater and more pressing on his mind.

Eventually, Naruto didn’t have much choice but to release and did so after slamming fully down Ino’s throat and came making her scream in shock and surprise before it turned to ecstasy filled moans as her eyes rolled back and she eagerly swallowed the cum pouring down her throat as her pussy flooded on the bed. Ino took it all happily as Naruto fully pumped into her stomach and Ino kept cumming as she drank every drop Naruto was giving her.

When he finished, Ino gasped in pleasure and for air as he pulled out before she quickly cleaned his dick lovingly before she turned around and spread her ass for him, “Please, Naruto-sama, no more foreplay, I need it _so_ bad right now.” Ino begged as she shook her ass for Naruto while her pussy was still releasing her feminine nectar down her legs.

Naruto smirked and got to his knees before he slapped her right ass cheek making her squeal in surprise before it turned to a moan as he slapped her other cheek and kept alternating as she panted and gasped in pleasure from it. It was only when her ass was sufficiently red, not quite cherry but still pretty red, did Naruto grab the plug and pull it out slowly making Ino shiver and shake as she felt it leave before it was out with an audible pop from her ass.

“Who would have thought that little princess Ino Yamanaka was such an anal whore.” Naruto stated making Ino blush and shiver more.

“Only for you, ~ _master~_ ” Ino stated while looking back and licking her lips hungrily before moaning as Naruto swatted her ass again.

“Oh, so you’re a selective whore huh?” Naruto asked as he slapped her ass again making her moan and gasp for pleasure. “Well, that’s good, because I don’t share and I’m not letting any other guy have this tight ass of yours.” Naruto stated making Ino blush more and start panting like a bitch in heat before she screamed as Naruto rammed his dick in her ass.

“OH FUCK!” Ino screamed out making as she felt her ass be forced open by her master’s dick as it was much thicker and longer than the plug was.

Naruto held still a minute, both to let her adjust and so he could as well since her ass was squeezing him mercilessly right now. However, his urge to fuck his anal princess was too strong and thus he began moving his hips making Ino groan and gasp as it felt like he was pulling her insides out. She screamed again as he slammed his hips back into her making her ass cheeks ripple as his hips slammed against them with a loud CLAP that was accompanied by a smaller one when his balls hit her womanhood.

Naruto repeated the process over and over again building a tempo that was increasing in frequency and intensity. It hit its peak when Naruto pulled til the head was just about to pop out before he slammed back in causing spittle to fly from Ino’s mouth as the wind was forced out of her lungs and his dick felt like it was hitting her stomach. Ino couldn’t even say if what she was looking at was stars or spots that invaded her vision as she was too drunk on the pleasure and her womanhood was gushing all over the bed in fear and excitement of him plunging his dock into it instead of her ass.

If Ino didn’t know better she would swear his dick was thicker and longer than it was when he popped her anal cherry. Either that or her ass was made tighter from her training, both sexual and not, or they had rushed the first time that he didn’t have a chance to fully lay ownership of her asshole. Now he had no such restraints, though his dick being bigger was possible since rumor was that your endowments were connected to the amount chakra you had, though good genes helped a lot too along with other physiological reactions that differed from person to person.

Regardless, it was vastly different from before… it felt so fucking good!!! Sure there was discomfort and some pain, but it was being blocked out more and more by mind numbing pleasure.

Maybe she was a whore and slut after all, it just took someone like Naruto to bring it out of her. Of course, she was solely Naruto’s whore and slut, she had no intention of fucking any other man and would show any idiots that tried why no one fucked with a Yamanaka if they wanted to keep their sanity.

Ino broke from her self reflection and thoughts when Naruto grabbed her ponytail and left breast and pulled her back to claim her lips with his own and immediately allowed his tongue to enter and conquer her mouth. She licked his with her own tongue, but wasn’t putting up much of a fight as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue invading and pillaging every nook and cranny of her mouth and even reaching her throat as he took ownership of her body, and her mind and heart if she were honest.

Of course, all good things must come to an end and after a half hour of Naruto plundering her ass for all that it was worth, Ino felt his dick twitch and get thicker and knew he was about to flood her ass full of his cum. So, naturally, she tightened her ass as much as possible and began twerking and gyrating her hips to milk and work his cock more and more.

It worked too as Naruto slammed in one final time and began filling her ass with his steaming hot cum and Ino squealed as she came with each spurt and each spurt drove a stronger orgasm home than the last one did. Ino could even swear she felt her stomach bloating from the amount he was pumping into her.

When he finished, Naruto pulled back and Ino sighed at the sensation of his dick leaving her ass, “Oh wow, you really ruined my ass, Naruto-sama.” Ino stated with a smirk as she looked back only to widen her eyes as Naruto’s hair was blood red, his eyes had a purple tint to them, and he had baleful glowing blue markings on his body. “Naruto-sama?” Ino asked before Naruto grabbed her hips and slammed back into her ass, “FUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Ino screamed intensely as her pussy gushed again and Naruto began to fuck her harder and faster than he ever had before, “YOU’RE BREAKING MY ASS NARUTO-SAMA!!!!” Ino caterwauled as she came again and fell onto the bed unable to resist as Naruto ruined her ass and her mind was consumed by pleasure as she went from screaming from pain and pleasure to begging for more and more as Naruto ruined her ass forever.

The two would end up fucking for hours before Ino was spent and Naruto spooned with her with his dick still up her ass for the rest of the night.

**_MEANWHILE_ **

Kurenai could only moan as Sayuri was now thrusting into her ass while Hinata was making her eat her out. Both of them were being VERY thorough in their training to ensure she knew and understood what she was getting into with being with Naruto. Hinata and Sayuri knew they probably weren’t really high on the food chain with Naruto’s growing harem, they (at least Sayuri believed she) enjoyed being fucked far much more than doing the fucking, but they would at least ensure that their love and master’s women knew their place and what was expected of them. They knew Kurenai was falling in love with Naruto, Hinata was all for it and Sayuri wouldn’t deny her the chance since Naruto deserved anything and everything he wanted regardless of who/what and she’d help him get it regardless of what it was.

All Kurenai could do was moan and let her students continue to pleasure her well into the night. Her mind too focused on the fact that Naruto could/would be fucking her and claiming her as his own and wouldn’t let another man have her. She would be his slut and bitch of a future wife and he’d break everyone who would dare try to touch her.

In the other rooms, Sakura was in her bed pleasuring herself as she couldn’t get the images she just saw out of her head and couldn’t stop imagining herself in Ino’s place, nor could she stop the more perverted and kinky thoughts coming to her mind. Her being his slave, his bitch, his fucktoy that lived to suck and fuck as he desired. Of course there was also the passionate part of him making love to her before and after her belly was bloated from being impregnated by him as he wanted. There was even some fantasies of him fucking both her and her mother as they swore their lives, bodies, and souls to him while wearing collars showing they belonged as property of the Overlord.

Needless to say, Sakura wasn’t able to sleep peacefully that night.

The same could be said for Yugao and Anko as they were going at it like a couple of sluts as they enjoyed the sight of Naruto dominating and fucking Ino so roughly, passionately, and yet still lovingly. Both of them, badass bitch Kunoichi, at his mercy and being fucked over and over again without any say in when it stopped. To know that he’d fuck them until they were good and pregnant and then fuck them in other ways until he could take their pussies again. To be completely at his mercy and know that they didn’t truly have to be afraid or worry beyond any soreness from after the fact. He’d never degrade them besides some kinkiness, he’d never use them for his own gains or at least no more than they may use him, he’d never treat them like whores or sluts in public unless they wanted to add some extra fun, and would treat them properly.

The two had never considered fucking a man, but maybe they could make an exception for Naruto… if he was interested of course. Toys and the futa Jutsu were great and all, but you couldn’t change the size of the futa plus the chakra drainage took a toll on the user since you had to keep the Jutsu going and plastic wasn’t as good as an all natural feeling. There was also the fact any cum from the futa Jutsu was sterile so there was no chance of pregnancy either.

Who better to potentially knock them up than Naruto? Clan protection, protection of a king and ruler, affection and lust, help without even needing to ask, and a caring young man that wouldn’t turn his back on the kids no matter what happened.

They clearly had a long talk in their future, but for now all they were focusing on was pleasure and each other.

**_###############LEMON END: NEXT MORNING####################_ **

Ino awoke with a groan as she felt sore from her fun with Naruto the previous night and the last she recalled, he had fucked her ass at least 7 times and she had sucked him off 5 times before they finished for the night with his dick still up her ass. Obviously, Naruto wasn’t in bed with her since her ass didn’t have his dick up it anymore and she felt no one beside her.

Sighing at her lover being so dedicated to getting his things done, Ino sat up and popped her joints before seeing a small bundle there for her. Ino opened it and saw it was some light to medium armor for her and smiled before she got up with her bundle and grabbed some normal clothes to go with it, though she had to fight not to stumble since her legs felt like jelly and her ass was showing its displeasure for the rough fucking it received. _“Hmm, just means I need to practice and be fucked more.”_ Ino thought to herself with a smirk as she licked her lips and rubbed her slit at the thought of Naruto fucking her like that again and again until she was practically nothing more than an anal cumdump for him.

The thought made her shiver in delight at the possibilities, but that was dependent on if her darling master wanted to use her that way. If not, she didn’t mind so long as she was with him and serving him in all ways he needed.

She was his property and slut after all.

Upstairs, Sayuri and Hinata had their own bundle to open and change into while Kurenai was still tired from the late night. The two noted to save her some breakfast for when she did get up since it was their fault she was so exhausted and needed the rest. However, first they had to get dressed and get their new items equipped too.

In the house, Naruto was busy cooking while idly noticing his skill clicking up slowly as he did and wondered if he’d hit a milestone before the trip was finished. Of course, this was taking a backseat to the endless stream of things that his mind was processing and going through since his intelligence and wisdom were making his mind work on different things. He knew he was still an amateur compared to a Nara Clan Member, but it was leaps and bounds better than where he started at.

The main thing on his mind was that he was much more… controlling and brutal with Ino than he was normally even if he held back enough to not damage her in any way. The fact that his eyes told him she did take a slight hit to her health after the furious pounding he gave her didn’t help his conscience any. He had his answer for why that morning though: when he got up and went to the bathroom, he found his eyes different with the left being red and the right being purple in their entirety, no pupil or difference between where his sclera and iris should be. His hands were also clawed, his canines lengthened, his senses highly enhanced, and his hair was blood red along with his markings from using mana being thicker and bolder while glowing faintly.

His book had then come up with a notification, _Demonic Bloodline activated. Demonic power increased. Error… Bloodline in conflict with others. Conflict will not allow full control over the bloodlines nor will their full power be unlocked. Issues in their usage and player’s body will recur until conflict is resolved: One bloodline must win over the others or host must die._ THAT had been a very LARGE bucket of cold water to wake him up that morning and his tenants were already freaking out and trying to find out what bloodlines were fighting the demon one… and trying to figure out where he got demon blood from in the first place! It was a forgone conclusion that his Draconic one was in conflict as dragon blood and demon blood did NOT mix well unless you were of a rare few bloodlines that pertained to demonic dragons and Naruto knew there was no such thing in his ancestry unless it was kept from being made known even amongst the clan.

The fact that worried him the most was that his apparent demon bloodline had been strong enough to override his growing Draconic one, evidenced by his hair. Something that, from what he had been able to find, shouldn’t have been possible since Draconic blood was supposed to be a near mythical cure all for things and was known to harm demons a LOT, again those very rare few notwithstanding as they were anomalies that were less than 0.001% likely to ever surface again outside of some divine act, or perhaps the game master’s wishes but there had been nothing to show this could possibly happen so Naruto wasn’t going to jump to conclusions yet as the demonic one being stronger was 0.1% likely to happen. So… currently the main theory was that his Demonic Bloodline was stronger than his Draconic one, though that can be explained by his Draconic one not being at full strength, but it was still worrying and intriguing.

 ** _‘INTRIGUING?!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN INTRIGUING?!?’_** Fiora demanded as Naruto let his body work absently.

 _‘Are you saying you’re not the least bit curious as to what demonic bloodline is in my body and capable of overriding my Draconic one?’_ Naruto asked making Fiora grumble since he had a point.

The number of demonic powers, even going by those only mentioned in myths and legends, that could hope to match Draconic ones was only in the single digits, barely in the doubles if you added the rare dragon/demon hybrids. The fact Naruto had this bloodline and neither she, Seyr, or Isobu knew/sensed it meant that it was either buried deep inside him or it was some thing the game sprung up on him or a combination of both. The game option seemed likely since things seemed to be hidden or locked away until Naruto performed certain actions or achieved certain feats and then they were accessible/noticeable.

Like her beloved, Fiora knew that eventually the difficulty he was facing was going to increase sooner or later, and he’d have to be ready for it since he couldn’t/wouldn’t always get lucky. That meant he needed power, skill, and knowledge to be prepared for the various threats and enemies that he’d be facing and would have to just hope he picked the right things to increase. It was why he wanted to get the different sites completed now rather than later since they’d have items, abilities, rewards, or whatever the game wanted to call them that could be of use to him when the more difficult opponents and situations arose.

It was also why she and Isobu were funneling a little bit more power into him through the seal, or in Isobu’s case starting to funnel some power, to help him be able to draw on them more if the situation came up. In hind sight, that was very likely what caused his demonic bloodline to activate: they pushed his demonic chakra capacity past a threshold that was needed for the bloodline to activate… at least on a lesser level and as a result it triggered and activated.

The thing that disturbed/irritated them was that his aura felt familiar to them in a way that they couldn’t place or identify, and for Fiora it was doubly so since she could recall two specific individuals that had at least a similarity to the aura that he was giving off. She was, however, stuck wondering how Naruto was connected to either of them because it shouldn’t be possible, but with the game basically rewriting “history” to suit the plot of it, there was no telling just WHAT was possible. Fiora doubted if she even truly knew the history of this world since each time the game changed or added something her knowledge was likely affected and she was none the wiser to it happening unless the book mentioned something. However, IF Naruto was connected to one of the people she was thinking of, then it would explain at least part of the draw she felt towards him, beyond his skill and what she assumed was the game’s natural pull for women to him, because she had a true reason to be in love and affectionate towards him beyond his actions and the game’s influence.

The other side of that, was that if her feelings were right, then Naruto just became/would become one of the biggest powerhouses in the world, but with power came other headaches and responsibilities that her love would have to handle on top of everything else. Hopefully he’d be further along on his levels before that happened so he’d be more prepared for it, but you couldn’t tell what the game would pull at any moment. The game had already mentioned that there would be challenges and depending on how well he did would result in if he was rewarded or punished and how severely, for some reason she was excited and anticipating the outcomes.

She and the others would just have to be ready to support him if he needed it against those tests and challenges.

Thankfully, Naruto wouldn’t have to explain much to anyone else as his bloodline had receded back after a few hours and some clones blowing off steam. They didn’t need to give the haters any more ammo to use against him back in the village nor did they want to deal with trying to explain it all to the others until they knew what the fuck was going on themselves.

 ** _‘Fine, but still, you need to be careful since we don’t know what issues will keep recurring until the bloodlines settle down. You being rougher or dominating more in sex isn’t that big of a deal, but there could be more problems that we need to plan for and be careful of.’_** Fiora cautioned and Naruto nodded while sending her a kiss to the lips.

 _‘I know, but there was bound to be problems eventually, it’s not like I got to pick how difficult the game is so I have no control on how difficult things get. I just have to play and hope I’m making the correct decisions to reach the end.’_ Naruto replied since he had no control over how much the game was going to hit him or how hard, he just had to roll with the punches and hope to come out on top using whatever skills and abilities he had unlocked as they came.

Hell, for all he knew the game was on a difficulty curve that made things harder the better he did.

Naruto then turned to see Tsunami coming to the kitchen before she smiled at seeing him. Naruto returned the smile, but internally he was confused as Tsunami had a second and third bar under her health bar. The first said DEVOTION and was at 70% and the second said LOYALTY and was at 90%. He was confused because those bars weren’t there last night, which meant that either the game added something new or he unlocked them through doing something, and fucking Ino that much was the only thing that came to mind.

He’d have to check the book when he got a chance and was he imagining things or was she a lot more curvaceous and endowed than she was last night?

“Good morning, Tsunami-Chan.” Naruto stated as Tsunami smiled more.

“Good morning, sire.” Tsunami stated while giving a bow.

“You don’t need to bow to me, Tsunami-Chan.” Naruto stated and Tsunami smiled a bit more as she shook her head.

“Yes, I do, my family is sworn to serve yours in all things. Meaning I am your servant and will fulfill said obligations to the best of my ability, whether it’s any skills I have or to use my body. The women of my family have all been servants and consorts to yours for generations and I was raised to be able to act and serve when necessary, it’s second nature to me to know how to cook, clean, sow, use a knife, fuck, assassinate, divert guards, breed heirs for you, anything you could ever need me to do. To answer the question that no doubt rose in your mind, I was also instructed to use the more… aggressive talents for you and you alone, when we believed your family died out I had no reason to use those talents, but I kept in shape should one of you still live.” Tsunami stated as she loosened her shirt and let her tits bounce out in her bra and Naruto could tell she was at least an FF cup, “The fact that my body shows it’s real self to you is proof that you’re my lord, my king, my master, my owner, my everything.” Tsunami stated with devotion in her tone and eyes.

Naruto merely blinked before gazing over her and Tsunami smiled seductively, “I hope my body is pleasing to you, my family was magically bound to yours in such a way that our real bodies are… contained so to speak so that they may only be seen by our lords, ladies, and fellow servants. It was actually the fall of your family that led to my father drinking as he does, last night was the first time I’ve seen such joy in his eyes and voice.” Tsunami stated as as she made no move to cover herself yet.

“And Inari?” Naruto asked feeling there was a slight piece of this story he hadn’t heard yet.

Tsunami smiled a little less at the mention of her foolish and disrespectful son, “I love him like a son, but he’s not of my blood. He was an infant I found and took in as my own, but his actions towards you dishonor me, my family, and yourself, which is unforgivable. I will not do anything now, but I cannot continue to raise him should his disrespect for you continue.” Tsunami stated truthfully knowing she couldn’t lie to her lord both out of her respect for him and because it was unworthy of a servant of his clan.

Naruto hummed in thought about that and was a little concerned about what the game had in store if Inari wasn’t able to be turned from his anger and pitiable mindset. He hoped nothing drastic, but with all the threats flying around it was hard to tell what the game could do. Maybe the shock of it all would snap him back, but Naruto doubted it.

“I see, we’ll have to deal with that later, hopefully it won’t come to that.” Naruto stated as Tsunami bowed her head.

“Yes sir… would you like me to strip now for you to inspect my body?” Tsunami asked making Naruto blink at her. “I believe we still have a few minutes before anyone will rise for the day, plenty of time for you to inspect me and see what I have to be of service for you.” Tsunami stated and Naruto scoffed lightly in amusement.

“No, I’d prefer to see you naked because you wanted to be that way rather than me ordering you or you feeling you have to. I may be a powerful ruler, but I’m not going to force a woman to be with me sexually… unless that happens to be a fetish for hers anyway.” Naruto stated and Tsunami smiled more as Naruto saw her devotion click up another 10% and her loyalty tick up another 3%.

Tsunami kept her smile as she slipped off her clothing until she was standing in her bra, panties, and a pair of heels all of which were a dark blue in color. She then grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra clad tits, “Sire, I’ve been raised and trained for this moment since I could walk. I’ve dreamed of the day I would serve you and continue my family’s legacy and duty of serving you and your clan in everything that could be asked of me. The fact that you’re exactly how my mother and grandmother described your clan members being warms my heart a great deal, mainly due to the fact I feared that if there was a survivor of the clan that you could be like that boy Sasuke and his teammates. The fact that you are unwilling to touch or look at my body in its natural state without me desiring so also makes this all the more enjoyable and desirable for me.” Tsunami stated moaning slightly as his palm scraped her cloth covered nipple before she cupped his face and stared in his eyes, “My body, my heart, my mind, my very soul belongs to you, Naruto-sama. I am yours, entirely and in all things and I am at your service, in all things. You don’t need to ask for my permission to see, touch, or fuck my body as you will always have it because I gladly and freely give it to you.” Tsunami stated before she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, which he returned before pulling back.

“Very well, but for now you should cover up as the others will begin to funnel in soon.” Naruto stated making Tsunami nod.

“As my master commands.” Tsunami stated before going over to her clothes and gave Naruto a show of her panties riding up her large shapely ass before she covered herself again and began helping him make the food. Normally she would protest him doing such a menial task while in her home, but she knew from the previous day her lord would hear none of her complaints and so decided to save her breath and not waste his time.

The two continued making breakfast in peace with Tsunami having a serene smile on her face as she worked beside Naruto. Although, it wasn’t long before others arrived starting with Kakashi, Tazuna, Sai, and Yakumo. The four all nodded to the two as they took their seats at the table casually passing the time, though the three ninja did notice Tazuna wasn’t drinking nearly any alcohol. He drank a bit, but no more than say what someone would do to steady their nerves and since he was marked for death it was understandable.

The next group to come in was Kurenai’s students, Anko, and Yugao. Though three of the younger girls were dressed differently now since they were given more padding from their lover.

Ino now sported a leather body armor that seemed closer to a sports bra as it covered her chest and had some flaps over her ribs before going up into a choker around her neck. her hands and forearms were in leather guards that had loops to hook onto her fingers to allow motion and movement easier than the typical guards did. She also had a battle skirt and smaller pads on her legs, though she filled in gaps with her mesh clothing which added to her sex appeal since she left her cleavage bared and she had a pair low cuff boots. Her armor was colored a dark purple.

Hinata now had a pair of leather pants that showed off her legs, ass, and hips that had some thicker areas to provide padding to accompany a pair of heeled sandals with the heel being filed to a spike. A corset that had buckles across the front to keep it closed and two straps that went to her neck and formed a choker and connected to a pair of simple shoulder guards. Her hands were in bracers that had plates along the back of her hands while still allowing movement and fluidity of the fingers and hands. Her armor was colored black with a few lavender highlights.

Sayuri was in a pair of black leather shorts that hugged her jiggly butt and a pair of calf high leather heeled boots that a series of buckles across the front. Her armor was a leather armor similar to that of a tunic as it went down all the way to her hips and came in five pieces. The first was a corset that buckled across her torso and had a pair of flaps over her legs to give a bit more padding, the second was a chest piece that tied at the front and left some of her cleavage showing, the third and fourth were a pair of full coverage pauldrons that went halfway down her upper arm, and the fifth was a leather choker that covered the lower half of her neck and where her neck met her shoulders, but not enough to cover her cleavage. Her arms were in bracers that went to just under her elbows and covered the backs of her hands while being strapped underneath her arms. Her armor was a mixture of blood red and deep black.

All in all, the three looked sexy and deadly as all kunoichi should.

Naruto looked them up and down and smiled in approvement before looking at Sakura, who had a small look of disappointment and jealousy in her eyes. “Sorry, Sakura, I was going to get you some armor too, but I didn’t know your measurements.” Naruto stated giving an apologetic smile to Sakura, who blushed a tad and gave a small smile knowing she wasn’t purposefully left out..

“It-it’s fine, Naruto. I understand.” Sakura stated while giving a small smile in return.

Everyone began to settle in and before long Asuma’s team came in along with Inari and the boys began ogling Kurenai’s team before Asuma spoke, “Where’s Kurenai?” He asked seeing the red eyed beauty wasn’t there.

“Oh, she’s still resting, me and Sayuri convinced her to give us a bit of extra training last night, she was pretty worn out afterwards from having to deal with both of us personally and rigorously.” Hinata supplied as she helped serve the food while winking at Naruto as she did.

Naruto smirked knowing that she and Sayuri had kept poor Kure-chan awake all night, though for what reason he didn’t know but he knew it wasn’t out of anger or maliciousness. “I’ll set some food aside for her for when she does get up.” Naruto stated as he made a plate and covered it before setting it aside.

“So what is your plan for today, Naruto?” Kakashi asked knowing his student was training hours before anyone got up and was keeping in shape beyond what a normal Genin would do.

“Not sure, my clones found an area to explore that seems to be a temple or shrine of some kind, but it’s not like any I’ve come across before.” Naruto stated before Tazuna spoke.

“It’s probably the Draconic Temple, it was built for your clan to pray and pay homage to the dragons that had fallen over the years. It’s mostly documentation, practices, ceremonies, history, and maybe some journals.” Tazuna supplied making Naruto nod knowing he should check it out because it likely would trigger quests or other items that he would need/want to know about.

“All right, I’ll check it out since I don’t feel right leaving anything of my family’s to whither away to a pile of dust.” Naruto stated making Tazuna and Kakashi nod.

“I can accompany, if you wish, sire.” Tsunami stated with a smile while Inari frowned, “It’s been years since I was inside the temple and I’d like to see it again, even if you have no plans to open it for prayer and respect again.” Tsunami added and Naruto nodded.

“You can accompany me if you’d like an I may leave it open for the people of Wave to use again so long as it’s respected..” Naruto stated making Tsunami smile brightly at getting to accompany him. “However, for the other areas I need to inspect, you’ll have to return here. I don’t know what traps or trials are in store at each area and I don’t need to worry about your safety during them.” Naruto stated and Tsunami nodded her acceptance since she hadn’t had to put her skills into practice in quite a while, there was a large difference between practicing and actually using the skills when necessary.

“I understand, sir.” Tsunami stated before she resumed eating as did Naruto.

The whole time, Naruto ignored Inari scowling at him. He hated how Naruto was so calm and carefree about how things were when all he was doing was making things worse for Wave since Gato would retaliate for all the things they were doing to supposedly “help” the country. All they were going to do is get his mom killed in addition to his grandfather for helping make that stupid bridge when they should have just left the country or just dealt with it. Now these so called ninja were getting involved and were going to ruin everything.

Plus, his mom and grandfather were acting weird since Naruto said he was some lord or whatever. Who cares?!? It was hopeless against Gato! His mom was acting especially weird and happy for some reason and it seemed to involve Naruto of all people and it shouldn’t!

He’d have to do something about these guys before they completely fucked up everything and made Gato kill him and his mom along with them too.

The question was, what could he do?

**_LATER_ **

Naruto was moving through the woods with Tsunami keeping pace while now wearing leather dress that flowed around her legs with two slits up the sides and revealed she had garter belts full of knives on her upper legs. The dress also showed off her cleavage and were connected to a pair of bracers via some tight straps. Tsunami also still wore her heels as she had trained to fight in them and had worn them constantly to remove any uncomfortableness.

Naruto noted he’d have to recommend that to the girls since then they could fight no matter the circumstances. Hinata and Sayuri seemed to have adapted at least somewhat, but he hadn’t seen them train while wearing the heels yet so they may be stumbling and flailing when wearing them in training.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto looked at the small stone shrine, though he assumed the inside could be bigger than it appeared due to magic or seals, that they were approaching. It wasn’t as grand as the Fire Temple, but it wasn’t miniature or unimpressive either. The right combination of respect and quaint for this, it didn’t need to be extravagant but it wasn’t pathetic either.

Approaching it, Naruto placed his hand out after sensing a magical barrier and pushed his hand against it. Purple static fluctuated around his hand and it increased as he applied more pressure not even flinching as the static began crawling up his arm. However, when it reached Seyr it stopped dead in its tracks as Seyr glowed and began absorbing all the static.

Tsunami then watched in awe as the barrier slowly grew smaller as Seyr absorbed more and more static and watched as silver static coursed from Seyr into the Overlord Heart making it glow. The barrier kept growing smaller and smaller before being fully absorbed into Seyr via Naruto.

When it was gone entirely, Naruto flicked his fingers a few times and noticed Seyr had transferred some of the magical power to him increasing his mana reserves and his magical power. Sending a thank you to Seyr, Naruto entered the temple to see it was in fact larger on the inside and was simple compared to some of the other ones which was fine since you didn’t need fancy/expensive decorations to pray or give thanks. He noted Tsunami looking around with a small smile as she saw all the things she did when she was younger.

Naruto let her look around after making some clones to explore while he went to the large statue of a Grand Dragon with crimson eyes. However, the moment he stepped directly in front of it, the statues eyes lit up and a large rune, the magical version of seals, glowed on the floor. Naruto merely stood there knowing that he’d have to deal with whatever the rune would bring, but he did note that Tsunami seemed frozen in place meaning that whatever this rune did was for his eyes and ears only.

However, he was not prepared for his grandfather to appear from the rune. Dovahkiin Corvus was a pinnacle appearance of a warrior even in his elderly state as he had proud muscles, a small assortment of weapons, and his armor on even as he held a walking stick before him with his braided beard nearly reaching his feet. The man’s eyes were a full-fledged dragon’s and radiated power and authority even as his silver hair flowed down to his lower back and strand hung before his face. One look into the man’s eyes would be enough to send the most fearsome of warriors running for the hills or drop and beg for mercy.

It made Naruto smile in pride to know this man was his grandfather.

 **“Hello, Naruto, if you are watching this then I can only assume that I am not there for you as I wish I could have been. Before you ask about your name, it was decided long ago by your mother that you’d be named Naruto after a hero of ancient times same with your middle name. I won’t go on a tangent as an old man tends to do, but instead I will tell you about why this rune and myself are here.”** Dovahkiin Corvus stated as Naruto listened intently. **“For myself, I added myself to the rune before setting out for Whirlpool, I unfortunately do not know what became of me afterwards. I am either imprisoned or dead as I would not have abandoned you and your mother. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Naruto, if I had any other choice I would have stayed.”** Dovahkiin stated as Naruto sighed knowing that was the case.

 **“This rune is part of a coming of age ceremony to explain to young members of our clan what their duty and future may hold. To explain what this temple represented and what it became, I have someone to explain how the disappearance of dragons came to occur.”** Dovahkiin continued before he faded and a fair skinned woman in battle gear that had crystal blue eyes, blonde hair in a long braid, and a figure that goddesses would kill for appeared.

 **“Hello, my name is Cassia Senju Corvus, I am the wife of Nabutada Corvus, King of the Corvus and Brother of Dragons. I leave this message for future generations in the hopes you can be prepared for if my and my husband’s works is undone. This temple was built long ago to honor the great dragons and the bonds we shared with them, but overtime it became a target by those wishing to end dragons and take their treasures believing them to be monsters and abominations. Thus came the era known as the Great Hunt where dragons faced extermination on a global scale and our clan were constantly at war to help protect them. It got to the point where we were left with one option as a last act of friendship and defiance, we sent a majority of them to another realm where they could live in peace and not be hunted any longer and after that era the temple became a symbol of our respect for our fallen friends and to pay homage to their memory. However, our actions had dire consequences.”** Cassia stated making Naruto frown already having a sneaking suspicion on what happened just going off the bit of history he had.

 **“In sending the dragons away, we opened the floodgates for all the enemies they kept away. Werewolves, Vampires, Dark Spirits, Gryphons, Wraiths, Liches, Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, and a host other creatures and foes descended on the world and it became a struggle to live every day. The demons and angels in question were those who thrived on chaos or wanted to bring what they believed was true order to the world which meant destroying any and all non-believers and those they considered heretics. With many of those who could keep them in line imprisoned by Daolon Wong and the gods handling those of the darker beliefs, there was no one to stem the tide or block the flow and humanity became a minority. Then a group of 100 of the strongest mystics came together to perform a ritual that sealed away the enemies and kept them from ever returning to the world at the cost of their lives, but as you no doubt know by now, magic always has a counter for it. A key to every lock and a loophole to slip through.”** Cassia stated before a large chest/crate came showing that it was intricate in design, was engraved with deprivations of death and destruction, and held horrified skull motifs on it. **“The magic was tied and sealed within a box that was hidden away for all time. As I’m sure you can guess, if the box is opened it will undo everything and the creatures will descend upon the world again. It is your job as a Corvus to ensure that the box is never opened to keep the spell going. I wish I could tell you where it was so you may ensure no one ever opened it, but alas we used our magic to destroy the memory of its location so no one could use us to find it. I pray to the old gods and the new that you will never have to face the horrors we sealed away so long ago, but it will not be easy. The gods of chaos and discord wish it opened to let the horrors out again as do many of the crueler and darker gods who wish for the destruction of Humans. Please, you who are the future of our clan, do not let the box be opened, we lost many dear friends and family to seal it, including my lover Pandora who came up with the idea, and I do not wish the horrors on the world no matter how cruel or dark it may get. I shall not cease to pray for your strength and good fortune should the box somehow be opened, perhaps you will be the one that will defeat the evil we sealed within. Goodbye, my legacy, and may the dragon’s blood burn strongly within you.”** Cassia stated before fading away.

Naruto was silent as he processed this knowing that if he didn’t find and keep the box safe, there was a VERY high likelihood the box would be opened and the world would be a massive playground for the creatures sealed inside that box. He already would be facing the other Elemental Nations and who knows what else still part of the game, but if the box was opened? There’d be massacres everywhere and no stopping the hordes that would be unleashed.

Naruto turned back to the statue as Dovahkiin reappeared, **“Now you know the task set for you, I wish it did not fall to you but if I am not there and your mother has no doubt either fallen or been injured, you are all that is left to protect the box. However, there is a safety measure in place should the worst come to pass and the box is opened.”** Dovahkiin stated making Naruto pay closer attention. **“Protecting the box has always been a duty of the Corvus, but over time different enemies still free spread rumors that the box held great power for the one who would open it and thus we were targeted by more and more enemies. However, this came to be a small blessing as well as we also gained allies who remembered the horrors within the box and sought to keep it sealed and thus we had people from the different clans as well as those descended from the mystics to make an order that would protect the box. Although, as you can guess, time was our enemy and over the course of it our numbers dwindled further and further and it seemed that unless the box turned to myth and legend, it was inevitable that the box would be opened. It was then decided that a final safety measure should be completed and thus the Signet was created.”** Dovahkiin stated before he faded and Naruto was surprised as a woman appeared that could pass as Mikoto’s twin if not for her being darker skinned and had fiery red hair in a double braided ponytail with a pair of amethyst eyes.

 **“Hello, my name is Shuyin Uchiha Bato. I am the daughter of Kuruk of the Northern Water Tribe and Ummi of the Southern Water Tribe. Those names may mean nothing to you, and that is fine as it is not what is important. I am to be the last known bearer of the Signet, a brand upon my body and soul to allow me to combat the darkness sealed inside the box of Pandora. I was chosen as my father was a conduit between this world and the spirit world called the Avatar and as such had a strong connection to magic and other abilities, and those powers passed to me in a manner of speaking and thus I was chosen to lend my power to the Signet and make it stronger. The Signet itself works as a focal point to allow the user to steal the magical power and life force of the creatures and enemies killed to be used to combat them and strengthen the user. However, our order grows smaller and smaller in number by the day and I know soon there will be no one left to truly protect the box from the threats and if I die without someone to pass the Signet to, it will no longer exist and the world will face greater danger. So it is with a heavy heart that I had to perform a betrayal of my beloved, Madara Uchiha, and enact my own plan with the help of the Overlord and several magic users. You see, I decided to not allow the Signet to pass from the world nor did I wish to chance that I would pass the Signet to someone who would misuse it or be forced to pass it on to someone who would. Thus I pleaded with the Overlord to summon as many mystic as he could to take the Signet and imbue it to the Kingdom and Overlord Hearts to empower the Overlord to fight the darkness if it was unleashed. However, the drainage of it would kill me, and I was accepting of that knowing it was a small price to pay, but I granted my beloved’s wish for a child and gave him our daughter Diana, but to further strengthen the Signet, I used a form of bending, a magic pertaining to the elements and even the energy of other people, to siphon the power of his bloodline from our daughter to fuel the magic. In doing so, my daughter and her descendants would not gain the Sharingan, but they would still gain their father’s power and strength and my own as well. My beloved will understand, he has often stated how he has hated their bloodline for the curse it bears in that you must take a family member’s eyes to keep the powers and sight permanently. I cannot tell him what I plan to do as many of his elders wish to claim the box for the supposed power within and they would do all in their power to stop me or use our child as breeding stock to gain more benders and I cannot allow that. However, that is not all that there is to know, in tearing the Signet from me, it also took some of my own spiritual power and thus while the Overlord can gain the Signet, only someone of my bloodline will be able to hold the full weight of the power that it holds from my connection to magic and the Spirit World. However, no Uchiha had ever held the title of Overlord and it isn’t likely that one shall marry into one of the ruling families, so I can only hope that the power they can access will be enough. If by some miracle, you are of my blood, then the world is in safe hands, one who has the blood of the Uchiha and Corvus or Namikaze as well as being the Overlord can do amazing things, especially since there must be at least some Namikaze, Uzumaki, Hyuga, and Senju blood from the marriages into the Corvus.”** Shuyin stated making Naruto raise his eyebrows at that and Shuyin smiled, **“A child of all the major clans descended from Lady Kaguya, I so wish I could meet you if you are my progeny. To see the one who could in fact fulfill our family of clans’ united dream. However, I am to give my life to provide hope for the world, I wish you all the blessings and protections I can and call upon all the spirits of the world to protect you and give you as much aid as they can. Now I must go, I wish to write a letter to my beloved explaining why I must leave him and what I’ve done concerning our daughter. I know it will hurt him that I must leave this life, but better that our daughter have hope for a future than for a darkness to envelop the world.”** Shuyin stated as Naruto frowned in confusion at the dream part since from what he understood the clans couldn’t stand each other, at least mostly since the Corvus and Namikaze got along fine and the Uzumaki too later on, but perhaps there was something from the early histories that he hadn’t seen yet.

Naruto filed that away for later as Dovahkiin reappeared, **“Now you know, Naruto, the task before you is hard and long, but I know you can face it. You’re a Corvus, but more than that, if what I know of my friends in the Namikaze is correct, you are pure descendant of Kaguya Otsutsuki and as such the world is yours to take on and yours to bring to its knees if you so desire. I have complete faith in you and I and all of your ancestors will be supporting you from the next life. All that is truly required of you is to enjoy life while you face its hardships and to find a woman or women that you love and are loved back to have a happy and loving family. All I ask of you is to take the books sealed at the base of the statue before you, they hold all the religious acts, edicts, traditions, ceremonies, and contracts we have held and I wish to see those continued for future generations. I love you, you are our legacy and we will never abandon you and thus you are never alone.”** Dovahkiin stated giving a proud grandfatherly smile to Naruto before he faded away and the rune faded too as Naruto had tears going down his face.

 _“I won’t let any of you down. I will bring our clans back and I will show the world that we are not dead and we should not be forgotten. The clans will rise again through me and I will do you all proud.”_ Naruto swore as he bowed his head in respect while feeling the comforting presence of Fiora, Isobu, and Seyr flowing through him.

Naruto then took a breath and moved to the statue before finding a loose stone and saw a small stack of books and pulled them out before thumbing through them seeing the different practices, ceremonies, festivals, etc. etc. However, it was when he was flicking through the contract listings that he paused as he saw a name on there, _“So that’s why she’s so hostile. Well, I’ll just have to collect this debt and ensure she learns what it means to try to break a magically binding contract.”_ Naruto thought as his demon queens giggled.

**_‘Naruto-kun, you’re being naughty.’_** Isobu giggled knowing what her future lover was going to do.

 ** _‘Good, make sure to put on a good show for us, Naruto-kun, it will certainly be worth watching.’_** Fiora stated lustfully as she licked her lips at the thought.

 _‘I’ll be sure not to disappoint, pervy fox girl.’_ Naruto stated making Fiora blush, but didn’t try to deny it at all as Naruto sealed the items away to do a more in depth look through.

Naruto then stood and replaced the stone and bowed to the dragon statue before walking towards the exit with Tsunami quickly falling in behind as he tapped a stone on the wall causing the temple to glow as the dust and markings of time and negligence faded away as if they were never there. His clones then came up as well and handed a few more books that he sealed away to go over with the rest of them.

As he exited, he paused as he sensed two familiar presences nearby and frowned in confusion. “Naruto-sama? Is everything all right?” Tsunami asked while discreetly having her hands near her legs so she could draw and throw her knives at a moment’s notice.

“Yes, sorry for worrying you, Tsunami-chan. I just felt the presence of two acquaintances that I wasn’t expecting to show up. You can head home now.” Naruto stated and Tsunami frowned.

“Naruto-sama, I do not wish to disobey or insult you, but I wish to stay until after your meeting if for nothing else than my own peace of mind.” Tsunami stated and Naruto sighed and nodded.

“Very well, but do not draw any weapons unless there is a clear threat, understood?” Naruto asked and Tsunami nodded in understanding. “Good. Albedo, Uriel, you can stop hiding, you’re not doing that good of a job masking your presences.” Naruto called and Tsunami was surprised to see the two women appear before him.

However, neither of them were prepared for the sight of the demoness and the angel to get down on one knee and bow to him, “Lord Naruto.” They both stated while keeping their heads bowed.

Naruto couldn’t help a passing thought as he looked at the scene before him, _“My life just went from pretty complicated to fucked up beyond all repair now.”_

**DONE!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, but DAMN was this a pain in the ass. Gonna be real with you guys, this was the THIRD time I wrote this chapter. First time I scrapped it because it was shit compared to what I know I can produce and the second time was the file was corrupted so I had to do this all again (Meaning all 18,000+ words) from scratch, memory, and inspiration.**

**Shout out to my supporters on Patreon: Lyndsay Schwartzkopff and Michael Welsh. Thank you for giving your support and for the future support you are giving.**

**That should be everything, LATER and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


End file.
